Genesis
by Arrina-san
Summary: Emotions. Conflict. Lessons learned hard. He would do anything to never face them again: even throw away his greatest desire right after he obtained it. Besides, why should one love...when they weren't meant to in the first place? SasoDei.
1. Prologue

Heya. :3 This is gonna be my first long story. And, yes. It _is_ SasoDei, since I don't know what else to write about. .-.;  
I actually had this one finished a few days ago, but I wanted to know Sasori's eye color...which turned out _not_ red and I had to go and change every 'red' concerning his eyes to 'brown'. I mean, there's nothing wrong with him having brown eyes, but 'fiery' and 'crimson' sound better than 'chocolate' and 'cocoa' when describing him.  
Um, I don't know exactly how long this is going to be, since I'm bad with that kind of stuff... xP;  
But anyways, it's only rated T because if any of you are like my classmates who, despite being 13/14, giggle when blood sprays out of someone's throat and cheer when someone swears, this shouldn't be a problem (I swear, they seriously do that...yet they hate homosexuality e-o;). So, if any of that stuff (swearing, violence, yaoi/shounen-ai) bugs you, then you shouldn't read this story...

_Disclaimer: I didn't create Naruto, so send your fanletters to Kishimoto._

* * *

Genesis  
**Prologue**

* * *

Every head in the Akatsuki lair turned, eyes curious or annoyed, lips taut or sneering: Leader-sama had found a new recruit, or so he had said when he had requested for his minions to appear before him. 

"Deidara." He started, gray eyes narrowed, scanning the members before him like a wolf eyeing its next meal, as he held up a picture of the new member: hardly visible in the darkness. "As you all pretty much guessed, he's our newest member. I know you are all still aware of Hidan's nearly-new arrival, however, you shall treat this one no different than you treat Itachi."

The room was silent, a grave for the dearly departed. Not one member let one sound roll past their lips, anxious of the consequence of allowing even an uncouth word slip by.

"Sasori." Sir Leader turned his sharp gaze to the puppet master. "He's yours. A replacement for Orochimaru's abandonment."

Dark brown eyes, highly clear and meticulous through the thick soup-like obscurity, narrowed all but slightly. "And why would that be? I have no time for brats, Leader-sama, as I _hope_ you're aware of."

Sir Leader let out a short, aggravated sigh. "I thought you, of all people, Sasori, would understand. Have your analytic abilities worn out so soon?"

"What was that?!" The harsh snarl of the puppet master's voice perforated the mysterious, hushed ambiance of Sir Leader's chamber, a gunshot at midnight.

"Now, now, Sasori-san," The ex-nin of the Hidden Mist spoke up, his voice a fusion of amusement and trepidation. "Shouldn't you be happy you finally have a replacement for Orochimaru?"

"This _kid_ won't even make up one third of that bastard!" Sasori retorted angrily, chocolate irises sparking with hate and odium.

"I'll have you know," Sir Leader interrupted, in his cool, even voice. "That Deidara is only a few years off from Itachi."

"That brat couldn't even _think_ of matching Itachi's level," Sasori growled, redirecting his antipathy back onto his leader. "There's no way in hell!"

The current newest member spoke up this time. "Oh, come on, redhead. You approved of me, so–"

"Hidan, I still, and always will, hate you more than a sack of shit," Sasori hissed matter-of-factly. "Besides, there's no reason to give me some whelp who'll die first battle he initiates into."

"Then there should be no discussion further into this case." Sir Leader concluded. "Deidara shall be your partner until he dies in his first battle, Sasori. That shouldn't be too long, now will it?"

The brown daggers narrowed in defeat, their host letting out a small, grumbled, "Fine."

"You shall go to Iwagakure and retrieve him," Sir Leader continued on, as if nothing had happened. "With Itachi and Kisame. Use any force necessary to recruit him."

The said three ninja nodded in the gloom, silent and with nothing glimmering in their eyes but obedience, composedness, and in Sasori's case, irritation.

_Damn…Orochimaru was one thing – he was a Sannin, for Kami's sake! – but now Leader-sama has me paired up with a _kid_? If he's not up to Itachi's level, he's not even worth my time…I'll probably dispose of him myself; on the other hand, if he's _stronger_ than Itachi, then…I'm screwed as hell._ Sasori thought to himself bitterly. _In any case, I'll go in Hiruko…just to be sure. Even though there isn't any chance that this new kid will be anywhere close to Itachi's strength._

"Dismissed." Sir Leader announced, and all Akatsuki members faded away at his tone, like steam.

––––––»

"Damn it…" The redheaded Sasori spat quietly to himself, as he sat on the bed in his room – not that he needed it anyway. He quickly stole a glance at the bed parallel to his, cleanly made and tidy, as if no one had ever slept in it before.

Running a hand through his messy ash-red hair, he examined the room he resided in, taking in its exquisite, organized illustration one last time: the two well-made beds, just pure white, placed in the top and bottom right corners of the rectangular room; the small oak tables positioned next to the head of each bed; the bigger oak table placed in the center; a closet filled with who-knows-what – probably more cloaks in case the one in use gets torn… – on the opposite side of the room; some workbenches…and some other things Sasori didn't care too much for.

"It'll be much different soon," The redhead concluded acrimoniously. "Because of that stupid Dei-what's-his-face."

Sasori spat slightly at the sight of the second bed sitting only a few feet away from him. He knew Leader-sama didn't give shit if Sunagakure ever caught him: Suna or any of the other countries. That's what's good about being in an S-ranked criminal organization, with members from all around. You can figure out how to evade ANBU and whatever else that pathetic country sends at you. Akasuna no Sasori: that was his name, known throughout the land as a missing criminal, highly dangerous and cunning…in the past.

Nowadays, if you ever heard Sasori's name, it'd be followed by shrill cries of, "…He'll tear off your skin and let you rot in hell forever! He even rips off part of _his_ skin every day!"

Sasori hated these rumors. Sure, when making his human puppets, he'd be forced to peel away the skin, drain the blood, take out the organs and the works, but he wasn't some _masochist_ like Hidan He only liked the screams the vibrated throughout the person's body as he took the thin layer of skin off, watching as the brilliant crimson liquid blossomed out onto the workbench; and that was when he rarely made them into puppets when they were alive. Most of the time, they'd be transformed when they were dead. Besides, Sasori had already taken care of his skin a while back. Hell, the only human part left of him was his heart.

"Sasori-san," The famous Uchiha broke the puppet master out of his sordid thoughts. "Kisame and I have decided that we go fetch Deidara-san tomorrow morning."

Sasori blinked a few times, before responding, "Fine…"

The redhead could've sworn he _heard_ Itachi nod outside the door. He quickly dismissed the idea; Itachi would've had to _slam_ his head _into_ the door for Sasori to actually hear it, and the puppet master highly doubted the famous Uchiha Itachi was _that_ stupid.

The soft sounds of walking feet mellifluously filled the redhead with his normal cool demeanor. Anxiety had filled every part of his body, knowing that any wrong move work spark the Uchiha's anger, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of a Mangekyou Sharingan. He and Itachi weren't _enemies,_ as one might put it, but they weren't to be confused as _friends._ They were more like, as Sasori put it, just two criminals working together. That being said, almost everyone in the hideout was fearful of the damage the raven-haired prodigy could inflict; save for Hidan, who actually liked pain and torture.

Sasori inwardly flinched at the time the religious man came to his door, with a pike sticking out of his chest, asking for towels.

"Kakuzu's being an ass, and won't give me any. Says it costs too much money to clean up after every ritual I perform." Hidan had complained, glaring off to the side where, supposedly, his partner was standing. "Hear that, Kakuzu? I want my damn towel!"

"I'm right next to you, asshole," The masked man had replied crudely, glaring into Hidan's sparking violet eyes. "And you're not getting your towel until you pay for it."

"Why the _fuck_ do I have to pay for my own Goddamn towel?" Hidan snarled back, gesturing wildly at the bloody pike protruding from his front. "What the hell do you want me to do? Drink all of it?"

"Hidan." Sasori had broken in at that point, his sharp dark eyes traveling to the sharp black pole in the religious man's chest. "Get your ass out from my doorway."

"_Your_ doorway?" The silver-haired man sneered. "Wasn't it Oroch–?"

Sasori snapped, eyes flaring dangerously. "_Get your dirty ass away from me this fucking second._"

Even Hidan had looked surprised at the abnormal outburst from the normally calm puppet master.

Before he could shoot back a retort, Kakuzu had grabbed a hold of his partner's slicked back silver hair.

"Ow! Damn you, Kakuzu! Let me go!" Hidan thrashed about, trying to get his hair out from the masked man's hold.

"Sasori, don't mind this bastard," Kakuzu snapped from beneath the mask covering his mouth. "He can't help being stupid."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan snarled, being pulled away while spewing vile strings of curse words.

Sasori's eye twitched, remembering that incident. Mentally clearing his mind of anything to do with the religious masochist, the redhead turned his gaze to Hiruko sitting in a corner. A few joints on the chilling-looking puppet's long, scorpion-like tail were stuck, and Sasori had to reload various traps with his special poisoned weapons.

Striding over to the hunchbacked shell, the redhead began to work out the kinks in the flawless tail. He had all night, after all.

––––––»

"...Damn, he's annoying." The puppeteer growled. As he had decided in advance, the redhead had traveled in Hiruko.

"Is he done now…?" Kisame asked out loud.

Itachi walked towards the blonde target, mumbling something inaudible, Sharingan activated. "Enough already...I'll take care of this."

Sasori watched as the brat blabbered on and on about his 'art' and how Itachi wouldn't ever beat it. _Stupid kid…he doesn't know yet?_

The two battled for a few minutes, before Deidara finally realized he was trapped in Itachi's genjutsu.

"Ever since the beginning," The blue-skinned shark-nin answered the kid's question of 'when'. "Since you looked into Itachi-san's eyes."

Deidara's visible eye narrowed at the Uchiha, nothing but revulsion and detest imprinted on his face, a rabid fox about to strike.

––––––»

"Welcome, Deidara," Sir Leader greeted the four members when they returned to his lair, as if he'd known when they'd be returning all along. "Sasori is your partner. He'll tell you of all the expectations of Akatsuki and everything else you need to know."

The blonde looked warily at the hunched figure of his new partner. He shivered slightly, uneasy, like a wet cat. "Yes sir."

"Come on, brat," The puppet master growled to Deidara. "Our room's this way."

"_Our_? You mean…we share a–?" Deidara started, blue eye wide.

"Of course not! We just share a room." Sasori snarled, turning to face the younger boy. "Like I'd want to share a bed with a whelp like you."

"Who's a whelp, un?" Deidara snapped back, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail whipping behind him. Blue eye widening, he ran after Sasori.

Sasori felt his eyes widen as he noticed how close the kid was to him, hands clinging to the black cloak with red clouds Hiruko was wearing.

"Sasori no Danna…I don't want to get lost, un…!" Deidara whimpered, hands trembling.

Sasori felt an ash-red eyebrow rise. The brat sure knew how to change moods quickly. Just a few hours ago in Iwa, he was bragging about his 'art' and acting like a total know-it-all. Now, the kid was just like a…kid. And what was with the 'Sasori no Danna'? "Save it, brat. The room's right ahead–"

The puppet master was interrupted by a flash of blonde zooming right for the light of their room like it was the door to freedom. Sasori rolled his eyes, making his way towards the open door quicker.

Deidara hovered above many vials of purple liquid on a workbench, baby blue eye wide with amazement; a kid in a candy store. "Sasori no Danna! Danna, what is this stuff?"

Seeing the blonde near his lethal poisons, Sasori shuffled faster toward the oblivious Deidara. "Stop, you brat! Don't touch those!"

Deidara immediately jumped back from the workbench. "S-Sorry, Danna, un!"

"You stupid kid, do you know what would've happened if you'd broken one of those and got the poison on you?" Sasori snarled, eyes narrowing. He hated his new partner already. When the ex-Iwa nin shook his head, Sasori continued, "It would've melted your skin right off your bones, brat. You would've been screaming bloody hell until your death, which would've been _very_ slow!"

The blonde was silent, mouth slightly open in fear.

The redhead tilted his head after examining his new partner, and began walking towards the closet. "Change your hairstyle, kid. I don't want you looking too much like Itachi."

Blinking, Deidara undid the tie holding his hair into a ponytail. Keeping the mass of hair in front of his left eye, he tied his long, blonde hair into a high-ponytail, but still had hair going straight down his back. Feeling satisfied he turned back to Sasori, only to almost be knocked back from a cloak being thrown in his direction.

"Put it on." The puppet master stated bluntly. "I won't look, so just do it."

Nodding slowly, the newest member began to take off the Iwagakure jacket he wore, deciding to keep the fishnet and cloth shirt he wore on underneath the cloak.

"So…who's this 'Idaichi,' un?" Deidara asked, flapping an arm experimentally inside the black cloak's long sleeve.

Sasori turned to him, looking as if the kid had just confessed he was Kisame's mother. "The guy who kicked your ass."

At this, Deidara made a face. "Oh, _him. _Uchiha_ Itachi._ Yeah, I wouldn't want to look like _that_ bastard, un."

Sasori didn't know what he was more surprised at: the brat ending almost every damn sentence with 'un,' the mess of hair positioned right over his left eye, or the fact that he just insulted _the_ Uchiha Itachi. "Why do you always end your sentences with 'un'?"

"I do?" The blonde blinked and tilted his head, like a puppy.

The puppeteer gave his partner a look that clearly said, 'what the hell.'

"What, un?" Deidara asked, unaware.

"Never mind." Sasori sighed, shifting uncomfortably inside Hiruko. This was why he hated traveling in the giant shell: he had to walk on all fours like some dog, and it looked as if he had some stupid creature squirming up his ass. "So, what about that–?"

The blue-eyed male pointed to the waterfall of hair flowing over his left eye. "This?"

The redhead nodded, ignoring the open closet and moving himself over towards his bed. He knew Kakuzu wouldn't shut up about how 'if moths got in there and ate holes through all those cloaks, he wouldn't give Sasori any new ones' once he saw the open door, but dealing with the sad excuse for an S-ranked criminal came first.

Shrugging, Deidara walked over to his own bed, sitting down on the white platform. "Could…could you not ask about it, un?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasori spat, still curious to why a person would cover only half their face instead of all of it.

The room was silent for a few moments, the only noise being Hidan screaming something about Kakuzu and his towels again from outside.

"I'm gonna beat that bastard," The blonde stated out of nowhere. "He won't know what hit him, un."

At first, Sasori thought the brat was talking about _Hidan_, but it suddenly occurred to him who the real target was. "Forget it, kid. Itachi's _way_ out of your league."

"I think I know that, un!" Deidara snapped desolately. "I mean, I'll train my ass off until I send _him_ through a wall and he begs for mercy!"

The puppet master let out a laugh. "_You _beat _Itachi_? You sure do have an imagination, boy."

Immediately, Deidara felt uneasy once again. And he thought the hunched man's appearance and voice were creepy: they were _nothing_ to its laugh. To Deidara, Sasori's laugh was the grim reaper calling you in a sickly sweet voice to come with him.

"Come on, brat. Get some rest. Leader-sama gave me the directions for _your_ mission tomorrow." Sasori continued: leaving his bedside for a workbench with various puppets scattered on it.

"And we need to leave in the morning, of course" Deidara finished in a mimicking voice, although he complied with the older man's order.

Sasori waited until his young partner was fast asleep, until he got to work on the puppets lying on the workbench. "We're going to Kirigakure, huh? Brat won't last one day…"

* * *

...And that's the end of the prologue! In case any of you don't know Japanese, 'Danna' means 'master' and is what Deidara calls Sasori, and 'Kami' is basically 'God'. And I don't know how Hiruko moves, since Kishimoto never showed us, so I kinda just guessed. :/ I didn't pay too much attention to Deidara's clothes before joining Akatsuki, so if they're wrong, just type it in a review. :3 Oh, and if Sasori is OOC, it's because before he was shown, I used to picture him talking whenever Kanda from D.Gray-man was since they share the same voice actor. xP;  
No, I don't know if ash-red is a color. I just used it since Sasori's hair is like, red/brown/pink. o-o;  
Review if you like. :3 

-Arrina


	2. Mission

Hi again! Because of the delay of the prologue, I got started on the first chapter: so by the time the prologue was up, I was mostly done with this chapter. xD; The second chapter will take longer to be put up than this one, however.  
Ahaha, SeleneSoulwar, you make me feel bad for writing this chapter. x/;;; Sasori's gonna be a terrible bastard for a while, I'm afraid.

_Disclaimer: Naruto wouldn't be 'Naruto,' if I had it. It'd be...Akatsuki or something like that._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori wanted Deidara to die. There was not one peaceful moment without the brat asking absurd questions, as if his small brain was craving to know the most stupid facts of the world in one day. 

"Dammit, whelp, if you don't shut the hell up this second, I'll tear out your throat and leave you for the birds!" Sasori snapped at Deidara's most recent question of 'So, Sasori no Danna, if you were to eat a scorpion, would that make you a cannibal?'

"Come on Danna! _Please_? Just answer my question, un!" Deidara pleaded like a small child, clinging onto his partner's cloak once again.

"Get off of me and I might," The puppet master growled, giving in, figuring that if he answered one of the kid's inquiries he'd zip his mouth.

The blonde bounced off Sasori, bright blue eye beaming. "So?"

Sasori glared at the younger boy. "Do I _look_ like a scorpion to you?"

Deidara paused for a moment, thinking. "A bit, yeah."

The redhead cursed under his breath, remembering he was traveling in Hiruko. "I don't _eat_ scorpions. So how in hell could I be a cannibal? That's _Zetsu_."

"So this Zetsu-san is a cannibal scorpion? You better watch out, Danna!" Deidara worriedly warned the puppet master.

Sasori resisted the urge to kill off the boy himself. "No, you idiot: Zetsu is a _person_ who eats _other people._ And I am _not_ a _scorpion_!"

"Then how come your _name's_ Scorpion?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Because that's what my parents named me!" The older man snarled, straining his brain whether to kill himself or the idiotic blonde next to him. "Now _shut up_!"

Pouting, Deidara obeyed, closing his mouth. Keeping his visible eye on the grassy moor ahead of him, he trudged silently as if he was mute, opening his mouth once in a while only to be silenced by a fearsome glare.

After what felt like years, the newest Akatsuki member ignored any warning signs going off in his mind and exclaimed, "Sasori no Danna, I'm tired of walking, un. Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there yet, brat?" The target of Deidara's constant questioning retorted back.

"Well, un…" The blonde stopped walking. "Can I fly then?"

Somewhat taken aback, the puppet master paused as well. "_Fly_?"

"Un!" The ex-Iwa nin closed his visible eye and smiled. "I can fly on my art!"

_Art_? Those bombs the whelp made? Sasori wondered for a moment how one would fly on an explosion. "Go ahead, boy. But if you get lost, don't expect me to waste my time trying to find you."

Deidara laughed. It was one of those girly-laughs schoolgirls did when they saw a guy they liked. Only it was coming from a _boy_. Sasori wondered how he got paired up with this thing.

"Don't worry, Danna! I'll fly low, so you won't have to worry, un!" The bomb artist looked at the mouth on his right palm as it chewed the clay it was given.

Sasori spat, coming close to rolling his eyes. "_Who's_ gonna worry about _you_?"

The blonde frowned as the mouth on his palm released the confined clay, shaped as an eagle. Its creator tossed it up into the air, making a hand sign as the bird erupted in a cloud of smoke.

_Okay, so he didn't detonate it…yet,_ Sasori observed bitterly, before continuing on towards Kirigakure. "I'm going ahead, brat."

"No need, Danna!" Deidara called out to his partner, flying to the puppeteer's side on a bird that was about five times its original size. "Wanna get on, un?"

Continuing to walk straight without a glance at the airborne Deidara, Sasori replied sourly, "The time I ever go onto your pathetic excuse for 'art' is when hell freezes over."

_Why did _I_ get the aloof asshole?_ The newest member felt his fists clench tightly, though he merely turned his carefree smile into a trademark cocky smirk. "You're just jealous that my art's actually art and yours isn't, un."

His grin faded, however, when he saw a long, jointed tail heading straight for his head. Paralyzed like a monument and having no time to escape, he stared at the oncoming spear-like joint, eye blooming with fear, lips pulled back in a silent scream.

Just as the poisoned tail was about to strike the boy right between the eyes, Sasori stopped it: tip only a few millimeters away from piercing skin. "So, whelp. What was that you were saying?"

––––––»

_Sasori no Danna sure can pick out hotels…_ Deidara inwardly applauded as he peered in through the glass door. How he had gotten out of that poison jam was completely unknown to him; or rather, he _wanted_ it to be unknown to him. "Stupid Danna…making me say that his so-called art's better than mine, un…"

The frightening face of Hiruko turned to the muttering boy, an aura of hostility and repugnance suffocating the air around him. "Say something, brat?"

Alarmed, Deidara's eye widened and he stiffened. "I-I was just saying how good you were at finding hotels, un…!"

Letting a quiet '_hmm_' sound escape his throat, the previous Suna ninja felt his eyes wander around the visible, spacious ground floor.

The floor was wood, obviously, while potted plants lined the sides of the rectangular lobby. It looked like a miniature forest, to be direct. A few pictures were clothing bare wood walls all over, some windows here and there. A desk was placed in the back, a staircase guiding itself upwards to the second floor to the right of the wooden desk. Positioned in a metal chair seated behind the counter was an old man, dull blue eyes staring blankly ahead like a statue.

"He looks dead!" The younger boy hissed quietly to the hunched figure of his partner, blue eye narrowed in anger. "And he's _bald_, too! Can I blow him up?"

A death glare was hurled at the blonde with immediate velocity. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you, boy? You detonate one of those fireworks in here and the whole place'll go!"

"But I don't like bald people!" Deidara whined, glancing back at the old man. "And he's half-dead anyways! Old people _always_ are!"

"Stop complaining and ask for a room," Sasori snarled, fed up with his partner's idiotic droning about bald people and old geezers. "Or you can sleep outside with the wild animals."

"What about y–" Deidara began, raising an eyebrow.

"Just go!" The puppet master roared, shooting the young blonde a venomous glower.

Hurriedly, Deidara scooted through the almost invisible entrance to the aged man, sweat slightly forming on his forehead. "I-I want a room for two, un!"

Blinking, the man raised his head to look at the newcomer. "For two? You mean your pet there wants its own bed?"

The blonde stifled a giggle, shaking uncontrollably, lips struggling to stay as a frown. "No…I mean, yes, un! Yes, he does!"

The redhead made a mental note, following the bomb artist's footsteps until he was next to the blonde. _Deidara will die: slowly and painfully._

"He's a _big_ dog!" The old man peeked over the wooden desk, eyes wide. "What kind is he?"

Still softly snickering, the boy replied impetuously, "He's a–Ow!"

The puppet master had heard enough of Deidara's imprudence, and had jammed the edge of Hiruko's tail into his partner's ankle: _hard_.

"What's the matter?" Curious old blue eyes stared blankly at the blonde's sudden outburst: Sasori had hidden the jointed appendage under his long cloak.

"Ah…!" Bestowing a dirty look to the older male, Deidara turned back to the man behind the counter, faking a yawn. "Ahh, I'm tired…can I have my room now…?"

"Of course," The elderly man slid a key across the wooden surface. "Enjoy your stay, Miss."

_This_, quite frankly, caught Deidara's attention; the part about Sasori being a dog was all fine and amusing: but Deidara being a _girl_? The blue-eyed blonde tightened his fists together to prevent them from seizing the elderly man's red-checkered button-up shirt and strangling him with it. "I'm a _man_, un."

The man nodded absently, looking as if he was going to fall asleep at any minute. "Okay, Miss…you can take your key now…"

Grabbing the dull bronze key, Deidara, instead of walking away, attempted bring up his arm to clout the target of his anger.

However, Sasori was too fast, quickly walking past the enraged blonde and hooking the long tail around Deidara's right foot.

With a bone-cracking sound, the boy was slammed onto his stomach, chin rebounding harshly off the wood floor; Deidara could've sworn he bit his tongue. He shot the puppeteer the most virulent glare he could, a snake ready to strike. Noticing Sasori wasn't slowing his pace, Deidara lifted his chin as far up as it would go, wincing as he was dragged mercilessly towards the rough pathway leading to the second floor by his one foot. "Dammit! Let me go, un! I'll go, just let me walk, un!"

Ignoring the young man's protests, Sasori continued on towards the stairs, not even looking back as Deidara's smooth cheek was rubbed painfully against the wood floor when he had turned his head to shout.

"Ouch! Damn you, un! Let me up–!" Deidara began rancorously, stopping as he realized he had other problems to worry about. _If Sasori no Danna drags me up the stairs, I'm _screwed_! Got to do something…_ "D-Danna, come on…!" The most recent member was interrupted as he was released from his death trap, watching in mystification as he was left on his belly at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on, brat. You said you would walk." Sasori called down to the fallen blonde, already halfway up the small set of stairs.

For a moment, Deidara stared at the figure of his partner, mouth agape. Scrambling up, he sprinted up the stairs, muttering "bastard" once he had reached the giant figure.

––––––»

"Danna, that was mean!" Deidara complained, sitting on a burgundy bed with white sheets and pillows. He gingerly touched his throbbing right cheek, already red, and squeaked out an "ow!"

"You asked for it, whelp," Was Sasori's response, the tone of his voice uncaring and callous. "Blame yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, _Pet_, un." The blonde muttered.

"I'm glad you get it, _Miss._" The puppet master shot back.

"Dog!"

"Woman."

"Canine!"

"_Transsexual._"

"_Cannibal._"

"Don't you dare start that again!"

"Yes, Mother, un," The boy growled, flipping out the picture they had been given as their target before his partner could respond. "So, she's our objective, un?"

"Obviously." The redhead snorted, moving himself to the side of Deidara's bed where the blue-eyed male was sitting. "Harada Miyuki. She's a chuunin for the Mist."

"And as long as she's not near water she isn't really a threat, so we can kill her easily," Deidara concluded, running his eye over the female's portrait like a flowing river. "…She's _fat_, un. And how the hell does she fight with jeans on?"

"Brat, you obviously don't know the meaning of the word. She's _overweight_, not _fat_." Sasori scoffed, looking over the picture himself.

"But, Danna, un! She shows off her freaking stomach! Does she even know she's fa–_Overweight_?" The blonde continued disapprovingly, staring the photo down as if it was a rancid piece of meat.

Sasori gave his partner another look that read 'what the hell.' "How should I know?"

"Un…" Deidara mumbled, eyes washing over the woman's picture in a trance.

She had dark brown hair that was extremely short, enough to be confused with a guy's, though her face was clearly feminine. Two long cocoa strands framed her untouched face, and pupil-less charcoal eyes peered into the darkness. Her Kirigakure headband rested peacefully around her neck. The target ninja didn't wear the traditional chuunin vest – at least, not at the time; rather, she wore a short, gray, long-sleeve jacket that paused at her belly button, fishnet under the unusual coat draping over her shoulders stopping at the same place. As the boy had pointed out earlier, she wore jeans. Judging by her exposed flesh, it was no wonder why anyone would think she was overweight: while she wasn't downright obese, she wasn't particularly skinny either.

Looking at the blonde, Sasori suddenly stated, "What? Don't tell me you like her, kid."

Deidara made a face, eye narrowed with irritation. "Of course not, un. Shinobi aren't supposed to love, right?"

"So the whelp knows something." Sasori shuffled away from the exact copy of the bed that was presumed his own. "Keep the light on."

Pausing in his act to shut the golden glow of the lamp on the small bedside table in between the two identical beds, Deidara screwed his face into another dissatisfied posture. "Fine, un."

Cloak off, the blonde curled up under the silky down of the maroon cover, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately after.

Eyeing the unconscious boy for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't faking, the redhead decided it was time to get out of the giant shell.

––––––»

"Who the hell are _you_, un?!" Deidara snarled suspiciously, right hand gripping a kunai warily.

The redhead stared blankly at the armed young man, brown eyes staring audaciously as he sat on his bed, chin embedded in his palm. "The Sandaime Kazekage. Now go get ready, brat."

"There's only one person I allow to call me that, and it's–!" The blonde began, hissing.

"Me." Sasori finished, inspecting a black-painted fingernail nonchalantly. "Get going, kid. I really hate waiting."

The knife slipped out of Deidara's fist slowly, falling to the rug silently. "So...y_ou're_ Danna, un? _Sasori_ no Danna?"

"Must you make me repeat myself?" The puppet master growled, now fed up with his partner's stupidity for the day. "Next time you fight Itachi, I'll tell him to make sure you're dead."

"Then you have no right in _hell_ to call _me_ a brat, _Danna_!" The blue-eyed boy snapped suddenly, catching the blasé ex-Suna nin off guard.

_I _hate_ this kid…_ Sasori thought irritably. "Go take your damn shower, or whatever you do, _now._"

"So then…" Deidara looked around, ignoring the order of his _so-called_ superior. "Where's that creepy big thing, un?"

Rolling his eyes, the redhead gestured to the white tiled bathroom behind him. "I put him back in his scroll. Now get started."

"So he was a puppet?"

Sasori glared at the puzzled Deidara, earth-colored irises shining dangerously.

Deidara inwardly shivered. _I _know_ that glare…Danna might look a hundred times better than that puppet-thing, but he still knows how to make you feel so damn inferior!_ "O-Okay, I'm going, un!"

The white painted door slammed shut with a bang, silence filling up the rented, white-carpeted room. Letting out a small exhale of air, the puppet master wondered _why_ he had decided to get out of Hiruko this morning. Unintentionally, the redhead's eyes locked onto a black TV seated on top of a table in front of his partner's bed. _Oh _Kami_…if that brat sees this he'll go nuts…_

Inside the small, bleached lavatory, Deidara inspected his wounds tenderly. His left ankle bore the purple and blue mark of Sasori's – or rather the puppet's – brute strength, and his right had slight marks of pressure, due to the jointed tail wrapping around it. Sticking out his tongue, the blonde confirmed that he had, like he had guessed during the most humiliating experience of his life – with the exception of losing to Itachi – bitten his tongue, thanks to the crystal-clear mirror over a small sink. The bright red skid on his face had dulled slightly and had stopped throbbing, though it still reminded Deidara never to make the puppeteer angry again.

"I feel like I'm in an abusive relationship." Deidara muttered petulantly. Just as he was going to open his mouth to ask Sasori how old he was, a loud crash was heard, coming from the room. At first, the blonde flinched before he ran to the door and opened it, poking his head out like a flower starting to grow. "Danna, what the hell did you do, un?!"

Noticing the now present boy, the puppet master did his best to conceal the shattered television behind his cloaked body. "Nothing. Take your shower already."

"Un…" Deidara's line of vision rested suspiciously on a certain, broken _thing_ that he couldn't decipher behind the redhead.

Following where the young blonde's eyes were directed, the older man's ash-red eyebrow twitched impatiently. "…I'd prefer that you didn't gawk at me so, boy."

Face reddened like a bloody battlefield, the blonde scowled in humiliation. "I wasn't looking _there_, you sick–!"

"I'm sure if you're looking for someone sharing your ridiculously strange fetish, _Hidan_ would gladly accept." Sasori cut in, glaring equally strong as his glowering, red-faced partner.

Giving Sasori one last livid stare, Deidara retreated back into the bathroom, smashing the door violently back to its frame, an uncalled for earthquake.

"Stupid Danna…!" The ex-Iwa ninja fumed, glaring at his own reflection shining back at him.

Sighing, Sasori turned his head to look at the once fine television now crumbled into devastation onto the pale carpet. It had been close, what with Deidara's childish curiosity and all. And if Sasori hadn't demolished the electronic box before the kid had come out, the puppet master was sure they'd be in this damned inn for however long Deidara wanted to watch cartoons, or some grotesque show that had chickens or other unimportant things blowing up. At the sound of the bomb artist's seething voice reaching his ears, the ash-red haired man looked up, blinking. He could barely make out any sentences, save for a few angrily expressed bits and pieces such as, "…Danna…weasel…hate him...bomb…explode…duck…_Itachi_…dead…"

Though he couldn't exactly heard the blurted words, the redhead found himself wondering if Deidara had hissed something along the lines of, "Danna is as bad as that weasel…I hate him, and I'll make a bomb that'll one day explode that stupid duck _Itachi_, and then he'll finally be dead!"

"Kid, bolt your mouth_ closed_ and take your bath already!" Sasori snarled from across the room, slightly disturbed by the mental image of Itachi being a duck.

There was silence before an ear-splitting crash was heard against the door – most likely the trash can – and running water was heard.

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. The puppeteer needed to do something so the brat didn't see it: anything to avoid a tsunami of inane interrogations, which would probably somehow end up with the blonde bringing up the 'cannibal' business again. Cocoa eyes fixing on Deidara's Akatsuki cloak and other things, Sasori finally figured out what to do about keeping the secret of the crashed television.

––––––»

"We're going."

Staring blankly as if he was possessed at his partner, Deidara cocked his head. "Why, un? I'm still dripping wet, if you haven't noticed. And I need to get my–"

The blonde paused as he saw Sasori hold up a cloak and everything else of Deidara's.

"Now let's _go._" The redhead urged hastily, a bit of anxiety creeping up on him like a monster in a horror movie of the boy turning and seeing the wrecked box.

Still standing in the open doorway of the bathroom, blue eye narrowed, Deidara replied distrustfully, "…You're not _hiding_ anything from me, Sasori no Danna, un?"

"Of course not," Sasori replied disquietly, opening the white door to the gold and tan hallway and pushing the kid towards it.

_All's going well…_ The puppet master thought to himself in relief, watching Deidara walk slowly out the door. The redhead followed, head clear of any troubles or qualm. That was, until the whelp spun around like a golden tornado, peeking in over the ash-red haired Sasori's shoulder, cerulean eye glittering with determination and curiosity. _Oh, shit…_

The entry was crashed back into its casing in a flash, but not before the blue eyed ninja had seen inside the room. "Danna, you broke the TV, un! So _that's_ what you were hiding before!"

"Shut your mouth and get moving," Sasori growled impatiently, twirling his partner around. "You were just going to watch some show about exploding cows or something anyways."

The ex-Iwa nin stared in abhorrence at his superior, disgust and disbelief written all over his face. "…_Exploding_ cows? Holy _hell_, Danna, un! I don't know where you came from that has fat animals blowing up on screen, but _that_ is–!"

He paused, seeing the all-too-familiar glint in Sasori's eyes, quickly changing the subject. "I-I mean, why aren't you in that weird big puppet, un?"

"_Hiruko_ is not weird," The older man answered while striding towards the stairs leading down. "And I don't know about you, but being called a _dog_ by some old geezer is _not_ what I want to hear from the first person I see besides you in the morning!"

"_You_ weren't called a _lady_, un!" Deidara argued back, following closely behind Sasori and slipping on his cloak.

The puppet master chose to keep silent as he trotted down the stairs, hearing the footsteps of the younger blonde following, a dog walking after its trainer. Looking around, the redhead was rewarded a vacant lobby, the old man not in sight.

Deidara tossed the key to the room on the desk with a clang, blinking as he saw the ex-Suna ninja begin to walk out the door. "You're not going to pay, un?"

"For what?" Sasori asked bitterly, pausing himself in the doorframe. "Being called a dog?"

"…Good point, un…" The younger criminal replied, scampering after the impatient figure of his associate. Magnificent rays of gold blanketed everything in sight, causing the young blonde to squint: sharp radiance of daylight stinging his eye like a wave of swarming bees.

"You know, Danna," Deidara spoke up as they strolled towards the goal of their mission, slipping on the wicker hat to conceal his face and keep the angry beams of sunlight from wounding his baby blue eye, noticing Sasori had done the same. "If that old man had been there, he might've thought we were boyf–"

"Brat, I _don't_ need to know," The puppet master growled in a displeased tone, hastening his gait slightly. "So get silent and get moving. We're almost there."

* * *

I feel like I rushed Sasori's exit of Hiruko. o3o; I'm impatient like that, I guess. But, there isn't going to be any romance for a while, since I don't think Sasori's that kind of guy.  
I _promise_ there's gonna be some action in chapter 2. ;-;  
And seriously, I have nothing against Deidara. My mind was just on a bad streak when I wrote this chapter?  
Anyways, reviews telling me how much you hated/loved it or anything else would be awesome. 

-Arrina


	3. Partner

Hey again!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really don't like how this chapter turned out, but maybe you'll like it. :3  
There're certain events in this chapter that are the spark of the beginning of the relationship for one of them. One. I wonder if you can figure out which one... ;D  
And SeleneSoulwar, it's okay. xD; Mm, I think I made Sasori soften up a bit, but I'm not sure. o0; No, that wasn't too much of a spoiler. xP

_Disclaimer: Itachi wouldn't be losing his eyesight if Naruto belonged to me..._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Wow! It's big, un!" Deidara exclaimed at the sight of the giant stone mansion. "A girl like her lives here?" 

"Apparently." Sasori replied, staring at the massive building, unfazed. He took off his concealing drape of a hat, tossing it on the grassy lawn to his left with a protested jingle from the small bell attached.

Casting the redhead an annoyed look while following his action, Deidara complained heatedly, "You lied, Sasori no Danna, un. You said we were 'almost there.'"

The target of complaint turned and gazed jadedly at the groans running smoothly through the blonde's lips like milk. "We were. And we're here now. What's your deal _this_ time?"

Deidara pointed upwards towards the indigo painting sprinkled with flickering jewels embedded in its shadowy ocean. "It's almost midnight, un! We left at around seven in the morning!"

"We're here, alright kid? Stop bugging me and let's go." The puppeteer sighed, having given up his insults, as they had no effect on the oblivious blonde.

"What are we supposed to do? Barge in and kill her like a bunch of rabid monkeys, un?" The ex-Iwa nin asked sarcastically, keeping his glower fixed on his partner. "We don't even know where she is, un!"

"_You_ can barge in and eradicate her like a rabid ape," Sasori informed coldly, strolling in the direction of the castle-like structure's door. "It's _your_ mission, after all."

Deidara blinked a few times, eye wide with astonishment, glued to the spot. "…_What_, un?! You mean, _I_ have to kill her while you sit down on your ass and watch?!"

"Exactly, brat." The ash-red haired man responded, waiting impatiently at the great wooden door. "So are you gonna stand there like a dead tree or actually get this over with?"

Morphing his facial features to that of a growling canine, the younger boy stomped over to his distant comrade, watching as the puppet master pounded on the entryway.

"I'll get her down. Then you'll do the rest. Got it?" Sasori muttered quickly before the door opened, brown eyes fixed on the golden doorknob.

Just as Deidara nodded in understanding, the entrance swung open, revealing a plump woman with baggy eyes.

"Yes?" She croaked out, scratching at her hay-like olive colored hair.

"We're friends of Harada-san," Sasori spoke up, struggling to keep from retching at the sight of the horrid woman. "May we see her?"

The blonde stared in horror at the fleshy human standing in front of them, biting his lip and clenching his fists to prevent himself from running to the nearest trash can. _Kami, I'd love to blast her to bits…_

"Yeah…" The elderly female slurred, sounding as if she hadn't had any sleep for years. She backed up into the big manor slowly, standing to the side to let the two criminals in.

"Do we have to, un?" Deidara whispered in aversion, lips twitching uncomfortably. "She looks like she died and came back because they just couldn't handle her down there!"

Sasori, quite frankly, would rather dip himself in gasoline and burn than stand up close to the mutant being in the sick-colored peach dress: but he had to obey Leader-sama's orders. "Yes, kid."

Deidara stuck out his tongue before sauntering in after his redheaded colleague, keeping his eye on the navy-blue carpet resting under his feet.

"Harada-sama!" The woman bellowed loudly, shaking the entire house. "Harada-sama!"

_Oh, so she's _royalty_ now, is she?_ Deidara growled to himself. _I'll enjoy this…_

"What is it?" A sleepy-looking Harada Miyuki trudged down the great stairs seated across from the entrance.

"Your friends are here," The woman answered on cue, gesturing towards the Akatsuki members standing side by side.

"What?" Miyuki blinked a few times, still apparently asleep. "My friends never come at midnight, and I've never seen these two before, Ayame…"

That's_ supposed to be an _iris? Sasori glared at the obese female disgustedly.

"What!? So you two–!" Ayame started to scream, only to be silenced by a kunai in her throat. Small trickles of blood flowed down her neck like crimson tears, staining the cream-orange dress.

Cocoa eyes stared blankly at the vanishing woman, emotionlessly and coldly. The ex-Suna nin pulled the bloody knife out of Ayame's large neck, throwing it with precise accuracy right between her midnight eyes as she fell with a _thud_. "People like you make me sick."

With this, Miyuki was wide-awake, dark gray eyes drinking the vision as it played past her eyes in an instant. She ran back up the stairs, still in her crystal-pink nightgown.

Deidara watched the girl sprint out of sight, turning to the plump woman lying motionless on her back. "Where do you think she ran off to, Danna?"

"Probably to get her weapons," Sasori observed as he watched the stairway carefully. "She was only in her sleeping gown, if you hadn't noticed."

"I _did_ notice, dammit, un!" The bomb artist hissed angrily, turning his glare to his ash-red haired partner. "Why do you always underestimate me?!"

"Why should I waste my time being nice to some brat who's going to die?" The puppet master answered in a bored tone. "You'll die because of this girl and I'll be forced to take her out in your place. And then Leader-sama will find me a new partner who _isn't_ an idiotic whelp like you."

"Go to hell!" Deidara snapped, clenching his hands into fists. "You piss me off so bad! You know that, un?"

Just when the redhead was going to return his anger towards the blonde, a shuriken whipped itself mere centimeters away from plunging itself into Sasori's face.

"Danna! Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked, before turning to the now properly dressed chuunin with his blue eye glaring. "Damn you!"

_So much for me pissing him off… _Allowing a soft '_tch_' noise release itself from its prison, Sasori stared irritably at the girl who had just attacked him off-guard.

"You'll pay for the murder of Inoue Ayame!" Miyuki screeched: a kunai gripped tightly in her right fist. "I might not be able to use any jutsu, but I'll kick _both_ your asses before–!"

"Kami, woman, shut up!" Sasori growled suddenly. _She's just as bad as the brat!_

"That fat lady had it coming to her, un," Deidara agreed with the redhead, sticking his right hand into a pouch of clay inside his cloak. "Are you two related or something?"

"And why would _you_ need to know?" The brunette female retorted sharply, an enraged tiger readying its skull-crushing pounce. "If it makes you happy in death, I'll tell you!"

Smirking, Deidara shaped the forms of three small birds in his palm, advancing slowly on the headstrong woman. "Sorry, un. I don't plan on dying so soon."

Sasori stood with his arms crossed over his chest, scowl dancing along his features. _We'll see about _that_, boy._

Miyuki readied her weapon, charcoal irises watching every movement her blonde opponent made.

A flash of arrogance flew across Deidara's eye as he gave the small winged-beasts in his palm one last squeeze, before he thrust his arm in front of him, white clay zooming towards their creator's attacker on tiny, flapping wings. A hand seal was completed, alerting a puff of smoke to erupt around each pale piece of art. The birds that fluttered from the dreary-looking cloud were almost two times their original size, white messengers of death.

The Kirigakure nin had no clue what these flying forms of earth were, but somewhere deep inside her mind provided her with enough alarms _not_ to let one get close. Cursing silently, Miyuki wondered why she had only thought to bring just one kunai and shuriken instead of her whole pouch of weapons. Frustrated, it was only until she heard the yelled out "Katsu!" that she looked up at the small birds soaring their way closer and closer.

Grinning like a manic as three separate explosions, one by one, collided with each other in front of the targeted chuunin; the newest Akatsuki member reached back into his bag, knowing the rash woman wouldn't die so easily.

The ash-red haired puppeteer's eyes widened a bit, seeing the detonation only meters away. There were two thoughts that bugged him after seeing the giant explosion; one, that his partner was smiling like an insane prisoner; and two, how the brat thought _that_ was _art_.

Strained coughing vibrated through the dusty smoke, like the woman releasing them was having a blood-vomiting fit.

Miyuki stood in the middle of the suffocating cloud, eyes tightly closed and the once fine, gray coat's left sleeve hanging pitifully by a thread. "Bastard…don't…think for a second…you've won…!"

The stairs had been demolished in the inferno of the blonde's blast, instead having been reduced to hardly any shattered boards, which were flaming down to dust anyway. Dark blue rugs had been incinerated completely, the great explosion even wiping out the floorboards so that the ground Harada Miyuki stood on was only a dirty patch of earth. Sasori was glad the explosions were only around the unfortunate girl; his feet could still have a nice relationship with soft material.

"You're not much for a chuunin, are you, un?" The ex-Iwa ninja mocked as he began to form a bigger bird to explode in Miyuki's face.

Charcoal eyes flashed with anger and aggravation, lips pulled back into a fearsome snarl as the loud, careless Mist nin charged straight at Deidara with her kunai still stuck like glue to her hand.

Deidara's sky-blue eye widened at this: he hadn't expected a kamikaze attack. The hand mouth that had been chewing at the bleached clay spat it out, but the artist was too shocked, even for just a second, to start molding it.

Seeing her chance for an injury, the dark-chocolate haired woman swung her kunai-bearing arm directly towards the blue-eyed male's face.

Tilting his head backwards, the blonde avoided losing his right eye, coming through scathed with only a small gash on his cheek: the cheek still lightly tinged with pink from the only too embarrassing 'tow truck' incident. Mouth screwed into an enraged scowl, Deidara thrust his leg to kick the kunoichi who had scarred his just-healed memory as silent rivers of blood cried themselves down from the shallow ravine where they were being held captive.

Miyuki brought up her arm and blocked the appendage soaring straight for her head, smirking as she saw the stunned expression plaster itself on her opponent's features. "Thought you could defeat me so easily, did you?"

"No, un." Deidara's once astonished look had morphed into one of victory and confidence while he slipped the completed clay bird out of his long sleeve. "I _know_ I defeated you easily."

"What…!?"

The Mist chuunin had no time to react as the snow-white sculpture sped towards her, blinding her in dust as it grew bigger.

A look of pity practically slid across the bomb artist's blue eye when he leapt backward to avoid the destructive bomb, like it was on ice, before it was replaced by a sneer of sadistic confidence. He brought his hands together in an inseparable embrace, the trigger to a staggering upsurge of molecules smashing into each other frantically.

Even the usually unmovable Sasori had been taken aback when Miyuki's bloody angel of death appeared instantly in front of her, the redhead's arms separated from their once intertwined posture and now lay limply at his sides.

Within the erupting detonation, an ear-shattering scream resonated throughout the great manor, as Miyuki was sent hurdling backwards until her back crashed against the stone wall behind her.

Deidara walked slowly and steadily towards the tattered kunoichi, just to make sure she was dead. "…See? You _were_ nothing, un."

Miyuki grinned, despite her almost deceased state, fading with every passing second. "So…is that cute little pink spot on your face…a love bite from your…boyfrie…"

The unfinished statement annoyed the blonde. The woman had thought he was a girl! _And_ she thought _Sasori_ was his…

"Are you stupid or something, un!?" He screeched, though he knew the lifeless doll of a body wouldn't respond. Suddenly, a wave of tiredness washed over him, causing the blue-eyed male to fall backwards into a sitting position.

"So, kid. You actually survived." Sasori strode up to the resting Deidara, brown eyes looking more than displeased. "And you're sitting on your ass thinking about her."

The blonde looked at his partner with not anger in his visible eye, but happiness. "Did you see it, Danna? My art, un?"

"I saw bombs," The puppeteer answered emotionlessly. "Being thrown by the brat who got a lucky break."

A growl sprung from the blonde's stomach, with Deidara's face reddening slightly. "Danna, un…I'm hungry…you only allowed me two bowls of ramen in three days, un…"

"Because I wanted to get this mission over with," Sasori admitted, dropping an onigiri onto Deidara's lap. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah, I think you made _that_ clear, un…" Deidara snorted disdainfully, unwrapping the rice ball and staring at it in confusion. "Danna, why did you have an onigiri up your sleeve?"

The puppet master glared at the boy, not interested in another bombard of questions. "Hidan gave it to me in return for giving him a towel."

"A _towel_?" The former Iwagakure ninja asked, biting into the triangular form.

Sasori took one look at the 'artist's' rice-covered mouth before he turned around and started walking towards the open door. "Clean up your mouth, brat. And hurry up: I don't want to make Leader-sama wait any longer."

––––––»

"You're shorter than me."

Akasuna no Sasori looked up with a glare freezing his chocolate-brown eyes, mouth curved downwards in a frown. "What's your point, brat?"

"How old are you, un?" Deidara inquired, disregarding his partner's question.

"…None of your business." Sasori muttered darkly, wondering if Zetsu would ever consider eating a live Akatsuki member.

"Are you _that_ old?" The blonde continued to paint his nails black, refusing to look at the redhead.

"Do I look old?" The puppet master growled at the ignorant boy, pausing his work on Hiruko's tail once again.

Finally, the explosives artist looked at the hostile Sasori, visible eye examining every detail he could.

"Are you starting your strange–?" Sasori started to ask irritably.

"No, I'm not, Danna, un. It was that stupid woman who started to call you my boyfriend," Deidara snapped from atop his bleached bed.

Sasori stared in disgust at the ex-Iwagakure nin. "That Harada girl thought _I_ was _your_–?"

Pointing to the almost faded skid mark still patterned on his face, Deidara mumbled, "She said _this_ was a…'_love bite_' from you."

Looking as if he was going to be sick, the famous puppet master replied tensely, "Deidara, don't you ever talk to a woman again."

Both artists were silent for a while, Sasori working on making Hiruko more deadly and Deidara painting his toenails. Then out of nowhere, Deidara decided to answer his superior's question, as if he had been thinking about the answer for hours. "…You look younger than me, Sasori no Danna."

"I don't know whether that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult," The brown-eyed male answered bitterly.

"Danna, why would calling you 'young' be an–?" The younger member started, screwing the cap back on the dark-colored nail polish bottle.

"Hey, redhead. Can I–?" Hidan asked, walking up into the doorway.

"If it's about a towel, then no."

The religious man frowned and closed his mouth.

_Thought so._ Sasori let out a breath of air quietly, examining the near-finished puppet.

"So this is the new kid, huh?" Hidan walked into the room, looking at the newest member with purple eyes.

"Hidan, I swear, if you're dripping blood all over the floor, I'll–" The puppeteer began angrily, not wanting to clean up after the silver-haired man's mess for the hundredth time.

"Relax, redhead, I–"

"Stop calling me that."

"Do you like 'flamehead' better?"

"Hidan. Go swim in a vault of boiling acid."

"It's not like it'd _do_ anything, if you want me dead." Hidan scoffed, almost sadly. "Hell, if you know anything that actually _would_ kill me, I'd gladly do it!"

Turning around, Sasori was relieved to find the immortal without a pike protruding out of his chest. "Go see Zetsu. I'm sure he'll be glad to."

Hidan's face scrunched up in antipathy. "That's _sick_, man. I wouldn't die if I got eaten, and I'm _not_ spending my whole existence in some fucking _plant's_ stomach."

"Go tell that to him," The redhead retorted, annoyed with the religious man already. "I'm sure he'll love you for it."

"I do _not_ know where the hell you got that idea, but there is no way in fucking _hell_ I'd fall for a living flower!" Hidan complained, each word he spat out distracting the puppeteer from his work.

Deidara had heard enough of this _Hidan's_ whining, and growled loudly, "Would you _stop_ bugging Sasori no Danna, un?"

Blinking, the undying male turned back to the young blonde. "'Danna'? Scorpion, are you _married_ to this guy?"

"He means 'master,' Hidan," Sasori sighed, irked with both of them and Hidan's new nickname for him. "I don't know why he calls me that, but he does."

The blonde made a slight pouting face, muttering just loud enough to be heard, "Katsu."

At once, a small explosion erupted on the religious man's shoulders.

Sasori stared incredulously at the flaming skull of Hidan, then turned his gaze towards his partner. "Whelp, you _blew up_ Hidan!"

"But he was annoying me, un!" The boy protested loudly, like a hungry cat. "And you need to finish that puppet-thing for the mission we have in two days!"

An ash-red eyebrow rose. "Since when did you become the responsible one?"

"What, un?!" Deidara's face flushed slightly, baby blue eye glittering with embarrassment. "I've always been responsible! And what's wrong with me being reliable anyways, un?"

The puppeteer rolled his eyes, listing off various reasons. "You're childish, you look like a girl, you have a scope over your left eye, and you–"

"Exploded my head, you little son of a bitch!" Hidan broke in, apparently recovered from the shock already.

"Oh, you healed from that already?" Sasori asked in a bored tone, obviously uninterested with the thought of a full-scale argument with the violet-eyed man.

"Dammit, redhead, you make it fucking sound as if you _planned_ for the damn brat to blow me fucking up!" The immortal shouted: pointing at the clueless Deidara still plopped down on his bed.

"Hidan, you're not getting another towel no matter how many times you annoy the hell out of me." The puppet master glared at the second newest Akatsuki member like he was going to rip off his head at any moment. "Go ask Itachi."

Without a word, the silver-haired man stalked out of the room, muttering vile curses.

Deidara stared at his partner, blue eye wide with fear and lips set apart in a small gape. "Danna, you…when…?"

Twisting his head towards the confused blonde, Sasori responded bluntly, "When you were asleep."

"…_Why_, un?" The explosives artist asked in a somewhat feeble voice, narrowed eye staring down at his freshly painted toenails.

"I got curious." The redhead answered, turning back to put Hiruko back in its scroll. "Why do you hide it?"

The boy was still looking at his feet, like a beaten dog. "'Cause the people back in Iwagakure thought it was weird, un." His voice grew stronger as he added more confidence into his words. "I-I can take it off, if that's what you want, Danna, un…!"

"Deidara, everyone in this damned organization has _something_ weird about them: even Itachi. The only one who _isn't_ weird is Leader-sama, and probably that other member." Sasori rolled his eyes. "Keep it on, brat."

"...What about you, Sasori no Danna? How're _you_ weird, un?" Deidara asked quietly, prying his eye off his legs.

Sasori was silent, a boy in an old graveyard, as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to make sure Hidan isn't annoying Itachi. That bastard's probably going to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan, and then there'll be another part missing from this place."

––––––»

"So, _you're_ Zetsu-san?" Deidara asked the dual-colored member, head tilted like a puppy's yet again. "You don't _look_ like a cannibal, un."

Choosing to disregard the last statement that had rolled its way out of Deidara's mouth, Zetsu responded scornfully, "Then Sasori has told you about everyone? **I didn't know he had the patience for kids.** Yes, he _is_ a strange one…"

"Sasori no Danna isn't strange, un!" The blonde complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's just…unsociable…"

"Do you think you know everything about him just because you went on one mission with him? **You seem to act as if you're really close to him…**" The man with the Venus flytrap around him asked and observed at the same time.

Deidara regretted going out of the room to meet the other members once again. "I don't know a lot about Danna, un…but I _do_ know he's cold and uncaring." He spun on his heels, walking away abruptly.

_So Zetsu-san also has some irks with Sasori no Danna…Kakuzu had some too…_ The young man thought in confusion. All of a sudden, the bomb artist felt his muscles tighten up and a slight shivering flood down his spine. Dragging his gaze from the floor beneath him to the hallway's corridor, Deidara's cerulean eye narrowed all but slightly as he saw who was heading straight towards him. _I thought that Hidan guy was going to ask him for a towel…so why the hell is he heading this way? Where's Danna?_

Uchiha Itachi walked calmly and smoothly down the hall, Sharingan activated as always and face showing as much emotion as a stone.

The blonde's frown deepened a bit at the sight of those blood-red eyes; the eyes that had defeated him. He tore his vision away from the dark-haired prodigy, walking just as coolly as the Uchiha to prove that he _wasn't_ just some kid who was obsessed with his art. Part of Deidara wanted Itachi to notice him, to interact, while another part wanted for the black-haired man to pass him without a word.

The latter overpowered the other desire, much to Deidara's relief. Itachi had just gone past the one he had defeated without even a glance at the artist.

Curious about why the Uchiha had been walking towards Zetsu's, Deidara darted back to his and Sasori's room, hoping to find the redhead inside.

"Danna?" The ex-Iwa ninja poked his head into the small area.

Sasori lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms resting behind his head. "What do you want?"

"What happened with Hidan, un?" Deidara revealed himself fully to the puppet master, walking over to his own white mattress.

"Itachi wouldn't give Hidan his damn towel, causing him to get all angry." The ash-red haired member stated dully. "Itachi then just left his room, and Hidan's probably arguing with Kisame about now."

"Un…" Deidara rested his chin in his palm, staring at the wall opposite of him.

Taking a glance at his partner, Sasori raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Deidara simply closed his eye and smiled a bit, a self-satisfied air forming around him. "I think I understand what you mean, Danna. How everyone in Akatsuki has something wrong with them."

A confused look quickly appeared on Sasori's face before it vanished. "Oh really…?"

––––––»

Deidara had blown up Hidan. Again.

Slamming the door in the enraged member's once again ash-covered face, Sasori turned to the smug-looking Deidara.

Gritting his teeth, the puppet master growled dangerously, "Deidara. _Why_ the _hell_…did you blow him up again?"

"Because he makes funny noises when I do, un!" The newest associate responded immediately, not bothering to hide his glee: a baby who had just received the biggest piece of candy ever.

Hate-covered threats and gross screeches accompanied horrendous cracking noises of Hidan smashing his furious fists into the poor wooden entryway.

Sasori had to press his full body weight against the door to prevent the barbaric-acting man from crushing his way in and start trashing the place. "Do you _like_ seeing me more annoyed than hell?"

The delight and complacency was demolished mercilessly when despondency, and perhaps even a bit of contriteness, ruled over. The conceited shine that had glittered once so proudly, so satisfactorily, had faded to an apologetic glitter. "N…no…sorry, Danna…I just wanted to have some fun, un…"

"Dammit, brat…" The former Suna ninja growled brusquely, pounding the door once, vehemently, before snarling a critical "Shut up!" at Hidan.

The loathsome chain of curses ended when a fierce slam vibrated near the bottom of the door, which then signaled the obnoxiously loud stomping of the silver-haired immortal finally taking his leave.

Leaning his head back onto the smooth wooden surface, the puppet master closed his deep brown eyes in relief.

"I swear, Deidara…"

The blonde's head rose, still bearing the mark of remorse over his young features, at the sound of his partner's voice.

"You ever do anything like that again, and I _won't_ save you."

Deidara felt a ghost of a smile trace over his lips with a velvet touch. "Okay, Danna."

* * *

I've started the next chapter, for all of you who are curious. It should, like the first one, be up sooner than usual: I think?  
Just for the record, I have no idea if Zetsu is OOC or not since Kishi hasn't really created any personality for him...or from what I remember. Oh, and Sasori might bit a bit OOC as well, 'cause I don't know how he'd act when pressured by someone he couldn't kill. As always, reviews are loved, even if they're stating anything wrong with the story/chapter, how much you hated/loved it, etcetera, etcetera.  
Yeah, the fight scene was short, but I decided to give Dei a break for once...at least for a while.  
Oh, and 'ayame' is the Japanese word for 'iris,' while 'danna' is also the informal term for 'husband,' if you didn't know. 

-Arrina


	4. Shadows

I'm having some trouble with Sasori's eye color...it's like, silver that turns brown in the dark. Which sounds really cool, lawl. I'll have to go back and change it, but since Kishimoto's probably gonna be an asstard, it'll probably be red, or something else. Egh, his hair color blinds me. It's like, neon red. o0; If I change his eye color, his hair's gonna stay ash-red, 'cause...because.

SeleneSoulwar: Sorry...! ;; I don't know what Word does to my chapters, since I first type it on there and then transfer it to NeoOffice, but if anything else is confusing, just type it in a review! 8D

Animelover: Two words: Next. Chapter. ;D

_Disclaimer: Lack of witty titles. Naruto isn't mine._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Sasori no Danna should get the 'Best Hotel Finder of the Year' award…_ Deidara sat on a pure navy bed, recoating his nails with the dark shade known as black once again. _Good thing this one doesn't have a TV._

"Deidara, you paint your nails like a woman."

Snapping out of his thoughts, the blonde turned to his redheaded comrade sitting on his own dark blue bed. Sasori sat cross-legged on the bed with his usual posture of his cheek resting snugly in his palm.

Looking down at his hand spread in front of him, slightly curved upwards, the blue-eyed male noticed that he _did_ have his hand in a feminine posture. Lips curled into a wry smile of disdain, Deidara turned his head once again to the puppet master, who still had his dark cocoa eyes fixed on Deidara's raven-black nails. "Who's the one with the strange fetish _now_, un?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasori switched his penetrating stare to the pale blue painted ceiling as he turned himself so he was lying in the position his partner had discovered him in just one day ago: hands fusing together behind the mess of red hair, causing the arms to form a comfortable triangle while the rest of the puppeteer's body lay happily flat, save for his one right leg that was propped up. "Don't flatter yourself, whelp."

Teeth silently crushing themselves together in a friction of anger, Deidara glared in aggravation at the unperturbed figure of Akasuna no Sasori. He's _the one who had started this whole disaster in the first place! And now he's acting as if it was _me_ who just started it!_

"I'm just happy you didn't starve me this time and actually stopped at that ramen shop, un." Deidara changed the subject, easing his riled up features to that of an adolescent who had just received the highest grades of his class.

Brown irises shifted to the right, mouth still holding its posture of a half-frown, half-line. "Leader-sama would've punished me if I didn't. He had allowed for me to kill you if you were close to death on your first mission, and first mission only. If you suddenly died of starvation now, he would've blamed me, although he stopped rebuking Kakuzu after his what, third partner?"

_He looks really peaceful now…_ The explosives artist set the small container of black liquid down on the bedside table settled cozily in between the two identical beds. "Danna, I never see you eat."

"I don't get hungry a lot."

Yawning, the younger man stripped himself of the black cloak and tossed it to the end of the bed, instantly enveloping himself within the warm confinement of the soft, navy quilt. "Is that so? I guess that's to be expected of a guy from Suna, un."

Chocolate eyes still stuck on the tired form of Deidara, the redhead informed, "You haven't taken out your hair tie. Are you that weary?"

"Mm…" Deidara moved his skillful hands up to the high ponytail and released the blonde hair from its restriction, golden curtain flowing smoothly over the bleached pillow. "So, what's our mission again, un…?"

"Capture some noble girl and give her to the guys that want her." The previous shinobi of the Sand answered, whipping out the picture and looking it over. "In Hoshigakure."

A scoff quivered itself from the blue-eyed male's voice box. "_Another_ royal pain in the ass? Is she anything like the last one, un?"

"Probably not." Sasori flipped the photo over to the sleepy Deidara, who caught it at the last second. "She looks too timid."

"She _looks_ like all we have to do is show her a rotting bird and she'll faint," The blonde replied, voice dripping apathetic hatred, judging by the youthful-looking blonde woman's hazy emerald eyes. "Seriously, why do we get all the bad targets? The first one was a headstrong lunatic, and now this one is a diffident fairy princess, un."

"Itachi once got an old guy who was so sure that he was seeing his long-lost grandson," The older man notified, sitting up. "He kept screaming something to his already-dead wife that their 'devil of a grandson' murdered him before he died."

"Serves that stupid weasel right, un." Deidara snickered quietly, placing the picture of their objective on the bedside table as well. "Anyways, Danna, why are you always talking about Itachi?"

"Who knows." The redhead shrugged, taking a brief look at the lavender-rimmed clock positioned in on the wall in front of his bed. "Guess I find his missions more interesting than Hidan's."

9:48.

"Or Zetsu-san's." The bomb artist released another captive yawn. "That guy is really creepy, un."

"Deidara, go to sleep already."

A surprised noise slid out of the tired member's mouth. "D-Danna, you…!"

"Your yawns are pissing me off."

Face scrunched up in disappointment, Deidara inwardly groaned. _And here I thought he was actually going to open up…I-I mean…!_ "Yes, _sir_."

Sasori cocked his head at the ex-Iwa nin's new name for him. "What's wrong?"

_What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Deidara?! You're just taking what he's saying the wrong way…Danna doesn't actually care if you're okay or not…he's just asking because you called him 'sir!'_ "N-Nothing, Danna. Just tired, that's all, un."

An annoyed glare found its way onto the redhead's face, as he lay back down. "That's why I told you to get to sleep. You know, I don't know if it's possible or not, but you seem to be more stupid at night than in the morning."

"Thank you, Danna, un." The blonde found his voice soaked with sarcasm. "But just answer me this, at least."

"What?"

"Why aren't you traveling in…Hiruko, un?"

"Oh, him?" The puppet master smirked, brushing his ash-red bangs out of his face. "I decided to give him a break. Besides, I'm working on making him more defensive. If he gets busted before, then I'll have to spend more time on him."

Deidara nodded, eyelids drooping dangerously. "'Night, Danna…"

Rolling his eyes, the smirk slid off his face instantly. _Why does he always treat me like his father?_ "Good _night_, brat."

––––––»

"Art is _not_ fleeting, whelp! Get it through your thick skull!"

"Danna, you obviously don't know the true concept of art, un!"

"You're telling _me_ that!?" Chocolate eyes flashed a warning death glare.

Deidara smirked proudly into the eyes of his partner, once again disregarding any alarms of foreboding. "I don't see anyone else, Danna."

Sasori's eyes narrowed angrily, lips forming each venom-drenched word slowly. "What…did you say…_brat_?"

The explosives specialist stopped his walking towards Hoshigakure, eye glinting overconfidence. "Can't you hear? _Sasori no Danna_, un?"

In a flash, the redhead's tightly clenched fist had come in sharp contact with Deidara's left cheek. Cold, heartless irises bore down onto the plummeting boy's face, contorted with astonishment and pain.

"Ow!" Deidara was crashed cruelly onto his back, visible eye closed. When it opened, the younger man was horrified to find his partner's foot jammed uncomfortably over his neck.

"Let this be a _lesson_, whelp," The puppeteer whispered in a chillingly soft voice, the pressure being applied to the blonde's neck increasing with every moment that slid by. "Of _what happens_ when you make me _angry_."

"Danna…I…I hate you, un…" Deidara grimaced as he felt the foot on his throat crush itself down even more, his eye closing in defeat. It scared him how hollow his statement had sounded.

Amusement washed itself over Sasori's once dour expression, a small smirk twisting his lips as he tilted his head. "I'm flattered, Deidara. _Honestly_."

The captive male's baby blue eye widened, face faintly reddening to a vague light shade of pink. To his relief, the foot constricting his windpipe retreated, allowing the young blonde freedom to rise.

Sasori embraced his arms together across his torso. "Do you get it?"

The once pinned down artist arose on staggering legs, seeing not the pleasing entertained expression on the redhead's face, but the insulting, pitiless glower. "I…I understand, Sasori no Danna, un…"

Frown still adorning his lips, the puppet master turned back to the route leading to the small country known as Hoshigakure, not even glancing back as he tread quickly in the direction. _Deidara _doesn't_ get it…he probably just said so…brat…_

Deidara's stomach churned with queasiness as he silently stepped after the uncaring redhead, only allowing his line of vision to rest on Sasori's shoulders. _Danna's such a bastard…_

"I like you better when you act more like a killing machine and less like a frightened child, Deidara."

"Wha–!?" The blonde looked up, surprised to see his partner's chocolate brown eyes looking at him, their user stopped from moving. "I don't act like a scared kid, un!"

"You just did." Sasori observed, raising a red eyebrow skeptically. "When I started talking to you just now. You jumped as if I had just kicked you with a steel boot."

The explosive artist narrowed his eye and glared angrily. "I did _not_, Danna. And it was your fault for saying that, un!"

"What?" The ex-Sunagakure nin kept his earth-colored stare on the confused Deidara. "All I said was that I like you better when you actually _do_ something instead of complaining and getting spooked like some cat. I _told_ Leader-sama I don't waste my time babysitting brats…"

Grumbling, the blonde then asked sharply, "Then what about the 'flattered' sentence, un?"

The infamous gleam appeared like a ghost in Sasori's eyes, voice annoyed and irritated. "Haven't you heard of sarcasm? Really, do I have to explain everything that glides from my mouth to you now?"

Deidara watched heatedly as his partner turned and started stalking back in the direction of Hoshi. Grudgingly, he tailed behind, keeping his vision on the ground beneath his feet.

_Kami…I never realized how far away Hoshigakure was…_ The newest Akatsuki member griped to himself after a long while. _I don't even think I know what it is…'cept, it's an unknown village no one cares about. If there's a _princess_ there, then shouldn't it be better known than this?_

"…What do you mean?"

"Huh?" The boy looked up at the person who had interrupted his thoughts.

Sasori continued walking, not even allowing a glimpse of Deidara to cloud his vision. "You muttered, 'I wonder if Sasori no Danna's ever lonely, un' just a few seconds ago."

"I-I did, un?" The younger man's face reddened in a blush of humiliation.

The ash-red covered head nodded wordlessly.

"Oh…" Deidara returned his line of sight back to the barren earth under his feet. "I-I'm sorry, Danna, if I–!"

"My parents died when I was young. I had to live with my grandmother shortly after."

Blush still somewhat visible shrouding his cheeks, Deidara looked at the muttering redhead in mystification. _Sasori no Danna…is telling me about his past…?_

"I lived with Grandma for a while, learning everything I could about puppetry and the sort. But the real reason I did so wasn't because I wanted to become a great shinobi…I wanted to feel my parents' warmth around me just once more. So I did the only thing I could do at the time…I made their dead corpses into puppets.

Of course, I couldn't feel a damn thing…they were only scraps of wood, after all…I think Grandma saw the way I wanted them to embrace me. How stupid. An old bag spying on her grandson who had just lost his parents…"

_He…he's talking to himself…_ It finally jolted the blue-eyed man, making him feel somewhat guilty. _Would this be considered eavesdropping?_

"It infuriated me. I could do everything I wanted with them: control them, change their looks to that of my own satisfaction, but I couldn't…feel them. They were dead. And nothing, no matter how much you want it, no matter how much you beg for it, no matter how much you give for it, can bring back the dead. I didn't think of this before I tried to 'bring them back to life,' but then again, I was only probably around five or six years old…

I didn't understand. I did everything to return their lives. But death wouldn't grant me my one wish. Grandma was the only one who could bring them back, because she knew the jutsu that defied death's law. I think she still does. But she refused; the old bag, repeating over and over that even if she did perform the jutsu, only one would come back since she'd have to exchange her life. She's a selfish old wench, who still only cares for her pitiful own self…so I left her, too.

I wanted to show the great Country of Wind true despair, the same despair I had gained when my parents kicked the bucket. And thus, I killed their magnificent Sandaime Kazekage and added him to my slowly growing collection of 'human puppets'…I killed some poor bastard back there, too, to make Hiruko. And then, I–"

The blonde tensed as the oral memories ended abruptly, not knowing what the puppet master was going to do next.

Silence hung over the two moving males like a huge block of lead threatening to crash down at any second.

"Brat."

Gulping back his uneasiness, Deidara responded in a clear, semi-nervous voice, "Yeah, un?"

"You heard all of that, didn't you."

It wasn't a question: it was a statement. "Do you talk to yourself a lot…Sasori no Danna, un…?" The bomb artist asked cautiously, not wanting his back to have another meeting with the firm soil beneath his feet.

Sasori remained silent about his blurted past, a man who had lost his voice ages ago, until the small village where the girl was came into view. "She's somewhere in there."

The younger of the two was about to respond how obvious his partner had been, but kept quiet and replied, "I know, un."

"You pick it." The redhead ordered, turning to the blonde, eyes hazed with an unknown emotion.

Deidara blinked, puzzled.

"The hotel. It _is_ late, you know."

"Un…" The ex-Iwa nin hadn't noticed it was dark until he actually looked at Sasori's face, shrouded in the shadows and only lit up by the lights from the village. "Just…the first one that comes to view…"

––––––»

Sasori watched his associate scarf down the bowl of ramen, sitting in the tiny shop with his hand cradling his face.

"Why the heck…" Deidara asked, swallowing down the ramen noodles. "Do you _always_ watch me?"

"You eat like a starved pig." The puppeteer replied, chocolate eyes glancing down at the almost empty bowl.

"How do you know how a starved pig eats, un?"

"'Cause there's one in front of me."

The blonde picked up bowl and threw it at his partner's head. Much to his dismay, the puppet master had seen through the act and had stood up just as the basin was sent airborne.

The white bowl shattered against the counter, broth, noodles and other ingredients scattering everywhere.

"Hey!" The owner of the shop, a brown haired man, turned from his business. "You've got to pay for _that_ now, too!"

"Don't bug me, old man!" Deidara snapped, throwing a clay spider into the shop.

"Tch…" The ash-red haired man slipped into his wicker hat, dashing away from the about-to-be detonated ramen shop.

"Remind me," He hissed to the tailing Deidara. "Never to entrust you with a stealth mission."

Deidara merely scowled and set off the bomb, an earth-shattering noise erupting from the destroyed shop. "Just be happy there aren't any other people around, un."

The older male quickly ran around the nearest corner, grabbing the explosive specialist by his fluttering black sleeve as he proceeded to run by.

"Danna, what are you–?" The blonde yelped as he was propelled backwards, his back starting yet another relationship with a hard surface: in this case, the brick wall. Sasori's hand was resting firmly over the newest member's mouth, much to Deidara's bewilderment. He was caught yet again in an awkward situation, and he had to put up with it. The younger member was just happy the redhead was looking around the corner instead of at him, because of the small sign of embarrassment veiling his cheeks.

_I wonder how Danna would feel if it was _my_ hand on _his_ mou–…_ Deidara caught himself before the idea got any further. _Damn, I must've gotten some infection from the fumes coming out of Zetsu-san's room…but, Danna's skin _is_ nice and smooth–That plant is going _down

_There's no one _too_ important…guess the brat actually did a good job._ Sasori observed the burning building, only a few people examining the disaster. _Still…they might call for ANBU or whatever, and _then_ there'll be trouble._

The imprisoned boy was released with a curt "Come on, brat."

"Danna, I'm _not_ a pig, un!" Deidara complained, offended by the previous statement. "You just let me go hungry…"

The former ninja of the Sand stared sharply at the bomb artist, earth-colored eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the fire. "Would you shut up if I apologized?"

Deidara stared in awe at his superior before mumbling out a small, "M-Maybe…"

"I'm sorry, Deidara," Sasori seethed, rolling his eyes. "Now shut up."

Eye narrowed, the blonde muttered crossly, "That _wasn't_ what I was expecting, un…"

––––––»

"Deidara, you suck at finding hotels." Sasori growled, walking out of the brick building like a wet cat.

"It's not _my_ fault, Sasori no Danna! I just said the first one to be seen!" The ex-Iwa nin complained. "That one just happened to be bad, un."

A red eyebrow rose. "…And you're saying it's mine?"

The blue-eyed male inwardly twitched. "N-No, it's the…the hotel's fault, un…!"

Sasori let out a small, amused snort. "Wow, brat. That's actually kinda funny." _Kami, I think that crazy bitch in there crushed some of my brain cells…_why_ did I say that? Now that blonde idiot's gonna get all…_Deidaraish_…_

"Thank you…D-Danna, un…" Deidara stammered, flustered. _This is _not _my day…first, that…that _dream_…_ He shuddered, remembering the images he had gotten in his sleep. _Where Danna…'accidentally'…tripped and…he…ki–And _now_, he says I'm funny! I think this is the apocalypse…that, or Zetsu's gonna be looking like a bird who had a bad run-in with a weed cutter…_

The tall brick building leaned over the two escaping men like a bad nightmare. The owner of the place was a skinny woman with curly orange hair and coffee-brown eyes that could kill a viper with one glance. She had tried to get Sasori to notice her by doing outrageous antics, such as stepping up onto a table and announcing she was single to every person in the whole Goddamned room, or changing into ridiculously skimpy outfits.

The food was cheesy, and there was a worm in Deidara's ramen, which he squealed about until the redhead got so annoyed by the whining that he picked the wriggling invertebrate and threw it. Unfortunately, it slapped a rich-looking brunette woman right in the side of her head, who, afterwards, proceeded to lecture the puppeteer about not throwing worms at people; that is, until Deidara got angry at her for lecturing his partner – who wasn't really listening to the woman's shrieking anyway – and blew her up, causing a large commotion in the dining room.

"How the hell did you sleep through all that?" The puppet master inquired, irked.

"Through _what_, un?"

"The House of Hidans."

"Very funny, Danna. What happened, un?"

"That lunatic owner lady came back to the room and tried giving me flowers. I shut the door in her face, but she kept pounding on it like some angry monkey."

Deidara snickered slightly. "_Flowers_? What the _hell_, Danna."

"I'm glad _you_ enjoy it!" Sasori snapped, glaring viciously at the giggling blonde. "I'll be glad to send her to you, since you like her so much!"

"Kami, no, un!" The bomb specialist snorted disgustedly. "Keep her!"

"Next time you find a worm in your food, you can eat it, brat!" The brown-eyed puppeteer shot back.

"Danna, I _told_ you that stupid orange-haired woman snuck it in, un!" Deidara protested, tying his hair back up into its usual style.

"I'm picking the place we stay in on the way back…" Sasori grumbled, heading towards a big stone building with a stained glass sunrise of fire embellishing the space above the door.

_Kami, not another castle…_ The blonde ran after the exasperated puppeteer, entering the 'if you piss me off you're dead' quarantined area. "Come on, Sasori no Danna, cheer up. You don't ever have to see her again, un."

"She _stalked_ me, Deidara. Do you _know_ how that feels? I doubt she even knew my name. Dammit, _please_. Just blow the whole place up." The redhead muttered negatively, running a hand through his messy red hair.

"Sure, un!" Grinning, the former ninja of the Rock placed his right hand into the pouch nestling his clay. As soon as the perfect pale spider was formed, Deidara flung it towards the towering brick building, watching as it burst into pieces at his command. "So, we're off to get that princess-like girl, right, un?"

The famous puppet master nodded his head, as the two of them walked onwards towards the fortress-like building that seemed so close.

* * *

...I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote the end. xD;; I think I was asleep, or something.  
So, yeah, I'll change Sasori's eyes some time or another. I'm too lazy now. xP;  
Reviews make me happy. And you all want me happy, right? 83

-Arrina


	5. Fidelity

Here's chapter four: if it seems rushed, I'm sorry. I kinda got writer's block halfway with this one, so that's why it's a bit short... Dx  
Anyways, thanks again to all the people who reviewed. 8D

_Sky:_ Thanks for all the help. n-n I'm going to keep his eye color the same, since I'm lazy like that... -shifty eyes-  
_CheeseMonkeys:_ Yeah, so did I. o0; When I first saw Sasori, it was in a fan-colored manga...in which his eyes were green. Then I saw him with silver, blue, red, brown, etc., and got all confused...  
_SeleneSoulwar:_ You mean the fetish thing? Well, usually, when Dei looked at Sasori, Sasori would comment on how he thought Dei was starting an odd habit of it (aka: remembering the TV incident). So, since Sasori was the one looking at Dei, Deidara kinda just sent it back... xD; Lawl, the wish might come true... ;3 Oh, and please don't hate Sasobish after this, 'kay? ;;_  
Marufu-chan:_ Aww, thank you. n-n

If the violence in this is odd in anyway, it's because I have no experience in fighting. And I really don't plan to go around killing people just to see how they react if I chop their arm off. o-o;;;  
Sasori's supposed to be OOC in this chapter. He might be for a few more, but if he seems IC to you, that's good as well. :D

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto can keep Naruto. Ahem, I don't own Sasori or Deidara_...

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Dammit…where did that brat go?_ Sasori looked cautiously around a corner, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"There's one of them!"

Sasori's mind snapped to attention as a black-clad man charged forward, katana grasped tightly between his fists. His matching dark eyes glared wildly, hidden mouth painted into a snarl.

The redhead turned himself towards the attacking opponent, controlling his brown haired puppet with lightning speed, skillful hands twisting this way and that.

The rushing ninja had no time to retaliate, as Sasori's weapon had released a volley of poison soaked needles in his direction. The black-clothed man's fate had been decided when he set his sights on the infamous puppet master.

As deep crimson blood pooled across the wooden floor, the Akatsuki member continued his search for his blonde partner, putting the puppet back into its scroll. "Dammit, brat…"

An explosion resonated from the room Sasori had been looking at before he had been confronted. The whole building shook like an earthquake as Deidara sprinted out of the room with the knocked out target hanging over his shoulder.

"Danna!" He panted as he ran past, tossing the woman to his stunned partner. "Take her, un!"

Sasori's once startled brown eyes quickly morphed into those of an enraged leopard, when the blonde girl flew over to him and landed in his arms bridal style. Flinging the form across his shoulder, he ran after the escaping sculptor. "Dammit, Deidara! Why can't _you_ carry her?"

"Hurry up, Danna!" The blue-eyed ninja ignored his comrade's question. "The fire's gonna catch up, un!"

"_Fire_?" The redhead's eyes wandered to the room that had detonated, widening as he saw the approaching flames marching steadily towards them. "Can't you ever _think_ once in a while?"

––––––»

A burning mansion sat atop a hill, flames tasting the night sky in pleasure.

Akasuna no Sasori sauntered out of it, following the leading blonde. "_That_ was easier than I expected…"

"Yeah, un." Deidara agreed, gesturing to the young blonde woman slung over the puppeteer's shoulder. "She didn't have many guards."

The woman, Miyazaki Kasumi, lay limp above Sasori's shoulder, jade eyes shut in deep unconsciousness.

Glancing at the frozen Miyazaki, the redhead scoffed. "Why do women _wear_ these kinds of clothes? To try and look appealing or what?"

"Some girls back in Iwa did it, un," The sculptor informed, looking at the female's skin-tight lilac dress. "The guys thought it was sexy, or something."

"Brilliant."

"So where's the guy we're supposed to hand her off to, un?"

Sasori took out a crumpled slip of paper from his cloak, brown eyes scanning it over.

_Akatsuki,_

_Meet me with the girl at the northern wall. Make sure she's alive, or the deal's off._

"He's a total jackass, un." Deidara stated, twisting himself around to look towards the north. "We should just kill her to spite him. We could say, "Oh, sorry! She kinda couldn't handle the small explosion we set!", un."

"Then he'd ask why we tried to blow her up in the first place," The puppeteer scowled at his partner's ignorance. "And Kakuzu would continue to bitch at us for forever."

Deidara narrowed his eye, voice irritated. "You know, Danna, that greedy Frankenstein guy really pisses me off sometimes, un."

_Yeah, and you piss _me _off, brat…_ Sasori growled to himself like a whipped kid. "I thought it was Hidan."

"Both of them, un." The blonde spat, before blinking. "No…no, wait, un. _Weasel._ He pisses me off more than Kakuzu and Hidan combined, un."

"'Weasel' would kick your ass incessantly if he ever heard you say that." The ex-ninja of the Sand replied in a bored tone.

"Screw him," The younger man stuck out his tongue, a young child who had just been made fun of. "He's stupid, un. I hate him."

"You're so mature." Heading towards the trading destination, Sasori once again paid no notice to his frozen partner. Tossing the blonde girl towards the bomb artist, the only clue he got that Deidara was following was the surprised yelp that emitted shrilly from the startled man's throat. "You carry her."

"Lazy bastard…" Grudgingly, Deidara pursued the fleeing redhead like policeman chasing a runaway thief, slinging Miyazaki over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

––––––»

"Ooh, yes! She's the one!" The black haired man crowed, brown eyes flooding with pure glee.

_This is the guy…?_ Deidara watched in aversion, as the male looked the woman all over, fingering her ponytail like a possessed zombie.

"So you'll pay us now?" The redhead asked, trying to divert the male's attention from the still unconscious woman lying in front of him.

"Yes! I already sent the money to that one, what was his name? Kakuzu was it?" The man answered, lips stretched widely into a face-cracking grin.

"Then we'll take our leave now, un." The sculptor fought the disgust that threatened to flood out into his words at any second.

Nodding enthusiastically, the dark haired male waved a goodbye.

Deidara shivered as he and Sasori trudged away from the north wall. His mouth gaped open in a start to complain, but his partner's beat him to it.

"If we _ever_ get another guy like him, I'll kill him no matter how much bitching I get from Kakuzu and Leader-sama." The puppet master growled: eyes narrowed darkly.

"I don't like the way he was looking at her, un…" The youngest of the pair agreed, keeping his eye on the shadow-draped pathway leading back to Hoshi. "Pervert…"

A small zephyr trembled by, ruffling both ash-red and golden hair.

Deidara let out a small gasp as the wind pummeled the blonde cascade that spilled over his left eye, causing it to twitch itself over around his head and reveal his scope-covered eye.

"I told you not to worry about it," Sasori glanced back at the nervous blonde, indifferent about the mechanical device. "It's a scope. What wrong with that?"

"I just don't want people thinking I have something wrong with me, un…" The explosives specialist mumbled in foreboding.

Sasori glared at his partner. "You're so paranoid. Look, Zetsu is a plant and Kisame is a shark. I fail to see how a scope would draw more attention than those."

"I know that!" Deidara snapped back, recoiling as he saw the puppeteer striding towards him. He winced slightly as he felt Sasori's fingers dig under the gray form of the mechanical device on his face, peeling it like an orange off his skin.

"What the hell." The redhead muttered, almost disappointedly, as he stared at Deidara's second, normal, eye. "It's an eye."

"Of course it's an eye, un!" Anger flashed across both blue eyes, as Deidara snatched back his scope. "How else do think I'll be able to defeat that Itachi basta–?"

It was the first time the blonde had ever seen his colleague look confused and surprised. Sasori blinked, a bewildered look splashing over his usual cool demeanor. "That _eye_ is supposed to defeat Itachi?"

_Why isn't he making fun of it? If I had told him before, I'm positive he would've spewed out some crap like, "An _eye_? What the _hell_ are you thinking brat?" and then laughed at me._ "Yeah…ever since I lost to him, I've been training my left eye to counter the Sharingan's genjutsu, un…"

"Is that even possible?"

It was Deidara's turn to be surprised. As the wind blew the hair concealing his eye back into place, he responded, "I-I think so…I haven't had much to practice it on, but I'm sure it's working, un."

"Challenge Itachi again." Sasori suggested, watching as his partner returned the gray scope back onto his eye.

"No way, un!" The blue-eyed male looked as if he was going to rip something limb from limb. "It…it isn't quite ready yet…and I'm _not_ going to humiliate myself a second time!"

"Oh, so you know you're no match for him?" The puppet master asked callously.

Deidara's already narrowed eye sparked with electricity. "You're such an asshole, you know that, un?"

Smirking, the brown-eyed man shrugged off his comrade's comment. "I like that face, Deidara. Put it on more often."

"You might as well hang a sign around your neck that reads, "Sadistic Asswipe Alert! Don't come near me!" Danna." The bomb artist snarled, despite the faint pink glow cloaking his cheeks.

The blonde's target of anger had already spun around and started walking away from Hoshi. "Thanks for the compliment, Deidara."

_Dammit…nothing I say will annoy him! …Oh wait…yeah, _that's _it…!_ Deidara grinned darkly. "Danna. Your puppet shows are amusing. I like them. But, how about you actually come up with some actual art next time, un?"

––––––»

"_Deidara…come on, you know you've been waiting for this…"_

"_D-Danna…stop, un…"_

"_Why should I?" A pair of lips grazed my collarbone._

"_B-Because…"_

"_That's not a good enough answer…Deidara…" A wet tongue glided over my heated skin._

"_Danna…!"_

Deidara woke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"You were moaning and blushing in your sleep."

The blonde looked with a jolt at his partner, eye wide. "I-I was, un?"

"You were." Sasori stood up and walked over to the bomb artist, wrapping his arms around him. "…Do you want me to help with that?"

…

"…Brat, can't you sleep peacefully for _one _night?"

Deidara's visible eye opened, sweat cascading down his face.

"You were _moaning_ and _blushing_. _What_ were you dreaming about?" Sasori scowled down at the blonde.

_Zetsu's going to pay…_ Deidara sat up, squinting in the blinding sunlight. "Nothing, Danna…"

Brown eyes stared down at the guilty-looking man. "Fine. If it happens again, I'll shut you up myself."

"H-How many times have I…?"

"Three."

_Kami…three times…_ "Sorry, Sasori no Danna…"

The redhead sighed, walking towards the door. "Come on, Deidara. We've got to report back to Leader-sama."

"Coming, un…!" The explosive specialist threw off the sky blue blankets and grabbed his cloak, slipping into it while following his impatient partner.

"Why do you like your hair up?" Sasori asked, as he walked down the pale hallway towards the lobby.

Deidara blinked. "I dunno, un."

The brown-eyed ninja ended his walking for a while, turning to the puzzled ex-Iwa nin. "If you cut it, you might look more like a guy."

"I-I don't want it short, un!" The blonde snapped, somewhat offended by Sasori's comment. "I like it long."

"Suit yourself." The puppeteer shrugged as he continued his saunter.

––––––»

"Ouch…" The still tired Deidara winced as he ran his fingers over a nasty looking bruise on his just-healed right cheek. "Danna…that was the cheek that had just healed from that crazy Mist woman's cut, un…"

"Deal with it. You asked for it anyways." Sasori replied in a merciless tone, as he walked across the flat desert-like terrain.

"Did no–" Something sparked in the younger male's brain, sending anxiety to every point in his body. "Danna!"

"I know, brat!" Sasori had already gotten out one of his scrolls and was staring around, trying to decipher where their enemies were coming from. "Above!"

Snapping his head upwards, the blonde's eye widened as he saw many navy-clothed ninja appear from nowhere, each one burning with the vicious aura to kill.

"Well, well…" The seemingly leader of the group began as he and the rest of his 'team' landed, tan clouds of dust emerging and scattering. "If it isn't the famous Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasori smirked in disdain, quickly estimating how many ninja were surrounding him. "I'm surprised a kid like you knows me, let alone what I truly look like."

"We were hired by the Sand to take you back." The man continued, nodding to the mass of shinobi crowding the area.

"So they've gone so low as to hire a bunch of rogues," The air around the redhead changed drastically, transforming from amused to annoyed. "Exactly why I left."

"So then you _won't_ return and repay your debts?"

"Like hell."

"The you leave us no choice." Each blue covered person flipped out a kunai, the first skin tingling sparks of battle arising. "We shall defeat you and force you to go back, or return with your lifeless corpse between our hands."

"Danna!" The blonde hissed to the targeted Sasori next to him.

"Calm down, brat," Sasori unrolled the black scroll, releasing the imprisoned puppet trapped inside with a blinding dust shower. "Help out, at least."

Nodding hastily, the sculptor immediately thrust both of his hands into two separate pouches of clay on either side of his waist.

As soon as the sea of ninja charged, the puppet master twisted his arms and hands, controlling the weapon to do whatever his bidding was: like a slave.

One of the mass of navy fell, blood falling in scarlet waterfalls as the top of his head was sliced clean off by the puppet's blade. Sasori was apathetic as an unfinished scream cut through the area, moving his hands so the puppet could impale yet another enemy.

Explosions served as the music for the battle, each once going off as if they were playing in a symphony. Deidara found himself grinning ear-to-ear as his opponents flew to the ground, many missing limbs or skin burned away. He caught himself watching his partner once in a while, enchanted by the puppeteer's divine movements, each one being thanked with a bloodcurdling shriek. The blonde stared in amazement as he observed the redhead's graceful limbs controlling his puppet, the skillful arms going almost too fast to be seen.

Sasori caught the younger man gaping at him, snarling out a "Focus, Deidara!" as his wooden weapon's silver sword sliced through the torso of an unlucky shinobi.

Wincing as the sharp edge of a charcoal kunai edged itself into his shoulder, Deidara glared at the one who had injured him, detonating a clay spider in the woman's face. He pulled out the bloody knife, watching in disgust as the female fell backwards, her ragged neck bleeding nonstop.

"Tch!" The redhead growled when a clever ninja jammed an already crimson-coated sword into the puppet's back, green eyes shining with triumph. _How foolish…_

The man's once proud sheen disappeared, when he found his arm lying on the ground next to him. He yelled in torture as blood dripped steadily out of the open socket, fingers grasping the exposed bone. The high-pitched melody ended abruptly, as the murderous end of the puppet's sword lodged itself into the screaming man's forehead.

The brown-eyed man smirked as his tool did his request and took the blade out of the already dead shinobi's skull, dripping ruby liquid.

"You son of a bitch!" A female voice screeched over everything else, as the kunoichi sped towards the calm Sasori. "That was my husband!"

Sasori's eyes stared at the oncoming woman, watching as her long silver hair flowed behind her like a kite in the sky, dodging as she flew to pierce him. "Sorry, woman. A war zone isn't the place to take the one you love."

Periwinkle eyes opened fully, the woman's throat emitting a gurgling noise as the ex-Suna nin's fingers dug into her neck.

A glimmer of sadistic happiness sparkled in Sasori's eyes, watching as the brilliant red liquid surged over his fingers, coating them crimson. He flung the deceased kunoichi away, flexing his blood-coated fingers before turning back to the mob of attacking ninja.

Many of the once brave attackers stared in shock at their objective's ruthless actions, stopping their assault on the kunai-blanketed puppet.

"So…who's next?" The former shinobi of the Sand challenged.

––––––»

Sighing, Akasuna no Sasori inspected his cloak, with very few rips but splashed with blood everywhere. He hadn't had to puncture another foe's throat, since they'd all been smart enough to stay away from him, but his left hand still bore the mark of death. A few scarlet tears patterned across his features, but they were soon demolished as the redhead wiped them away with his sleeve.

The whole area was littered with rotting bodies, every one of them maimed cruelly. The place reeked of decaying flesh and the metallic smell of blood.

Sasori flicked his wrist, sending raindrops of blood heavily to the earth. _Where the hell is Deidara, dammit?_

And then he spotted him. It was easy to lock onto the bright blonde hair of the previous Iwa ninja. The puppet master sauntered over to his partner, wondering why the brat hadn't risen yet, stopping in front of the younger shinobi.

"Danna…h-help me, un…" Deidara looked up at the redhead standing before him, face devoid of any emotion.

Sasori stared at the fallen blonde dressed in red all over. His eyes were wide, lips twitching.

"Danna…?" The younger of the two stared in horror as the once impassive eyes and mouth overflowed with delight.

Sasori's lips cracked into a grin, brown eyes dazzling with ecstasy. It started out as a muffled chortling, gradually growing larger, louder, longer, until it was an outright cackle. The puppeteer's right hand slithered its way up to his face, shielding his eyes as he broke down in hysterics. "I _never_ thought this day would come, brat! Finally! You're going to be _dead_!"

Tears rolled down Deidara's cheeks as small rivers of agony, teeth grinding together in sorrow. "Why…"

"_Why_?" The redhead snorted, arm sliding back down to his side. "You're so _naïve_, kid! You're so _stupid_, it's actually kind of _funny_!"

Deidara's forehead crashed into the blood-soaked soil, blue eye sealed shut. "Danna…!"

Chocolate eyes glared their jovial stare at the broken man, smile playing on the ex-Suna nin's lips once more. Laughter consumed the puppet master, almost to the point of insanity.

The fallen blonde's lips were tugged back into a wordless scream of anguish, tears skimming down his cheeks painfully. His fists tightened, as his sob-racked body choked out the three words that he had denied countless times before:

"I love you."

Sasori's maniacal laughter faded away immediately, as he calmed down to his usual emotionless state.

"Deidara."

The blonde's head lifted, a rose-colored blossom tainting his sweat and tear coated face, baby blue eye sparkling with hope and devotion.

"_I hate you._"

* * *

Eek, cliffhanger! Well, Dei's finally realized his feelings...at least... x/  
And no, I don't find pleasure by torturing the poor guy. It's just how my messed up mind thinks. 3x  
Review or I won't continue the story! And you all want to know what happens to Dei, right? Right?  
(Okay, I'll still continue the story even if you don't review, but it makes me feel better when you do... T-T) 

-Arrina


	6. Sorrow

This chapter is the result of an all-nighter. .-.; And, is it just me and my bad eyesight, or does Sasori have green nail polish? o0;  
If any of you are wondering about Dei's headband, he put the gash through it before the first mission. I just forgot to add that. xD;

_Aimi:_ Then I guess you'll like this chapter? x3  
_Sky:_ I think the way Dei got beaten is mentioned in this chapter, but I think it's very vague, so I'll put it here. Basically, Deidara let his guard down and got, er, mobbed. And he's still a bit confused about his feelings, as you'll soon read (I hope). Don't worry about your review: I like longer reviews. :3

It's return of the Hidan. Just a warning. xD

_Disclaimer: Sakura would be long gone if Naruto belonged to me. And that stupid duck-butt Sasuke._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 5**

* * *

Deidara eye widened, staring in disbelief. "Y-You…"

"So you finally admitted it." Sasori tilted his head at the blonde. "Man, kid, it sure took you a while."

"Th-Then you knew, un…?" The fallen member asked, afraid of the answer.

"That you had some absurd infatuation with me? I thought it was obvious, ever since you started with those dreams." The redhead smirked, eyes playing an I'm-better-than-you emotion across them. "Though, it was only until you admitted it that I could crush you. But I never expected that I'd be killing three birds with one stone."

"Three…?"

"Kami, brat, you _are_ dense! I originally just wanted to act kinder and approachable so that your fascination would start, which would then lead to your confession when you couldn't hold it in any more. But then, you'd get rejected and become so miserable that you'd let your guard down in battle; meaning you _die_. However, I never thought I'd reject you, break you _and_ see you die all in one play." The puppet master's dark glare shone down on his partner. "Though, I have to admit, kid, that you _were_ useful in some tight spots…"

Deidara was speechless, lying on the crimson-coated ground with his face blurred by blood, sweat and tears. "Danna…you…used me…un…?"

A smirk was his only answer, as Sasori turned around to head back to the lair.

_Wait…Danna wait…_ The scarlet-clothed blonde struggled up, ignoring the searing pain dancing around his wounds. Blood fell from a deep ravine positioned over his chest, but its torturous pain was numbed by Deidara's fortitude and perseverance. _I love you, Danna…I love you…_

The redhead walked in an unhurried pace, not looking back at the staggering sculptor. _Perhaps now…Leader-sama will know not to recruit brats into Akatsuki._

Fingers digging into the black cloak covering his bleeding wound, Deidara continued on to the disappearing puppeteer, face scrunched up in pain, despair and concern. _Don't leave me, Sasori no Danna…don't go…don't go…_

Night came and went like a speeding train, and still Deidara walked, hellbent on following the callous redhead. He was tired, dizzy, and heartbroken, but he pushed himself past his limits for _him_…for Sasori.

It was only when the great hideout came into view that Sasori acknowledged the blonde's presence. "Why do you try so hard for me, kid?"

He would talk. Deidara would respond to Sasori's question with every bit of his energy, no matter how weary he was. "Because, Danna…because you're important to me…"

Sasori glanced back at the ragged man, chocolate eyes indifferent. "You need help, brat."

The bomb artist kept mute, shadowing his partner and looking much like a beaten dog. His blue eye watched in solemn as the redhead walked into the lair without hesitation.

After Deidara had stumbled into the dark passageway, he saw the hologram of Sir Leader speaking with Sasori.

"Sasori. You may go. I'll take care of him." Sir Leader ordered gesturing to the hallway leading to the rooms.

Deidara watched as the redhead stormed off, a disgusted expression killing his normally calm-looking features.

"Deidara, I'll heal your wounds. Come over here." Sir Leader turned to the bleeding man.

The blonde nodded slowly, stealing a glance at the leaving puppeteer.

––––––»

The newly healed blonde stood in the doorway to his and Sasori's room, his face imprinted with a remorseful stare. "Danna, I–"

"Do me a favor."

Deidara blinked. "Yeah, Danna, un?"

A slight smile grazed Sasori's lips as he handed his partner a piece of paper. "Deliver this to Hidan for me, okay Deidara? Don't look at it, though."

_Hidan?_ "S-Sure, Danna…" The blonde took the white sheet from his superior's hand, flinching slightly as the door slammed in his face.

As he walked down the hall to the religious man's room, Deidara tilted his head at the words _To Hidan_ scribbled neatly on the side of the paper facing him. Foul screeching suddenly pierced his ears, and notified the bomb artist that he was nearing Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Turning the doorknob, Deidara peeked inside, forcing his tongue to stay inside his mouth.

The room was painted in red, even the beds. Many different sharp tools hung around, and then there was the infamous red and white scythe resting on a blood-soaked mattress.

"Goddammit, Kakuzu, for the _last time_, I am _not_ cleaning up all this!" Hidan shouted at the masked man, pointing at the scarlet mess.

"You _made_ it, jackass," Kakuzu retorted, looking as if he was going to strangle the silver-haired male at any second. "So clean it up."

"Listen, fuckface, this _wouldn't_ have happened if you had just given me my damn towels!" The religious man barked. "It's _your_ fault, so _you_ clean it up!"

"If you didn't perform all these ridiculous rituals, then you'd get your damn towels," The ex-Falls nin seethed dangerously.

"What the _hell_, Kakuzu? You're such a fucking heathen! You _want_ me to–!"

Deidara coughed to make his presence known, slightly twitching at the sight of Hidan splattered with blood, shirtless, with a pike sticking out of his chest.

"What do you want, blondie?" Hidan demanded, looking as if he was about to surprise-attack his partner.

"Danna wanted for me to give you this, un." The blonde held up the paper.

Muttering vile thoughts, Hidan stomped over to the newest member, snatching the white document out of Deidara's hand. Violet eyes soaked in whatever was printed on the sheet of paper like a sponge. Hidan's eyes widened after he had finished, mouth struggling with the right words. "Wha…what the _fuck_?! Holy _hell_, that redhead's gone _mad_!"

"Why? What does it say, un?" Deidara cringed as the once neatly folded document was crumpled in the purple-eyed man's fist.

"Just do it, Hidan." Kakuzu stated bluntly, apparently having read the whole thing from over Hidan's shoulder.

"Up yours, Kakuzu! There is _no_ way I'm giving _therapy_ to this guy!" Hidan snarled, indicating the now-horrified sculptor. "What do I look like? Some pansy-ass doctor?"

Hidan's partner rolled his eyes. "You _look_ like the first human-on-a-stick."

The silver-haired member glared furiously at Kakuzu, yanking the sharp pole out of his torso with a loud yelp following.

Deidara watched as more blood poured out of the immortal's body, every pore in his body filling with nausea. _He actually _likes_ this…blood is fine, but when the guy _likes_ being wounded…_

Redirecting his stare of pure odium at the disgusted blue-eyed male, Hidan reached out and grabbed the younger member's arm and dragged him into the room, an eel getting its daily meal.

"Okay, blondie," He growled, a terrifying glint appearing like smoke in his violet irises. "I'll do this, _only_ because your precious Mr. Redhead gave me so many towels after this stupid bastard–" at the word 'bastard,' Hidan jerked his thumb at Kakuzu, "–refused. Got it? I'm not doing it because I like you anything, just a payment to redhead, that's _all_."

…_Why is everything about towels him?_ A slight blush wandered its way onto Deidara's face, as the embarrassed man hissed out a, "Danna's not _precious_ to me, un!'

"Oh really?" Hidan was practically yelling by now. "It says right here in his handwriting, "The brat is head over heels in _love_ with me. He's like that stalker lady from that mission we just returned from." And I swear to Jashin-sama, _that_ is _exactly_ what's written!"

The explosives specialist's face was as red as the ripest tomato. "D-Danna…! I…I'm gonna…!"

Kakuzu spoke up, voice as uninterested as ever as the slam of the door accompanied it. "You're _not_ madly in love with him?"

"Well, I…" Deidara's cheeks stayed red: the only change was a slight fade of color. "I-I'm not _desperately_…not like that, un…it's just…like…"

"When some high-school girl sees a really hot guy and immediately wants a smooch?" The religious male finished for the stuttering Deidara. "Yeah, uh-huh, that's understandable."

"Then just deal with it," The previous ninja of the Waterfall advised. "It'll go away sooner or later, and _Sasori_ isn't the greatest choice to get some childish crush on."

"Oh, dandy, Kakuzu!" The immortal grinned. "Looks like you're taking care of it! I can _totally_ see it now: Kakuzu the therapist! He'll solve any of your problems! Call–!"

"Hidan, if you say one more word I'll rip out your pea-sized brain and feed it to a stray cat."

––––––»

"Yeah, so, _what_ do you see in the guy? He's a freaking insane asshole who only cares about those stupid puppets of his, y'know." Hidan asked in a bored tone, sitting on a pink bed that had previously been drowned in blood.

"And I suppose that's worse than a masochistic dimwit who always cries for his oh-so-great deity…" Kakuzu muttered, glaring daggers at the annoyed Hidan.

"Dammit, Kakuzu! You _do_ know you're going to hell, right? 'Cause I swear in the name of Jashin that you'll get a one-way ticket if you don't shut the fuck up this instant!" The violet-eyed member snapped, slamming his hands down on the mattress.

Deidara's eye narrowed a bit as he shifted uncomfortably on the, although cleaner, bloodstained bed. "Danna…he's really nice when he's in a good mood, un…"

Hidan stared in disbelief, mouth hanging open and purple eyes widened. "_That's_ the fucking reason you're going 'high-school girly' over him? He's _nice_?"

"Well, no," The blonde admitted, gaining some confident ground. "I just don't want to tell _you_, un."

The second newest member heard a somewhat amused snort vibrate from his partner's throat.

"Okay then," A vein pulsed violently on Hidan's forehead as he grinned in derision. "Will you tell Kakuzu? Kakuzu, ask him why he likes redhead!"

The former Takigakure shinobi rolled his eyes. "I thought _you_ were the almighty counselor."

"Are you _deaf_, you money-obsessed bastard?! He won't _answer_ me!"

"C-Can I see the paper?" Deidara interrupted hastily, ears ringing from Hidan's screaming.

The religious man chucked the wad of paper at the blonde before he stood up and started to argue with Kakuzu.

Deidara barely caught it, opening the crumpled white ball slowly, as if he was afraid of what would be written inside.

_Hidan,_

_The brat is head over heels in __love__ with me. He's like that stalker lady from that mission we just returned from. So, __you__ are going to help him. Therapy. And I swear, if you don't I'll come into your room when you're sleeping and poison you __so__ badly, even __you__ won't like the pain. I'll have a hell of fun seeing you writhe in agony like a pansy._

_-Sasori_

Twitching, the blonde slowly placed the creased sheet down on the bed. _Danna…he's…_

Apparently, Kakuzu had won the small quarrel, as Hidan was back sitting on his bed with a 'Goddammit-leave-me-alone-you-bastard' expression shrouding his face.

"So, un…" The bomb artist trailed off, uneasy.

"Would you rather kiss him or stick your hands down his pants?"

"Ki–Wait, _what_, un?!"

"Hidan, I'm sure that's _not_ what Sasori's asking for." The masked member informed bitterly.

"What? He wanted me to give the kid therapy, and should be happy I'm at least doing _that_!" Hidan protested.

"Asking if someone wants to stick their hands down another guy's pants _isn't_ therapy, you dumbass."

"Kakuzu, would you just get the fuck out of here? You're always bitching about how I'm supposed to be helping this kid, yet _you're_ the one distracting me. Seriously, you're like a fucking hypocrite. And why are you sticking up for that redhead anyways? I thought you hated him."

"If he's gonna put you out of commission for a few months, I'll gladly help."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu."

––––––»

"Tell that fucking redheaded bastard that I'm _never_ doing anything like that again! Got that, blondie?!" Hidan snarled at the departing sculptor.

"Fine, un…" Deidara was fed up with the religious man already, more than happy to leave. He turned and strode back to his room, looking as if he wanted to murder something, muttering a quick, "You're just lucky I didn't explode you again…"

As he walked, Deidara ignored the pair of violet irises piercing his back like needles, worrying more about the fact of what he was going to tell Sasori. However, one of Hidan's questions stuck to him like glue and made him feel guilty, sad and uneasy.

"_You do know shinobi aren't supposed to have emotions, right? They're tools to be broken and thrown away once they become useless. So, literally, falling in love with one of them is almost like falling in love with a hammer. Haha, let's see little half-hammer half-human babies running around! They could have hammer-heads and human bodies: they'd be perfect for killing fucking heathens like _Kakuzu_!"_

Kakuzu had then remarked on how _smart_ Hidan had actually sounded in the beginning…until he got to the hammer part.

_Does this mean I'm not a true shinobi? Is Danna doing the right thing…by being so callous and cold?_ Deidara slowly opened the wooden door to his room, inwardly cringing at the sight of Sasori standing there as if he was expecting it to open.

"So?" He asked in the same, uncaring tone. "How'd it go?"

"Hidan told me to tell you never ask him to do anything like that again, un."

"I mean the results."

"Oh…" Deidara looked at the floor, a slight flush creeping up on his cheeks. "W-Well, Danna…"

The door slammed shut with a gunshot, making Deidara jump.

"Deidara…" Sasori tilted his head at the nervous blonde, smile guising his lips. "You _do_ know what that means…right?"

The bomb artist felt his skin tingle, not liking the way the puppeteer's voice contrasted with his smile. The air was heavy and suffocating, like that when you went to a graveyard on a foggy night at midnight. Deidara heard a _thunk_ sound from behind him, and at the same time a minor sting on his right cheek. Biting his lip, Deidara looked back, only to see a kunai lodged in the door, a bloodstain painting the edge.

Suddenly, he was propelled backwards, his spinal cord smashing into the wooden surface. When his eye opened, he saw Sasori, pinning his left hand to the door. "Danna, what are you…?"

The smile on the puppet master's lips almost held the message of sympathy. Sasori's left hand drew the knife out of the door, licking the blood off the sharp edge. "Do you know what it means, Deidara? Do you?"

The sculptor's body trembled unconsciously, biting his lip so much that it bled.

"Are you scared, Deidara?" The redhead asked in a sickly sweet voice, stabbing the kunai in the wood just centimeters away from piercing Deidara's left ear. "Are you scared of _me_, Deidara?"

A tiny waterfall of scarlet drooped down from the shallow wound on Deidara's face. The blonde couldn't move, or do anything to stop the brown-eyed man.

"Seems like you are." Sasori's tone had a disappointed ring to it when the smile dripped off his mouth. "You're going to make me sad, Deidara."

He noticed the ex-Iwa ninja's mouth opening and closing, as if they were trying to speak. "You can talk, Deidara. I'll listen."

The captive male couldn't hold it in anymore, shutting his eye as he screamed, "_Why are you doing this, Danna?!_"

Sasori seemed perplexed by this question, as he backed away, eyes wide. "Why?" The same insane grin twisted itself upon the redhead's lips once again. "_Why_?"

Violent shaking trembled down the blonde's spine like an earthquake, as his eye saw that same maniac smile, as his ears heard that same maniac laugh.

The door swung open, causing the petrified Deidara to fall backwards. Half-expecting to be met with the hard floor, it was a surprise to find himself caught, more a surprise as to whom.

"What the _fuck_ is happening here?" Hidan stood in the doorframe, mauve eyes taking in the scene. "Dude, redhead, are you on drugs or something? Seriously, there hasn't been one time I've seen you act like this since I've been here, and I know for a fact that you're about as emotionless as that Uchiha."

Deidara looked up in surprise, scrambling out of the immortal's arms and standing up. "What are you doing here, un…?"

Hidan looked at the shaken blonde, answering with a crude, "Blondie, everyone in this whole damn hideout heard your scream."

The blonde looked in fear and sorrow at his cackling partner, who was backed up against a workbench, ignoring Hidan and Deidara. _Sasori no Danna…_

––––––»

Deidara wondered how he had made out alive while he was sleeping, for as soon as he woke up, a shuriken whipped into the part of the mattress just to the right of his shoulder. He had jumped out of bed, staring in trepidation at the redhead facing him only meters away. "Sasori no Danna!"

That same kind smile was plastered on Sasori's lips, brown eyes shining. "What's wrong, Deidara? I really liked your expression back then. Can you show it to me once more?"

The blonde flinched in fear, sprinting past the puppeteer and out the door, slamming the wooden board before he ran down the hall. He didn't care where he was going, or who he ran into. Deidara just wanted to get away.

_Then why…_ The former ninja of the Rock thought to himself. _Do I still have the same feeling in my chest?_

Deidara stopped running, panting like a dog. He felt a presence appear behind him, and slowly turned back.

"What _are_ you doing, Deidara?"

The blonde stared in horror, blue eye wide. "Danna…!"

Sasori's head was once again cocked to the side, brown eyes confused and annoyed. "You're making me feel bad."

"Why, un…" Deidara's voice was just above a whisper. "Why did you do those things to me?"

The redhead ignored his partner's question, instead gazing at his blue eye. "You have very pretty eyes, Deidara."

A blush crept onto Deidara's cheeks. He didn't know whether to be scared or embarrassed. "Th-Thank you, Danna, un…"

The somewhat-relaxed look on Deidara's face quickly grew back into that of fear as he saw the ex-Suna nin hold up that kunai.

"If I dig out my own eye, will you give me yours?"

The blonde snapped, hooking his fingers around his partner's neck and forcing him against the wall. "What the hell are you thinking, un?!"

Sasori was taken aback at Deidara's sudden outburst, letting the kunai clatter to the floor.

Deidara's eye closed, his face distorted with pain and sadness. The tears were being held back by his sheer willpower. He released his stunned partner and stalked away, teeth gritting. _Why is Danna doing this? I don't know if I'm going to be alive in the morning or not anymore! I got lucky the first time, because of Hidan, but…_

––––––»

Days passed slowly, and each day Deidara felt more scared of his partner than ever. With no other choice, he slept in his bed, grateful that Sasori hadn't tried to assault him when he was unconscious. In fact, the puppet master had stopped trying to attack the younger male all together, instead keeping silent and aloof like he had in the beginning.

Deidara's heart panged painfully with each second that flew by, for reasons even he didn't know. His mind told him to run away from the redhead, but his heart told him to stay. He didn't know which to listen to, and was caught staying. Still, Deidara found himself glancing at the former ninja of the Sand more often than he would've liked to, as each time his heart seemed to beat faster. The worst part about it was that he couldn't tell if it was because he was afraid Sasori would stand up and start attacking him again, or because he still had feelings for him. _I wonder if this is why Kakuzu and Zetsu have grudges against Danna…_

* * *

Fear the results of writer's block. o-o;  
Actually, the Hidan-therapy part _did_ have meaning. Believe it or not.  
Reviews for me means story for you. That seems fair, right?

-Arrina


	7. Requisite

Finally chapter 6. These two chapters (5 and 6) were a bit confusing, I'm sorry. x-o;

_Delacie: _Lawl, so many reviews... xD About the 'un' thing...he probably does, but I'm hellbent that it's a speech defect, so he'll think without it in my stories.  
_Sky:_ Did I imply something with Hidan or Kakuzu? o-o; And thanks for the long review. n-n  
_Gaaraslover92:_ Nooo, I wouldn't do anything that mean to 'sori-sama. ;;  
_Animelover:_ Yeah, Sasori has a bit of trouble dealing with his emotions. Actually, the insanity part was just an act, since he knows Deidara doesn't like it.  
_SeleneSoulwar:_ The therapy part was actually a part of Sasori's plan, as was the eye part. However, he messed up with the eye part, since he only made Dei care for him once again. Then he shut himself into his room to think for a bit.  
_Bombs Away:_ No, it's okay. n-n The meanings behind Sasori's actions are all extremely hard to figure out, and you actually have to add up all of his actions towards Deidara to figure it out…

This isn't my favorite chapter, but the writer's block is finally going away at least.  
_  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...SasoDei would be more canon than it is._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 6**

* * *

Deidara was worried about his partner. There wasn't any other word to describe his feelings. At first he had been more than gleeful that the redhead had left him alone, thankful that he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked at any given moment. But then, he was a bit nervous because the infamous puppet master would just sit in the room day after day, working. Anxiety quickly morphed into worry, as the blonde knew that it wasn't like someone, let alone Sasori, to stay cooped up in a confined space without speaking to anyone like some old hermit.

The blonde didn't know if this was just a random state the puppeteer went into once in a while or not, but from what he had gathered from his two missions with the redhead, it wasn't natural.

Sasori would just sit at a workbench and continue to add traps or poisonous weapons to one of his many puppets, a blank look pasted to his face. When he had finished the puppet he'd been working on, he put it back into its scroll and started work on another, like some robot.

_I wonder if Danna's ever done anything like this before…_ The blonde thought in concern, already heading towards Zetsu's room. He looked into the room, noticing it was open, and called out a, "Zetsu, un?"

The dual-colored member appeared instantly in front of the blonde, yellow eyes showing no emotion. "What do you want this time? **Deidara?**"

"I-I just wanted to know if you knew anything about Danna's condition, un..." The blue-eyed man muttered, expression showing hints of guilt.

"**You mean staying in his room without speaking to anyone?** Just leave him alone. **We told you he was a strange one.** Yes we did…" Zetsu replied, looming over the newest member. "If he continues to act like a small child…**Leader-sama will get ear of it and punish him.** It's his fault anyways. **I always thought he was more mature…**he's such a pretender."

"Ah, okay, un..." Deidara nodded in thanks to the Venus flytrap-covered man, before walking back down the hallway. His head perked up when he saw Kakuzu storming down his way. "K-Kakuzu!"

The masked man paused his thundering, sending his glare at the younger man. "What?"

"H-Has Danna ever–?" The explosives specialist asked hastily, feeling the murderous aura surrounding the money-craving man: Hidan must've done something to piss off his partner.

"Ever stayed in a small place like an old man?" Kakuzu snorted, rolling his eyes before continuing, "He's just going through a phase. Leave him alone, if that's what he wants."

"O-Okay, un…" Deidara backed away, before asking a last question. "Where's Hidan?"

Kakuzu pointed with his thumb backwards, narrowing his eyes and stomping off again. "Back in the room spraying his blood."

Deidara winced, mumbling a quick "Thanks" and heading in that direction. The door was closed. Gulping slightly, the blonde called, "Hidan?"

After a short while, the door opened to a blood-drowned Hidan, the pike still protruding out of his crimson splattered chest. "What the hell, blondie. I'm busy right now."

_Yeah, I can _see_ that, smartass…_ "Danna." Deidara replied simply, just wanting to get away from the religious man as fast as possible. "I-I want to know if he's ever done this before, un…"

Hidan's facial expression scrunched up, purple eyes narrowing. "Why the fuck are you asking _me_ about that redhead? And seriously, if he's just spending time to see if I'll give you therapy again…wait, why are you worried about him in the first place?"

"J-Just 'cause, okay?" Deidara stammered.

"Don't tell me you still like the guy," The silver-haired member scorned, placing his scarlet hands on his hips. "The guy tried to kill you. Are you fucking crazy, blondie?"

"Dammit, you're confusing me, un! First, you _want_ me to like him, and now you don't!" The blue-eyed man snapped. "Make up your mind, un!"

"Like him or not, it's not _my _problem anymore!" The immortal retorted.

"Kami, I hate you…" The ex-Iwagakure nin sped away muttering, pausing in front of his own room.

The blonde felt guilty, knowing that if he hadn't fallen for the redhead this all wouldn't have happened. Of course, no one else in the organization shared his problem, but they were all older than he was, and probably knew how to deal with it at the least. There was only one other person he could consult to, and that was Kisame. Itachi was out of the question, though the blue-eyed bomb artist _did_ want to erase his fear of the raven-haired prodigy at some point. Regardless, Deidara highly doubted an emotionless bastard like Itachi knew advice on love.

Sighing, Deidara wondered _why_ he was going around asking others about Sasori. They obviously didn't care for the redhead, and the cerulean-eyed man knew he shouldn't either. But he did, and that's what bugged him. _I only have Kisame left…I'd be better just getting it over with, and then I could just stop._ The bomb artist nodded to himself, making his way to his final destination.

"Kisame no Danna?" Deidara poked his head into the shark-looking man's room, thankful Itachi wasn't in there.

Kisame quirked an eyebrow at the blonde's words, sitting up on his bed. "What's with the nickname? Isn't that Sasori-san's?"

"Danna…" Deidara felt his head droop a little. "Sasori no Danna's starting to worry me, un."

"You like him?"

The bomb artist's head shot up, blue eye flaring and pink veiling his cheeks. "N-No…!"

The former ninja of the Mist's lips curved into a sympathetic grin. "You can't lie to me, Deidara. Hidan told me all about it. Therapy, eh?"

Deidara made a mental note: _Never tell Hidan anything important._ The blue iris dulled down to normal, and the younger man exposed himself fully into the room.

"So, what's your problem?" Kisame asked, giving the blonde a questioning look.

"I…I'm worried that Danna's going to stay in his room forever, un." The blonde admitted sheepishly.

Kisame yawned idly. "Knowing that guy, he probably will."

"But…!" Deidara blurted out, the pink on his face fading into red. "I feel like it's my fault…"

"Then it probably is."

A low gasp rolled past Deidara's lips, not knowing how to respond.

"Look, Deidara," The blue-haired man replied. "I'm not a therapist, so I don't know how to help you. Try asking Hidan."

"I did, un. He asked me why the fuck I was asking _him_ about Danna."

"Oh…" Kisame looked confused, before a look of amusement crossed his features and a small chuckle was heard. "I should've known that's how he would've reacted."

"So what do I do, un?"

"Just leave him alone," The older man shrugged. "I can relate to having an emotionless partner, at least."

"Danna's not emotionless."

"The guy's got the facial expressions of a brick wall."

"He smiled for me, un." Deidara informed in confusion.

"Really?" Kisame blinked, surprised. "Are you sure he hates you, then?"

"I'm still not sure about that, un…he said it, though. He then left me to die, and now he's trying to kill me."

"So _that's_ what you screamed about before?"

"What?"

"The 'Why are you doing this, Danna' you shouted."

"Oh…yeah, un."

"The guy's a nut."

"No he isn't."

"He tried to kill you and acted like a total psychopath!"

"He _isn't_, un."

"Fine, fine." Kisame sighed, out of ideas.

"How do _you_ get along with Sasori no Danna?"

"Don't mention Orochimaru."

"Why, un?"

"He goes berserk. Orochimaru was his previous partner before you, and Sasori-san has a very strong grudge against him for leaving and betraying the Akatsuki."

"It can't be more dangerous than attacking you right when you wake up, un."

"Deidara. He'll kill you _for real_. He won't just _try_."

The ex-Iwa nin closed his mouth.

"…What about that smile you mentioned earlier?"

"Un? Oh, yeah, he threw me to the ground and then stepped on my throat, un. He smiled and said 'I'm flattered' after I said I hated him."

"Are you sure it was a smile?"

"That or a smirk, un."

"It was probably a smirk then."

"But it looked like a smile…"

"Then he doesn't hate you. If he smiled at you, he can't hate you. He hasn't smiled once in this place _once_. Not even when he was with Orochimaru."

"So then…" The explosives specialist had a worried look on his face, flushing slightly. "Orochimaru…was he, when he was in Akatsuki…was he Danna's…?"

"Sasori-san never got along too well with Orochimaru."

"Then how could he have ever smiled with a guy he didn't like?"

"He got to kill a lot more."

Deidara was silent, mind processing all the information he had just received. Finally, he muttered out a cold, "Where's Itachi?"

"I have no clue. Why?"

"I don't want him walking in on this, un."

"Mm-hmm."

The blonde looked at the ground, discernible eye narrowed. "Thanks for the help…Kisame."

"Oh? It's not 'Kisame no Danna'?" The shark-looking man replied with a tinge of amusement.

Deidara grinned. "I'm gonna save that for Sasori, un."

––––––»

_Deidara._

The blonde blinked, recognizing Sir Leader's voice. "Yeah, un?"

_Where are you?_

"Outside Sasori no Danna's and my room. Why, un?"

_You two have a mission. Tomorrow._

"Assassination, un?"

_Precisely. A man named Itou Reiji, in Kumogakure. Shoulder-length black hair, hazel eyes, about medium height, 22 years old…_

"Don't you have any photos of him or anything?"

_No._

"Un…"

_I need you to tell this to Sasori._

"When, un?"

_Anytime before the time you have to leave._

"Which is…?"

_Noon tomorrow._

"Why couldn't you just tell _him_, like you usually do?"

_He won't respond._

Deidara blinked, speechless.

_You __will__ tell him._

"Ah…y-yes, Leader-sama, un."

_Good._

The blonde stared at the ground grimly, a man at a funeral to his wife. _Sasori no Danna wouldn't even speak to Leader-sama…will he get…punished…?_ He shook his head and looked at the door to the left of him. Sighing, he went over to it and opened it, walking into the closed space.

"Leader-sama says we have a mission tomorrow, un." Deidara reported, closing the door behind him. "Noon, at Kumogakure."

Sasori remained silent, as if he was in a trance, and continued to work on the puppet residing on the workbench in front of him. He showed no sign of hearing, or even of noticing the younger man's presence.

A pang shot through Deidara's gut, his face screwed up in remorse. _I hate seeing Danna like this…he's been aloof for about three days now…_ The blue-eyed blonde strode over to his bed, sitting down on the soft mattress. _I wonder if Danna was ever like this when Orochimaru was here…or maybe it _is_ my fault…everyone else said it was a phase, but…I can't see Danna ever doing this aside from now. It _is_ my fault after all…then–_

"…Deidara."

The blonde looked up from his feet, which were dangling off the edge of his bed, his visible eye wide in surprise. It was the first time Sasori had interacted with anyone, let alone spoken. "Yeah, un?"

"Do you still feel the same way about me?"

Returning his gaze to his feet, Deidara muttered, "I…I don't know, un…"

"Do you hate me?"

Deidara's eye widened, his head snapping to the redhead. "Of course not!"

Sasori's cocoa eyes sparked in rage like miniature volcanoes, teeth grinding together. "Why, dammit?"

The blonde found himself against the wall once again, coughing to catch his lost breath.

"_Why_?" The puppeteer snarled, repeating the one-word question over and over again, clenching his fist and sending into his partner's jaw. "Why, Goddammit?!"

Deidara's cerulean eye narrowed, as he let the older man beat upon his bruising cheek. Sharp cries of "Why?!" tortured his ears like poison-covered needles, each one more painful than the last.

"Why won't you hate me, you brat? Why?!" Sasori's fist showed no mercy as it slammed into the ex-Iwa nin's flesh over and over again. It infuriated him how the blonde wouldn't give in and just leave him alone, or even let tears fall.

Blood trickled down the younger male's nose, but he paid it no heed, eye fixed on Sasori's once calm face, distorted with anger.

"I've done everything I Goddamn could to break you, _make_ you hate me, but _why_? Why won't you?" The ex-Suna nin's eyes closed, trembling clenched fingers pausing their assault. "I want you to hate me, you brat!"

"I-I can't…S-Sasori no Danna…" Deidara stammered, eye widening and blood spraying out of his mouth as Sasori elbowed him in the stomach.

"Why not, brat?!" The brown-eyed member snarled, grabbing Deidara's chin forcefully, fingernails leaving deep marks.

"B-Because…Danna–"

"You _love_ me?" Sasori scoffed, eyes sparking. "_That's_ it? Don't test me, boy!"

The younger male's eye shut instinctively in pain, as his partner thrust his arm forward while releasing Deidara's face, forcing the blonde's skull to impact on the concrete wall. _That's not what I was going to say…Danna…_

Sasori was laughing slightly, as he glared at the beaten Deidara. "Tell me, kid. Will you still love me after you see me for what I truly am?"

The blonde watched as Sasori unbuttoned his cloak slowly, throwing it on his own bed afterwards. His mouth opened all but slightly as he saw the one he called 'Danna:' the two wing-like appendages sprouting from his back, blades serving as the wings' feathers at the ends; the cable wound like a coiled up snake where the redhead's stomach was supposed to be; the cylinder around his heart. _He turned himself…into one…_

"So, you whelp. _Now_ do you hate me?" The redhead asked, smirk coating his lips. At the sight of Deidara shaking his head no, the smile drained, replaced by a scowl. Sasori's voice cracked when he dealt another blow to the bleeding man. "Why?! _Why_?! Goddammit, _why_ won't you despise me?!"

"Because you need me."

Sasori's eyes widened, his raised arm frozen in midair. A pair of arms made their way around his abdomen, tightly bringing the redhead into an embrace.

Deidara's chin rested against the side of his partner's head, visible eye cloudy with affliction. "You're in pain, Danna, un. It hurts me when you are."

"Deidara, what the hell are–?" Sasori started, beginning to push himself away.

"You hit me instinctively, not because you want to, right?"

"No, you're–" The redhead stiffened, pausing his struggling. "You don't know–!"

"You told me everything about your past, Danna, save for turning yourself into a puppet. I know you have a grudge against the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, un. I know you're lonely. I know you're hurting on the inside. And…I saw _it_ in your eyes…each and every time you landed a blow to me, or said something callous, un. I saw compunction."

"You don't know anything about me!" Sasori snarled, raising his fist to clout the blonde again. He stopped as he saw the look on Deidara's bloodstained face.

"You can't fool me, Danna. If it hurt you so much…why did you do it, un?" Deidara inquired sadly, face a mixture of sympathy and confusion. "You don't like pain, Sasori no Danna. You're not Hidan, un."

The puppet master's brown eyes narrowed as he allowed himself to be pulled back to the blonde. "I…I don't want you to become like my parents. I couldn't forgive myself if you did…"

Deidara nuzzled the mess of red hair presented in front of him, taking in the redhead's scent, arms tightening around the wooden body. "What do you mean, un?"

"They died because I loved them," Sasori muttered, resting his head on Deidara's collarbone. "If I care for you, you'll die as well."

"That's stupid, Danna." The blue-eyed member scoffed, staring in disbelief at his partner. "They didn't die because you _loved_ them, un. That's ridiculous. And I swear, I won't die until you do or my time comes, un. And since it looks like you can't die, I guess I'm forced to go with the latter."

"_That's_ a reassuring guarantee," The puppeteer spat, chocolate eyes glinting with annoyance and penitence. "You can't tell when you're gonna die until you do."

The room was silent, Deidara's fingers on his right hand lacing through Sasori's red locks as he sat down, bringing the ex-Suna nin down onto his lap. He knew this wasn't the insane mass-murderer everyone thought he was in his arms now. It was a heartbroken child, who believed that anyone he got close to would be killed, because of the loss of his parents before he even got to know them. He wanted to do everything he could before that happened to push the person that got too close to him away, so he would be alone, so he wouldn't have to watch another person he cared about pass away because of him; even if it meant physical and mental assaults. Sasori hadn't ever been shown love in his life, growing cold, forlorn, and aloof. Those hands of his that only knew the words 'kill' and 'hate;' Deidara wanted to warm those frozen hands and show that abandoned heart it could still beat for another for as long as it wanted.

"You know…that I can't feel that…" The redhead spoke up, tilting his head upwards at the blonde's caressing touches.

"But your hair's really pretty and soft, un." The explosives specialist protested quietly, his stomach fluttering like a trapped butterfly at how far the puppet master had let himself be controlled. At how _Sasori_ was submitting to him, admitting his heart to him. The same Sasori who had treated him like dirt, said he hated him, and almost killed him. Any alarms that were sounding off inside the blonde's head subsided, a blush emerging on his cheeks as he buried himself once again in the silky ash-red tresses of his partner, who he never thought he'd be able to get close to.

Sasori looked away, murmuring a quick, "Why do you still care for me…after you've seen what I am?"

"I thought everyone in this organization had something weird about them, un."

"But I don't even know if I can be classified as a human anymore."

"Kisame's a shark and Zetsu's a plant, Danna."

"I don't deserve you."

"I could say the same, un."

"Shinobi can't have feelings."

"So be it, un."

"I don't have any emotions."

"You have your heart."

"I said all those nasty things to you."

"You were lying to both of us."

"I scared the shit out of you."

"So does Hidan, un."

"I beat you half to death."

"You were frightened."

"I left you to die."

"You were confused."

The redhead looked back up at his partner, wiping the dribble of crimson flowing down from his mouth away. "I rejected you."

"You can't stop my feelings, Danna, un." Deidara caught the puppeteer by his wrist, forcing him into an embrace.

Sasori leaned against the blonde, his chin resting on Deidara's left shoulder blissfully, caught fingers intertwined. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I'll stay with you forever."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You never hurt me, un."

A smile grew on Sasori's lips, half-lidded eyes fogging over in pleasure.

"I love you."

* * *

And that's the end. Of the chapter.  
If you still don't understand something type it in a review, since it_ is_ a bit hard to figure out how the two chapters connect.  
...I still don't like how this one turned out. e-o  
But review anyway! I like reviews. :3

-Arrina


	8. Moonlight

Yay for chapter 7. :3 This is where the shounen-ai starts, so go away if you're just gonna complain about it.

_Aimi: _You're gonna draw fanart? Really?! n////n  
_ShleyAay:_ Haha…I think I could as well… xD  
_Petite-neko:_ Lawl, good luck. And thanks. n-n  
_Bombs Away:_ Don't feel bad. x3;  
_Sky:_ Sorry. x/ I originally wanted Itachi to be the one who caught Dei back then, but I couldn't imagine what he would've said, so I just stuck Hidan in 'cause he's easier. xD; Orochimaru will be mentioned a few times, I believe, but I won't put him in. I dun like him too much…  
_FearDePucca:_ Thank you. :33

Tobi speaks in third person because that's the way a lot of people have him talk. Plus it's Tobi, so…  
_  
Disclaimer: This wouldn't be a fanfic if I owned Naruto. o-o;_

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 7**

* * *

_That…was a nice dream…_ Deidara's eyes opened slowly, only to find his redheaded partner leaning over his chest and lifting up the mass of hair resting over his left eye. A blush flowered upon his cheeks, as he struggled out an embarrassed, "Danna, un…!" _It wasn't a dream!_

The brown-eyed male smirked, flipping the waterfall of gold flowing over its owner's head so he could press his forehead against the blonde's. "I used to think those little mumbles you did were obnoxious and stupid, but now they're kinda cute, Deidara."

The blonde felt his face heat up even more, staring into the depths of those beautiful brown eyes glittering with amusement. "Stop, un…you're embarrassing me…!"

"But you look so sweet when you're blushing."

Feeling his stomach flip, Deidara squeaked out a quiet, "Just stop, Danna…please?"

"Only if you become more mature."

"What!? W-Well, only if _you_ smile more, un!"

"Done." Sasori leaned back, gazing into the trapped oceans within the blonde's irises. "I really _do_ like your eyes though, Deidara."

"You're not going to try and carve one out again, are you, un?" The bomb artist asked defensively, placing the gray scope back into place over his left eye.

A small laugh emerged from the puppet master's throat. "I'm sure they'd look more beautiful where they are now, rather on me. Don't be foolish, Deidara. I thought we agreed that you'd be more mature from now on?"

"That's mean, Danna…" Deidara pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Careful." Sasori arched an eyebrow, smile dancing over his lips. "You look rather cute when you pout.

And you know…" The redhead continued, crawling on all fours over to the younger male, "You might just make me want to do something."

Deidara's face was bright red as he was forced back down on the bed on his back, his ocean-blue eye hypnotized by the gaze of the deep brown ones of his partner, immobilized as they came closer, closer.

"You really _are_ cute when you're blushing, Deidara," Sasori's voice was a mere whisper, his red bangs tickling the skin of Deidara's forehead. "Do you–?"

"Whoa, Sasori-san! Is that your girlfriend under there? Tobi wants to see her!"

Sasori was up and over to the doorway in an instant, grabbing the intruder by his black shirt, a strained grin twitching over his mouth. "Tobi…if you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll be more than happy to have another puppet for my collection…!"

"Don't worry, Sasori-san! Your secret is safe with Tobi, because Tobi is a good boy!" The boy replied from underneath the orange mask on his face. "So who is she? Huh? Huh?"

"That's none of your business," The puppet master began, trying to shove Tobi out the door and shut it.

Unfortunately, the black-haired boy was too curious, and wriggled his way out of the redhead's grasp, bounding over to the bed. He made a gasping noise, squeaking out a, "It's a boy!"

Deidara glared at the kid, sitting up and opening his mouth to tell him to shove it, before a loud _thunk_ rang out. "D-Danna, un?"

"'Danna'? Oh, Sasori-san, I didn't know you were _married_!" Tobi bounced over to the brown-eyed member, who had just slammed his head into the wall. "I should go tell Zetsu-san!"

An arm reached out and caught the escaping boy before he raced out the door, its owner seething a, "Tobi, you're going to shut your mouth about this and tell _no one_. You got it? Not even Zetsu."

"That you're married?"

Sasori pulled Tobi back into the room, smashing the door into its entryway. "I am _not_ married, you brat!"

The boy squealed, dashing over to Deidara and hiding behind him. "Sasori-san is going to hurt Tobi!"

"H-Hey, un!" Deidara tried to drag the orange-masked kid out from behind him.

Tobi was eerily quiet, seemingly staring at the blonde.

"You're Deidara!" He suddenly shouted out, wrapping his arms around the confused bomb artist. "Tobi's wanted to meet you forever!"

"St-Stop, un–Hey, wait a sec–Dammit, get off of me!" Deidara ordered, trying to shake Tobi off. "Danna…!"

The younger boy paused, whispering a quick, "Deidara-senpai said a bad word!"

The redhead had a disturbed look on his face, storming over to the non-member of Akatsuki and yanking him off the stunned ex-Rock ninja. "Kid, get out of here _now_. If you tell _anyone_, I'll beat you to death. Get it?"

"Did Tobi interrupt your 'special time' with Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked, scrambling out of the redhead's grasp. "Tobi is really sorry! Tobi's a good boy!"

"_Tobi_ is going to be a _dead_ boy if he doesn't leave. _Now_." Sasori growled through gritted teeth, pointing at the door.

Deidara watched the young boy scurry out of the room, turning to Sasori afterwards. "Danna, what–?"

"Deidara." The redhead interrupted, eyes dark and narrowed.

The blonde's eye widened, fixated on the puppeteer's somber face.

"No matter what happens on a mission, no matter how much I treat you like crap or threaten you, just know…that it's not true."

"Danna…" The bomb artist let the ex-Suna nin's nickname slip through his lips like ice.

"I might say I hate you, I might threaten to kill you, I might even attack you…but if you get hurt…I'll take you back after I've defeated the enemy and help you heal. I don't want someone knowing I care for you. They might take and harm you."

The blonde felt the air around the two of them become smothering, his fingers grasping onto the sheets with a death lock. "Then…I guess I have to do the same…un…"

Sasori looked at him, eyes still shrouded like a midnight mist.

"I will." Deidara continued in a stronger voice. "I'm going to trash my fear of Itachi, un. I _will_ defeat him, no matter what the odds are, or how many people say I can't. I won't let something as trivial as my fear run me over like a mad bull. That weasel bastard isn't going to weigh me down any longer, un!"

A sad smile filtered onto the puppet master's mouth. "Then I guess if I tell you that you're going to die because of that, you won't listen."

"Sorry, Danna." The bomb artist returned the small grin. "Call it an unhealthy obsession, un."

Eyes closed, the ash-red haired man smirked out a, "You're still the same stupid brat from the beginning."

Deidara let a "tch" sound worm its way from his throat, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and walking towards the door. "And you're still the same stuck-up asswipe with a superiority complex, un."

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked, shoving the blonde's comment away.

The trademark smirk once again curled at the ex-Iwagakure nin's lips like a phantom. His blue eye glittered like a frozen lake being dazzled by the sun's blinding glare. "To clear my fear of Itachi."

––––––»

"Itachi!" Deidara called into the room, arms crossed over his chest.

The door opened to a glaring set of blood-red eyes, before swaying back to reveal the prodigy fully. "What do you need this early in the morning, Deidara-san?"

"And why," Kisame snickered in the background. "Are you still looking as if you just got out of bed?"

Deidara glared at the blue member, fists tightening at the remembrance of his condition. His hair was still down and he hadn't even stuck his Akatsuki robe on, let alone his headband. A forced grin twitched on the blonde's mouth, as he growled out a, "I _thought_ you would ask something like that, un…!" He reached behind him, ramming his guest past Itachi and towards Kisame. "Have fun with him, _Kisame no Danna_."

A short exclamation burst past the dam known as Kisame, as Tobi scurried over to him squeaking brain-crushing questions.

Tobi's gleeful inquiries and the ex-Kiri shinobi's calls for help provided entertainment for the young blonde, as he continued with his mission. "Itachi, you've been to Kumogakure before, un. I need to know if you have any information on a man named Itou Reiji."

The blithe Uchiha ignored the shrieks of help ringing throughout the room. "Itou Reiji. You know what he looks like. He's a wealthy man, never leaving his palace. He has many guards, but he himself isn't too good at fighting. You shouldn't have too much trouble."

Deidara blinked, tilting his head. "Thanks, Itachi, un."

Itachi nodded, shutting the door, ignoring his partner once again.

"I-Itachi-san!" Kisame's voice vibrated through the door, escalating greatly to surpass another of Tobi's questions. "Can you get…get Tobi out of here?"

"Kisame-san, why are you blue?" Tobi's voice interrupted. "Were you born a shark? Are you related to Hidan-san?"

Snickering, Deidara turned to go back to his room, stopped by the sight of Hiruko. "So then, Danna…you got _him_ all ready?"

"Get used to it, Deidara. I'll be traveling in him much more often than usual. Maybe it'll quell your feelings a bit." The puppeteer growled from inside the giant shell.

Deidara twitched, eye narrowed. "You know, un…I don't see what I saw in you before. You're a giant bastard, un."

Sasori smirked inside. "Coming from the naïve brat who thinks _explosions_ are _art_."

"And turning people into chunks of wood is?"

"It's art because they last forever."

"Art is only fleeting, Danna, un! It's right there, before the explosion!"

"Yeah, you stick a bomb inside a bird and before it explodes, it looks like a water balloon. That's _real_ art."

"Well, that Hiruko thing you wear isn't exactly what I call beautiful either, Danna."

"It's not _my_ fault the guy was ug–"

"_You_ killed him and _chose_ him, un!"

"And _you_ make the most demented-looking sculptures."

"_You_ make the most demented–!"

"You two are going to stop arguing outside my room."

The blonde's head slowly turned, cerulean eye wide.

The door was open, and Uchiha Itachi stood in the middle of the doorframe, Sharingan looking like a venomous snake's eyes.

"You both argue like a married couple," Kisame added from inside, ignoring Tobi. "Ever considered eloping?"

Deidara made a dash for inside the room, stopped by Hiruko's tail, once again landing on his chin. "Not again, un…!"

"Excuse us, Itachi," Sasori fumed silently, turning and reliving the event from the first mission. "Deidara needs to get his priorities straight. He _isn't_ a morning person."

"Dammit, let me walk! Danna, you jackass, you _know_ you humiliated me by doing this the _first_ time, un!" The sculptor snarled, faint red roses blossoming on his cheeks. Being dragged in front of an old man was one thing; being dragged in front of _Uchiha Itachi_ was another.

Sasori disregarded his younger partner's demands, just continuing to drag the helpless blonde by his foot back to the room.

An angry huff grumbled out of Deidara's lungs, like an ogre. He grabbed a kunai out of the pouch he had around his waist and held it to his throat. "Danna, if you don't stop now, I'll kill myself, un."

The giant figure stopped, pulling the long jointed tail back underneath the cloak situated around its body, minus the bomb artist's foot.

Grinning to himself, the blue-eyed member stuck the kunai back into its pouch and ran up next to his partner, almost disappointed that Itachi had closed the door too early. "Does this mean _I'm_ the new puppet master, Danna? 'Cause–"

"Deidara, don't push yourself." Sasori cut in, voice grim.

The smile slid off the explosives specialist's face, narrowing his ocean-blue eye. "You have to see Leader-sama for what you did for the past few days, un."

"…Yeah."

"I…" Deidara looked at the ground. "I'm coming with you, un."

"Fine." Sasori started walking towards their room. "I'll let you get your stuff."

Nodding hastily, the newest member darted after the hunched figure, snickering out a, "Hey, Danna, when you're in Hiruko, you remind me of the Beast from a story I read once in Iwa. I think it was _Beauty and the Beast_, un."

The head of Hiruko turned its angry glare to the giggling blonde. "So does that mean you're Beauty?"

Deidara's laughing was terminated immediately, switching to an angry glower. "Shut up, Danna, un. Just shut up."

––––––»

"You deliberately ignored me, Sasori." Sir Leader's overwhelming voice resounded around the chamber, his grey-dyed eyes glaring without mercy. "I had to tell Deidara instead, who _I'm guessing_ relayed the mission to you without fail."

"I'm sorry, Leader-sama," The puppet master responded. "And I _did_ get the message."

The ash-colored eyes narrowed. "I won't reprimand you this time, but if it happens again, I shall have no choice. However, you will go to Kumogakure immediately, rather than at noon."

"Yes, sir," Both Sasori and Deidara chorused in unison, Deidara even leaving off the usual 'un'.

The blue-eyed blonde was just happy that his partner had allowed him to get ready and all before they visited Sir leader, since he was guessing something like this was going to happen.

––––––»

"I hate walking in tall grass…" Deidara groaned, trudging slowly on the prickly terrain.

"Deal with it," Hiruko's deadly glower rested upon the bored blonde's irritated eye.

An angry stare was sent back, the blonde retorting, "It's _your_ fault, Danna, that we had to leave at eight instead of noon, un."

"It's _your_ fault, because if you hadn't fallen in _love_ with me, I wouldn't have ignored Leader-sama!" Sasori shot back.

"You would've, un. Fallen in love with me."

"How the hell do you know?"

"How couldn't you have?"

"Because I don't fall for stupid brats."

"Tough, un! You _did_!"

"You're making me _angry_, Deidara. Do you _want_ a hole through your chest?"

Deidara's mouth bolted shut. A restrained laugh soared into his ears, and he turned in annoyance at his partner. "_What_, un?"

"You just called yourself a stupid brat." Sasori replied, a louder laugh erupting at the look on the sculptor's face.

"Keep it up, Danna, un…" The explosives specialist growled through clenched teeth. "I'll blow that giant hunchbacked thing into the next dimension. I really _would_ like to see you without it on right about now, un."

"You explode Hiruko, and I swear I'll ask for a change of partners so you'd get Hidan," The redhead snapped. "I'm sure Kakuzu wouldn't mind it either."

"Yes, but _I_ would, un!" Deidara retorted, glaring daggers. "And really Danna, you don't want me killed because of one of those rituals he does."

"I couldn't care less if you died." The puppet master shot back uncouthly.

"That's not what you implied this morning, un."

"Because Leader-sama would've blamed me. If you die because of Hidan, it's _not_ my fault and _not_ my problem."

"You're such a callous bitch."

"Perhaps I am."

"Go get eloped with Itachi, un."

"Where the _hell_ did that come from?"

"Kisame said _we_ should get eloped."

"And?"

"I don't want to."

"So you tell me to go with Itachi?"

"Yeah, un."

"Deidara, you said this morning you were going to be more mature from now on."

"And _you_ said you were going to smile more."

"Even if I _did_ smile, you wouldn't see it."

"My _point_, dammit, un. Get out of Hiruko!"

"Kami, first you had a fetish with my–"

"I told you, I was looking at that TV you crashed, un! It's not my fault you stood in front of it."

"If I hadn't, you would've whined about wanting to watch cartoons."

"I'm _not_ a kid, Danna."

"Fine."

Deidara glanced up at the sky, noticing a few clouds. _Looks like rain soon…_ "Danna. Where's the hotel you promised? I'm tired, un."

"It's right there."

"Really?!" The blonde's vision blurred back to normal, fixing on a _tall brick building_ only a few minutes away. "…Are you sure, Danna, un?"

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry."

––––––»

A sigh escaped from the younger male's lips as he fell backwards onto a blue-painted bed. "_Now_ will you get out of Hiruko, un?"

"If I feel like it."

"Kami, you're pissing me off." Deidara frowned, rising. "Do you _like_ looking like a piece of crap, un?"

"At least I know I can be safe," Sasori growled. "Besides, many people know who I am in him."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" The blonde snatched the TV remote from off the bedside table, leaning back on the headboard and flipping through the channels.

"If you turn it on cartoons, Deidara–"

"I'm watching the weather!" The newest Akatsuki member snapped, placing the rectangular control back on its wooden platform.

"…I seriously don't know which one is worse." The older male muttered.

"Just be happy this hotel's nothing like the last one, un."

"Dammit, I told you not to remind me!"

"She's _dead_–"

"She _stalked_ me!"

"We've been over this, Danna."

"You try getting stalked–"

"If anyone bothers you like that again, I'll blow them up, un."

Sasori blinked. "…Then I guess…I have to thank you."

The blue-eyed blonde caught the entertained tinge sticking to his partner's words like glue. He smiled, replying, "I guess you do, un."

The room was silent for a moment, a solemn church.

Deidara stared at the lavender coated walls, then back to the TV, finally resting on the giant figure of Hiruko. "Danna…I want you to get over your grudge for Orochimaru, un."

Anger bled freely and without mercy from the brown-eyed puppet master's voice. "How do you think it feels, to have a partner who attacked and tried to take over the body of one of his own, and then betray us?"

"But he's gone now, un. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I never said I was worried about him!"

"Can you at least talk about him without killing someone?"

The puppeteer stayed mute, eyes narrowed.

"Sasori no Danna, un!"

"Okay, fine!" Sasori snarled from inside Hiruko.

"Thanks, Danna."

"Yeah, yeah…"

––––––»

Deidara's eyes blinked open slowly, as he sat up and stretched. The flashing screen of the TV blinded him for a moment, before his one cerulean eye squinted at it. It widened suddenly, not even fazed by the bright glare. _I…I must've fallen asleep!_ He looked around, noticing he was half-covered in cobalt covers, his hair down and his scope nestled on his headband on the bedside table, though his cloak was still resting on his body. _Danna…_ The blonde jumped out of bed, looking around for his redheaded partner. The puppet master was nowhere in sight.

"_A light drizzle is heading towards this area, but should be over with within a few minutes."_

The weather announcer's chipper voice floated like a moth to Deidara's ears, before he dashed out of the room and down the hall to a glass exit. _I was right about the rain…! And…the place outside these doors is a hilltop…_

Sasori turned his head around at the disrupting sound clanging through his ears, eyes wide. "Deidara…!"

"Danna!" The younger member rushed over to the ash-red haired man, whose hair glittered silver in the moonshine blanketing the small, grassy crest of the hill. "It's going to rain soon, un! You need to get back inside!"

A soft smile coated the brown-eyed male's lips, as he softly replied, "But it's pretty up here, Deidara."

Deidara's eyes locked with Sasori's. The serene irises amazed the blonde, as if he was seeing gently falling snowflakes in the redhead's now silver eyes. He sat down next to Sasori, watching the sky with content. "It _is_ pretty, huh, Danna?"

The puppeteer nodded, staring at the miraculous gems scattered throughout a thin-cloud-covered midnight fog, the moon outshining all of them. "Yeah…"

"I like shooting stars the best, un," Deidara spoke in a whisper, voice traveling like the wind. "Because you can only see them for a short time. _That's_ what makes them beautiful, un."

"The _sky_ is beautiful," Sasori argued, taking note of how his blonde partner moved himself over so their shoulders were touching. "Because it lasts forever."

The bomb artist merely laughed, quietly, fascinated blue eye shining in the silvery glow. He pushed the cascade of hair shrouding his left eye behind his ear.

It was like looking through a misty veil, as the clouds became thicker and thicker. The stars and moon still shone as brightly as ever, fighting for dominance of the sky.

"Deidara."

The explosives specialist perked up at the sound of his name, turning to his partner. At that moment, lips met lips, twin pairs of snowy eyes delving into each other.

Deidara felt his eyes widen, before his tensed muscles calmed, relaxed in the hand cradling the back of his head.

Then, as soon as it started, it was over. Sasori was up and walking back to the glass doors, leaving the blonde stunned.

The ex-Iwa shinobi snapped towards the fleeing redhead, both eyes foggy with anger and confusion. "Danna, what–?"

"I thought that's how you liked it, Deidara." The puppet master responded, turning back to the blonde. "Fleeting."

Bare feet flew through wet grass, damp golden hair soaring behind the running Deidara. The blonde's hands grasped drenched red locks, forcing his mouth onto the older male's, their lips melding together once again. Deidara was surprised to see amusement glitter in those mysterious eyes of his partner, instead of astonishment.

Sasori returned the kiss, arms coiling around the bomb artist's abdomen like snakes, hands digging into black cloth.

Fingers tightened around silver glitter-painted hair, as Deidara slipped his tongue between Sasori's lips. He was rejected, when the redhead's own tongue retaliated by pushing back. Lips opened eagerly, the blonde letting the dominating organ explore the inside of his mouth as much as it wished.

Moonlight sparkled its glamorous dance over the two Akatsuki members, the stars crying in joy. The great crystal orb rose higher and higher with each second, casting its breathtaking stare with enchantment.

Two tongues battled in a fierce ballet, each one wanting to become the star of the show. Deidara had gotten fed up with the puppeteer's controlling ways, and fought back like a lone hunter against a pack of wolves. The redhead wasn't budging, and the blue-eyed man finally gave in and let his partner ravage his mouth once again, falling gently into the dark-green sea of grass.

It seemed like forever before the sculptor ran out of breath, panting silently after his lips had retreated from the ex-Suna nin's, still, just barely, touching. "There are some things, Danna," He murmured, eyes shielded with haze, golden-silver hair webbing out beneath him, "That are better when eternal."

Smirking, the redhead whispered back, "I'm glad you finally see it my way, Deidara."

Deidara grinned, lightly slapping his right palm on the brown-eyed member's mouth. "You really need to know when you're digging too deep, un."

Neither one of them noticed the small shower had already passed.

* * *

I'm running out of things to type at the end. o0;  
Anyways, I feel bad for Kisame. xD  
Reviews make me really happy. Even if they're, uh…negative, I think the word is? xX;  
I like to know what your favorite part was, what your least favorite part was, how bad/good the chapter was, ETC. xD It gives a good feeling inside, lol. 

-Arrina


	9. Reliance

Hiya. :3  
Chapter eight's finished, and I don't have writer's block anymore. In fact, I have a few ideas cooped up in my mind right now. Although, I _am_ a bit nervous of Sasori's death, coming in a week...hell, it might even be shown this week. ;-;

_Petite-neko: _Aha, sorry...and I'm glad you like this story. :3  
_Fake Is the New Real:_ I still like the fact that you _did_ review. And thanks. :DD  
_Sky:_ Do you want him in? I'm sure I could slip him in, if you want.  
_Sen Yamamoto:_ Aw, thanks. And you're welcome～.  
_Bombs Away:_ You're welcome. n-n

_ Disclaimer: Shouldn't this whole fic be my disclaimer? I mean, if Naruto belonged to me, why would this story be on fanfiction?_

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Danna…will you sleep with me…un?" Deidara mumbled from his dark blue bed, half-lidded cerulean eyes glinting.

"I can't sleep, Deidara." The redhead replied, lying on his back on his mattress.

"I don't care. At least come over here, un."

Sighing, the puppet master got up and sat down near his partner. "Now what?"

Suddenly, he was pulled backwards so he landed on the other side of the blonde, right on his back. "Deidara, what–?" He cut off the rest of his sentence, eyes widening.

Deidara had his arms stretched out in front of him, a grin pulling at his lips.

A small smile morphed the once angry features, as Sasori moved his way into those limbs, pulled back to the bomb artist.

The blue-eyed male purred a little, snuggling his nose against the top of Sasori's head, a newborn kitten.

Sasori pulled his head back, reversing the position so his nose was resting on Deidara's head.

The blonde frowned a little at the change of pose, burying his face into the crook of the brown-eyed member's neck, his chin pushing the high collar of the cloak down. He pressed himself closer to Sasori, arms laced lazily around the puppeteer's waist.

_Kami, he's clingy…_ The redhead lifted the sleepy young male's chin up, kissing him softly.

"Nngh…" Deidara squirmed slightly. "Not when I'm asleep…Danna, un…"

"You asked me over here," Sasori murmured, skillful fingers brushing through long blonde strands.

"Mm…I never said you tasted like a tree…" The blonde muttered crossly, eyebrows drawing together. A swift yank on his hair released a captive groan. "Stop it, Danna…"

Ignoring his partner's request, the ex-Suna ninja continued his assault, caressing the spot just below the blonde's left ear with his tongue.

Deidara shivered, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Ah…I…stop, Sasori no Danna…!" He placed the palm of his hand on the redhead's mouth, pushing him away.

Sasori wrenched the hand away, making a disgusted face. "Dammit, Deidara, you know I hate when you do that."

"'m tired, un…" The newest Akatsuki member mumbled out. "'s not like you can taste it anyways…"

Frowning, the older man rubbed circles on his protesting comrade's left shoulder blade, earning a half-whine half-moan in complaint. Sasori captured the yawning lips in his own, running his tongue over the bottom one.

"Mmf…" Deidara fought back weakly, closing his mouth. "Danna, you're such a perv, un…"

"You little…!" A sarcastic grin twitched on the puppet master's lips, releasing the tired sculptor. "Who's the one who first fell in love?"

The blonde pushed himself closer, muttering a, "…Love you, Danna…"

Sasori sighed, his fingers once again threading through dulled sunlit tresses. _I guess that answers it._

––––––»

The blonde was happy that his partner hadn't retreated back into Hiruko.

"What made you change your mind, un?" He asked, striding through lofty blades of grass.

"Doesn't matter." Sasori riposted from the concealing wicker hat, treading ruefully through the mini-forest.

Deidara noticed the way his partner's eyes glinted. Secretly pushing his left hand into the clay pouch on his waist, he continued, "Why do you always wear that hat?"

"Because I don't want someone noticing me and then blowing my head off."

"Couldn't you just rejuvenate it, un?" The blonde asked, carefully shaping the small sphere of white clay in his palm.

Sasori glared at the golden-haired male, eyes furious. "I'm not an alien, Deidara!"

_Okay, it's ready!_ Deidara smiled contritely. "I didn't mean it like that, un! More like…some kind of magic that allows you to be put back together if you're ever broken…"

"…How the hell did you know that?" The redhead growled, noticing the blue-eyed member had stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Stretching, the younger man replied, "It's nothing, un. Just taking a small break."

The puppet master rolled his eyes, continuing on without his partner. "Hurry it up. You know I hate waiting."

A bang sounded from behind him, causing the moving ash-red haired member to sigh. _Deidara probably got attacked by a squirrel and blew it up…it's so like hi–_ His thoughts abruptly ended, as his eyes saw the grass field growing smaller with each second. Looking to his left, the puppeteer saw Deidara, hair soaring behind him and a happy grin plastered to his face. "Deidara, what the hell did you do?!"

Laughter rang like a bell out of the explosives specialist's throat. "Danna, you don't know?"

Blinking, Sasori looked at what he was sitting on, immediately clinging onto Deidara's right arm as his hat was blown away. "Get me down. Now."

"You don't like flying, un?" The blonde asked, flushing slightly at the redhead's touch. "Just calm down. I won't let you fall."

The puppet master let his eyelids droop a little, loosening his grasp on his partner and letting a praising zephyr ruffle his hair.

"See?" Deidara smiled warmly. "It's better than walking in that itchy grass, un."

"…Yeah." Sasori muttered, resting his head on the sun kissed blonde's shoulder.

"Guess hell froze over, un."

"Ah?" Chocolate irises darted to look at blue. A smile wove its way onto the older man's lips. "Oh…yeah. Probably did."

"So do you see _now_ how my art's true art, un?" The blonde asked, lifting his arm to rest across Sasori's shoulders, fingers grasping tightly on the joint.

"What? No, explosions aren't art no matter how much you think they are." Sasori sighed, lifting his hand to hold his partner's grip on his shoulder.

Deidara made an exasperated noise. "I'll show you, Danna, un. My art _is_ true art, and I _am_ a true artist…like you."

"Glad you can see how art's eternal." The redhead's lips curved upwards. "I'll be waiting for when you _do_ show me how art's fleeting."

"Just because I see how _some_ art is eternal doesn't mean _true_ art is eternal, un. Sure, I admire the way you see, Danna, but…"

"Mm…" The puppeteer allowed another obsequious breeze brush over him like a ghost. "I…"

"Danna?" Deidara blinked.

"I can…'feel' the wind…"

The bomb artist's eye widened, throat releasing a hoarse, "B-But I thought…!"

"It's not what you think." Sasori's voice dropped into a pit of regret, like a boy who was promised a pet but didn't get it. "I…_can_ feel it…but at the same time…I _can't_. It's confusing."

"Is it because of your heart, un?"

"I don't know. But I can kind of feel your hand right now."

"Although, you can't at the same time, right?"

"Yeah."

"How much of yourself…did you transform, un?"

"I don't remember. I still have my heart and brain, since I otherwise couldn't live…and I still have my tongue…"

"So you _can_ taste."

"Yes."

"Then what does the mouth on my hand taste like, un?"

Sasori's nose scrunched up. "Like aged clay that you stepped on with your disgusting feet."

"Why _thank you_, Danna…"

"And I think I still have my–"

"Holy shit, don't go any farther, un! Anyways, do you still have any blood?"

"I might. Somewhere."

"Where you heart is, un?"

"Most likely."

"…I have a mouth over _my_ heart."

"Oh? Let me see."

"Hell no! It'd _eat_ you, un!"

"What the _hell_?"

"It's…what I'm gonna use when I make my final explosion, un."

"So you need to let that thing _eat_ someone so you explode?!"

"It eats _clay_, Danna! I'm just saying, since it probably _would_ eat someone, un!"

"Kami that's creepy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So can you feel pain?"

"No."

"Oh, so I could slap you right now and you wouldn't feel a thing, un?"

"No, I wouldn't; _why_ would you want to _slap_ me in the first place?"

"It was an example, un."

"Slapping is what teenage girls do to their boyfriends when they're been cheated on."

"Dammit, let it go!"

Sasori smirked.

"How can you feel drafts and stuff but not pain, un?"

"I told you, I _can't_ feel. If someone punched me, I probably _could_ 'feel' it, to an extent. But they'd be hurting themselves more than they hurt me."

"So it's kinda like your whole body's numb."

"Basically."

"I dunno, Sasori no Danna. It's like you're saying that your brain is sending out the…whatever you need – signals – of pain, but since your body's wood, it doesn't work, un? So, in result, you can feel a bit because of the signals and all but can't because of the lack of nerves?"

"…Yeah?"

"What, un?"

"You lost me."

"…I think I lost myself…un…"

"…You do know we're just floating, right?"

"Huh?"

"Move the damn bird!"

"Kami you're impatient, un! Or is it that you just like the wind?"

"I think you should know I hate waiting."

"Liar. You like flying now, un."

The redhead lifted his head immediately, feeling his emerald-coated nails dig into the soft skin of Deidara's hand. "You're the only one who can call me a liar and get away with it, Deidara. Feel privileged."

Laughing, Deidara pulled his hand away from the puppet master's grasp, wincing slightly as the harsh nails scraped burning trails down his flesh. He flicked his wrist to try and ebb away the miniscule sting, feeling the reassuring caress of the wind surround him as the great bleached hawk began its flight again. "You know…I really do love you, Danna."

"Oh Kami, don't get all mushy with me on a _bird_."

"Danna, we're S-ranked criminals. We shouldn't be getting mushy at all, un."

"Mm…"

"Have you ever loved before, un?"

"My parents."

"Anyone else? I mean, come on, un. You're _supposed_ to love your _parents_."

"No."

"So you don't know how to love?"

"Not that I know of."

"And I'm your first, un?"

"Obviously."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?!"

"It's a bit frustrating, knowing the first person you fall for is an obnoxious kid. I feel like a pedophile."

"I say that's better than falling for an arrogant, callous ass, un."

"Of course, since you _are_ an ignorant kid."

"Dammit, if you die, I'll say something so degrading to you–!"

"I'm looking forward to it. What'll it be?"

"…Something…insulting your outlook of art, un. And how _you_ died before me. Killed straight off, un."

"And if you die first, I'll praise yours."

"What the hell, un? That's not even fair; you'll praise my art, but you won't _actually_ understand it."

"Exactly like you. Insulting _my_ art, yet not actually meaning it. Make it sound convincing, okay? So the people who killed me believe you didn't care for me."

"…You know that'll be hard."

"It's for the best."

"…I can't, Danna, un," Deidara shut his visible cerulean eye tightly, turning and swiftly tugging his partner into a hug, his chin pressed against the puppeteer's shoulder. "I can't say something like, "Like anything's left for the future as a thing of eternal beauty…he got killed straight off!" when you're gone…!"

"That was perfect, Deidara."

The ex-Iwa nin lifted his head to stare into dark brown eyes. "But Danna…!"

"It's fine." Sasori raised his hand and brushed a stray strand of golden silk back into place. "I like how that one went. No one would suspect anything."

Deidara felt his muscles relax, pressing his lips softly against the pair in front of them, forcing the older male flat on his back.

"Hey, hey, I thought I said not on the bird," The redhead tilted his head, a smile curving at his mouth in amusement.

"You did? Sorry, I don't seem to remember, un." Smirking, the younger of the two ran his fingers through the downy ash-red hair he loved. "Danna, don't you ever die. I never want to say those words again, un."

"How cute. You want me to be eternal instead of fleeting." Sasori tried to sit up, denied as he was pushed back down. "If I _do_ die, you _will_ say those words."

"_Another_ deal, un?" Deidara scowled playfully. "Fine.

"Actually, it's an order." Sasori shoved the sculptor off of him, crossing his arms around Deidara's chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. "But I won't die without giving a fight at least. I really don't plan on dying."

"You want to live for eternity, un." The golden-haired member leaned back into the brown-eyed man's backwards embrace, gazing contentedly at the warm face of his partner.

"Exactly." The puppeteer intertwined his lissome fingers within the depths of sun-shaded threads he could reach, brushing the smooth locks.

Deidara felt his eyelids droop, bliss flowering throughout every part of his body; a rumbling noise sighed out of his throat at the redhead's strokes. He trembled faintly at the puppet master's ghostly touch, as it trailed down his neck and then to the middle of his collarbone. "How do you know how to make me feel like this, if you haven't loved anyone before, un…?"

"So that feels nice?"

"Un…"

"I'm glad, Deidara. But Leader-sama will be angry if we make him wait too long."

"…_Fine_…" The blonde reluctantly sat up and walked off the shoulders of the bird. "Poof."

Sasori strode up next to his partner, lips curled into a smirk. "I thought you didn't have to command it."

Stiffening, Deidara moved his ocean-blue iris to glare at the smug puppet master. The bird vanished behind him in a cloud of smoke. "I'm angry, un. Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're being an ass."

"Up yours."

"See. _Asshole_, un."

"I hate you."

"_That_ was obvious."

"I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll tell Itachi what you do in your sleep."

"Like what?"

"You snore."

"I _what_, un?"

"Snore, you brat. Loudly."

"Big deal. I bet weasel-face snores too, un."

"Drool."

"I _don't_ drool, dammit!"

"How do you know? Last night, you drooled on me so bad–"

"I'm not a cow, Danna!"

"You slobbered like one!"

"Cows don't slobber, un! _Dogs_ do."

"Then you're a dog. And a cow."

"Are you sure you kept your brain, un?!"

"Yes, I'm sure I kept my brain. You? I'm not so sure. You're like a freaking baby when you sleep."

"Next you'll say I gurgle."

"No, you just spit. Like a llama."

"Oh joy, now I'm a _llama_. Anything _else_, un?"

"Dead chicken."

"_What_?!"

"That's what you were dreaming about!"

"Was not, un!"

"Yeah, you said "I wanna chuck a dead chicken in Itachi's pants and see what he does" at around three in the morning. Then you giggled like a madman for two minutes."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You threatened to smash the alarm clock on me!"

"…What'd I say, un?"

""Nngh, Danna if you try and stop me I'll club you with the clock, un.""

"Sorry."

Sasori turned to the younger male, pinning him against the nearest tree, attacking his lips.

"Are they gone yet?" He hissed quietly against his partner's mouth.

"I don't know," Deidara laced his arms around the redhead's back, groaning out a muffled, "Danna…don't stop, un…!"

"Dammit, I'm tired of sounding like some fruity jackass…!" Sasori trailed his tongue down the side of Deidara's neck. "Don't worry, I won't…"

"You called me a _llama_! Don't bitch to _me_ about being embarrassed, un!" The blonde's fingers moved upwards to the puppeteer's hair, threading through the ash-red strands. "I don't know _what_ I'd do if you were to ever _leave_, Danna!"

"Yeah, just shut up and see if they're gone." The redhead growled quietly, pausing his action at the base of Deidara's neck.

"…They're…they're gone, un."

"_Kami_!" Sasori pulled himself away, resisting the urge to slam his head into something hard. "If I _ever_ have to do anything _that_ disgusting again…!"

"Do you think they got it, un?" The bomb artist asked, detaching himself from the trunk.

"You basically just gave them the greatest reason to," The puppet master sighed, a small smile gracing his features. "I like the way you acted."

"It was hard, un. Saying I'm a cow…"

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else."

"So when'll it be put into action?"

"When the bastards tell all their friends and get off their asses to ambush us."

"Are you sure you'll be okay, un?"

"There's nothing they can do to me."

"But still…"

"I'll be _fine_, Deidara."

"Okay, Danna."

––––––»

"Well, _that_ was a pretty entertaining conversation."

Sasori stood partway in front of Deidara, speaking in a feigned protective voice, "What do you want? And why were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Who would've thought that the great Akatsuki had some hidden relationships going on inside it…?" The bulky man continued, ignoring the infamous puppet master's questions.

Inwardly, the blonde gagged. _Another bald guy…_

"Go to hell," The redhead hissed.

"Let me guess. You two are the great master of puppets Akasuna no Sasori…and that terrorist bomber Deidara from Iwagakure?" The man laughed, loose-fitting coal-colored shirt threatening to fall down his shoulders. "I would've never guessed that you two would ever get together! I heard that Deidara was a real bitch and Sasori was a cold-hearted gargoyle!"

Sensing the younger male behind him stiffen, Sasori hissed out a quiet, "Calm down."

"What's your purpose? To bore us to death with your ridiculous rumors?" He growled in a louder voice.

"Look, kid. We know you're after our boss, Itou Reiji-sama. Although, I thought such an eminent organization such as yours would be a bit…_smarter_, I would say, and send someone like Uchiha Itachi." The man scoffed out. "Y'see, Itou-sama has always wanted to see a real Akatsuki member up close."

_Kid?_ Sasori's eyebrow twitched precariously. "And? Your point?"

_Itachi again?!_ The bomb artist's fists clenched.

"We're gonna have to capture one of you."

"Oh? Let's see you _try_."

"With _pleasure_. Itou-sama will have his–"

"That idiot boss of yours can shove his finger up his ass for all we care, un!" Deidara snapped, cerulean eye sparking dangerously, a crackling fire.

"Deidara!" Sasori looked back at his partner, his earth-colored eyes wide.

"_I'll_ take care of them, Danna," The blonde seethed, walking around the ash-red haired man. "I'll have to show them _personally_…that art is a bang, un!"

The puppeteer bit back a response stating that art _wasn't_ a bang. "Do as you wish."

"Bastard, you'll pay for insulting Itou-sama!" The giant figure roared, pointing at the fury-shielded sculptor, the gunshot for the mass of ninja waiting impatiently behind him.

"Dammit, Danna! Why do we _always_ get the same crap over and over again, un?" Deidara asked, shoving both his hands into the dual pockets of clay attached to his waist.

"What do you mean?" Sasori responded, folding his arms over his chest.

"First, there was that Mist girl, who was royalty. Afterwards, there was the Hoshi girl who was royalty. And when we were returning from Hoshigakure, we were attacked by a mob of ninja." Deidara snarled, molding the snow-white clay into his infamous birds and dodging a sharp-looking katana. "And now, we've got both royalty _and_ a mob of ninja!"

"Heh." The former ninja of the Sand got out a scroll, brown eyes locked on a particular nin who seemed to be edging her way closer to him at every chance. "Perhaps we're lucky, to be able to take out all these so-called great people."

"I'd rather have that old man Itachi had than this, un!" The blonde snorted, ducking to avoid a kunai aimed at his forehead and detonating a bird in the shinobi's face.

A few of the attackers were blinded by the sudden explosion, blood splattering everywhere; even in some of the offenders' eyes.

Deidara frowned, releasing another bird of destruction. _These guys aren't even putting up a decent fight._

Bending down, the ex-Iwagakure nin wrapped his fingers around a hooked kunai that had been dropped, quickly slicing off the nearest opponent's foot. Unperturbed by the splashes of scarlet drowning his sun-soaked hair and patterning his face, Deidara returned on his rampage, face a mask of jadedness.

_Kami, he can really take his frustration out…_ Sasori observed, frozen chocolate eyes hooked on a mutilated arm. The once strong limb was barely recognizable; its fingers were all twisted in some crazy direction and drenched in red paint, the smooth end disrupted by the jagged tip of the bone. _He must've cut it off with that kunai he picked up, while tugging it off slowly, yet in a jerking fashion, with his hand around the fingers…I feel bad for the poor bastard who had _this_ happen to him…_

Blood disgorged onto golden locks as the abused knife carved through another enemy's skull, emitting a macabre shriek while it flew through the air before landing into the soft flesh of a shinobi's neck.

A woman shrieked as the brown-laced head landed on the ground, a ways off from its near-following body. She sprinted up to the berserk Deidara, sword grasped so tightly in her left hand that tiny waterfalls of crimson decanted down her palm.

The blonde calmly turned his ice-shattering gaze to the charging female, hooking the curved blade under her chin, tearing the bloodied blade upwards. _There's about…fifteen of them left…sixteen, counting that big guy…_ He released a bleached spider towards a bunch of them, a bored veil glimmering over his features as he faced the seven that were left. Right hand shooting out, Deidara caught a black-haired male that had tried to sneak up on him by the throat. "I've always wanted to try this…Danna, I'm gonna steal your move, un!"

Sasori looked up from his nails, replying with an absentminded, "Sure, go ahead."

A grin spread across the sculptor's lips, as he gripped his fingers together through the skin of the man, black nails gaining a red coat.

The body sunk to the ground, blood streaming out of the gaping wound like a flowing river, mouth open in an unheard screech.

"Now I see why you don't do this much," Deidara examined his ruby-enflamed hand, a look of abhor sliding over his expression. "It's really messy, un."

"Really." The redhead glared in disgust at a gasping man lying not too far away. "I'm going to take care of this one, Deidara. He's been grating my nerves for a while now."

"Fine."

At the sound of the blonde's voice, the puppeteer threw a kunai at the remains of the body, turning back to his partner after the triangular blade had lodged itself into the man's cherry-red throat. "That was pointless. You blew off his legs, and he still lives. Work on your killing moves, Deidara."

"Who's the one who did all this, un?" Deidara snapped, glaring at the brown-eyed man before whipping his head back to his adversaries. _One…two, three…four, five…Five?_

"Deidara!"

The explosives specialist's eye widened at the sudden shout by Sasori, head turning just in time to see the sixth enemy slam his fists down on his skull.

Deidara's world swirled like a tye-dye design on a t-shirt, everything blurring up as if pelted by rain. He felt himself falling to the unforgiving ground beneath his feet, his consciousness slipping from his grasp with every moment.

_Damn…it…_

––––––»

Shuddering, the blue-eyed male opened his eye, greeted by the thin strands of grass. Pushing himself up, he looked around. The land looked as if it had vomited blood, and a few craters had dug themselves when the explosions were released. Deidara scratched at the dried crimson that had collected on his forehead from the crushing blow he had received, glowering at the many disfigured shinobi rotting within his sight. His eye caught a glimpse of white, and he picked up a note that had been placed next to him.

_We have taken your partner. Come to Itou Reiji's palace if you wish to retrieve him._

A smirk painted across Deidara's lips. _Nice work, Danna. All according to plan…_

* * *

If any of you are wondering when Sasori told the plan and all to Dei, it was on the bird. Right after he said "Exactly."  
Reviews inspire me to write more. If you're reading this story, I _demand_ you review.  
Okay, you don't have to, but even if you don't think you can type anything useful…I like reviews, even if they're just stating that you like the story… 

～Arrina


	10. Fireworks

Hi～  
Ugh, Sasori's dying next week... ;-; Back on track...

_Sen Yamamoto: _Sorry, I'm going to have Sasori die... ;;  
_Slim Shady:_ -cough- Uh, sorry? o-o;  
_Icedragon316:_ Really? o///o Thanks. x3  
_Sky:_ I'll see what I can do. :3

I reverted Sasori's eye and hair color in this one, so they're ash-rose and coral-red, because my small brain can't think of better colors...

_ Disclaimer: Blue would have a name if I owned Naruto. Seriously._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Let's see, un…" Deidara mumbled to himself, strolling alone through the heavily foliaged forest. "Itou Reiji's _palace_…it's gotta be big, un…so…"

He had been walking through the same scenery for a few hours now, and it took all the will power he had not to try and believe he was in a genjutsu or the sort. The grass had shortened down once again, reduced to a small fuzz keeping the earth warm. Birds' joyous melodies sang mismatching duets in the background, but other than that, all was silent.

Sunlight filtered in various beams through the thick canopy protecting the lower floor. Deidara found it hard to believe that it was still light out.

A great mansion flashed into view, surrounded by many different kinds of flora. Its sturdy-looking stone walls suggested heavily that it was made for all kinds of roughhousing.

"…Is Danna really in there…?" The blonde asked himself, staring in disdain at the building. "It looks like a flower shop…un…"

Despite his newfound disgust for the great manor, the bomb artist ran as fast as he could towards it.

––––––»

"You're _going_ to let him in without a fight." Sasori growled, sitting in a miniature cell, examining his nails.

The guard stationed outside the only door out of the cell laughed, his voice a tipping bucket of stones. "Don't worry your red little head off. We won't harm him unless he asks to be."

"You won't harm him _period_."

"Aw, sweet young love! I remember when there was a girl that I liked back in the academy. She moved away–"

"Forgive me for not caring."

"What a nice mouth you have there. Though it's a bit too mature for someone like you."

"Listen, you eyesore, I'm probably older than you are."

More snorts of laughter sounded. "Now _that's_ a good one!"

"I'd really enjoy slitting your throat right about now."

"You do, and your little partner's gonna have the welcoming party of his life."

"Bastard…"

"Are we losing our cool?"

"I could break out of here at any moment and slaughter this place."

"As to be expected of a member of Akatsuki. But you don't want to risk _not_ killing someone and putting your precious partner's life in danger, do you?"

"He can handle himself."

"Who is he?"

"Like you have any right to know."

"How far have you two gone?"

"None of your business."

"Are you sure it's love?"

"What the hell are you implying?"

"Usually, you don't expect two almighty criminals to fall for each other."

"I've been through this conversation before."

"Then how do you know it's _love_?"

"Jealous much?"

"Who's jealous?"

"_You_. Because you didn't get the one _you_ wanted and _I_ have mine."

"Keep walking that alley, kid."

"If I'm a kid, that means that you're not even born."

The guard sighed, voice losing its amused ring to it. When he spoke next, a noticeable pang of jealousy and poignant haze blurred his words. "So…what's it like…to be in love, and loved back?"

Sasori cocked his head at the sudden change of mood. "It's…hard to explain…"

A forlorn chuckle was ground out, as the man let out a desolate, "I should've known as much."

"…It's…scary…"

"Ah?" The skinny man turned at this, emerald eyes glinting. "How so?"

"I'm afraid…that something will happen and he'll leave me…" Sasori mumbled, ash-rose eyes narrowing.

"Love _is_ a complex emotion," The man agreed, pushing back his silver bangs. "You never know when disaster strikes. Especially in these times, when your loved one is killed in war."

"He's so fragile…I'd treated him like shit when we first met, and yet, _he's_ the one who came after me…" The redhead admitted regretfully, leaning his head back on the cold, stone wall. "Confusing…"

"You never know how another's mind works. Have you told him all this?"

"No. And still, I'm blurting it out to a complete stranger whose name I don't even know."

"It's Takashi, if you must know. Aihara Takashi."

A small chuckle rifted part Sasori's lips, closing his eyes. "You should be a professional therapist, you know that?"

"You're plenty polite for a mass murderer."

"Oh? My partner thinks differently. Says I'm the biggest asswipe to be known."

"Really?" Aihara laughed, turning his head to face the redhead. "I can't see why."

"I do hope you're not hitting on me."

"Of course not. There'd be a great uproar if I did. Plus, you've already got someone."

"So what's this Itou guy's plans for me?"

"Dunno. Mr. All-High-and-Mighty never tells minors like me his great plans."

"You don't like him?"

"Not really. I only agreed to work for him because I'd get paid."

"You're _that_ desperate for money?"

"Maybe. So, what's this partner of yours like?"

"Hm? He's an overconfident, naïve, childish, brat who wants everything his way. He likes being in control of every situation, but knows when to back down. He's going to get himself killed one day because of it. He thinks true beauty is fleeting."

"I can tell you love him, just by how you talk about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since you've started conversing to me, it's always been the same I-don't-care-go-away toned voice. But when you talk about him, it changes to a more conversable tone."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You said he believes beauty is fleeting? He's right, you know."

"I don't believe you."

"Haven't you ever seen fireworks? They're fleeting and beautiful. Even if you take a picture of one, it doesn't measure up to actually seeing one, in all its glory."

"If you paint one, it's beautiful because you can look at it forever."

"So I take it you believe true beauty is eternal?"

"Yes."

"Ask him to take you to some fireworks. They're very romantic, and you'll see his way for once."

"Mm…" The puppet master thought a bit at the guard's words, snapped out of them at the sound of a gigantic explosion. His lips curled into a tiny smile. "Looks like he's here."

"_That's_ him?"

"Mm-hmm. You'd better hide if you want to survive."

As if on cue, a loud _bang_ shot through the two males' ears, right where the door to the prison was.

"Well, I thank you for your time." Aihara nodded to Sasori, jogging off.

_What a peculiar guy…_ Sasori watched as the blonde bomb artist bounded through the smoke, ocean-blue eye glittering with worry.

"Danna, un?"

The redhead smirked. "Over here, Deidara."

Deidara's head turned to the voice as he scampered over, yanking to barred door open and embracing his partner. "I thought they did something to you…!"

"I _told_ you I'd be fine." Sasori informed amusedly, pressing his lips against the explosives specialist's.

The blonde purred happily, trying to push his body against the puppeteer's even more. "Mm, I love you, Danna…"

The puppet master broke away, blinking as the blue-eyed member snuggled his head under the his chin. "Come on, Deidara. We don't have time for this."

"Mm-_hmm_, Danna, un!" Deidara complained, tightening his hold on the rose-eyed man's abdomen and placing a mellow kiss on his neck. "Leader-sama didn't tell us when we had to return!"

Sasori exhaled slightly, placing his right fingers on the back of the younger male's neck, slowly rubbing the soft skin under the blanket of blonde. He smiled, nuzzling the top of Deidara's head and mumbling, "Come _on_, Deidara."

"No, un!" The sculptor whined, barely suppressing the moan that flooded through his throat.

"You're such a baby," The coral-red haired male sighed, slipping his hand lower, down the ex ninja of the Rock's cloak and shirt.

"No I'm no–Ah–_Ahh_…!" Deidara whimpered, writhing under his partner's touch, caught with Sasori's one hand down the back of his cloak and the other clasped across his waist.

"_Hmm_? I _beg_ to differ." The puppeteer murmured, continuing to roughly rub circles on the spot right between the blonde's shoulder blades. His lips positioned themselves right next to the squirming Deidara's left ear, the ex-Suna nin's voice slicked with a syrup-like slur. "Deidara…let's finish our mission, okay…?"

A subtle whine hitched in the blonde's voice box, mouth opened like a cave. Short, panting breaths sputtered out of the yawning lips, faint bloodstains dripping into view on his cheeks. "O…Okay, Danna, un…! Stop, un…just stop…!"

Smirking, Sasori withdrew his artificial limb from the deep confines of the matching shadowy garments, uncoiling his other from the blue-eyed member's waist. "I love how I can shatter your one moment of superiority."

"I hate it, un." Deidara huffed, quickly backing away from the puppet master. "Just when I gain the upper hand, you steal it away!"

"Maybe because I'm stronger than you." The redhead teased, brushing his fingers along the smooth roses on his associate's face as he swaggered away.

Deidara's mouth opened in offense, storming after the older member. "That's not funny, Danna!"

"It's true, you little brat." Sasori's eyes spangled playfully, lightly shoving the newest member as he dashed over.

"Even if it is, you don't have to shove it in my face, un!" The bomb artist protested, squeaking slightly as his spine was softly pressed against the stone wall. "_Danna_…I save you for once, and I get insulted when I do! Not one "Thank you, Deidara" or anything, un!"

"Oh, is _that_ what you wanted…?" Silvery eyes rolled slowly to stare at cerulean, glittering mystically as they were right up close. With the two pools of ash-rose closed, the puppet master warmly placed his lips on his partner's, a butterfly landing on a flower. He pulled away a few seconds later, whispering a soothing, "Thank you Deidara."

The blonde grinned, quickly ducking down and swiping the platinum-eyed man off his feet, standing up straight afterwards.

Sasori's eyes widened, feeling his legs lift off the tiled floor. "H-Hey…! Deidara put me–!"

"I'll forgive you if you let me carry you like this, un." Deidara replied in the same syrup-drowned voice as Sasori had before, holding the puppet master bridal style.

"No way, you brat! We have a mission!"

"That's strike number one, Danna," The explosives specialist informed, the smirk echoing through his voice. "If you get two more, I'll _never_ forgive you, un."

A look of defeat pattered its way onto the redhead's features, giving in and resting his head on the younger male's chest. "Fine. But if someone comes, you're putting me down."

Deidara knew that if Sasori hadn't changed himself into a puppet, a palpable blush would've scattered onto his cheeks. It was written clearly all over his face, the way he averted his normally piercing gaze to the opposite wall. "So does that mean I can drop you?"

An irate glower was sent straight to Deidara's soul. "No way in hell. Then _I'd_ be the one to never forgive _you_."

"I'm just joking, Sasori no Danna." The ex-Iwa nin nestled his lips on the flustered Sasori's forehead. "I'd never do anything like that to you, un."

"You better not. It's already mortifying enough to be carried by you."

"Want to be slung over my shoulder instead?"

"Dammit, you piss me off!"

"Love you too, Danna."

Biting his lip, the puppeteer closed his eyes as his partner began to walk.

"I want you to smile, un."

"What?!" Sasori gawked at the golden-haired male, voice ringing like a bell with incredulity.

"You heard me."

"I'm _not_ smiling like some stupid pansy, Deidara!"

"Do you want forgiveness or not, un?"

The corners of the ex-Suna ninja's mouth twitched upwards in a strained smile. Through gritted teeth, he ground out, "Is _this_ enough for you?"

"Sure, you conceited jackass."

"Don't you dare insult me, you insolent brat!"

"You're getting closer to strike two…"

"I hate you."

"That's not what your face says, un."

"Are you calling me a liar again?!"

"You're blushing."

"Am not! I can't anyways."

"You're blushing _inside_. Don't deny it, un."

"_You'd_ blush if _you_ were being carried around like some helpless fairy!"

"You'd _drop_ me if I ever jumped into your arms, Danna."

Sasori released a snort of anger, letting his head drop backwards so he could gaze at the ceiling. "…How'd you know where to find me?"

"It was easy. The door had a big sign above it that read 'prison', un."

The redhead felt his lips arc upwards. "Really?"

"You didn't see it? It was in big bold letters, un!"

"They blindfolded me and bound my hands together behind my…ba…ck…" Sasori's smug voice trailed off at the end, noticing the blonde halting his step. His eyes broadened, his world spinning in slow motion; his feet hitting the floor, the twin appendages snaking around his torso, his lips pressed against his partner's.

"Danna…" Deidara's voice was scratchy and no more than a mere whisper. He let his forehead fall down onto the artificial shoulder, his eye tightly closed. "I'm sorry, un…I shouldn't have gone along with that plan…!"

Sasori lay limp in the arms of the ex-Iwa nin, eyes still as wide. He was leaning on the heels of his feet, legs flaccid.

Deidara let the older man slowly move himself back upright, clasping his arms around the wooden body fiercely.

The puppet master's eyes were narrowed, allowing his hands to trail themselves through the sun-drenched tresses covering Deidara's neck. "Why…why are _you_ crying?"

"Because you can't!" The blonde managed out, feeling small streams flow out of his eyes. "They hurt you, and it hurts me to know, un!"

"They didn't hurt me Deidara. I can't feel anything. It's okay." The redhead's voice was trying to soothe the distraught male, only succeeding in upsetting him more.

"It's not okay, un!" The bomb artist screeched, lifting his head to glare irately at the puppeteer, eyes secreting tiny crystal waterfalls. "Don't you know how much I worry about you, un?! I don't care if you can't feel a damn thing! It _hurts_ me, dammit! Knowing you were bound and all that, un!"

Sasori was taken aback, staring in shock at his normally exultant partner's outburst.

"You mean the whole Goddamn _world_ to me, Danna!" The former ninja of the Rock continued, feeling his fingers tighten around the shadow-like cloak shrouding his partner's body. "I'd do anything for you! Even if you asked me to _die_, I'd do it, un! You don't know how many times I've had nightmares about all this being a dream: about you never falling for someone like me, un! I'm afraid, un; I'm afraid that you'll just fade away, and I'll be left with that same emotionless bastard who didn't give a damn about me!

"I may be being selfish, Danna…but I love you, un. And I mean it. The first time I said it, I…it wasn't real…like…obsession…" Deidara admitted, his ocean-dyed iris closing, before opening once again. "You're perfect, un! I hate that you turned yourself into a puppet and can't feel me, but even so I want to make you happy! I…I want you to…to love me, un…!"

With his eyes back to narrowed ash-rose seas of sympathy, the red-haired member of Akatsuki pulled his younger partner towards his body, tenderly stroking his back as miniature drops of rain dotted the front of his cloak. "I _do_ love you, Deidara. I don't know if I can get you to believe me or not, but I do. I hate seeing you like this. I want _you_ to be happy. And…you make me feel…guilty…of turning myself into this wooden weapon. Every day, Deidara."

"I'm sorry, un…" The blonde responded through a half-lidded eye. "I'm sorry…"

"You baby…" Sasori lightly taunted, brushing his lips over Deidara's with a feather touch. "This time I mean it, though; we need to finish this mission. I'll see if Leader-sama will give us a break afterwards."

"Not likely, un…we just had one." Deidara muttered crossly.

"He might listen to me." The puppeteer tilted his head, ash-rose eyes pleading.

"All right, un." The blonde backed up, wiping the tears flowing down his face like coal chutes away. "So did you find out where the guy is?"

"No." Restarting his stroll, the coral-red-haired puppet master admitted grudgingly. "But from what I _did_ get, he's somewhere up higher."

"Like on the highest floor?"

"Probably. How high is this place?"

"Three stories…I think, un…"

"Then this shouldn't be too much of a problem."

––––––»

"Welcome, member of Akatsuki." The master of the castle boomed out at the sound of an opening door, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"You're Itou Reiji, I presume?" Sasori asked in a cautious tone, silvery eyes locked on the 22-year-old's face.

"Oho? Aren't you that one we captured not too long ago?" Itou inquired, letting his arms drop to his sides like broken wings. "I guess your little lover buddy next to you was the cause of all those delightful explosions earlier, and also the one who freed you."

"You're pretty smart for a brat," Sasori spat, fed up with the Kumogakure man's smartass attitude. "Are you ready to see hell?"

"'Brat'?" The shadow-haired male blinked in confusion. "Ah! You're Akasuna no Sasori, aren't you?" He laughed suddenly. "Of _course_ I'd appear as a brat to you. You're what now? In your thirties?"

The master of puppets glared treacherously at the chortling man.

"And yet you still retain the looks of a handsome boy in his teens. Tell me, what is your secret?" Itou dared out between laughs.

The air around Deidara spiked, like a swarm of angry wasps, lips drew back into a snarl. "That's none of your business, un!"

"Protective, aren't we? Loosen up, I'm not going after your cute little boyfriend." The hazel-eyed man joked, shrugging.

_He's trying to provoke Deidara's feelings!_ Sasori realized, noticing the pure odium blossoming throughout the now stormy seas imprisoned in Deidara's eye. "Deidara, calm–!"

"You _sound_ like you are, you bastard!" The blonde snarled, taking an earth-shattering step towards the smug man.

"Well, if I do say so myself, he _is_ quite the looker. You found yourself a real attractive one! I might have to _steal him away_…"

Deidara was an active volcano, blue eye erupting with intense aversion. "You son of a _bitch_, un! I'll beat you even when you're burning down in _hell_, you Goddamn–!"

Quickly spinning the enraged bomb artist towards him, Sasori crashed his mouth onto the one opposite of him, sending his infamous glare into the single visible cerulean iris.

"Aha…!" Itou smirked to himself, clearly enjoying the show.

"_Calm down_, Deidara." The redhead fumed in an austere tone after he broke away, staring coolly into the surprised blue eye. "Shinobi _aren't_ supposed to show their emotions."

"But Danna…!"

Ignoring the thunderstruck explosives specialist, the platinum-eyed member whipped to face the target of their mission. "Listen, you pompous bastard, we're here to kill you, and that's what we're going to do. I don't care if it's _polite_ to listen when someone's talking, but if you open your trap any more, I'll charge you and you'll have a kunai lodged through your skull before your little preaching's finished."

The hazel-eyed male shrugged, choosing to keep his mouth closed.

"So now what do we do, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, glowering at the silent Itou.

"Tch." Sasori backed up. "You charge and blow him up."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Sorry, you two." Itou interrupted, swinging his arm upwards. "I don't plan on dying so soon."

As if on cue, three giant men burst out of the wall behind the raven-haired man. They thundered up to the middle of the room, towering menacingly over the two Akatsuki members.

"Deidara. You blow up the prick." Sasori hissed, glaring at the massive beings with disgust.

"Y-Yeah, un…" The bomb artist agreed, already slipping his hand into the pouches of clay.

––––––»

Deidara sighed, sitting on the seat in a ramen shop, eye partially closed. "That was the worst mission ever, un…"

"I took care of the three giants," Sasori growled, glaring at the protesting blonde while in his usual posture. "All you did was blow up the sarcastic asshole."

"But still…it was _boring_…" The bomb artist muttered, finishing up the last of his ramen.

"…You have a small noodle on your face, Deidara."

"I do?"

The redhead cradled the back of his associate's head in his hand, pulling it forward. He pressed his lips over the string, swiping his tongue over it to get it into his own mouth, retreating afterwards.

"S-Sasori no Danna…!" Deidara's cheeks were covered in pink, watching as the older man fished around the inside of his mouth for the noodle.

After he had found it, Sasori pulled the stringy food out, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger and shaking it a bit in front of Deidara. When the blonde tried to get it with his hands, the puppet master smirked out, "Mm-mm. Mouth."

The redness on the sun kissed blonde's cheeks grew brighter, like a strawberry, as he tentatively opened his mouth and enveloped the two digits, pulling the noodle away.

"There, see?" The former ninja of the Sand brought his arm back down, gazing at the flustered Deidara's face.

"Aww, that was so sweet!" The owner of the shop, a blonde girl with gold eyes, cooed. "Are you two on a date?"

Sasori blinked at the female for a second, before he cocked his head and smiled. "Yes we are, Miss."

"D-Danna!" Deidara stammered, the flush on his face staying.

The woman gasped slightly before giggling. "He's even calling you 'Danna'!"

"It's his habit," The redhead informed, switching his stare to the explosives specialist and stroking a small lock of blonde behind its owner's ear. "Isn't it, _sweetheart_?"

"Y-Yes it is, Danna, un…!" The blue-eyed member managed out.

"Do you mind if we take our leave now?" The puppeteer asked the woman, resting his arm over Deidara's shoulders. "We've got to get back home now."

"Of course!" The girl smiled warmly at the two. "It's on the house. Don't worry about paying."

"Thanks." Sasori stood up, waiting for his partner to do the same, and began to walk.

"S-Sasori no Danna!" Deidara exclaimed after they were some time away from the ramen shop. "Why…?"

"What? Don't you love me, Deidara?" Sasori asked, turning to the blonde.

"Of course, un!" The blonde hurried up to the ash-rose eyed man, putting his arm across his shoulders and tugging him over so they were stuck together. "You know that!"

Sasori chuckled softly, resting his head on the bomb artist's joint. "Hey, Deidara…"

"Yeah?"

The redhead smiled, pressing himself closer. "Want to go and see some fireworks?"

* * *

I couldn't fit in the final battle with that stupid Itou guy without it sounding stupid, so I just cut it out...forgive me?  
See, I'm gonna be nice this time.  
You don't have to review unless you want to. I'm having fun writing this, and you're having fun reading it (I hope). That's enough for me. xD 

～Arrina


	11. Repose

Heyhey!  
This chapter was a bit hard to write, since I haven't seen fireworks in _forever._ x3;

_FearDePucca: _Noo, I like long reviews. :3  
_Aimi:_ Uh, thank you? xDD  
_Sky:_ You don't mind if he's a bad guy, right?  
_SeleneSoulwar:_ Lol, it's okay. :3 I would be, um, flattered, if you drew some scenes... o///o

Hidan's back. But only for a short while.

_Disclaimer: ...I'm braindead at the moment. I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 10**

* * *

A red bullet shot into the midnight-eclipsed sky, bursting into flame at its climax and scattering off into many drizzling comets, each one diminishing slowly. 

Sasori watched in amazement at the meteor shower playing over and over again in an endless loop, laying back contentedly in Deidara's lap. "These are…pretty…"

Deidara's face glowed crimson before fading back to its normal shade. He crossed his arms around his partner's chest, tilting his head. "You've never seen any like these before, un?"

Shaking his head, the puppet master replied in a somewhat sad tone, "In Suna, there weren't any like this."

"…What made you want to see some?" The blonde asked, as the sky illuminated his face a pretty shade of turquoise.

"Some guy back in the jail said it'd be a good idea." The puppeteer blinked, stiffening as a loud crackling filled his ears.

Laughing, Deidara rested his chin on the feathery locks of red. "It's just noise, Danna. You won't catch on fire or anything, un."

Slowly, the redhead relaxed, watching in awe as the sky was painted in gold. Instead of flying in every direction, the bursts of light just flickered out, like dying stars.

Silver shrouded the stars with a _bang_, making it look as if many shooting stars were falling gracefully. A green flower quickly blossomed into red, twinkling out soon after. The sky was alive with a rainbow of colors, each one letting out its own unique cry.

Sasori glanced upwards, brushing the cascade of golden away from Deidara's eye, removing the gray scope next. It was his turn to make a purring rumble, as the bomb artist nuzzled his forehead.

The golden-haired man had lost some feeling in his legs due to the weight of his associate leaning against them, but he paid no heed. He cuddled the form of the ash-rose-eyed man closer, smiling slightly as he saw the way the silver eyes changed: a beautiful chocolate color in the dark, which then flashed a stunning sliver when it got lighter, shimmering whatever color the fireworks would dazzle off afterwards, before repeating the process; this time, it was a raspberry purple. "I love your eyes, Danna, un. I wish mine changed color."

A confused look sped across the older member's facial expression as he turned to look at his partner. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know, un?" Deidara gazed into the moonlit irises as they reflected a soft golden color. "When it's dark out, your eyes are a brown. Usually, they're an ash-rose color. They also reflect whatever color shines on them, un."

Emerald trails of fire lit up the sky, a quick indigo flash popping immediately after.

"So…" Glancing at the sky, the puppet master muttered, "They were just green…then blue?"

"Yeah, un." The blonde kissed the smooth forehead facing him. "You're truly unique, Sasori no Danna."

An embarrassed smile blushed into view as Sasori lowered his head to rest under Deidara's chin, bringing up his legs in sideways 'v' shapes. He turned his neck to watch the blossoming flowers appear in the shadow-filled ocean, coiling his arms around his associate's torso.

Deidara's limbs were still hooked around the older man's body, his legs still caught beneath the redhead. His right hand, which was on top, had unconsciously started rubbing Sasori's artificial arm smoothly, with a velvet touch. It stopped suddenly, causing the infamous puppet master to look up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, blinking as a flash of orange hit his face.

"Just taking down my hair, un." The sculptor replied, already releasing the captured curtain of sunlit tresses.

"Oh…okay." Sasori snuggled closer to the younger man, the silky strands of gold floating elegantly down onto his fingers.

The sculptor's hands quickly resumed their position around the wooden body, the right one massaging the redhead's arm again.

More fireworks bloomed one after the other, each one a stunning show of vibrant color. Gold, silver, red, blue, purple…each one releasing a captive _boom_, or hissing a fiery crackle. Some faded away, others rained down in various meteors, and then there were some that just glittered down like a numinous dust.

"Danna…earlier you said these were pretty, un." Deidara spoke up: eyes transfixed on the stunning explosions. "So does that mean you see how art is truly fleeting?"

"I said they're _pretty_, yes," The platinum-eyed male exhaled. "But they'd be _beautiful_ if they stayed in the sky. Forever."

An aggravated breath of air shot out from Deidara's nose. "Stubborn bastard…"

"What was that, you brainless whelp?" Sasori clenched his right hand, fiercely grinding his knuckles up and down on the blonde's side as a sparkling emerald bomb detonated in the sky.

Deidara wriggled slightly, a blush patterning his cheeks as he felt the older member's joints rubbing on the side of his ribcage. "I won't let you be in control this time…D-Danna…!" He grabbed the redhead's chin, forcing their lips together.

Sasori didn't expect his partner to fight back and froze for a split second, eyes widened.

Taking the short instant he had for control, the newest member fell forward, shoving the stunned puppet master flat on his back. He reached behind him and unclasped the arm still wrapped around him, hastily capturing the other and pinning both of the wooden limbs down on the grassy hill, pushing himself upwards to gaze at the immobilized puppeteer.

"Gotcha, un…" He panted, grinning down at the confused pools of moonlight as a silver firework erupted.

"D-Deidara…!" Sasori struggled to free himself, noticing in dismay that the blonde's knees restrained his legs: his wrists stuck to the grassy ground by the younger man's hands. "Let me up! _Now_!"

"No way, Sasori no Danna, un! I'm finally in control, and there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it!" Deidara smirked, enjoying the sight of the control-happy Sasori's face screwed up in loss.

The redhead glared at the smug man, hissing out a strained, "I'm gonna mess you up so bad when I'm released, Deidara. I mean it."

"Then I'll _never_ let you go." The blue-eyed male countered.

"Oh really now? I know how the human body works, _love_. I know that your poor little muscles are gonna get tired at some point, and _then_, you'll be _forced_ to release me." Sasori cogitated, his lips curling in a smirk of triumph. "Come on, _darling_. Why don't you diminish your punishment? I promise I won't hurt you _too_ bad if you let me go now."

"_Kami_, you do _not_ know when to shut up, do you Danna, un?" The blonde snorted, lowering his head so their foreheads were just touching. "But I guess…that's what I love about you…"

A magnificent violet flash covered the area, its resounding _bang_ flooding over the two lip-locked males like a battlefield.

Deidara raised his head, his left eye disappearing as the concealing curtain of gold draped over it.

"Okay…" The trapped redhead growled, staring at the breathless blonde. "You had your fun. Now let me go."

Ignoring his partner's demand, the blonde slipped his right knee off of the one it held captive, shifting itself higher in between the puppet master's legs.

Sasori twitched, biting his bottom lip.

Smirking, the explosives specialist laughed quietly, lowering his face once more to the ex-Suna nin's. "…So you _did_ keep it after all."

A forced grin stretched onto Sasori's lips, his left eye trembling slightly. "You dirty son of a–!"

Suddenly, the ex nin of the Rock found his back having an affair with the grassy hilltop, pinned down in the same way he had done to Sasori before. He inwardly cursed; knowing that the puppet master had taken the moment his one leg had been freed to twist them around. "I-I'm sorry Danna, please don't…! Don't do anything _too_…!"

The blonde's wrists were brought together over his head, held together in an 'x' by the ash-rose eyed member's right hand. Sasori slanted his head, smiling down at the immobilized Deidara. "I think you look rather cute when you're begging for mercy."

Anxiety glittered in the blue seas, as a yellow light flashed.

"I know where people are the most sensitive, because it's usually the same places as where they hate getting struck," Sasori continued, lightly dragging his free fingers down Deidara's face. "Like here–" The skillful hand lazily crawled itself down to the blonde's neck. "–Here–" The next spot was the point right where the neck curved into the shoulder. "–Here–" Collarbone. "–Here–" Stomach. "–Here–" Side. "And–" He paused, hearing a begging whine edge itself out of the blue-eyed man's voice box. The coral-red-haired member sighed, freeing the blonde's wrists and smirking as they flew to the back of his head, his lips once again joined with the other. His hands locked around the younger male's back, allowing himself to be pushed backwards.

"That was _mean_, Danna, un!" Deidara complained, as the fireworks finale shattered above.

"_Who's_ mean?" The puppeteer rolled his eyes, eyes catching on the mechanical device that had been flung somewhat far because of their scuffle.

"You are, un! You seriously don't know when you're going too far just because of a little joke!" The bomb artist complained, icy gaze beating down on the silvery-eyed member like a fierce rain. "We came here to enjoy the fireworks, and–!" He stopped, seeing his partner reach upwards. "H-Hey, Danna? What...what are…?"

With his emerald painted nails digging around the soft fabric of the ex-Iwa nin's headband, Sasori lightly tugged the forehead protector off, tossing it over to where the scope lay. He shot the bemused Deidara an amused glance, before he caught the back of his head and brought it down, affectionately pressing his lips on his forehead.

Deidara felt his eyelids droop and his hair get placed back behind his ear.

"Do you mind if I want to get back in your lap?" Sasori's whispering voice inquired.

A whimpering noise squeaked out as the answer, the newest Akatsuki member grabbing his partner and twisting himself so they were sitting as they were in the beginning.

"I like it in your arms," The silver-eyed male purred, smiling at the flush that crept up on Deidara's cheeks. "I feel…_safe_…"

"Kami you change moods fast, un…" Deidara grumbled, tracing Sasori's jaw with his shadow-painted nails. "Pick one and stay with it."

"Sorry, it's an oddity I have." Sasori permitted the blonde to lift his chin up, trapped in the ocean-blue depths as Deidara's fingers trailed down his neck.

"So the insane moments you had were mistakes?" The blonde's face gradually made its way down towards the one staring up, the tone of his voice a murmur.

"Actually, those were on purpose." The redhead slurred, before his lips were captured by his partner's, falling gracefully on his back.

Deidara's tongue crept through the opening of the coral-red-haired male's mouth, grazing the other organ to see if it was going to try and take over. To the sculptor's surprise, Sasori didn't fight back, instead letting his younger partner steal control. Lifting his skull, the golden-haired man breathed out a, "No words on this planet can express how much I love you, Danna, un…"

Sasori smirked. "Of course there are. 'Obsessed' and 'brat'."

"You're getting closer to having my palm on your mouth, un."

"And having that disgusting tongue in there bit off."

"You wouldn't…!" The cerulean-eyed member hissed, closing the tiny mouth.

"Try me." Sasori hooked his arms around Deidara's neck, pulling him roughly down onto the grass to the redhead's left, turning and molding their lips together.

Disappointed that the fireworks had ended, the bomb artist pulled away. "Not when the explosions are over, Danna…!"

"Spoilsport." The older of the two glared at his partner.

"Let me sleep, un."

"Fine. In my arms."

"I was planning to _force_ that…"

"What?"

"I thought you wouldn't want it, since you're so callous all the time, un."

"I told you, I _have_ to be."

"Sure, whatever, un." Deidara sighed, nestling himself closer to the puppeteer. "Hey…"

"Hm?" Sasori proceeded to thread his fingers through the blanket of blonde.

"Can I ever carry you like that again?"

"Like wha–_No_."

"Oh, _come on_–"

"Nothing in this _universe_ will convince me to allow myself to be carried like a newlywed woman."

"But it's _cute_–"

"_No_."

Deidara exhaled a pout of irritation. "Who's the spoilsport _now_?"

"A spoilsport of your childish crap, maybe."

"You're being mean again, Danna, un…we're alone now, can't you be nice?"

Sighing, the rose-eyed male replied in a placid voice, "Sorry. So tell me, how'd you fall for me so easily, you runt? I know my way of acting closer to you wasn't the only way."

"Well, yeah, _that_ helped a bit, un…" Deidara muttered, ignoring the 'runt' that had been tagged on. "…Just, you…and, and…"

Sasori slid his hand under the flushed blonde's chin, lifting it so they were staring into each other's eyes. "You can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise."

"Th-_That's_ why, un!" The blonde squeaked out, wriggling his chin out of his partner's grasp and burying his face in the midnight-colored cloak. "Eyes, Danna!"

"My eyes?" Sasori blinked.

"Yeah…" The blue-eyed member admitted, feeling his body tense. "And…you're graceful, and skilled and, and smart, and gorgeous–" A sharp cry emitted from his throat as his hair was tugged down, forcing his head to tilt upwards.

The redhead roughly pushed the bomb artist's head towards his, kissing him passionately.

Deidara blushed slightly, returning the challenge, noticing the puppet master's eyes were closed. An unintentional whimper wandered out of the sculptor's throat, a begging dog. Sasori's eyes opened slowly, the blonde's face reddening further as the puppeteer's head tilted and a sparkle of amusement flickered on and off in his moonlit irises. Mentally, Deidara took a deep breath, before he ran his tongue over the older man's bottom lip and hooking his fingers into coral-red locks. It was then that he realized that his partner had opened up his cloak. When the redhead pulled away, Deidara tried to retake his lips, only a few seconds too slow. A slow gasp tumbled out from the younger male, his digits tangled loosely in his partner's hair.

The silver-eyed member quickly outlined the curve of Deidara's jawbone with his tongue, stopping at the part just under his ear and placing a light kiss on it.

"D-Danna…" The cerulean-eyed blonde groaned, closing his eyes as he felt the wet organ slide lower to the middle of his collarbone.

"Relax, Deidara," Sasori purred, pressing his nose against the clavicle. "I won't go _too_ far…"

Once again, the younger of the two's face was covered in rubies, eyes tightly locked. A small whimper exploded into the night, causing the famous puppeteer to smirk.

"You make the cutest noises," He mused, nuzzling the spot where the sunlit-blonde's neck met the shoulder. "Adorable brat." The sound of strained breaths reached his ears, and the redhead looked up, to see tears flowing down his comrade's cheeks. "Hey, Deidara, I didn't offend you _that_ much…did I?"

"No, it's just that…that I don't deserve you, Danna…" The explosives specialist whispered.

"You idiot." Sasori raised his head back up, gently pulling the blonde's head to rest on his shoulder. "Don't start that crap now."

"But I do–" Deidara began, halted by the puppet master's finger silencing his lips.

"If anyone's not deserving the other here," The coral-red-haired puppeteer continued, caressing the upset bomb artist's back. "It's me."

"Liar, un." Deidara snuggled his head into the former shinobi of the Sand's chest. "Danna…I can hear your heartbeat…un…"

"Can you now?" The redhead asked, gently nosing the top of the blonde's head.

"Yeah…" A small grin was painted upon the younger man's lips, his eyelids closing slowly. "It's really pretty…"

––––––»

"No, I don't know where that damn Uchiha is!" Hidan snapped, stomping a foot. "I thought you hated him, so why the _fuck_ do you want to know where he is?"

"Because _he_, unlike _you_, helped me, un!" Deidara shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the _fuck_?! I gave you fucking _therapy_, blondie!" The religious man snarled.

"You didn't give me _therapy_, you asshole," The blonde argued. "You asked me if I wanted to stick my hands down Danna's pants, made fantasies of half-human half-hammer people, accused me of being an opposer of God, preformed one of your rituals, and argued with Kakuzu!"

Before the immortal could retort back, said male strode into the room, slapping a piece of tape over his partner's mouth as he passed.

Inarticulate screams vibrated past the strip, as Hidan rounded on the masked man, ignoring the snorts of laughter from the newest member.

"Serves you right, you jackass," Kakuzu muttered, rolling his eyes. "And no, I won't take it off."

"Kakuzu, do you know where Itachi is?" Deidara asked, dodging a punch to his forehead.

"He's on a mission with Kisame," The former nin of the Falls replied, watching his silver-haired associate with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, un!" The bomb artist threw a clay bird in the immortal's face, setting it off, running out of the room and slamming the door while snickering.

Hidan had apparently gotten the guts to rip the sticky ribbon off his mouth. "_Ouch_, Goddamn it! I swear in the name of Jashin, blondie, you're going to hell! Fucking blowing my face up _again_–You're going down too, Kakuzu!" After his outburst, the violet-eyed member smashed his fist into the door.

"Hidan, if you break the door you're buying another one." Kakuzu snapped from inside the room.

"Fuck you! If that damn son of a bitch hadn't blown my head up and you hadn't slammed that damn piece of shit on my mouth–"

"You _asked_ for it, you zealot."

"Zealo–Fucking heathen, I swear you're going to face the wrath of God!"

"Save your preaching for someone who cares."

Deidara dashed back to his room, hastily closing the door behind him after he was inside.

Sasori sighed, lying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "What'd you do _this_ time?"

"Nothing." The younger man lied, panting.

"Did you blow up Hidan again?"

Stiffening, the blonde coughed. "N-No, un…"

A tiny laugh emerged from Sasori's lips. "You're horrible at fibbing, you know that?"

A defiant blush faded into view on Deidara's cheeks.

"So? How'd it go with Itachi?"

"He's out on a mission with Kisame."

"Thought so."

"What about that talk with Leader-sama, un?"

"We get two days off, counting this one." The redhead answered, sitting up.

"_Two_?" Deidara scoffed, glaring at the ground. "That's not long at all…un…"

"Be happy, brat." The puppeteer snorted. "We were supposed to have a mission _tomorrow_."

"…Okay, un." The sculptor mumbled, treading over to the older member and sitting down next to him. "So who's it this time? Another royal bastard, un?"

"Actually, the opposite," Sasori informed, shoving the blonde playfully while looking at the sheet of paper he had received. "A poor woman, who supposedly, has a kekkei genkai…in…Otogakure…"

Deidara noticed the way his partner's voice became stiff and rigid, glancing worriedly at him. "Is that where…_he_ is, un?"

"Yeah."

The bomb artist took the seething puppet master into his arms, resting his chin on the wooden shoulder. "Are you going to be alright with this one?"

"I'll be fine," The platinum-eyed man replied through semi-gritted teeth. "Don't worry."

"You don't sound fine, Danna." Deidara murmured into the redhead's ear. "I'll do everything I can to help you, if you insist on–"

An insistent banging resounded through the room, odious yells accompanying it.

The two broke away immediately, the blue-eyed man darting over to his bed just in time.

"You're going _down_, you damn kid!" Hidan snapped, kicking the wooden board open and storming inside, a malicious aura looming over him.

Sasori shot a 'so you _did_ blow him up' glance at the golden-haired member, returned with a shrug and a look replying 'sorry, Danna'.

"Little bastard, I'll–!" The immortal started, rushing towards the unarmed Deidara.

A jaded expression cloaking his face, Sasori threw a kunai, striking with precise aim right in the middle of the charging Hidan's neck. He appeared seconds later, hand gripped around the knife. "If you don't leave now, your head will be having a delightful relationship with the floor."

Hidan stopped, a dangerous flare glimmered in his eyes, replying in a low tone, "Fine, but take your fucking knife out of my neck, redhead."

The ash-rose-eyed male complied, before quickly stabbing the crimson soaked blade in the silver-haired Hidan's forehead as he made another move for Deidara. "I don't like it when people lie to me, Hidan."

Growling, the immortal man got a hold on the kunai, yanking it out and throwing it to the floor as he stalked out.

Turning to the guilty-looking blonde, Sasori wiped a dot of scarlet marring his features away. "Are you all right?"

"…Sorry, Sasori no Danna, un." Deidara mumbled, averting his eyes.

"It's fine. What happened?" The redhead sat down next to his partner, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I asked Hidan where Itachi was, un. Then he got all angry, and Kakuzu came and stuck some tape on his mouth, which only angered him more. I blew him up on reflex, since he tried to hit me." The ocean-eyed blonde responded.

Sasori chuckled, ruffling the golden hair. "I would've _paid_ to see that."

Deidara smiled slightly. "I'm sure Kakuzu would replay it if you paid him."

"I'll pass," The puppeteer stood up, walking back to his own bed. "We don't need another visit from Hidan."

"Yeah, you're right, un." The explosives specialist agreed, his face suddenly screwing up into one of worry. "…I wonder if that Tobi kid kept our secret…"

"Probably did. Hidan didn't mention anything."

"Still, un…"

"He probably forgot already."

The room was silent, like a graveyard, for a few moments. Time ticked by slowly, as if it was traveling on a snail.

"Deidara-san, I believe there was something you wanted to tell me?"

Looking at the doorway, the bomb artist saw Itachi; the same impassive look obscuring his features. The fact that the Sharingan wasn't activated calmed the blonde a bit, though he was still fighting to keep his face normal. "I-I just wanted to thank you again…for the information, un."

Itachi nodded, dark eyes staring down at the disheveled Deidara, walking away afterwards.

Deidara turned back to his partner, feeling more relaxed. "So…are you sure you'll be okay with this mission, Danna?"

"I'll be _fine_. I told you." Sasori sighed, flinging his pillow at the sculptor, a smirk playing on his lips. "Looks like I have to be over with you tonight."

"You cheater," Deidara scolded frivolously, catching the fluffy cushion and placing it over his own. "You could've just asked, you know, un."

"Oh well." The rose-eyed member shrugged, eyes shining mischievously as he stood up. "I'm going to ask Kakuzu where he got that tape. It might be handy if Hidan ever makes a surprise visit."

"Okay, un." Deidara replied, discarding his cloak and slipping under the bleached covers. "I'll be waiting for your return."

_Stupid kid. He's going to fall asleep at any moment…_ Sasori rolled his eyes as a yawn stretched across his partner's lips. He smiled, watching for a few moments at the sleeping form of Deidara, snuggled like a bunny under the sheets. _Maybe…_ He thought, eyes fixed on the blonde's peaceful face; _I can wait to get the tape until tomorrow._

* * *

-giggle- Deibunny. xDDD  
Don't ask where Kakuzu got the tape. I don't know either. o-o;;  
Arrina doesn't demand that you review, but if you do, Arrina will be very happy. :3 

～Arrina


	12. Tribulation

Wow this one took a while to get up. xX;  
I won't bore you with all the details and all, so let's just keep it at 'Arrina has school starting soon'. :3

_Sky: _Like, a really _really_ bad guy? xDD; (He's in this chapter by the way...)  
_Yuui-chan:_ Thank you～ n///n  
_Kurochan:_ R-Really...?

Sasori and Dei get ambushed again, just to be clear on one part of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: Hmm...I own a jade ring, a few blankets and a Hyotei uniform. Nothing more. :DD_

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Are you _done_ yet?" Sasori growled, leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, his arms crossed.

"Shut up, Danna, un!" Deidara shouted back over the sound of running water. "I haven't had a shower in forever, and I don't want my hair to lose its…_softness_, un!"

"You just had one three days ago," The impatient redhead fumed, slamming his left foot against the wall. "If you don't get out soon, Kakuzu's gonna bitch to _me_ about how _you're_ using all the hot water!"

"Back off! Hidan uses more hot water than I do, un!"

"Yes, but Kakuzu can't bitch to himself, smart one."

"Well, if I had almighty hair that stayed nice and all–"

"Just finish up, dammit!"

"Hey, come to think about it…_Itachi_ has nice-looking hair too…Danna! _Everyone_ in here has nice hair, un!"

"_What_?"

"Well, you and I do, Itachi does, and Hidan's kinda is…does Kakuzu have hair?"

"How should I know?"

"Ask him, un!"

"Are you _mad_?! I can't just go up to him and ask, "Hey, Kakuzu, do you have hair under that mask you wear?""

"Why not?"

"Idiot boy! You know _exactly_ 'why not'!"

"Come _on_, Danna, un! Lighten up! It was a _joke_, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes, preparing to kick the wall behind him again, stopped by the white door swinging open.

"I'm coming out, you intolerant bastard, so _stop_ kicking the wall, un!" The blonde growled, drying off his hair with a towel before tossing it back into the bathroom.

"You _know_ I hate waiting!" The redhead shot back, slamming the door shut with his foot. "And _Kami_, at least have some decency to put your cloak on!"

"Why? You don't like seeing me half naked, un?" The bomb artist teased, placing his hands on his hips and cocking his head.

Eye twitching precariously, the puppeteer grabbed onto his partner's wrist and dragged him down the hall to their room, mumbling a harsh, "You make it sound as if you _were_ going to come out of there without any _pants_…"

"You _would've_ loved _that_, huh, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara laughed as the puppet master shuddered.

"Who's the pervert now?" Sasori seethed, sweeping into the room.

"I called you a pervert?" The blue-eyed man wrenched his arm from the silver-eyed male's grasp, staring blankly.

"Just forget it." Sasori threw the shadow-like cloak at the perplexed male, striding over to where his scroll that contained Hiruko was and releasing the giant shell.

"Aw, _Danna_…!" Deidara whined, buttoning up the black cloak. "Don't travel in _him_, un!"

"Why not?" The rose-eyed member opened up the back of the great puppet's back, sitting inside.

"Because I don't like him, un! He's creepy-looking!" The blonde complained.

"_Deal_ with it," The ex-Suna shinobi grumbled, closing the top of Hiruko. "It's better for both of us this way."

Deidara released a huff of anger, crossing his arms and glaring at the shell. "Are you gonna put the cloak on it as well again?"

"Obviously."

"Can I go blow up Hidan again, un?"

"No."

"Kisa–?"

"_No_."

"Ita–?"

"Dammit, _no_! You're not blowing anyone up today!"

"Killjoy, un." Deidara mumbled, fitting the scope back over his eye. "Can't you just _stay_ out of that stupid puppet?"

"Why? So you can try and molest me?"

The blonde's mouth dropped open, visible eye twitching. "I–You–Molest–_What_?!"

"…Kisame. Is there something I'm missing here?"

Deidara swiveled around, staring straight into blood-red Sharingan eyes. _D-Did he hear that I wanted to blow him up…?!_

The ex-Mist nin was clearly trying to hold back bursts of laughter, his lips twitching.

"_Kisame_."

The blue-haired man bit his bottom lip, before he blurted out in a frenzy of laughter, "Deidara's in love with Sasori-san!"

"Ah…!" Redness quickly seeped up into Deidara's cheeks, looking as if he had just wet the floor. "No I'm _not_, you stupid–!"

"Love?" Itachi repeated the word as if he had never heard it before, glancing at the hunched shell of Hiruko.

"Holy _fuck_, blondie's _still_ at it?!" Hidan skidded out of his room, sprinting over and gawking in disbelief at the blue-skinned shinobi.

"Apparently so," Kisame responded, coughing away his last sniggers.

Overwhelmed, Deidara backed up, sweat forming on his forehead. "N-No, un! Hidan's been spreading _gossip_!"

"Gossip?" Violet eyes stared at ocean-blue, glittering with anger. "Look, kid, redhead asked me to give you the–"

"Sorry, I don't recall ever asking for your help on _anything_, Hidan." Sasori spoke up from within Hiruko.

"So you…_didn't_ give him therapy?" Kisame questioned, doubt drenching his words.

"Why do you bastards _always_ gang up on me?" Hidan almost yelled. "Ask Kakuzu if I gave the stupid brat therapy: he was there!"

As if by magic, the former shinobi of the Falls appeared, a pissed look bleeding over his covered face. "What is it _now_, Hidan?"

"Kakuzu!" The silver-haired man thrust his outstretched finger at Deidara. "Didn't I give that brat therapy?"

The choleric face of Hiruko shot daggers at the masked man, dark eyes sending a secret message.

"No, you didn't." Kakuzu replied simply, looking calmly at the wild face of his partner. "You must've imagined it."

"_What_?!" Hidan spun and glowered at the angry-looking Hiruko, purple eyes dancing with disbelief. "You bastard, you did something to Kakuzu, didn't you?! What'd you do? Implant tiny microchip-things into his brain to make him forget everything?!"

"You're being ridiculous," Kakuzu grabbed a hold of the religious member's cloak's collar, pulling him back to their room. "Sasori-san hasn't done anything of the sort."

"Sasori-_san_?!" The immortal choked out, struggling against the other's pull. "What the _fu_–Will you let me go?!"

"No. We're going back."

Hidan gagged as the fabric of his cloak dug into his neck, hissing out a, "Let me go!"

Deidara took this as cue to slam the door to the room, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Pressing his ear against the smooth, uniformed entryway, he sighed, hearing the footsteps of the last two offenders fade away like mist. "_Thank you_, Danna, un."

"What was that? Sarcasm?" Sasori growled, vexed glare staring the blonde down.

"Half and half." The bomb artist breathed, noticing the puppet had already been clothed in the Akatsuki cloak during the dispute. "So how'd you convince Kakuzu, un?"

"You don't know?" The redhead scoffed. "How idiotic."

"Just tell me, un!" The explosives specialist retorted angrily.

"I have to pay him, brat."

"Yeah, of course." Deidara rolled his eye, tying his forehead protector around his skull. "So now…it's off to…_there_…"

"…Yeah."

––––––»

"I am going to _kill_ you, brat!" The redhead snarled at his partner, ash-rose eyes flaring. "You blew him up on purpose!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, un," Deidara replied in a makeshift-surprised voice, arms creating a triangle behind his head as he walked in front of the incensed man, smile practically sliding into his words. "I was just trying to get that guy who was about to punch you, un. It just _happened_ that you didn't get out in time."

"Don't screw with me, Deidara!" Sasori snapped, stomping up to the smug-looking blonde and sending his glare right in the cerulean eye. "We both know you didn't want me traveling in Hiruko in the first place!"

"And?" Deidara rolled his eye back forward, avoiding the platinum gaze.

"_And_ you blew him up to get me out!" The older of the two fumed, fists clenching.

"It was only his _tail_–"

"Which is what I use to attack!"

"Well _sorry_, un!"

"I'm going to kill you. I swear."

"Liar!"

"You call me a liar again and I'll–!"

"You'll _what_, un?"

"…"

"That's what I _thought_."

"I doubt it. You _never_ think."

"I do too!"

"If you _did_, you'd see how true art is eternal, and _not_ fleeting!'

"Will you just _stop_, un? Both of us know you're just _jealous_–"

"No, _you're_ jealous!"

"Of what? That ugly Hiruko, un?"

"Yes, and _I'm_ jealous of a water balloon bird."

"I really want to slug you right now, un."

"Go make more of your demented sculptures."

"_You_ go find more ugly-ass people to turn into puppets, un!"

"I already _found_ an ugly-ass person: the one right next to me!"

"Go get eloped with Itachi, you stupid cannibal!"

"Will you _stop_ bringing those damn subjects _up_?!"

"Or what, un? You'll _eat_ me?!"

"At least I don't have a _mouth_ on my _chest_ that actually _does_ eat people!"

"At least _I_ don't have a cord where my stomach is supposed to be, un!"

"At least I'm _stronger_ than you!"

"Are _not_, un!"

Just as the words were out of his mouth, Deidara wanted to catch and pull them back, not even having time to let out a yelp before he was pinned down onto the ground.

"Am too," Sasori growled, his foot pressed against his partner's chest.

"I-I just wasn't ready, un!" The blonde protested, watching the redhead roll his eyes and remove his hold on him.

"_Now_ are you ready?" The ash-rose eyed male crossed his arms in front of him.

Deidara didn't respond, instead charging at the puppeteer, wincing as his arms were caught and pulled behind him. His eye shut instinctively, mouth closing as his face was pressed into the dirt.

"Told you." Sasori stood with his left foot on the sculptor's back, right hand resting on his hip and the left binding the caught blonde's wrists together.

Letting out a sigh, the golden-haired man mumbled out a smothered, "Fine, un."

Sasori freed his captive, kneeling down as Deidara shakily pushed himself up. "You okay?"

"Yeah–" The cerulean-eyed member began, a sly grin flashing across his lips as he let himself plop back onto the ground. "I mean, _no_…I-I think I hurt my ankle, un…badly…you need to carry me…un…"

"Like I said, you suck at lying," The puppet master smirked, taking his associate's hand and helping him up, eyes widening as Deidara fell against him.

"No…I'm _serious_, un." Deidara complained in a pleading voice, lifting his foot in a way one would do when their ankle had been sprained. "_Please_, Danna? I _need_ to be carried, un."

"You're _such_ a baby." The silver-eyed member's lips arced upwards, eyes rolling playfully.

The ocean-eyed man giggled softly, before shoving himself forward and extracting a surprised cry from his partner as he fell backwards.

"D-Deidara…! Stop it!"

"I finally got a laugh out of you, Danna," Deidara tucked his face into the crook of the ex-Suna nin's neck, indicating the momentary trill of Sasori's voice. "A true, happy laugh, un."

"That's good," Sasori smiled, stroking the blonde's sun-drenched locks. "I thought I'd forgotten how."

Deidara purred, his cheeks blossoming small, pink rosebuds.

"You're really clingy, you know that?" The coral-red-haired man tried to sit up, despite the body of his colleague cuddling against him. "Like a clingy cat."

"A cat?" The blonde moved his head so he could stare at the rose-eyed member with his blue eye.

"Yes." The redhead moved his face dangerously close to the explosives specialist's, tapping the forehead protector with his finger. "A cat."

The newest member stuck out his tongue and licked Sasori's lips before closing his eye and grinning. "Meow, huh?"

"Maturity level…"

Deidara's eye slid open, ocean-blue iris glaring irritably at the smirking face of his partner. "Smug bastard."

"Hey, I've been lenient enough about it for some time now." Sasori stood up, ignoring the protested noise that burst from the younger man.

"And you're just _so_ mature when you argue with me, un." Deidara frowned, rising and following the redhead.

Sasori's eye twitched. "Deidara."

"…Yeah, un?"

"_Shut up_."

The former nin of the Rock sighed, muttering a quiet, "Fine, Sasori no Danna…"

The area was a soundproof universe, everything quiet as if there wasn't anything known as the word 'sound' at all. There weren't even any birds chirping in the line of trees that had sprung up to the right, creating a miniature forest.

Deidara sighed, fed up with glaring at the older member's shoulders and losing, finally gathering up the audacity to speak. "Hey, Sasori no Danna…"

"Yeah?" Came the monotone response.

"I'm happy, un…that I'm the only one to hear your laugh." The blonde confessed sheepishly. "True laugh. Not the sadistic 'I'm-gonna-enjoy-seeing-your-dead-carcass' laugh, un."

"I'm flattered."

"That's not sarcasm again, is it?"

"No. Anything else?"

"…I'm glad I'm your partner, un."

"Why do you bring that up now?"

"If I had been paired with anyone else, I wouldn't have…seen the true you or known anything about you…"

"Which probably would've been better."

"Danna!"

"…Sorry."

––––––»

"Kami Danna, when you said _poor_, you _weren't_ kidding!" Deidara blinked at the broken town in front of him.

"Of course not," Sasori replied, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why would I lie?"

"I dunno." The blonde glanced inside one of the homes. "But it looks like a hurricane passed by, un."

"You take that side," The silvery-eyed member ordered, pointing to his right while striding to his left. "If you find the woma–"

A blush dripped onto Deidara's cheeks as he grabbed his partner's revealed arm, pushing the black sleeve over it and avoiding the surprised look imprinted on Sasori's face.

"What…are you doing…?" The older of the two asked, blinking at the blonde's uncanny actions.

"I…I, um…like your arms, Danna," The blue-eyed man mumbled out, the redness on his face growing brighter. "They're really nicely shaped and all, and pretty, un…"

"I hope that doesn't mean you want to blow them up," Sasori slipped his limb from Deidara's grasp.

"Wha–?!" Deidara's shocked face quickly transformed into one of crossness. "Of course not, un! What are you thinking?"

"Well usually when you think something's pretty, you want to make it explode." The redhead sighed. "Anyways, you take that side and I'll take this. If you find the woman, just shout."

"Okay," The bomb artist nodded, before dashing off into the nearest building on the right side.

Sasori rolled his eyes, muttering, "He's just like a woman. Always doing pointless things. How stupid." A smirk masked his lips as he watched the blonde run to another home. "He's really gonna get himself killed one day. And then I'll be forced to save him before he does die. Adorable kid…"

––––––»

"Not here either…" Sasori growled as he kicked a chair barring his way to the exit, striding out of the crumbling building. He made his way over to the structure across from the one he was in, shoving the door open.

Dust layered the small room, a door leading off to another part of the dusty building resting in the top right corner.

_There's nothing in this room that someone could hide under or in…_ The redhead observed: walking to the door and opening it, shutting his eyes as a tsunami of dust crashed down on him and scowling at the dead end.

"What the hell…" He scoffed, brushing some of the dust off his cloak. "A closet."

Ash-rose eyes sparking, Sasori stormed out of the building, noticing he was already at the last one in his row. "So that one in front of me is that last Goddamn one?"

"…Sori…"

The puppet master's eyes locked on the corner of the final structure, hearing part of his name.

"Sasori…"

_Deidara's probably playing some kind of childish trick…_ Sighing, Sasori strode around the corner of the small, rundown building he had heard his name called, his eyes narrowing into furious, crackling fires as he saw who had addressed him. "_You_…!"

"Long time no see, Akasuna no Sasori," The deathly white figure of Orochimaru smirked out. "How _have_ you been?"

"You dare to approach me after what you pulled?!" The redhead snarled, the air around him becoming a blazing inferno.

The legendary Sannin chose to ignore his former partner's outrage, instead questioning, "Have they replaced me yet in that organization? I'm sure they wouldn't leave you all _alone_, now would they?"

"Akatsuki's been after your filthy ass ever since you ditched and tried to take over Itachi's body!" Sasori barked, his normal, cool demeanor vanishing. "You have no idea how long I've waited to finally slay you–"

"Oh, aren't _we_ sounding so _heroic_," Orochimaru feigned amazement. "You never acted like this when I was your partner: I wonder now, has your new one changed you at all?"

"Like you have the right to question _me_," The puppet master growled, whipping out a kunai. "I'm going to kill you; right here, right now."

"Now, now, Sasori," The black-haired Sannin crooned, in an almost purring voice, sliding up to the silver-eyed man in lightning speed and restraining both of his wrists to the broken stone wall behind him. "You wouldn't want to do _that_, now would you?"

The charcoal knife fell to the ground, the coral-red-haired male glaring defiantly at his ex-partner. "You…bastard…!"

"Has your skill gone down?" Orochimaru inquired, tilting his head a little. "I don't remember _you_ ever being caught like this before."

"Damn you!" Sasori snarled, glowering into the golden pools.

"You've still got those magnificent eyes, and that soft red hair…" The white-skinned ex-member mused, the smirk still pasted on his lips.

"You know _nothing_ about me, you–!" The puppeteer began to retort, stopped by a pair of lips covering his own, twin pairs of white hands cradling his chin. He was frozen, eyes wide. A strained gasp reached his ears, and he looked to his right, platinum eyes taking in the image of Deidara.

The blonde's eye was wide open, the cerulean iris fogging over in disbelief. Deidara's mouth gaped, shooting out his left hand to the building's wall next to him to keep his balance.

Sasori's right arm reached out towards the motionless bomb artist, turning his head and breaking his mouth away from Orochimaru's, shouting out a desperate, "Deidara!"

"Is he the one?" The dark-haired man asked, backing his head away. "Your new partner?"

"I don't need to tell you!" The puppet master snapped, eyes flaring. "It's none of your business!"

"Oh, but of _course_ it's my business, Sasori," Orochimaru's voice was coated in fake lust, as a smile wrapped around his mouth. "We were _lovers_ back in Akatsuki, after all."

Deidara's lips trembled, his mind struggling to take in all the information he had just heard.

"_Liar_!" Sasori shouted, shoving the Sannin away from him. He turned back to his partner, running as fast as his could.

"He…he lied, un…" Deidara's whispering voice cracked, tears starting to fall down his face. "Kisame…he lied…to me…about…" Quivering, the blonde stepped backwards, his pupil contracting at the sight of his redheaded partner, standing a few feet away.

"Deidara…!" The ash-rose-eyed member pleaded, walking forward a step. "Deidara, don't listen to him!"

More drops flooded down Deidara's cheeks, shaking his head, repeating the same anguish-strangled chokes of, "No…no…no…no…no…_no_!"

He clasped his hands over his mouth, as if he was trying to prevent himself from retching, before he let out an ear-shattering shriek, closing his eyes and trying to run away.

"_Deidara_!" Sasori sprinted forward, getting a hold of the fleeing blonde's shoulder, eyes widening at the response that screeched from the blue-eyed man's lips:

"_Don't touch me!_"

Deidara's gaze was filled with odium and heartbreak as he glared at the redhead, sweeping the grasp on his shoulder away. His lips curled backwards to reveal a snarl, tears cascading down his cheeks like miniature waterfalls. "Don't touch me…!"

Sasori stared in despair at the painful form of the ex-Iwa nin, stunned.

"I'm not your love toy, Danna, un!" Deidara continued, venom dripping from his words. "I didn't fall in love with you just to be cheated on!"

"No, Deidara–!" The master of puppets took a pace forward, flinching at the blonde's words, his eyes widening.

"_Stay away_!" The explosives specialist snapped, closing his eye to let more liquid flow, chest heaving. "You're just going to spout out lies to me, un! You never really did love me, did you? I've never heard the words "I love you" come out of your mouth ever since those two small times, you know!"

"D-Deidara, let me–!" The rose-eyed male bit his bottom lip, eyes narrowing.

"Was it fun, Danna?! Was it fun to deceive me all this time? To _lie_ to me and treat me so nicely, un?!" Deidara snarled, glaring daggers at the older man. "You couldn't _get_ anyone stupider than me, huh?! You had _fun_ watching me waste away my life for you, un!"

"No, Deidara–!" Sasori tried to calm the angered nin, pain clouding over his eyes.

"I…_I never loved you_," Deidara choked out, wiping his eye and dashing away.

"_Deidara_!" Sasori dropped to his hands and knees, eyes tightly shut, tearless strained breaths hitching in his throat as he slammed his fist into the dirt. "_Damn it_...!"

Deidara ran out of the town and into the forest, crashing back onto the trunk of a tree, breaking down into sobs, his hand clutching over his eyes. _I always knew…that some things are too good to be true…and that this dream…would someday…fade back into a nightmare...!_

* * *

Um, yeah. o-o; Cliffhanger... (I really hate this chapter and was a bit nervous about putting it up...)  
Questions might be answered in the next chapter, but if you have any don't be hesitant to ask.  
If Sasori's woman comment offended you in any way, I'm sorry. I believe he said something like that before he died, but I don't have the guts to go and check...  
Oh, and you can tell me how much you hate me and the story in a review. DD: 

～Arrina


	13. Execration

Hooray for no homework this week. xPP  
Because of that, I got to work on this chapter more. :33

_Gaaraslover92: _-giggle- I don't know if that was supposed to be serious or not, but I laughed at your review. Hard. xD  
_Ih8Bart:_ Ahaha…th-thank you～～ n///n  
_SeleneSoulwar:_ Arrina loves everyone who reviews. :DD Yays. And, 'kay. :3  
_Sky:_ I am? n-n;

Fear the Hidan. Who surprisingly has been around for what, three chapters in a row? And Sasori's woman comment returns. Don't be offended? DD:

_Disclaimer: I'm not a man. o0; Seriously. So I'm not Kishimoto._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" Sasori snarled at the ex-member, eyes filled with searing pain and loathing.

"Why?" Orochimaru's mouth was curled into a smirk, golden snake-like eyes glinting like topazes. "Because I'm planning to destroy Akatsuki, and every damn member in it! And I heard from a very reliable source that you, my precious ex-partner, had gotten into a relationship with your _new_ partner. And everyone knows the best way to make a great person crumble is an attack emotionally, right, Sasori?"

"'Reliable source'…?" Sasori repeated, eyes wide. "Itou…Reiji…?"

"Correct," The black-haired man sneered. "So I sent the notification to your leader stating a woman with a kekkei genkai was in Otogakure, knowing he'd send you and your little kid of a partner."

"So then there _is_ no such woman," The redhead spoke in a bone-chilling calm voice, standing up and glaring silently at the ex-member with platinum eyes that fogged over with the sense of death. "You've gone _too_ far this time, Orochimaru."

"And what are _you_ going to do about it, Sasori-_kun_?" The Sannin challenged, smirk painted upon his features. "I don't know about you, but I have many important businesses to get back to."

"Wait a second, you're not planning on–!" The rose-eyed man sprinted forward as he saw his former partner create a hand seal.

"Goodbye, partner…" Orochimaru let out a bloodcurdling laugh as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it!" Sasori slammed his fist into the building as he emerged from the dusty cloud, looking forlornly at the mini forest not too far away. _Deidara…_

––––––»

Deidara sat with his head buried in his knees, tears refusing to stop their rampage down his cheeks. A soft hand gingerly rested upon his trembling back, causing him to look up. "D-Danna…"

"Deidara…" Sasori muttered, eyes washing over in despair. The man sitting in front of him wasn't the same partner the redhead knew: blonde hair was tousled and had lost its cheery sheen, and the once lively cerulean eye was overflowing with sadness and agony. Sasori wanted nothing more than to take the distraught bomb artist into his arms and tell him everything, and why it happened; but the words that emerged from Deidara's mouth prevented that;

"_Where's your lover?_"

Sasori withdrew his hand immediately, watching, stunned, as the ex-Iwa shinobi rose with nothing but enflamed meteors shooting in his eye.

"Where's the girl? Did you get her, un? No? Then let's go back and you can explain to Leader-sama everything that happened on this mission, un." Deidara spun around and strode back towards the hideout without another word.

The redhead could only watch as the blonde walked off without him.

––––––»

"Care to explain your mission's failure, Sasori?" Sir Leader asked, gray eyes staring mercilessly at the puppet master.

"Orochimaru. It's him." Sasori breathed out, noting that Deidara wasn't anywhere near. "He wants to defeat the Akatsuki."

"Did you kill him?" The hologram questioned.

Sasori stiffened, eyes narrowing. "N-No, Leader-sama…"

"I see." Sir Leader sighed, piercing gaze closing for a brief moment. "What about the woman?"

"There was none. It was a ruse by Orochimaru."

"…You may go."

"Yes, Leader-sama…" Sasori's eyes narrowed in the gloomy darkness, walking out of the shadow-flooded chamber, pausing at the doorway to his and Deidara's room. _He's _angry_…this all seems too easy…why would he just leave the door open like nothing happened? He probably _wants_ me to come in–No, when I try to, he'll try and close the door on me…_ The redhead tensed, proceeding to walk through the entryway.

All of a sudden, the door flew towards the halfway in Sasori, stopped by his foot and forearm.

_Little bastard…_ Sasori's eyes narrowed, glinting the dangerous glare at the ocean-blue one glaring just as fiercely back. The puppet master thrust his arm so the door jumped backwards, quickly slammed back into the frame by the force of Sasori's hand once he was fully in. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you, brat?"

Deidara's hand that had been clasped to his nose flew off, exposing the small streams of blood that had been made when the corner of the door had smashed into his face. "_You_, un."

"You're such a little shit, you know that?!" The ash-rose-eyed man snarled, menacingly punching the wall behind him. "You wouldn't even let me explain–!"

"There _isn't_ anything to explain!" Deidara retorted, oblivious to the crimson rivers drowning the skin of his chin and mouth. "I saw everything, dammit, un!"

"That's just _it_, you idiot! You _didn't_!" The ex-Suna nin shot back, patience running thin.

"I saw _enough_! Is _that_ good enough for you, you damn bastard, un?!" The cerulean-eyed member barked, abhor and doubt scorching his voice like a berserk fire.

"_Enough_?!" Sasori echoed, eyes spouting waves of lava. "_Enough_ isn't _everything_, Deidara! You don't have _any_ idea what happened!"

"_What_ happened? The everyday scene of you sharing spit with some son of a bitch who just _happened_ to be your _last_ partner, un?! I know _that_ much, and _that_ much is damn well enough for me, Danna!"

"…I've only ever 'shared spit' with you, Deidara…"

"You're a liar, you know that, un?"

Sasori flared, fists tightening. "That's _it_, you little piece of shit! You've snapped my last damn nerve with you, and–!"

Deidara was in front of the older man in a split second, fingers curling themselves around the wooden neck and ramming the redhead into the wall behind him. With an eye of pure ice, the blonde hissed out a perilous, "You'll do _what_?"

The redhead glared defiantly back at the crackling fire in front of him, lifting his arm to clout the blonde's face, eyes widening as Deidara's other hand quickly captured and pinned it to the wall.

"If you hadn't noticed, Danna," Deidara growled out, digits constricting around the artificial wrist. "_I'm_ taller than you, _I'm_ overpowering you, and _I'm_ the one in control right now, un. So what are you gonna do, huh?"

"I still have my other arm, you bastard!" The puppet master retorted, the cold lightning bolts in his eyes flickering just as strongly. "And unlike you, I can't be harmed by small cuts and punches like your soft skin can–!" He was cut off, silver eyes widening at the kunai pressing softly against the cylinder housing his heart, the hand restraining his neck now gripping the sharp knife.

It was the first time Deidara had ever seen fear engulf the redhead's being, and he smirked triumphantly at it, edging the sharp blade harder against the spot. "This is your only weakness, right Danna, un? If I pierce it, you die, correct?"

"You brat–!"

"Mm-mm, Danna," The bomb artist leered, the kunai nudging the container gently. "You wouldn't want me to _accidentally_ impale this, now would you, un?"

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Sasori growled out, a look of defeat dripping onto his face. "_Blackmail_?!"

"Oh, but you look so anxious right now, un. I've never seen this side of you; the side where you have to do everything _I_ say!" The newest member smiled the same serene smile Sasori had whenever he had the blonde in his clutches.

"Why are you doing this, Deidara?"

A small laugh escaped from Deidara's throat. "Isn't that the same line I used against you when you went insane, Danna? How…nostalgic…un…"

"Answer the question!"

"Because you don't care for me at all, dammit!" The explosives specialist snapped, the reminiscing atmosphere floating around him crippling back to the one of cracking glass. "You knew I'd give my life for yours, do anything you damn wanted, and _still_, you went with your oh-so-great ex-partner, un!"

"You don't understand…!" Sasori protested, his ash-rose eyes narrowed with distress.

"I'm too _stupid_, un. Yeah, I know!"

"That's not it, you brat!" The redhead's towering flame flared up again. "This isn't like you, Deidara!"

"And it isn't like _you_ to be Miss Fairy Princess, but that's how you're acting, un!"

"Because you're threatening to _kill_ me!"

"You're afraid of death, Sasori no Danna? I really don't see why; finally meeting your demise is a true work of art, the point where you finally shine your brightest before your blink out forever, un! I'm looking _forward_ to my death, Danna, and you should too!"

"Idiot boy, it might be coming _sooner_ than you _expect_!" The puppeteer snarled, grabbing the bomb artist's wrist and thrusting it away, the kunai clattering onto the floor.

Deidara's mouth twisted into the perfect scowl, his eye a raging tsunami of electricity, as he was crashed onto the ground with both of his wrists bound to the floor.

"Looks like you're not in control any more, you brat," Sasori hissed like a provoked snake, glaring fiercely into the ocean-blue glower sent his way.

Ignoring the searing pain flitting down his spine, the blonde shot back a hate drenched, "I can fix _that_, Dan–"

"Hey, Sasori-san, I just want to know if–" Kisame opened the door and walked into the room, the uninterested mask veiling his features washing away as his eyes took in the scene, a light blush coating his cheeks. "…A-Am I interrupting something?"

Sasori looked up at the intruder, eyes still glaring their thunder-resounding glare, and released his captive. As he strode briskly past the ex-Kiri nin, he ground out a rough, "No, you aren't."

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you bastard, un?!" Deidara snarled out at his partner's vanishing back, shooting up like a bullet.

"That's none of your concern, brat, so shut the hell up," The silver-eyed member growled as he turned left, leaving the blonde and blue-haired member alone.

The explosives specialist wiped the scarlet tears that were crying down his lips away, targeting his growing anger on Kisame. "So? What the hell do you want, un?"

Kisame twitched, a strained smile tugging at his lips. "I-I'll come back another time, Deidara…!"

––––––»

_Stupid Deidara…he's definitely like a freaking woman: pointless, stupid, annoying, and impulsive…_ Sasori stormed down the hallway and barged into Hidan and Kakuzu's room, sending a mind-shattering blow to the silver-haired man before a sound could escape his lips.

"Dude! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" Hidan yelled, nursing his quickly bruising cheek.

Sasori ignored the immortal's outburst, instead treading over to a blood-drowned bed and sitting on it, snapping his head towards the two dumbfounded members and grating out a soul-shuddering calm, "I'm angry right now. Entertain me."

"_What_?!" Hidan replied incredulously, whipping his towards Kakuzu before switching back to the puppeteer. "What the fuck do I look like to you? Some fucking _clown_?! And what the hell do you want me to do? Grow a second ass and make it shit chocolate?!"

"No, I expect you to do something _entertaining_, or I'll have your big-mouthed head rolling around on the floor like a bowling ball." The redhead seethed through clenched teeth.

"Seriously, that fucking Leader guy actually _allows_ you to do shit like that?" The violet-eyed male growled, stomping a foot. "What the fu–?"

Kakuzu hastily slammed his fist into Hidan's mouth.

"_Kakuzu_!" The immortal rounded on his partner, eyes twitching. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sasori is right," The masked man muttered out, eyes narrowing. "You _do_ have a big mouth."

"Oh, _fuck you_!"

"I should've _glued_ your mouth shut instead of _tape_ it, you asshole."

"Why are you doing what he wants, dammit?!"

"He paid me."

"_What_?! You punched me in the fucking mouth because he _paid_ you?!"

"…Actually because I hate you."

"I hate you as much as the fucking next guy, but I haven't slugged you in the mouth, now have I, Kakuzu?!"

"Quit your whining."

"You fucking knocked out two of my teeth!"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"My two freaking molars! You seriously slapped them out of my mouth and sent them flying over there!"

"I did _not_ slap you."

"Yeah, and I'm not a silver-haired hot guy."

"You _aren't_."

"Then what the hell is my hair color? Pink?!"

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"I'm better looking than you, you money-greedy bastard!"

"You're like a damn playboy, asswipe! That's _not_ something to brag about!"

Sasori inwardly sighed, not even paying attention to the quarreling Hidan and Kakuzu. He lied back on the cherry mattress, keeping his drifting gaze on the arguing members in front of him. _Deidara's rotting my last nerve…my patience never _has_ been the best, and he's just helping it out _so_ much…stupid brat. He's so overconfident and cocky, he'll only listen to crap about explosions and idiot bombs. _Art_ is _fleeting_…what an idiot. How can it possibly be beautiful if it only lasts for a second? You can't even _enjoy_ it if it explodes. I sometimes wonder if he was dropped on his head when he was young–_

"Hey, hey, _hey_!" Hidan stopped his curse-ridden screeches and turned to the coral-red-haired member. "Redhead, I'm fucking arguing with Kakuzu over here and you're not even–Are you listening to me?!"

"What?" Sasori snapped out of his thoughts, blinking and sitting up. "Oh. Sorry. Carry on."

Hidan looked as if he was about to pop, face reddening and fists clenching. Thundering like an enraged rhino over to the blasé puppet master, he dug his fingers into the front of the black cloak and pulled Sasori so they were staring face to face. "Listen, redhead, you're pissing me off, you know that?"

"And you're pissing _me_ off right now," Sasori responded, eyes slightly narrowed into sharp knives. "So I _suggest_ you let me go _immediately_."

"Or what?" The silver-haired male snarled in a challenge, tightening his grip.

"Today is _not_ the day to fuck with me, Hidan!" The master of puppets snapped, the lightning storm dancing in his eyes once more.

For a brief second, Hidan was stunned once again by Sasori's choice of words, and in that split second, his head decided to have a pleasant meeting with the floor.

The ex-Suna ninja stalked out of the room, ignoring the fountain of curses being thrown at him. He slammed the door and turned around, stiffening and eyes widening. "Dei…Deidara…!"

"Kakuzu, sew my fucking head back on before my jackass of a body steps on me!" Hidan screeched from inside the room.

Deidara was immune to the sentence that had just been spewed, his eye a tornado of questions, revulsion, and disgust. "…So you're with Hidan as well, huh Danna, un?"

"No–" Sasori started, desperation seeping into his words once again.

"_Liar_!" The blonde hissed, eye narrowing like a tiger's. "I clearly heard you say, "Today is _not_ the day to fuck with me, Hidan!" And you've been intimate with him too, un?!"

Sasori flew forward and restrained his partner against the wall behind him, eyes dark. "_Why_ won't you understand, or even listen…?"

"Because there _is_ nothing to listen to, un." The former nin of the Rock growled back.

"You're _hopeless_." The older man strode away back to their room, nothing but a fiery aura left behind.

––––––»

_Four days. Four damn days of arguing with this damn brat._ Sasori spat in his mind, eyes narrowed as he worked on Hiruko's tail, trying to ignore the steel-piercing glare fixated on his side. Finally he gave in, slapping his palms down on the workbench and turning furiously to the bomb artist. "What the hell do you _want_, Deidara?"

"You know damn well what I want, Danna," The blonde threw back, fingers curling and perforating the small clay sculpture of the bird in his hand.

"I'm _not_ confessing that I'm having relationships with Hidan and Orochimaru, because I'm _not_!" Sasori snapped, twitching at the mere thought. "And if you don't _shut the hell up_ about it soon, I _will_ kill you, and I'll give your dirty, disgusting corpse to Zetsu!"

"You–"

"Don't you _dare_ call me a liar."

"_Liar._"

The atmosphere burned and crackled like lightning dancing its destructive dance over a pit of fire, as Sasori flashed towards the blonde, clouting the bomb artist brutally in the chest.

Deidara was slammed against the headboard of the bed, mouth gasping open in short, panting breaths. Glaring at the indifferent Sasori with a narrowed pool of ocean, he captured enough of his lost breath to wheeze out a, "You…b-bastard…un…!"

"I'm not going to tolerate your stupid names or idiocy anymore, Deidara," Sasori hissed, ash-rose eyes flickering between anger and callousness. "I'm not afraid of your death anymore. I'll even send you to hell _myself_, if I'm provoked far enough."

"_I'm going to kill you_!" Deidara shot up despite the suffocating pool of acid resting on his chest, the cerulean eye that had been filled to the brim with odium and murderous intent widened, agony and shock dripping like honey onto the blue iris as the puppet master forced the bomb artist back down by pushing mercilessly on the spot he had just hit.

"I didn't break any of your ribs, brat," The older member informed sourly, watching pitilessly as the golden-haired male writhed under the pressure that was increasing with every second on his torso. "But I can quickly change that."

Deidara grabbed the wooden wrist, trying in vain to remove it from his agonizing ribcage and letting out a shriek as he felt the green nails dig into his flesh.

"You're still trying to retaliate in the position you're in?" A splash of veneration slipped into the redhead's voice, quickly fogging back to amusement. "How pathetic."

"I'm sick and damn tired of your insults, Danna!" Deidara fumed, scowling.

"And I'm sick of your ignorance and impudence," Sasori shot back, retreating his appendage and swiftly walking back to Hiruko. "By the way, I love the way your blood tastes."

"You're a revolting, sadistic bastard, you know that, un?!" The blonde lightly touched his aching chest, wincing slightly. "I hate you _so_ much–"

"I'm flattered. Now shut up."

––––––»

Sasori glared at the blonde trapped between him and the wall, growling out a, "It's been a _week_, Deidara! Why in hell can't you just give in?!"

"Because you're a cheating bitch who won't even admit it, un," Deidara replied crossly. "What're you gonna do if I _do_ give in, huh? Use me again?!"

"Why can't you get it through your miniscule brain that I _haven't_ cheated on you?!" Sasori snapped, eyes glittering with anger. "Dammit, Deidara, I don't even _care_ anymore! I don't even know if we're together or not, you're so damn confusing!"

"We're not together, and we never were, un." The younger man stated coldly.

"If that's the way you see it, then fine." The coral-red-haired male shot one last ice-smothered glower at his associate before walking over to his bed and sitting down. "Hypocrite…"

"What the _hell_, un?!" Deidara turned on his partner like a furious panther. "What do you mean, '_hypocrite_'?!"

Sasori let out a snort of contempt and stared with narrowed eyes at the bristling Deidara. "Who's the one who first fell in love, kid?"

"_Love_?" Itachi stopped in the doorway, apparently going out on one of his occasional strolls.

The redhead glanced in shock at the visitor, before rolling his eyes and replying, "Yes, love. Deidara made a giant statue of a bird and fell in love with it. He made it explode, and now he's sad because of it."

"_What_?!" The blue-eyed male whipped his head towards the indifferent puppet master. "N-No I _didn't_, un! Shut up, Danna, and _stop_ telling lies!"

The Uchiha simply raised a raven-black eyebrow before pacing silently away.

A noticeable redness sprinkled down like bloodied rain onto Deidara's cheeks as he rounded once more on Sasori, fingers curling into fists. "What the hell were you _thinking_, you asshole?! A _bird_? Are you _trying_ to make everyone in this damn organization think I have no dignity?!"

"Knowing _you_, brat, you probably _would_ fall in love with a giant bird."

"How do you know, un?" The bomb artist hissed, storming over to the gaping door and smashing it shut. "What are you, my stalker?"

"I'm your _partner_, you idiotic imbecile," Sasori watched calmly as the sunlit-blonde flipped the lock on the door and stomped over to his bed. "If you still remember, that is."

"Underestimating me like the cold asswipe you are again, Danna." The blonde flopped back on the white mattress, absently watching his palm-mouth chew a piece of snowy clay.

"Tell me, kid, why do you still call me 'Danna' if you hate me?" Sasori inquired, tracing designs on the wall with his finger.

"Because anything else would sound too polite, un."

"Idiot. Calling me 'Danna' is already polite as it is."

"If I called you anything else, everyone would suspect something!"

"They already _know_ about your stupid little infatuation."

"No–"

"Hidan knows, Kakuzu knows, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu have a pretty good clue; hell, the only one who _doesn't_ know is Leader-sama."

"I hate you, un. I really do."

"I feel the same, kid."

Deidara's eyes narrowed as he molded the small blob of clay, admiring the small kitten tilting its head at him with big, innocent eyes for a brief moment. He sighed, quickly crushing it back into nothing and chucking the bleached mess into the trash can sitting near the door.

"I really don't get you, Deidara," The platinum-eyed man scoffed, shining eyes flicking towards the trash can. "It was _fine_. You didn't have to throw it away, especially since it _didn't_ look demented."

"You just don't appreciate fine art, un." Deidara retorted, averting his gaze. "It was pretty, yeah? That's why it's true art, because now you can't admire it any more."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "How lame. You can't actually admire it unless it stays around forever."

"Maybe in _your_ slow eyes, Danna." The younger man growled.

"My eyes are not _slow_, brat; they just _enjoy_ things better than yours."

"Then I guess it's your _brain_ that's slow, un."

"I'd rather have a _slow_ brain than no brain at all!"

"That's great for you, Danna, so just tell me when you actually _see_ someone without a brain, un!"

"I already _do_ see one, you brat."

"Yeah? _Who_, un?"

"You, idiot."

"Obviously it's not _me_ lacking the brain, Sasori no Danna! Since I can see what true art is–"

"Maybe in your _dreams_…"

"True art is _fleeting_, you bastard!"

"No, it's _eternal_!"

"True art is that shimmering moment of beauty that blooms brightly for a split second, before withering away into nothingness, un!"

"_True_ art is something that can last for eternity, through all hardships and everything, glittering on and on…"

"There's no _point_ if it stays forever, un! If you stare at a wall for forever, it gets _boring_: but when the wall _crumbles_, then it's art! It's _exciting_, un!"

"So what's the point of creating a great masterpiece, that you spent many nights working with all your soul, only to go and destroy it immediately afterwards?"

"Because it was beautiful while you had it, dammit!"

"You don't understand, damn you! You never will!"

"I'd rather _not_, then, un!"

They both glared mute sparks of lightning at each other, the whole room a quiet battlefield, as if someone had pressed the mute button during the middle of the war. Sasori turned away first, redirecting his antipathy towards the wall to his right, Deidara following suit and glaring at the wall to his left. Both lay on their backs glaring in the direction opposite of the other, nothing hazing up their minds except for hatred of the other. Both of them snapped out of their hate-ridden hypnosis, eyes widening at the presence coming up like a hunting wolf, turning towards the middle of the floor.

Zetsu appeared out of the floor of the room, the Venus flytrap around him cracking open and revealing the black and white colored man, his yellow eyes shining their impassive glare at the blonde and redhead. "You two have been ignorant long enough. **Leader-sama is very displeased…**and you're going to go and meet him. **Now.**"

* * *

...Another cliffhanger. Please don't kill me. o-o;  
Sasori knows about bowling balls because...he's, uh, smart.  
Sorry if Deidara's acting like a total bitch. He's just upset. Yeah. 

～Arrina


	14. Forgiveness

Hi again!  
School's been treating me well, fortunately. :D

_Sora Keyblader: _Yays. I'm flattered. n-n  
_Aimi:_ Arrina luffs you too:DD  
_Rikku Madara Uchiha:_ I submit my stories by creating a document on here with them...then going to stories and yeah. I think that's how it goes... xX;  
_Seto's Darkness:_ Whee, cookies. :DD Thank you, I think I was just lucky. xD;

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I had everything planned out, and then school came with all the long-term projects and all... xx;

_Disclaimer: If I had Naruto, you wouldn't be reading this story._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 13**

* * *

"You two have ignored every message I've sent to you and argued nonstop for a week now," Sir Leader's voice was still even and cool, though his anger-drowned gray eyes betrayed his aloof demeanor. "You will tell me the meaning of your impertinence, Sasori, Deidara."

"Easy," Sasori snorted, shooting the glare of a machine gun at his partner. "Deidara decided to try and _kill_ me when we returned."

"Like you have any right to blame this all on me, Danna!" Deidara retorted, glowering back. "Since _you_ were the one who tried to crack my _ribs_, un!"

"You can _live_ with cracked ribs, idiot," The redhead snapped. "You _can't_ live without your heart."

"I _hate_ you, un! Just shut up!" The sculptor seethed, blue eye narrowing.

"Oh, Kami, not _another_ Hidan and Kakuzu…" Sir Leader muttered, before snapping out a commanding, "Shut up, both of you!"

The puppeteer and bomb artist stopped their quarreling immediately, anger and hate still sparking in their eyes like meteors.

"You two are going to get along whether you want to or not," Sir Leader reverted to his calm, ordering self, impaling gaze narrowing. "This is an _order_. We _cannot_ have any more deaths in this organization."

"So what are you suggesting?" The puppet master asked warily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You aren't going to leave your room until you can talk normally without killing each other."

Even Sasori looked surprised at the leader of Akatsuki's statement. "W-Wait a minute–!"

"I told you both; this is an _order_."

"No way, un!" Deidara protested, cerulean eye wide. "Anyways, how will you know if we're just gonna _stay_ in there? The lock's on the _inside_."

"Yes, but everyone else knows what's going on, and if you try and leave, they will _force_ you back in."

"…So since everyone else knows that you're making us stay cooped up like birds, we can't go hide out in their room." The coral-red-haired member concluded bitterly. "…How stupid."

"No matter how 'stupid' it may be, Sasori, it's for the best of this organization." Leader-sama responded, waving them off. "Now go."

––––––»

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you, un." Deidara scowled from his snowy-white bed. "What is it, un? Eight pm or something?"

"Who knows," The redhead sighed back, rolled over on his side and staring blandly at the wall. "There isn't a clock in here?"

"I wouldn't be _asking_ if there was, Danna!" The blonde spat, nose twitching with irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shut up and quit whining." Sasori rolled his eyes.

Deidara snorted. "We could just kill each other right now, and no one would know–"

The door opened and Kisame poked his head in. "Leader-sama said I had to check to see if you two had killed each other, or were in the process of."

"Oh, _Kami_!" Deidara snarled at the older man, eye giving the menacing message of, "If you don't leave _now_, I'll blow your face!" "Everything I say just _has_ to be solved right after I say it, un!"

Kisame took the hint and hastily retreated back to the hallway, closing the door.

"Smart, Deidara," The puppet master grumbled out in a sarcastic tone. "Take out your anger on someone who has nothing to do with it."

The golden-haired member glared at the back of his partner, the ocean-blue iris sparking the message of 'I'm going to annoy the_ hell_ out of him'_. "_You know, Danna, I don't see what I saw in you before, un."

"You've said that before." The ash-rose-eyed man informed jadedly.

"Really, un. I mean it."

"Good for you."

"Itachi's better looking than you."

"Itachi _is_ good-looking, you brat."

"I…don't know how to reply to that, Danna, un."

"What? Even _you_ think so."

"…! D-Dammit, why are you saying everything for me, un? I don't think he's good-looking at all!"

"Yeah, and those little sparkles of jealousy in your eye whenever he comes around are just for show."

"Oh just shut _up_, un! This is all coming from the guy who turned himself into a puppet to keep his teenage looks with him forever."

"I did it to be eternal, idiot!"

"Sure, Sasori no Danna. You were just afraid of what you were gonna look like. What'd that Itou guy say? You were in your thirties, un?"

"I told you, that's none of your business!"

"Why? It's not like we're _together_, un. If you were afraid of me becoming grossed out and all, that is, un."

"I don't even remember. Happy, brat?"

"How'd Itou know then?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I thought you knew _everything_, un."

"You're pissing me off, brat. I advise you to shut up _now_."

"Or what?"

"You know _what_."

"You'll kill me, un."

"Exactly."

"Nice try, Sasori no Danna, un. Leader-sama wouldn't be pleased if you _did_ kill me, and you'd probably be killed as well."

"I _hate_ you."

"Of course you do, un. You hate me and love Oro–"

"No I _don't_, damn you!"

"You're a liar, cheater, and callous bastard, un! If I went and stabbed myself with a kunai, you wouldn't give a–!"

"Dammit, Deidara! Don't you know how much I worry about y–?!" Sasori began, sitting up and glaring at his partner, cutting off with eyes wide. He bit his lip and averted his gaze, fingers softly burrowing into the rumpled sheets.

Deidara blinked, mouth opened slightly. "D-Danna…you…_worry_ about me…un…?"

"No." The redhead swiveled himself so he was more facing the wall. "You were right. I was just cheating on you because I hate you."

"Y-Yeah…" The blue-eyed member agreed quietly, his cheeks blooming pink. "Sasori no Danna wouldn't ever worry about me, un."

Silence flooded the small room, the air heavy and uneasy. Deidara tensed, swallowing nervously. After many tries, he finally gathered up his courage and asked, "…What really happened back there…with Orochimaru?"

"You already know. I cheated on you." The puppet master replied, eyes closing as he saw twin pairs of arms winding around him in a backwards embrace.

"No, Danna." Deidara whispered, hands locking together. "I want to know, un."

"…And you said _I_ was the one with the mood swings…" Sasori mumbled, eyes cracking open. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't know. My heart says this is what I'm supposed to do, un." The younger man muttered, forehead resting in coral-red locks. "…Maybe if you told me everything, I could make up my mind."

"I said I loved you three times," The puppeteer scoffed. "Now you just suddenly forgive me when I say I _worry_…?"

"Anyone can say "I love you," Danna." The sculptor murmured. "But not everyone can worry and look _so damn convincing_ while saying they do."

"…Orochimaru wanted this to happen." Sasori informed quietly, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. "He wants to destroy Akatsuki, and because of the act we put on in Kumogakure, he found out about us."

"So he caught you…and forced you…?"

"There was no woman…he just wanted us to split apart…"

"Danna…"

"I'm scared, Deidara…"

"Wh-What?"

"I've always been afraid…that something like this would've happened…!" Sasori stiffened, a pang stabbing his heart like a burning arrow. "I've also been afraid…that this has been a dream…and that you'll fade away and leave me…like my parents…_alone_…"

"This is real, Sasori no Danna…I'm not fading, un."

"But you're leaving me…it's still the same…"

"I…I'm not leaving you, un."

"No…no, you're fading away, Deidara!" Sasori's eyes shot open and distress crept into his voice. "You're fading away and abandoning me like my parents!"

"Danna, I'm not, un!" The ocean-eyed man unhooked his hands and coiled his arms around the wooden abdomen tightly. "I'm not fading!"

Sasori spun around and laced his arms around the blonde's torso, shoving his forehead against his shoulder and straining out, "I love you, Deidara…I love you, and I'll say it as many times as you want me to so you know that I do!"

"I know, Danna," Deidara rested his cheek on his partner's head. "I know you do, un. You don't have to say it anymore, so…so just go back to Sasori no Danna…"

"Wh-What do you mean?" The ash-rose eyed man opened his eyes.

"You're acting like…a child, Danna, un," Deidara muttered warily, afraid of triggering the silver-eyed man's anger. "I…like you better when you're…conceited and bold, un…"

"I'm sorry…" Sasori bent his fingers into the cerulean-eyed man's back. "I won't ever pull your hair again, or force you to do something you wouldn't want to do…"

"You're not supposed to be the one apologizing." The ex-Iwa nin spoke softly. "I was the one who threatened to kill you, and almost drove you mad, un."

"But it's my fault…if I had just tried to convince you further on what happened…!" The redhead removed his head from his partner's shoulder, staring into the single blue eye.

"I probably wouldn't have listened anyways, un," Deidara pressed his lips against the former shinobi of the Sand's forehead. "I'm stupid like that, right?"

"You're not stupid…" The older male shook his head.

The blonde's cheeks were veiled in a crimson shade, as he pulled away and stared into the platinum eyes that were shimmering with hurt. Bringing his mouth just mere millimeters away from Sasori's, he breathed out a syrup-drowned, "I love you, Akasuna no Sasori." With that, the bomb artist caught the puppeteer's lips in his own, limbs uncoiling and hands moving to the red hair.

Sasori's mouth opened slowly, his tongue cautiously moving forward to meet the other. He felt himself being pushed off the bed, legs struggling to get a grip on the floor.

Deidara's eye was staring only at the miniature pools of moonlight that were unable to meet his gaze, searching for any sign of anger, uneasiness or signals to stop. He pushed forward, forcing Sasori to walk backwards, the two of them looking as if they were performing a dance. He felt the redhead's back press against a workbench, and he stopped walking, instead making the kiss more ardent. Deidara ran his tongue over the puppet master's, shivering as he sensed the older member's dominating presence appear like a phantom once again.

Ash-rose eyes snapped to stare at cerulean, the usual dictating spark flying through them, flashing amusement. Sasori thrust his partner's tongue out of his mouth and closed his mouth around Deidara's bottom lip, teeth lightly grazing the soft flesh.

The door opened, Hidan walking in with his eyes closed and grumbling, "Seriously, why do _I_ have to check on them? Stupid leader…hey, you guys kill each other ye–?" Violet eyes opened to the scene playing directly in front of them. The silver-haired man's mouth hung halfway open, staring dumbly at the two other members, before he slowly turned around and walked towards Sir Leader's chamber, eyes wide. "H-Hey leader guy? I think they're getting along again…!"

The redhead turned at the disturbance, breaking his mouth away from the blonde's. "He saw us, Deidara…"

"So what, un?" Deidara murmured, nuzzling the older man's forehead. "No one listens to Hidan."

"I-I think we should stop…" Sasori muttered, eyes narrowing.

Deidara released a disappointed sigh, his ocean-blue iris glittering with annoyance. "…Will you at least stay with me tonight, un? I…want to apologize to you…Danna…"

"If…you lock the door." Sasori replied, giving in.

––––––»

"What's the matter? You can't sleep, Deidara?" The infamous puppet master asked, glancing up at the misty cerulean eyes.

Deidara shook his head. "Sorry, un."

"…Would talking help?" Sasori breathed, placing his head back under the blonde's chin. "I know that's what you want."

"I…just want to know how…you forgave me so fast…" The explosives specialist admitted, feeling his fingers tighten around coral-red hair.

"I could be asking you the same…" The older member blinked lazily.

"You didn't cheat on me, un." Deidara pressed his nose into red locks. "I couldn't think too well…you mean everything to me, Danna, and then, to see you with someone else…I-I overreacted, un."

"…If I saw you with someone else, I'd probably act the same." The ash-rose-eyed male confessed sheepishly.

"Danna…"

"Yeah?"

"Orochimaru…he's seen you out of Hiruko, right…un…?"

"…Yes…"

"And has he ever…tried…"

Sasori narrowed his eyes into sharp blades. "…Once."

"Not counting this one, un?"

"No. That was the first time he's ever…_touched_ me…"

"…You cut yourself from the world after your–"

"P-Pretty much. Don't talk about that, Deidara."

"Okay, Sasori no Danna. I'm sorry for bringing up a…painful subject, un."

"It…it's fine…just don't do it again."

"So then…what made you forgive me, un?"

"I've always still loved you, Deidara…forgiving you was easy."

"…Then why and when did you fall for me?"

"What? Why do you need to know?"

"I-I'm just curious!"

"What about you then?"

"…When I…first saw you…un…"

"Hiruko?"

"No! _You_, un!"

"Oh."

"And? What about you?"

"I don't remember. I think it was when you said I needed you."

"_What_?! Are you serious, un?"

"It might've been when you walked for days on end for me…but I only realized it when you said that I needed you."

"Then…why?"

"…Maybe…I was looking for someone like you. Someone who wasn't afraid of me, would care for me despite what I am…someone who…loved me."

"…Someone who would be the parent you never had…" Deidara muttered, quickly catching his mistake and bracing himself for a blow to the face or stomach.

Sasori stiffened, before tightening his grasp around the blonde's torso. "…You're…right, Deidara."

"I…" The bomb artist felt his muscles relax, running his fingers through the feathery red strands. "I'll be anything you want me to be, Sasori no Danna, un."

"Stop it." The puppeteer scoffed, facial expression clouding over to one of slight anger. "I hate it when you sound like you're my slave."

"But Danna–"

"You're not my slave, Deidara. You're the one I love."

"I can still call you Danna, though…right?"

"…Fine."

Deidara's clasped hands sunk around the small of the puppeteer's back. "I guess it was love at first sight for both of us…un…"

"For you, maybe," Sasori rolled his ash-rose eyes.

"What?" The explosives specialist stared his partner incredulously.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most annoying, stupid, and idiotic piece of crap I had ever seen."

The blonde stared at the top of the older member's head.

Sasori noticed the change of atmosphere, and quickly threaded his fingers into the curtain of gold. "I, uh, like your hair, Deidara."

––––––»

Sasori stuck out his tongue and dragged it up the younger man's collarbone, smirking at the surprised shiver that trembled up Deidara's spine.

"D-Danna…?!" Deidara opened his eyes and twitched at the smug expression on his partner's face. "What the hell, un? I'm still _tired_…"

"It's time to get up, Deidara." The puppet master frowned, trying to wriggle his body out of the tired blonde's grasp. "If you're not going to, at least let me go."

Still half asleep, Deidara blinked lazily down at his arms that were bound like chains around the redhead's abdomen. "Can't you stay for a bit more, un?"

"Let me up _now_, Deidara." The platinum-eyed male growled, anxiety creeping into his moonlit irises. "The others will wake up soon, and then we'll be screwed."

"I locked the door, Danna."

"What about Zetsu?"

"…_Fine_, un."

"Thank you, Deidara," The coral-red-haired man removed himself from the white mattress, face screwing up in obvious distaste.

"What's with the face, huh?" Deidara huffed, wide-awake.

"I don't like saying 'thank you'." The ex-Suna nin was interrupted by a loud banging quaking on the door to the room, narrowing his eyes a bit before growling out, "Who is it?"

"Itachi." Came the response, clearly emitted by Hidan.

Sasori rolled his eyes, striding to the entryway and yanking it open. "Hidan, you're not funny, so–" Ash-rose eyes found themselves locked with blood red and black ones. "I-Itachi…!"

Hidan popped up from behind the Uchiha, mauve eyes glinting mischievously. "Hey, redhead!"

"Hidan's told us some rather…_interesting_ information, Sasori-san." Kisame spoke up, not bothering to hide his toothy grin.

"Oh?" Anger sparked irises flicked towards the religious member before settling back on Kisame. "And what would that be?"

"That you were making out with Deidara."

The puppet master twitched slightly. "What in hell makes you believe him?"

"Because he was the last one to check on you guys, since you locked the door after his visit." Kakuzu answered, eyeing the blonde.

"That's not enough evidence, you know." Sasori slipped out of the room and silently closed the open door. "And why is everyone here?"

"We all know something's up," Hidan snorted. "Seriously."

"Yes, Deidara still has that ridiculous infatuation with me," The redhead glared at the silver-haired man. "What of it?"

"Dude, you were pretty into it, y'know." The immortal placed his hands on his hips. "Though, blondie was obviously the one in control."

"Hidan, do you really want your head on the floor again? Because that's the path you're heading for now." The rose-eyed male snapped, a fiery aura hovering around him.

"Face it, Sasori-san…" The ex-Kiri nin stated, still grinning. "You and Deidara are together."

"No we're not!" Sasori snarled, narrowed eyes widening as Hidan approached him.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see how blondie reacts if I do _this_–" Hidan roughly pressed his mouth on Sasori's, turning the knob of the door and pushing them into the space.

Deidara turned at the sound of the door opening, dressed in his cloak and headband while his hair was still down. "Danna? What did he wan–?" His cerulean eye took in the scene and glittered with anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?!"

Sasori shut his eyes and shoved the purple-eyed man away, face dripping with disgust. "What the hell are you _doing_, Hidan?!"

"See? They're both angry." Hidan turned back and swaggered out of the room. "_There's_ your proof. And no, I'm not doing it again, so shut your Goddamn mouth, Kakuzu!"

"Bastard, I am _not_ having an affair–!" Sasori started to retort, eyes widening at the shadowy form of Sir Leader standing outside the door.

"_Who's_ having an affair now?" He asked, gray eyes scanning the area like a hawk.

"N-No one!" The redhead managed out, silver eyes sparking.

Sir Leader directed his attention to the puppeteer. "Good. I won't tolerate any unnecessary emotions in this organization."

"Yes, Leader-sama…" Sasori mumbled, waiting until the hologram had faded away before slamming the door. With desolate eyes, he turned to Deidara, who was still confused with what had happened.

"D-Danna?" Deidara whispered, fear engulfing his eye.

"Deidara…" Sasori strode towards the sun kissed blonde and pushed him onto the bed against the wall, his head down.

"S-Sasori no Danna, what–?" The ocean-eyed man stared fearfully at his partner.

"Deidara…it's not working…it _can't_…" Sasori closed his eyes and clutched at the golden-haired male's shoulders. "I-I love you, but…but it's just…!"

"Just what, un?" The sculptor asked, starting to tremble softly.

Sasori's rose eyes opened in narrowed shapes, biting his bottom lip before answering. "Maybe…we weren't meant to be together…Deidara…"

The cerulean-eyed male stiffened, afraid of the words that were going to come out of his partner's mouth.

"You like the sky, and I like the land…you like fun, and I like serious…you like it fleeting, and I like it eternal…we're exact opposites, Deidara! There's no way for us…to be together…!" The puppeteer closed his narrowed eyes. "I-I can't…!"

"Why, Danna, un?" Deidara whispered, tears falling like trails of poison down his cheeks. "Why won't you just give into your feelings…?!"

"Because I'm not a human being anymore, Deidara…!" The redhead forced out, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his partner's joints. "I'm a _monster_ – and everyone knows…that monsters only exist in your nightmares…! I'm not supposed to _be_ here, Deidara…!"

"Danna, no…!" The younger of the two shook his head, feeling more scorching rivers burn down his face. "No…! Danna, this isn't _you_ speaking! It-It's your child side, un! Stop…!"

"Why can't you understand?!" Sasori snarled out, opening his eyes and looking at Deidara with pain-impaled irises. "We're S-ranked criminals who would kill a child if that's what was ordered! We're not _supposed_ to be in love! We're not _supposed_ to have feelings! …And…I'm not even an actual person anymore…!"

"Danna, I love you, un…! I _love_ you, dammit!" The explosives specialist's breath caught in his throat, his mind shattering.

"Deidara…I…" Sasori moved his face closer to Deidara's as if he was going to kiss him, when he stopped, quivering lips pausing just millimeters away from contact. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled away, sliding off the bed and staggering out to the hallway, straining out a cracked, "I'm sorry…!"

Deidara's eye widened at his silver-eyed partner's actions, fresh tears mixing in with the old as his leaned back on the wall behind him, hands grasping desperately at the ruffled white sheets. "Danna…!"

The redhead bit his bottom lip harshly at the heart-splintering sobs that howled from Deidara's soul, resting on the wall to the left of the doorframe, eyes still bolted shut.

"I'm sorry…!" He whispered again, before walking off. _I'm sorry!_

* * *

...Is this a cliffhanger? I don't know. xx; But then it'd be the...third one in a row. Dx  
Uh, yeah, I need your opinion. Just, if this is far enough for the story, and I should end it after the next mission, or if I should keep going for a bit more.  
Mm...Sasori left the Sand in his teens, which was twenty years prior to when Naruto begins...and Orochimaru joined Akatsuki fourteen years prior...meaning, Sasori was with Deidara for, like, 6 to 9 or something years? xx; Egh, it's late and I can't think properly... 

～Arrina


	15. Trust

Wow, it's been forever. o0;  
Did you all think I disappeared? xDD; Sorry, school's already giving the long-term projects and all, and I haven't had much time to work on this chapter. You'd all know when this story was coming to an end, since I'd probably type it down at the bottom. :3

_SeleneSoulwar: _Life or death? I'll see what I can do. x3  
_Narutoclaymorelove4eva:_ You flatter me. o///o

So yeah, you all wanted this story to go on, so it will. n-n  
And I admit, I've been coloring in pictures of the Akatsuki members from the manga in my free time instead of working on the story. The writer's block came and killed my brain, and I just kinda found something else to do...eheheh...

_Disclaimer: Hidan wouldn't be stuck in a pit if I owned Naruto._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Sir Leader asked, watching as Hiruko and Deidara strode past him.

"Otogakure, un." Deidara replied simply.

"We have some unfinished business with Orochimaru, Leader-sama." Sasori added, glancing back.

A sigh blew from the leader's mouth, piercing eyes closing for just a second. "Fine. You _will_ kill him this time?"

Both members paused.

"Of course." The puppet master answered coldly.

"He has vast information on us," Sir Leader reminded, eyes narrowing. "You cannot let it get out."

"Yes, sir."

––––––»

"So, Danna," Deidara asked, treading next to the giant shell of his partner. "Do you have any idea where he's gonna be hiding, un?"

"Probably in a forest somewhere," The redhead replied. "They're the easiest places to hide out in."

"Tch." The bomb artist's blue eye narrowed. "I want to kill him, un."

"Wait in line, Deidara." Sasori growled, steel-piercing gaze shooting at the younger man. "_I'm_ killing him first. If hell won't accept him and sends him back up, _then_ you can blow him up."

"Like hell," The cerulean-eyed male snorted. "That bastard's _perfect_ for my _art_, un."

"You still call those absurd explosions art?" Sasori scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Ridiculous."

"And you still can't see they are, un? _How stupid._" Deidara shot back, tagging on the phrase Sasori normally used. "Better watch out, Sasori no Danna: I think I'm starting to get used to your 'catchphrases', un."

"Cocky bastard." The puppet master spat. "You're still the little shit you were from the beginning, you know that? I should've let you poison yourself back then."

"Save it. You would've angered Leader-sama, un. And then _you_ would've died as well." The blonde retorted.

"I don't need to listen to your crap, Deidara. So just shut up and concentrate on walking faster. Got it?" Sasori snarled, the air around him becoming that of a wolf poised to kill.

"And what if I don't, un? You'll slice off my head and tell Leader-sama it was an 'accidental' attempt at punishing me?" Deidara's lips curled into a smirk. "You'll be praised for sure on that one, un."

A '_tch_' sound rolled from the ex-Sand nin's throat. "Do what you want, brat, but when die because of your ignorance and stupidity, I won't feel a thing."

"Funny, how only two days ago you were acting all hurt and fragile, un." The explosives specialist observed, glancing at the indifferent mask clouding his partner's face. "Something about how you were _sad_ to be leaving me and all?"

"And just somehow _you_ were acting the same," Sasori threw back. "I don't care anymore, Deidara. The past is over with, and I'm not going to be humiliated by petty emotions anymore."

"And you think Hidan will let this go like it never happened, un? Everyone in the organization probably realized how we were becoming less like emotionless criminals, Danna."

"Which is why I won't hesitate to hit you if you grate my last nerve."

"Like _that'll_ convince them."

"If they won't believe it then I don't give a damn. Shinobi, let alone S-ranked criminals, shouldn't have emotions and that's final."

"Heh…" Deidara's blue eye closed. "If only we'd obeyed that from the start, un."

A small laugh dislodged itself from the angry-looking shell. "Yeah. _If only_."

The pool of ocean reopened, quietness surrounding the area. "…So what's the plan for Orochimaru, un?"

"He's most likely going to have some underlings come out and fight us first, if he's anything like he was back in Akatsuki," The ash-rose-eyed member informed. "If we defeat them, he'll probably try and target just one of us to even the battlefield. We'll have to work together to defeat him, if that's possible."

"We _can't_ work together, un. That's just it." The golden-haired man muttered, eye narrowing.

"Then we'll have to think of something," Sasori growled. "We took this mission on ourselves, despite whatever other mission Leader-sama had planned out for us. We're lucky he just let us go: normally, he'd probably tell us to stop and do what he actually was to have us do."

"He let us go because he noticed how we were changing, and he doesn't need any emotional pansies in Akatsuki, un." The blue-eyed male scowled.

"Then we'll just have to show him we don't care anymore, and accomplish this mission."

A smirk waved its way onto Deidara's lips again. "That sounds pretty odd coming from you, Sasori no Danna."

"Doesn't matter," The puppeteer replied curtly. "I'm not going to have my reputation ruined just because of some stupid incident with a kid."

"Ruined more than it already is, un?"

"Idiot. No one actually knows what happened except for Orochimaru and ourselves."

"You _are_ aware that stories tend to come about when something outrageous happens, right, un?"

"No one's going to know anything, Deidara. Get it through your thick skull."

"Unless Orochimaru spills."

"And we're going after him so he _won't_."

"How do we know he hasn't spread the word yet?"

"You don't see everyone going around and screaming it, now do you?"

"…Good point, un."

––––––»

"Damn insect…!" Deidara chucked a kunai at a big beetle scurrying around his feet, rewarded with green liquid spraying onto his legs. "Great…"

"Hurry it up, Deidara!" The puppeteer growled, not too far off. "Stop playing with your little insect friends and help me find the stupid hideout!"

"Shut it, Danna! It was bugging the living hell out of me and I had to get rid of it, un!" The former shinobi of the Rock snapped, stomping over to the impatient form of Hiruko with a metal-melting stare shooting from his eye.

"I don't care, just keep looking," The older member spat.

"How do you even know it's in _this_ forest, let alone a forest in the first place?" Deidara asked testily, crossing his arms in front of him and glaring around at the tree-covered area.

"Because I do!" The jointed tail of Hiruko shot out and sliced cleanly through the thick trunk behind it, the ground vibrating like an earthquake as the tall figure smashed into the leaf-scattered ground. "Got any other stupid questions so that your _head_ will be the next thing to fall to the ground?"

"Tch." Deidara's lip curled. "Why don't you look under rocks or something instead of felling trees, un?"

"Just shut up and help for once." Sasori turned around and stalked off, a ticked Deidara following.

"Like I _said_, Danna, try looking behind big rocks, un." The blonde repeated, glowering at his partner.

"Like _I_ said, _shut up_, Deidara." The ex-Suna nin growled, treading through the leafy terrain without looking back once.

An ocean-blue eye rolled, but its owner kept silent like a graveyard, stepping quietly after the puppet master.

Many trees stared at the unlikely duo, their cloudy gaze shooting right through the Akatsuki members. A slight breeze wafted through, causing numerous resting leaves to scurry across the ground like they were on fire. Minutes passed quickly, and the bomb artist soon got bored.

"Danna, we've been searching for almost a half hour and we haven't found anything, un," He informed sourly, still fixing his sparking glare on the older member. "I actually believe you were wrong for once."

"It's probably not even his true hideout," The redhead grumbled in return. "Just some stupid place to lure us in or something."

Deidara's throat released an irked '_tch_' sound. "Then what's the point? We don't even know if he's gonna _be_ in this so-called fake hideout, un."

"That's what we have to chance, Deidara."

"Un, why the hell doesn't he just come and ambush Akatsuki instead of making _us_ go after _him_?"

"Because he got his ass beat by Itachi alone, if you _remember_. Do you actually think he'd be so stupid as to come back and try again?"

"…Damn Weasel…"

"When is it going to get through your pathetic excuse for a brain? You won't ever beat Itachi, even if you wait until he's half dead to try and kill him."

"Which is why_ I'm_ going to kill Orochimaru, un. I'll show that stupid Uchiha I'm just as good as him."

"Oh? I thought you made it apparent that you wanted to kill Orochimaru for all the anger he put through me."

"I don't give a _damn_ about you, un."

A sigh rumbled out from the former nin of the Sand. "Deidara, can't we at least get along? Leader-sama would get pretty pissed if we argued all the time like Hidan and Kakuzu, and your stupid statements are annoying the hell out of me."

"You insult me and then request to get along?" The blonde asked incredulously, before a look of defeat pattered its way on his expression like a trotting fox. "…_Fine_, un."

"Because we actually _do_ need to get along to defeat him."

"I don't need your help to defeat trash like him, Danna."

"Even so, he's strong enough to have been in Akatsuki before. Unless you're Itachi's level, you can't just go and kill him."

"Will you stop bringing damn Itachi up, un?! It's really pissing me off!"

"If I can talk about Orochimaru without killing someone, you can talk about Itachi without killing someone."

Deidara's voice box failed to produce a reply, and he fell silent, walking with his face grim.

After what felt like an eternity, Sasori broke through the freezing silence, his voice hesitant. "…Deidara…couldn't you…smile more or something?"

The bomb artist blinked at his partner's behavior, pausing before answering with a, "Why, un?"

Sasori avoided the cerulean-eyed man's gaze, muttering out, "You're really creeping me out by not doing so."

Confused at first, the ex-Iwa shinobi's puzzlement quickly morphed into the long-lost trademark grin. "_I_ perturbed the great Akasuna no Sasori, un? I feel accomplished."

A small smirk played at the puppeteer's hidden lips, vague amusement flooding through his words. "Don't get too cocky, Deidara."

"Coming from the conceited bastard with a superiority complex."

"And the ignorant brat who believes explosions are art."

"You don't even want to get me started on art again, Sasori no Danna, un."

"No, I believe I don't."

Smile sticking to his lips like glue, the younger male shrugged and responded, "So what's the plan, Sasori no Danna? We can't just walk around forever, un."

"We just have to keep looking." Sasori stated bluntly, sharp eyes soaking in the scenery like a sponge.

"Obviously," The blue-eyed male's smile slid off his face like ice as he turned and looked on his side of the forest. "But how will we know if it's his, un?"

"Because if we go inside, there should some particularly…_interesting_ things in there." The giant shell replied.

"Sounds fun, un." Deidara exhaled slightly, staring at the many different trees. "He's seriously grating my nerves."

"…Did you just say 'seriously'?" The puppet master slowly turned his head towards the younger man.

Small trickles of red patterned the blonde's cheeks as he whipped to face the ash-rose-eyed member. "Shut _up_, Danna, un…!"

An entertained noise flew from the puppeteer. "So do you see anything yet?"

"…No, un." Deidara turned back to the countless trees. "Orochimaru's actually got some nice hiding skills, if it takes _both_ of us so long to find his hideout…as much as I hate to admit it."

"…Or maybe he _is_ just too stupid and leaves it out for everyone to see."

Deidara quit his staring contest with the trees and looked in the direction Sasori was, a bored look crawling on his face as his visible eye took in the scene. "You are _kidding_ me, un. He's really that stupid as to leave it like that? It's even got _stairs_, un."

Sasori stared at the eerie entryway that was as dark as ink, the cloak around Hiruko ripping seconds later.

"What are you _doing_, un? Kakuzu's never going to shut up about that, you know!" Deidara turned his attention to the older male.

"Shut up, Deidara!" The back to the shell opened up and the infamous puppet master's true body stepped out. "Hiruko wouldn't fit in that entry; it's too narrow."

"Okay then," The ex-Iwa nin watched as the chilling puppet was returned to its scroll in a giant cloud. "What's the plan?"

"You've asked that _three times already_," Sasori growled, stalking over to the stairway. "Let's go."

"Un." The blonde trotted down the old stone stairs after the former nin of Suna, hesitating for a quick moment before walking into the dark opening.

"Can you sense anyone?"

The sun-kissed blonde's head shook. "No, un."

"Great."

After a while, a strained hiss vibrated from the ground. Deidara's face screwed up in disgust. "Danna, I think I stepped on a snake, un."

"He does have a few of those slithering around. You just need to be careful and not get bitten."

"…Yeah." The blonde started walking again, sighing quietly after confirming the deceased reptile wasn't sticking to his foot. "Wait, you've seen some?"

"Don't be stupid. No one can see in this darkness."

"Then how–?"

"I…kinda stepped on one too."

"Be happy you didn't get sprayed by blood twice, un."

"Yeah, I was about to comment on how you look so refined with green crap splattered on your legs."

"If you were being annoyed by some stupid bug, _you_ would've done the same, Danna!"

"I'd probably know to move out of the way."

"How was I supposed to know it would spurt out like a geyser, un?"

A sigh resounded in the hallway. "Just let it go. Look, the way out of this snake-pit is coming up."

"Finally, un." The bomb artist quickened his pace and followed the redhead into the space.

_Oh great._ Sasori stood in the middle of the area and scowled.

"There's no one here, un!" Deidara placed his hands on his hips and glared angrily at the empty, dust-layered room. "Nice work, Danna."

"And I should've known that?" Sasori retorted, eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm not his stalk–Yeah?"

The two glanced at each other for a brief moment, before Sasori answered:

"No, he isn't here."

_Pity. However, I need you two to go to Iwagakure at the moment–_

Deidara's face darkened like a starless sky, earning himself a dirty look from his partner.

_And retrieve the scroll hidden within the Tsuchikage's office. I don't care when you two return, but your quest to kill Orochimaru is now over. You will not track him down after this; I've put Itachi and Kisame on that job._

"Yes, Leader-sama, un." The blonde's voice was flat and unnervingly quiet.

_Good._

"What's _your_ deal?" The ex-Suna shinobi snorted as the golden-haired male stalked out of the hideout.

"I hate that stupid Tsuchikage, un. Hate him." Deidara growled once he was out of the old hideaway, electricity glimmering in his eye. "He's like Itachi; has no appreciation for my _art_, un. Damn eyes that constantly look down on it."

"_My_ eyes constantly look down on your presumed 'art', yet you still refer to me as 'Danna'." Sasori pointed out.

Deidara ignored the statement, instead continuing his storming towards the direction of Iwa.

"What's in the scroll anyways?"

"I don't know."

"_That_ helps."

"Danna, shut up, un."

"Why are you so reluctant to go back? It's not like anything _happened_ back there."

"Why are _you_ reluctant to go back to Suna, un?"

"Because Grandma's there and I hate her."

"And I don't want to go back to Iwa because the Tsuchikage's there and I hate him."

"Then blow him up."

"You think it's that easy?"

"I killed the strongest Kazekage."

"And you didn't kill your grandma because…?"

"I don't remember."

"Let me guess. You wanted her to _suffer_, un."

"…Probably."

The blonde swerved right to avoid collision with the trunk of a tree.

"Anyways," The platinum-eyed male continued, following his partner like a shadow, "How are we supposed to get the scroll? Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Most likely in the desk, un." Deidara answered, slipping into the wooden hat as he exited the forest. "I've never actually cared much to go into his office."

"And how are we supposed to get it?"

"…Do you have any kind of poison that doesn't kill, but rather just makes the person fall unconscious?"

"I might. Why?"

"Because we need to get the scroll, obviously."

"I mean the 'unconscious' part. Why not kill him?"

"We don't want to cause an uproar in Iwa, un. If I'm seen in there, and then the Tsuchikage just happens to die, I'd get blamed, you know."

"If you're seen in there and the most important scroll of the country goes missing, you'll get blamed then as well."

"It'd be easier to discover a dead body than a missing scroll, un."

_This is the same stupid brat from the beginning?_ Sasori stared at his partner from beneath his own wicker hat. "Then…lead the way, Deidara."

––––––»

A cerulean eye shot open.

"What, you can't sleep _again_?" Sasori's ash-rose irises rolled at the glimmering surface of the pristine crescent moon in the sky.

"No." Deidara answered curtly, sitting up and sending a glance at the moon. "What does it feel like, Danna, to be able to stay awake forever, un?"

The redhead's lips twisted into a tiny smirk. "It feels like nothing, Deidara."

Deidara gave his own smirk in return and stood up. "Next time, I'd like to sleep in an actual bed instead of grass, un."

"You know all the routes to Iwagakure," Sasori retorted lightly, silver-shining eyes closing briefly. "You should've picked the one with the hotel en route."

The blonde sighed, lips curving back downwards into a thin line. "Thanks for rubbing it in my face, un."

"My pleasure." The puppet master rose and cocked his head at the blue-eyed male. "So you're ready to get going again, I presume?"

"…Yeah." The bomb artist stretched and tied his hair up. "Why didn't you retreat back into Hiruko, un?"

"Because I shredded the cloak he wore."

"Makes sense." The explosives specialist's lips stretched into a gaping yawn. "Un, Tsuchikage doesn't sleep in his office, so if we enter at night it should be all clear. You won't even need the poison."

"How many days left until we reach Iwagakure?"

"…Probably about two, un."

"And you won't be dead-tired by morning if we get ambushed?"

"Who knows. But it's not like we have to get the scroll and then report directly to Leader-sama tomorrow, un. He _did_ say he didn't care when we return."

"Yes, but you know I hate waiting and making others wait."

"Just great, Danna. You're really starting to rub off on me, with all that 'waiting' crap and all, un."

"Why? You hate waiting now as well?"

"I hate it when people are too _slow_, un."

"Isn't that the same?"

"Forget it, un. Let's just get this mission over with." Deidara spun on his heels and strode off into the moonlit night.

An irritated haze settled around the redhead's facial expression as he hastily treaded after the disappearing blonde.

"You don't seem quite so hostile to return now," He observed when he was walking alongside his partner. "In fact, I'd say you were almost _happy_."

"Looks like I underestimated your _insight_, un." The bomb artist smirked and turned his head a little towards the silver-eyed man. "Perhaps I _am_ a bit happy to return. I've always wondered what it would be like to earn such abhor-filled glares from the people you once knew, un."

"You're crazy, you know that?" A tiny laugh filtered from the older of the two. "Actually _wanting_ to be hated."

Deidara's face twisted into a whirlpool of confusion. "What do you mean, Sasori no Danna?"

"Nothing." The puppet master reverted his line of vision back to the grassy pathway he followed.

"Really…" The golden-haired member blinked and missed a step, falling slightly behind the other. "Hey, are those your actual eyes, un?"

"Of course they are," The ex-Suna nin glanced back with puzzlement dancing in his ash-rose irises. "Why?"

"It's just that eyes like yours aren't that…_common_, I believe the word is, un. I don't think you could've actually made eyes that changed color, but I just wanted to be sure." The younger male broke into a trot until he caught up.

Another smirk found its way on the rose-eyed man's lips. "There are some things even _I_ can't do."

"That's true for everyone, un." Deidara returned the smirk, letting a soft night breeze run its fingers through his hair.

Hours went by like a sprinting shooting star, dragging away the protesting starry sky gradually. Lavenders, cream-oranges and pinks were painted on the vast ocean above, with few wisps of cloud streaking across, the daylight songs of birds wandering around, scattered in the frozen wind. Azure stained the horizon as morning awoke, the fierce blend of pastels washing away at its searing glaze.

The ex-Rock shinobi's mouth opened once again in a devouring yawn, cerulean eye shutting for a few seconds.

"See? Now you're tired." Sasori sighed, pausing his gait and staring blandly at the sun-kissed blonde.

"Shut it, Danna, un." Deidara wiped the small area of tears that had been called forth when he had yawned. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." The older male restarted his walk, not looking back once.

"What are you so irked about, un?" The blonde's eye narrowed slightly as he strode up to the escaping puppeteer.

"I don't want you slowing me down."

A flash of lightening flickered in Deidara's iris. "I'm _not_ going to slow anyone down, un."

The ghost-like smirk curled at the coral-red-haired male's mouth. "I'll hold your word for it."

"Kami, is it your _job_ to piss people off, un? Because you're pretty damn good at it, you know!" The ocean-eyed member spat, fists clenching.

"Calm down. I thought we were supposed to be getting along."

"You mean I have to put up with your insults and everything."

"I'm not _trying_ to anger you, Deidara. You just take everything the wrong way."

"…Danna, you know, Iwagakure knows of Akatsuki, un."

"So did Kirigakure. What's your point?"

"We can't just go in wearing the cloaks like we did in the past, un. They'll see us and probably call ANBU or something."

"You're suggesting?"

"We'll have to _fly_ in."

"…It'd be at night. No one's out at night."

"I _come_ from Iwagakure. I think I'd know if people are out at night, un."

"Dammit, fine. I guess I'll have to ride on your stupid bird again."

"Or I could go in alone–"

"_No_. You'd blow everything up and alert everyone."

"The worst I'd do is crash the window to get into the office, un. And even if you came with me, I'd still have to. Trust me for _once_, Danna."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"…You still can't do that now, can you?"

Sasori kept mute, somewhat narrowed eyes glaring at the grass beneath his feet.

"Why can't you trust me after all this time we've been partners, un?"

The puppet master's ash-rose eyes closed fully as he walked faster towards Iwa.

"Because the world isn't so trusting."

* * *

I really hope my ideas for this story don't get destroyed by all the research I have to do (Like Ella Fitzgerald and writing all this poetry), lol.  
And I'm still working on this story, even if it takes me a month to finish a chapter; which I really hope won't happen. 

～Arrina


	16. Apart

Egh, what has it been? Two weeks? xx;  
Anyways, we're finally on chapter 15 (or 16, depending if you count the prologue or not)! I kinda lost my motivation for this story for a bit after reading this stupid story about this baseball team in LA, but I finally got it done. Sorry to keep you waiting. oo;

_Person (Sorry, I don't know what else to call you...): _They'll get back together...eventually. xX; They just need some time.  
_Seto's Darkness:_ Thank you. :3  
_ShleyAay123:_ Nah, I didn't know how I'd fit them in. Sorry. :s  
_Peppermint:_ It's fine. x3  
_Erin October:_ I don't really mind SasoDei or Deisori. xD; I'm just so used to calling it SasoDei and all. And, whoa: 'it' as in..._it_? o///o I-I'm thirteen, give me a break. n///n;  
_Jester08:_ Nope. :(

...Do I really seem that old to you all? oo; Oh, and I have nothing against Hidan (I've probably put this before): He's just fun to mess with. xD;; On the other hand, I'm not biased towards Itachi or anything. It's just that many people in my school hate him, and I always ask how they can hate the _Great_ Uchiha Itachi. Lol, I'm sure there's something like that in this story more than once...

_Disclaimer: I don't live in Japan, so I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Do you see one?" Sasori hissed, narrowed eyes searching for any sign of life.

"Not yet, un," The bomb artist shot back, still examining the Tsuchikage's tower through his scope. "We probably have to just break in."

"Deidara, it's _midnight_ and quieter than _Itachi_. We'd wake the whole damn village if we crashed a window." The older man snapped, sharp moonlit irises darting on the lookout.

"I've looked over the damn thing three times already, un! Shut _up_, Danna, and leave me alone!" Deidara snarled in response.

"If you've looked it over _three times_ already, shouldn't you have _seen_ a damn open window?" The puppet master seethed, teeth slightly grinding against each other.

"I said shut _up_, Danna! It's _dark_, if you haven't noticed, and–I see one, un!"

"Really." The silver-eyed member sounded unimpressed. "Then get the stupid bird ready."

"Don't you mean the 'damn' bird?" The sculptor rolled his eye, vaguely watching the mouth on his right hand gnaw at some clay.

"How you survived this far is beyond me," Sasori muttered in return. "Is it finished _yet_?"

"Give it some time, un! Kami, have some _patience_ for once!" Deidara growled back. "Or is that word not in your dictionary, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "P-a-t-i-e-n-c-e: to be able to _wait_ and control your temper while doing so. What about it?"

"Un, now you're just being stupid." The blonde snapped, eyes emitting a glare. "I know you weren't always a sarcastic, callous asswipe, but I don't think you were an _idiot_ either."

"Very funny, Deidara. There's a side of me I'd rather not recall, okay?"

"What, did you call your parents 'Mommy' and 'Daddy?'"

The redhead twitched slightly, keeping his lips stuck together.

A snort of laughter rumbled from the ex-Iwa nin. "You did, didn't you, un?"

"I was five!" The puppet master grated out, fingers clenching. "Or somewhere around there! Give me a break, Deidara!"

"Relax, I was _teasing_, un," The younger member smirked, the mouth releasing the small blob of clay. "Lighten up, Danna."

"Shut up." Sasori watched the clay animal appear with perceptible distaste coating his features. "What kind of grown man _teases_?"

"Wha…?" Deidara glanced at his associate, pink sprinkled onto his cheeks. "Wh-Whatever, just get on the bird already, un!"

"Tch." The platinum-eyed male curled his lip and complied, watching as the numerous yellow firefly lights of the village grew smaller with each flap of the great snow eagle's wings. Wind lightly brushed against his face like a caressing touch as the clay sculpture picked up speed, the darkness of the night enveloping the glittering eyes in the sky.

Deidara's shoulder blades shifted uncomfortably over and over again, as if they were itching to rub against something.

"What's wrong?" The older of the duo questioned, nodding towards the flexing joints. "You've been fidgeting for a while now."

"Un? What do you mean, Sasori no Danna?" The blonde looked over his shoulder, a puzzled look spreading over his face.

A 'what-the-hell-do-you-_think_-I-mean' look conquered the puppet master's face as he growled out softly, "Your shoulder blades."

Blinking one last time, the bomb artist glanced down at his moving scapulas. "I dunno, un."

"Oh…?" Sasori watched with narrowed eyes as the squirming stopped, reduced to only a few twitches every now and then.

"Would you _stop_ staring, un?" The sun-kissed blonde ground out, glaring at the Tsuchikage's tower that was becoming bigger with every second. "I don't think there's anything particularly interesting about another's shoulder blades, un."

"It's just odd," The infamous puppeteer remarked, breaking the trance. "I've never seen them move like that before."

"In general or on me?"

"You."

"So you like staring at my shoulder blades, huh, un?"

"If they start twitching like something's nipping their ass, I think I'd notice the difference than when they were still, regardless if I was looking at them or not."

"Yeah, yeah, let it go, un."

The clay raptor floated down to where the yawning window was, allowing its only two passengers to jump off before it disappeared.

"Great, Deidara," Sasori reproved, arms crisscrossing over his chest. "Now how in hell are we supposed to get down?"

"Hold onto your pants, Danna, un," The explosives specialist snapped, slipping through the open space into the office. "I'll make a new one when we're finished."

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that pants comment," Sasori muttered, shadowing his partner into the dark room. "So, is it safe to turn on the lights or will we have to walk around like blind people?"

"It's…probably safe, un. Try it."

Sasori stared at his partner as if he had just announced he was going to shave his head. "No. You try it, if you're so sure."

An aggravated glare was sent in the gloom, before light footsteps were heard.

The coral-red-haired man rolled his eyes, glowering at the pitch-black cape that shrouded the room. A _clang_ rang out like a brass bell, followed by a hissed out, "_Ouch_, dammit!"

"What in hell's name did you _do_, Deidara…?!" The older male spat quietly, sharp eyes piercing the spot where the noise had vibrated.

"Shut up, un!" The blonde growled back. "I forgot that damn thing was there…"

"What?"

A pause followed. "…Cabinet, un."

"You ran into a _cabinet_?!" Sasori exclaimed incredulously, disgust wavering through his voice. "Are you _trying_ to alert everyone of our presence?!"

"I said shut up, un!" The sculptor countered, making his way over to the light switch and letting the bright waves engulf the space.

"Finally…" The puppeteer released a captured sigh, striding over to a chest. "Deidara, look through that _cabinet_ you ran into, or wherever. Just find the scroll and let's get out of here."

"Yes, Danna…"

Minutes sped by quickly, the only sounds being those of files being shifted or drawers opening.

_I'm surprised no one's noticed the light and came yet…_ The ex-Suna nin thought bitterly.

"Found it, un."

The puppeteer turned at the sound of the blue-eyed blonde's voice, striding over to the open drawer in a desk cowered in a corner. "Good work, Deidara."

Deidara nodded and reached for the scroll. As soon as his hand came in contact with the cylinder, another's was placed on top of it.

Ash-rose eyes widened as Sasori realized they had both reached for it at the same time, Deidara getting to it first. His hand was withdrawn immediately, the older man spinning around and heading towards the window, voice flustered. "L-Let's get going."

"Y-Yeah, un." The bomb artist removed the scroll with shaky quakes trembling up his arm as he tried desperately to control the searing trail of pink flitting across his cheeks.

"You need to make the bird." Sasori stated stiffly, escaping through the hole.

"I know, un," The sun-drenched blonde replied quietly, happy that the roses blossoming on his cheeks were slowly wilting, the mouth on his palm chewing at some clay. "I've got it covered, Sasori no Danna."

"Then hurry it up. You know I hate making people wait."

"Yes, I _know_." Deidara growled, crawling into the cool night air.

"If you're going to take this long, I'll chance being caught by ANBU and _walk_ out of this place." The ex-Sand shinobi spat.

"Impatient asshole," The explosives specialist's nimble fingers quickly molded the bleached clay sphere that was released from the mouth on his palm, "You're starting to piss me off again, un."

Just as the former nin of the Sand was going to retort, his moonlit irises caught sight of the room they had just came out of. "…Deidara, has that office always had a red glow to it?"

"No, it's always been white, un," The blue-eyed member answered, head tilting slightly. "Why?"

The door slammed open, a jounin yelling out with eyes wide, "Return that scroll immediately!"

"Shit." Sasori's lip curled as he rounded on his partner. "I thought you said there wasn't any security around that thing!"

"There _wasn't_," The younger of the two hissed back, glancing back as the shinobi started calling for backup. "It seems this place has gotten better than when I was here, un."

"Return it at once, and I won't hurt you!" The male jounin continued, a kunai at the ready.

The puppet master couldn't suppress a snort of entertainment, a smirk frosting over his lips. "Oh?"

"It seems he doesn't know who we are, un." The newest member chuckled softly, amusement singing his voice like a wildfire.

"We _are_ in the darkness, after all," The coral-red-haired man added, placing a hand on his hip. "I guess it's only natural."

"What's going on here?"

Deidara stiffened as the white-robed figure of the Tsuchikage tread into view. "Well, well…"

Dark eyes locked onto the two Akatsuki members, a slight tinge of surprise scalding through the Tsuchikage's voice. "D…Deidara?"

"Heh…" A forced grin stretched onto the blonde's face. "Long time no see, huh, un?"

The clouds covering the milk-white moon drifted away slowly, star-clouded beams of silver glaring onto the cerulean-eyed member like a barrier of jewels.

"A-A black cloak with red clouds…!" The jounin stammered out, his face looking like it had just seen a ghost.

"Deidara…" The Tsuchikage ground out, his slightly shaking voice and flat words seeping with anger. "You betray the village to go join…_them_…Akatsuki…?"

"You still aren't that smart, are you, un?" Deidara snapped, eye narrowing slightly. "I thought it would be _obvious_!"

"Deidara." Sasori walked over to his partner, ash-rose eyes sharp. "Calm down–"

"A…–" The Tsuchikage's eyes widened, backing up a pace as the redhead stepped into the moonshine. "A-Akasuna no Sasori…!"

Sasori stiffened, eyes narrowing and head turning slowly towards the Kage. "…How in hell do you know who I am?"

"Akasuna no Sasori?!" The jounin echoed, terror freezing over his features. "_The_ Akasuna no Sasori? Genius of the Sand?"

The puppet master's eyes were boiling volcanoes. "I asked you how you know who I am!"

"Ch-Chiyo-sama told us to watch out for you…!" The jounin replied hastily. "She told us everything!"

"Grandma…?" The puppeteer's eyes widened briefly, face twisting into one of surprise, before morphing back into one of abhor. "Deidara! Get the bird ready. Now!"

"Hold on! You don't actually think you're–!"

A blizzard whipped through the older Akatsuki member's gaze as he let it rest on the two shinobi of Iwagakure. "You will forget everything you've seen here. And you will forget that you ever saw me."

"I cannot allow that," The Tsuchikage replied. "You both are in Akatsuki, which is unforgivable: betraying your own _country_ for a bunch of rogues…!"

"_Now_ do you see why I hate him, un?" Deidara interrupted, standing on top of the flying clay owl. "He preaches like he's God."

"Heed my words–Turn yourselves in now, and–"

A kunai whizzed through the air, slicing through unmarked flesh. The jounin stared with gray eyes wide as a slow curtain of blood slithered down his cheek, just under his left eye.

The silver-eyed male gazed impassively at the scene, sparking eyes the only hint that he was spewing lava on the inside. "I _won't_ repeat myself."

Glass crumbled down to the carpet-covered floor in tiny shards, a narrow rupture marring the smooth surface from the kunai flashing through.

"You may threaten us as much as you like," The Tsuchikage spoke in a low voice, "However–"

"Oh, _Kami_, un! Spare us!" The bomb artist felt his teeth grind together in frustration. "Danna, how about I just drop my C3 on this whole village? It'll wipe everyone out, and then the problem's done, un."

The rose-eyed man turned his head slightly towards his partner. "It seems like there's no other way–"

"Wait!"

Silver-painted irises flipped back to the Kage. "Yes? I should have you know I _hate_ waiting."

"Can't we compromise this out?" The Tsuchikage suggested, tone gaining a slight edge of desperation to it.

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Make up your mind now. Either you keep your mouths shut–"

"Or this village gets blown to pieces, un." Deidara finished.

The Tsuchikage remained quiet, eyes slanted downwards.

"Then I'll take that as an agreement to keep mute." Sasori turned and stepped up onto the floating owl. "If Grandma comes to try and find me, I'll assume that you slipped and _personally_ come and demolish this place after I've finished with her."

The bird flew off into the clutches of the night, never once looking back.

––––––»

"Sasori no Danna," The ex-Rock nin inquired after they had dismounted the clay raptor and were treading back towards the hideout. "What's the deal with your grandma, un?"

"I don't know," The puppet master replied, "When I left, I didn't tell anyone; old hag probably got worried and sent out notices to everyone saying what I looked like and everything. Of course, since she's such a _revered_ shinobi, everyone listened to her. It's been such a long while since I left, and I didn't think anyone would remember now even if she did send out notices."

"Then, she doesn't know you're in Akatsuki, un?"

"If I'm lucky she probably thinks I'm _dead_."

"…Weren't you this prodigy like Itachi back in Suna?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I created my first puppets after my parents died."

"Of?"

"…I…"

"Un, now I see why you're reluctant to go back."

"What's your point?"

"If you were this genius, than she probably doesn't think you're dead, un: maybe missing, but not dead. From what I can tell, you left when you were in your teens…killing the Kazekage a few years following?"

"I told you–"

"Lies, un. There's no way you could've defeated the strongest Kazekage when you were in your teens. Itachi didn't even try to assault the Hokage when he massacred his clan, un."

"Whatever, I still killed him…wait, you know about what Itachi did?"

"Naturally, Danna. Who doesn't, un?"

"Hidan."

"Hidan doesn't know _anything_."

"Yeah, good point…"

"He tried calling me 'Deidara-_chan_' once before, un."

"…! What'd you do?"

The blonde gave his partner a funny look before answering, "I tried to blow him up, but then Kakuzu came and dragged him away. Why, un?"

"Just wondering what you'd do if someone called you that." The puppeteer averted his gaze, slowing down a bit behind the explosives specialist.

"I'd blow them up and kick their ass, un. Don't even think about it, Danna."

"I wasn't. Why? Do you think of yourself as effeminate?"

"Of course not, un! What kind of woman would like exploding things anyways?"

"_Any_ woman who has any sort of brute strength ceases to be a woman."

"Don't you dare go into one of those stupid 'women are pointless' speeches, un. My head still hurts from the last time."

"It's only the truth, you know."

"What about your mother, un?"

"What _about_ her?"

"Was _she_ pointless?"

"Tch. Of course she was. She went and got herself killed."

"Your father died too."

"Probably from saving her sorry ass."

"Hmm…?" Deidara glanced backwards. "You're covering up your emotions again, Danna, un."

"What? Isn't that what I'm _supposed_ to do?"

"Ah…yeah, un. Sorry."

A small zephyr rumbled past, the inky black sky leering down on all that crossed beneath it, the many eyes sprinkling tiny amounts of light downward.

After a few hours went by, Deidara broke silence like a hammer crushing through glass.

"I feel bad for Kisame no Danna, for having to put up with stupid Itachi, un." He grumbled, eye narrowing.

"Kisame no–_What_?" Sasori stumbled with his words, a confused look spreading over his face.

The blonde looked back, blinking. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Forget about it." Sasori turned his head at the younger man's gaze, eyes shutting defiantly.

"Spill it, un. I know something's up." The blue-eyed criminal continued, an edge forming like a blade to his voice.

"I said forget about it, Deidara!" The puppet master snapped back, scowl deepening.

"You looked confused and angry when I said 'Kisame no Danna,' un."

"Did not. It was your childish imagination."

"Whatever you say, un…"

Sasori stared at the ground for a few moments before looking up and asking, "Are you…_close_ with him?"

The younger male blinked, slowing down his pace until he was next to the redhead. "Kisame no Danna? Not especially, un. I just feel bad for him."

An image of irritation flashed on the platinum-eyed member's face as he sped up his gait. "I need to work on Hiruko again back at the lair, so hurry it up, Deidara."

"What's your _deal_, un?" Deidara growled, stomping mutely after the other. "I only answered your question!"

"I told you, it's _nothing_." The puppet master snapped back. "I just want to get back into Hiruko!"

Deidara's eye widened slightly, following the disappearing form as it walked away. "Coming, Danna…"

––––––»

"Hidan, un!" Deidara called into the room, not even wanting to see what was through the crack of the slightly open door.

"What the hell do you want, Deidara-chan?" The religious member yelled back.

The blonde resisted the urge to burst through into the room and slaughter the other male. "I need to ask you something, un. Come here."

An aggravated sigh rumbled out, furious stomping coming towards the door before it opened.

Violet eyes sparked at the visible ocean one, their holder spitting out a, "What?"

Deidara brought up the knife, calming down a little to the fact that the purple-eyed member wasn't caked in dried blood. "What is this, un?"

Hidan stared at the blade for a few moments before answering bluntly, "A kunai."

A dirty glare was sent in return. "I _know_ it's a kunai, un."

"Then why the fuck did you come and ask me what it is?"

"Because, it's _jagged_, un."

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to ask me, blondie. A kunai is a fucking kunai no matter how many edges it has. And why the hell did you come to _me_? Why not ask your _precious_ Sasori?"

"I _did_ ask Danna. He told me he didn't know and to go ask you, un."

"Go ask Uchiha. He should know, since he's such a fucking _prodigy_ and all."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot, un."

The younger man strode away, fingers contracting around the hilt of the kunai. As he passed the door to his room, his partner's voice slipped out like silk,

"Hidan didn't know?"

Deidara shook his head, pausing his tread towards the raven-haired nin's room. "I told you he doesn't know anything."

"So where are you going now?" Sasori questioned, looking up from his work on Hiruko.

"Itachi, un."

A smirk played on the older man's lips. "I should've told you to go to him in the first place."

"Un, I could've avoided a pointless conversation with Hidan." The golden-haired shinobi nodded in agreement.

Sasori nodded back, and the sculptor started his walk over to the Uchiha's room.

"Kisame!" The bomb artist called out at the sight of the ex-Kiri nin sauntering down the hallway. "Is Itachi in the room, un?"

The cobalt-haired member nodded. "As always. Why?"

"This kunai I found, un." The explosives specialist replied, glancing down at the serrated blade in his right hand. "I found it on the way back from Iwa, and Danna thought it was interesting. So I decided I'd find out what it was in case he wanted to use it."

"Wasn't that kind used back in the days to cut through bone?" Kisame inquired, tilting his head slightly.

Deidara blinked. "I…dunno, un."

Laughter rang out from the older member, a grin curving at his lips. "Well, Itachi-san should know about those more than I."

"U-Un…" The cerulean-eyed man nodded hastily before taking off again, poking his head into the famous Uchiha's room at his arrival. "Itachi?"

Blood-red eyes welcomed the blonde, the black-haired member answering, "Deidara-san."

The newest Akatsuki member stepped into the unfamiliar space, making his way over to the other man. "I just wanted to know if you knew anything about this kunai, un."

Purple-nailed digits reached up to clasp around the knife as the ex-Rock nin held it up, scarlet irises scanning over to details.

Deidara let his arm fall back to his side as he watched and waited for the crimson-eyed male to speak.

"It's a medicinal kunai," He spoke up at last, though he was still looking over the jagged edges. "They were used back in the days to amputate limbs that were deemed too useless to move. The jagged edges were used for cutting through bone when it was needed. However, as the years progressed, many found that these could be used for battle, and applied them in wars." Itachi looked up at the face of the other member. "You found this on a deceased shinobi, correct?"

"Yeah." The sculptor answered, retrieving the knife as it was presented back to him.

"You don't see many of these around anymore." The Uchiha spoke in the same monotone voice. "I'd say you were a bit lucky to find one."

"Un…thanks, Itachi." Cerulean irises flicked to lock with blood red Sharingan as a silent 'thanks.'

Itachi merely nodded, focusing back on the book he had been reading.

Deidara strode out of the room and back to his own. "Sasori no Danna!" He froze for a split second at the sight of the redhead inside the shell of Hiruko.

"What? Did you find out what it was?" He asked, jointed tail swishing back and forth behind him before slithering back under the cloak.

"Un. Itachi said it's a medicinal kunai, that was used to cut through bone." The bomb artist answered, walking over and placing the blade on the workbench.

"Oh?" Sasori let out a breath of amusement.

"Did Leader-sama give us another mission?" The blonde guessed, replied with a nod.

"Back to Hoshigakure." The puppeteer stated.

A grin curled at Deidara's lips. "Shall we go?"

* * *

I kind of rushed towards the end of this chapter, so sorry if it's weird.  
No, I don't know if there actually were medicinal kunai back then, but this is Naruto, where Sasuke transported to another demension, or whatever he did. o0;  
Reviews help me with the story, believe it or not. Especially since I have to type up an essay on fish right now. --; 

～Arrina


	17. Unexpected

It feels like I updated yesterday for some reason. xD;;  
It's a short chapter, sorry. o-o; I got really lazy this weekend without any homework. Sue me. xP

_Niko-chan: _Okay then～ :3  
_Mistress of the Shadow Heaven:_ Thank you...but as I typed before, I'm 13...I'm not..._experienced_ in that category yet... x///x;;;  
_ShleyAay123:_ xDD He's not _pointless_, he's just..._dumb_ at times... xD;;  
_Kariuchiha15:_ Actually, I'm in eighth. x3 (7th was HELL)

So, yeah, sorry again for the short chapter: the next one _should_ be longer. And if any of the information's wrong, just say so. xX; I'm rather lazy and tired right now.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story._

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 16**

"I love you, you only, always" - _Sweet Angel_ by Sakurai Takahiro

* * *

"You have _spies_, un?" Deidara cocked his head towards the figure of his associate, a golden brow rising.

"Of course I do!" Sasori snapped back. "How else do you think I'm going to track down Orochimaru?"

"Fine, fine. I get it, un." The explosives specialist sighed. "No need to get testy."

"Tch." The older of the duo snorted.

Deidara's eye narrowed down to a slit before he asked, "How do you keep them working for you without getting found out, un?"

"Mind control."

"Mind control?" The sculptor's mind dazzled with interest, focusing his full attention on his partner. "Then how…?"

"They're loyal subordinates to their country until I say otherwise." Sasori replied simply. "Even if they're questioned, they won't remember anything of working for me or Akatsuki if they're caught."

"So you can just tell them what to do, un?" The ocean-eyed member blinked.

"Basically."

"I see…" Deidara mumbled, voice just barely audible. _If Sasori no Danna has spies spread across each of the countries, it means that he's hellbent on finding Orochimaru…not that I could blame him. He obviously has one in Suna…perhaps even in Otogakure, since that's where Orochimaru is most likely to hang out…would he have one in Hoshigakure?_

"Yes, I have one in Hoshigakure," The puppeteer growled suddenly, as if he had read the blonde's mind. "Don't worry about it, Deidara."

"Wh-Who said I was worried, un?" The explosives specialist protested, eye narrowing slightly.

An irritated aura splattered around the redhead, the other getting the clue to shut his mouth.

Deidara glanced at the clear blue sea of sky, a few distorted drags of cloud floating serenely. A small but firm spiral of wind curled its way by, the newest member of Akatsuki letting it toss and play with his hair, uncaring about the way it flashed a few pictures of his scope every now and then. Soft grass met his feet step for step, a few pastel blooms of flowers staining the constant green here and there. "Danna, what's a Jinchuuriki, un?"

"Why and how do you know about them?" Sasori responded, more asking a question than bearing a crude remark.

"Zetsu was complaining that he couldn't eat the shinobi that was brought in because it was a _Jinchuuriki_, un."

Sasori sighed slightly, eyes closing briefly. "Do you know what a Bijuu is?"

The younger man's head tilted to an extent. "Those…mythical demons?"

"Exactly." The ash-rose eyed male glanced at the younger before continuing, "A Jinchuuriki is the person whom the Bijuu has been sealed into."

"Why does Akatsuki want the Bijuu, un?"

"Why do you _think_?"

"…World domination, un."

"Yeah."

"So what do we _do_ with these things?"

"Seal them into a giant statue."

"How?"

"Leader-sama summons the statue and we stand on the finger of that statue that is the same as the ring we wear. You'll understand it better when it actually happens."

"Wait, un: that mean's I'm not going to be standing next to you?"

"Cut it out. You sound like a kid who's being separated from its mother. No, you have it on your…right index finger, correct?"

"Un."

"Be thankful."

"Why, un?"

"You're in between Leader-sama and Konan."

"Konan?"

"Kami, _why_ didn't I explain all this to you from the start…?"

"'Cause you wanted me to die. Now answer: who is Konan, un?"

"Probably the only _non_-useless woman on this planet."

"That doesn't answer–"

"Leader-sama's partner!"

"How come we never see her?"

"She usually just stays with him."

"Th–"

"She doesn't leave her _room_ much, Deidara! Don't get any unnecessary thoughts."

"But she shares a room with Leader-sama, right, un?"

"Of course not. You think Leader-sama has no dignity?"

"…So how many of these Jinchuuriki have you gotten so far, un?"

"One. This will be the second."

"Out of _nine_?"

"Leave me alone. Go bitch to Leader-sama."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, un. So when will we have to seal this Jinchuuriki?"

"Probably after this mission."

"…_Brilliant_, un."

"You'll be fine, so shut up and stop worrying."

"Yes, _Danna_." The ocean-eyed male snorted. "Who's the target for the mission, un?"

"Some blue-haired guy. I have no idea why he's so dangerous, but Leader-sama wants him dead."

"Anything else? Like his name, un?"

"Leader-sama didn't tell me a name; only that he has short blue hair, green eyes, and wears navy."

"_That_ helps, un. How are we supposed to find him?"

"By walking into the village and _looking_ for him, like we used to. At least Hoshigakure doesn't know much about Akatsuki."

"Un, but every _other_ country does, no thanks to stupid Itachi letting himself be caught killing some important guy in Kirigakure."

"What was he _supposed_ to do?"

"_Not_ tell the Mizukage about Akatsuki?"

Sasori let out a sigh of irritation. "Deidara, if you don't shut up right now, I'll slice off your stupid, blonde head."

"You wouldn't dare, un," The target of anger hissed, mood changing drastically.

"How much do you want to try me, brat?" The ash-rose-eyed male challenged, livid glare fixing itself onto the other like a shower of needles.

"Like hell you'll actually kill me and risk–!" Deidara smirked slightly; eye widening as he ducked just in time to avoid the jointed appendage that just barely missed the top of his head. "Damn you and your damn _mood swings_, un!"

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about," The puppet master responded, scorn obvious in his rough voice. "I have no such thing as these _mood swings_ you speak of."

"Look, asswipe, first you act all amused when you're _out_ of Hiruko, then you act irritated, and now you're in a 'I'll slash off your damn head' mood. I'd say that's a _mood swing_, un." The bomb artist spat, rebalancing himself.

"Tch." The older of the two's eyes rolled as he began to make his way to Hoshi again. "I don't really care what you say, brat; little shit comments like that from a little shit himself have no meaning at all."

Deidara's eye narrowed at the return of his nicknames and the insults that were forced his way. "Un, you're right: and comments from such a bastard shouldn't have any effect, either."

"Are you trying to piss _me_ off as well?" The older member questioned testily. "You've already done that once, and if you do it again, I _won't_ miss."

"And _I'll_ blow that stupid puppet up, un," The bomb artist threatened back, earning himself a death-glare.

"Your head would be on the ground before you could get one of those absurd fireworks made!" Sasori snapped.

"What's absurd now, un?" Deidara countered, "I'd say that Hiruko is the most absurd-looking thing I've ever seen!"

"Your outlook of _art_ is what's absurd, brat! You obviously have no _sense_ in that category!"

"That'd be _you_, un!"

"Deidara, if you don't shut your mouth this instant, I'll kill you despite what happens with Leader-sama!"

"…I don't care, un."

Sasori's eyes widened. His mouth closed, averting his gaze from the ocean-eyed male.

"…Danna."

"What?"

"This Konan…un, what's she like?"

"I don't know. I've only seen her during the sealing."

"Does she talk a lot?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"…Is the sealing hard, un?"

"Like I said, you'll be _fine_."

"Can you _talk_ during?"

"I suppose, though you'd be smart to keep your mouth shut unless Leader-sama says otherwise."

"Like _Hidan_ could do that, un."

"He usually just complains before and after. Nothing while sealing."

"And–"

"No more questions, Deidara! I said you'll be fine and I've told you all I know of Konan, so just _shut up_!"

"Impatient…" Deidara mumbled to himself.

––––––»

"We're almost there, right, un?" Deidara questioned, sending a quick look upwards at the slowly darkening sky.

"We should be."

The blonde's eye narrowed slightly. _Now he's acting all fine and dandy…did he really just need some time off to think? Although…the air around him still seems a bit tense…what do mixed feelings represent again…? What do they _do_…dammit, I can't remember…_

"So then how much longer?" He asked out loud, preparing himself for the puppeteer's anger once again.

"Who knows." Sasori replied bluntly.

"Danna, why were you acting all…Kami-ish back there, un?"

"I wasn't. Now shut up!"

Deidara sighed. Night was creeping up quickly, and there were no friendly lights of a town glowing anywhere in sight. He stole a quick glance at the scorpioid form of his partner. _He just had more mixed feelings…from being communicative to a 'leave me alone' guise…_

"It's up there."

The blonde looked up to the small area of gold that looked miles away.

Silence ruled the area as the Akatsuki members slowly walked towards the place of destination. The light gradually drained into darkness, the silver-bejeweled moon dancing up into the shadowing sky. A half-hour drifted by, the shimmering yellow glow of the town finally close.

A silver-haired woman stood at the entrance of the city, her jade eyes staring blankly. "Welcome, Sasori-sama."

Sasori nodded in answer.

"So this is one of your spies, huh, un?" Deidara smirked lightly, taking in her jounin-clothed body. "A jounin?"

"Of course." The puppeteer answered, before turning back to the woman. "Is he here?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then he's not a ninja?" The bomb artist spat slightly. "How can he be dangerous, then, un?"

"Who knows. Let's just go by what Leader-sama tells us, Deidara." The older male scoffed. "We'll stay here for the night, and–"

"I wouldn't advise that, Sasori-sama."

The puppet master redirected his attention to his spy. "Why would that be?"

The silver-haired female stared blankly into darkness as she spoke, "The Hoshikage has issued a cautionary warrant for jounin-level or higher shinobi to search through homes in regard to search for Akatsuki. He has stated that a member of Akatsuki had come earlier and slaughtered one of the higher ups. ANBU is currently patrolling the streets as to find this member."

"So this place even knows about us?" Deidara snorted.

"Does the next town over know?" The redhead questioned.

The woman shook her head. "The closest town over has no shinobi whatsoever. The warrant hasn't been heard of over there, and the possibility that your target is there is very high."

_How does she know this again…?_ A sigh flew from the newest member. "_More_ walking, then?"

"Deal with it," Sasori growled before turning around and starting his way towards the next village. "We'll get going now."

"Yes, _sir_," A cerulean eye rolled as the sculptor followed hesitantly. "We're not going to make it there before dawn, Danna, un."

"Obviously. Are you tired or something?" The puppeteer inquired, sending a questioning glance at his partner.

"Ah…no…un…" Deidara lied as his lips opened into a yawn.

"How many times have I told you that you suck at lying?" The redhead snorted. "Really, Deidara, just stick to telling the truth."

"Fine then, Danna, un," The younger man shot back, "Then where am I supposed to sleep? On the ground where birds and everything will eat me?"

"If a bird tries to eat you, I'll let it."

Deidara sent a glare at the indifferent guise of the puppet master. "You're smirking at me inside that thing, aren't you, un?"

Amusement rang throughout the ex-Suna nin's voice as he responded, "And why would I be doing that?"

"Because you're an arrogant asshole who cares nothing about anyone else besides himself." The blonde retorted, scowl deepening as his associate let out a laugh.

"There's a forest up ahead, if–"

"I'm not sleeping in another forest, un."

"Then have fun sleeping on the ground."

"…I'll sleep in the damn forest."

"Not that the ground part will change anyways."

"Damn you! You piss me off so damn much, un!"

"It's your fault for being so easily provoked."

Deidara's eye narrowed and his teeth ground against each other silently.

Sasori sighed. "Come on, it's right there and you're tired."

"…Un."

––––––»

"Are you sure it's safe, un?" The blonde questioned, peering into the murky dark depths of the array of foliage.

"It'll be fine," The platinum-eyed male replied, walking over to a spot with some moonlight before letting the top of Hiruko open up. "We'll stay near the outside if it makes you feel better. I need to do something that requires light anyways."

Deidara nodded, watching as the coral-red-haired member returned the chilling-looking puppet back into its scroll. "I'll…be over here, un."

Sasori nodded in return, slipping out a book from his cloak. A thin strip of silver was weaved through the leaves of a tree, and the older member walked over to it and sat down, opening the book and attempting to read it in the limited light.

Several minutes went by, the enveloping forest silent like a grave. Silver eyes scanned over the writing as if they were in a trance, the orderly hypnosis disrupted as a soft sound continued to trample over the tranquility.

The former shinobi of the Sand let out a soft exasperated sound as he glanced up from the book, eyes narrowing. _Stupid Deidara…_

After a while, the sound stopped, and quiet was returned to the area.

Ash-rose eyes once again began to soak in the information of the pages, an occasional page flipping to disrupt the pattern.

"Danna…"

Sasori looked up from the book he was reading in the thin beam of moonlight, eyebrow twitching slightly at being interrupted once again. "What do you want, Deidara? I'm busy–" He broke off, ash-rose eyes widening as he found the blonde between his legs, arms wrapped around his torso and head snuggled into his chest. "H-Hey…"

Deidara's mouth stretched into a yawn as he let himself relax, shifting slightly and bending his legs into sideways 'v's.

Steady breathing reached the ex-Suna nin's ears, and he placed the book on the grassy ground to his right, gaze softening at the peaceful sleeping form of the explosives specialist.

"I don't know who you are, Deidara," He murmured, fingers brushing a stray strand of gold back behind the sleeping male's ear, "Who can tear down the walls of isolation I have just as they're put up, and melt the ice around my heart as soon as it freezes over, but I hate you. I hate you because you act so boldly without thinking and put yourself in danger at every second you can. I hate you because you know how to get inside of me and rearrange me as you please. I hate you because you make my heart beat two times as fast as it should, always trying your damnedest to make me feel things I've long forgotten and shouldn't be feeling at all. I hate you because you've given me doubts on whether beauty is truly eternal. I hate you because you make me regret turning my body into a weapon. I hate you because I still love you."

Soft snores floated like butterflies into the air, the blue-eyed male moving yet again to satisfy his body.

The silver-eyed man stared down at the resting blonde, trailing his fingers down the silky locks. "Why do you always try so hard for me? Are you that foolish? Do you like seeing the side of me that has been locked away for decades, seeing the side of me that no one has ever seen but my stupid grandmother? You're no woman, Deidara, so why do you do so many pointless things? Why did you fall in love with me, when you knew you'd be breaking a law, when you knew it was forbidden? You make me wonder why I kept my heart, if I kept it just for it to be taken away rather than so I could live."

He let his head fall back onto the tree trunk behind him, rose eyes closing. Here he was, the infamous Akasuna no Sasori, S-ranked criminal, genius, prodigy, and known to slaughter a whole country, spilling his non-existent guts to a kid who was supposed to have died in the first battle. Not to mention said kid was asleep and couldn't hear all the crap he was spewing anyways: asleep on who else, but Sasori. They were supposed to be _tolerating_ each other, but somehow, the blonde that was cuddled up on his partner had managed to get past all walls and barricades preventing passage. He had opened the forbidden door to the hidden prize. Sasori inwardly smirked at how he had softened up since meeting the younger male; how he had tried everything he could to dispose of the new partner: assaults, mental attacks, heartbreak, insults…and still, the boy prevailed. He had prevailed in reducing the once sturdy and emotionless Akasuna no Sasori to a puddle of pink fuzz. _What an annoying gift you have, Deidara…_ The puppet master thought to himself. _Breaking the truce we had over this 'relationship'…I should really castigate you for it…_

"Well, whatever. It doesn't matter." He mumbled out loud, eyes cracking open. "I guess I could let you slide; just for tonight."

* * *

Another rushed chapter, sue me again. D:  
For those of you going "WTF?!", Deidara was...like, asleep on his feet. Yeah.  
No, they are **not** back together. Unfortunately. 

～Arrina


	18. Jealousy

Again, sorry for the long wait. xX;  
I'm not gonna bore you with the details, but let's say school is the main factor.

_ShleyAay123: _Yup. Konan.  
_Seto's Darkness:_ Yes, Deipowers. xDD Yay for PeinKonan. :3  
_Tweaked-up:_ Noo, don't die on me! D: Lol, they'll get together soon. Promise.

This chapter's really just kind of a filler chapter. I rushed through it at parts, and if any of the content offends anyone, sorry, I didn't intend for it or anything.

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 17**

* * *

Deidara's eyes blinked open, cloudy, tired fog hazing over them. He felt his head try to bury itself further into what it had been seated upon, attempting to fall back asleep. Suddenly, he stiffened, irises slowly moving to see his surroundings. He jumped up, pointing a finger at the redhead with a flush staining his cheeks. "You _pervert_, un!" 

"What do you mean?" Sasori stared back jadedly. "_You_ were the one who _came_ to me last night and _forced_ it on me."

"Liar!" The blond snapped, eye twitching.

"Why the hell would I lie about something like that?" The silver-eyed male frowned.

"Then…then why didn't you push me off?" The younger of the two countered, lowering his finger and glaring.

Sasori's face flashed surprise for a flitting moment and he looked away, muttering out a, "You had your…arms around me…and I…couldn't…"

"You could've shoved me off. I know your strength, un." Deidara huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The ash-rose-eyed man kept mute.

"Did you _rape_ me last night, un?"

"_What_?" Sasori's head snapped to face the other, eyes wide and irises sparking with disgust.

"I said–" The golden-haired member started.

"I know damn well what you said!" The puppet master snarled.

"Then? Did you?" Deidara questioned, eyes narrowing.

"That's ridiculous, Deidara," The ex-Sand shinobi replied, calming down. "I have no reason to, and no, I didn't."

Eyes narrowed down to slits, Deidara swiveled around, masking the bright red blush stretched across his face. "I-I'm gonna go get ready to move again, un."

"Take your time, brat…"

Deidara walked forward a couple steps before pausing and informing, "If I find that I've lost my virginity–"

"Dammit, let it go, you stupid shit!" Sasori snapped, before averting his gaze, eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't _think_ of doing anything that _pointless_ to you…"

Pastel-blue eyes widened for a brief moment, the fields of crimson on the blond's cheeks deepening into a richer color as he bit his lower lip, eyes narrowing back down while he continued to where his belongings were.

"Stupid idiot…" The ex-Sand shinobi muttered to himself, fingers forming a fist. "_Idiot_…"

The newest member returned several minutes later, properly dressed. A rosy tint still stained his face as he mumbled out, "Danna…sorry…about before…un…I was just…taken by surprise…"

"Then learn to control your sleepwalking," Sasori hissed in return, avoiding the pools of ice once again. "I disliked it as much as you did."

_Then…you…_ The bomb artist's face reddened slightly more as he spoke softly, "It's the first time it's happened, un…"

"A likely excuse." The rose-eyed male scoffed, standing up. "Now let's get going."

"I'm not lying, Danna!" The powder-blue-eyed member protested as he ran after the other. "It's the first time anyone's ever told me I sleepwalk, un! It's never happened before!"

Sasori's face remained unmoved, eyes slightly narrowed and lips forming a straight line.

Sighing, the sculptor mumbled out, "What can I do to get you to believe me, un?"

"…You said before that you were going to check to see if you had lost your virginity." Sasori responded, changing the subject. "…Just how were you going to accomplish that?"

A flush crept up on the ex-Iwa nin's cheeks once again. "You're such a _pervert_, un!"

"_You're_ the one who said it, Deidara," The redhead glanced at his associate with the fierce intensity of an about-to-erupt volcano. "And you think you have the right to call _me_ the 'pervert?' How lame."

"I wasn't going to do anything…excessive, un." Deidara growled angrily. "It was just a threat."

"A badly constructed threat."

"Heh, like your badly constructed mind that thinks art is eternal."

"…You're a virgin?"

"Wh-_What_?!" The golden-haired male's air of superiority vanished immediately, his face reddening like a ruby. "Of course I am, you bastard!"

"Really." Sasori sounded unconvinced, as he never lost his pace. "I would've thought–"

"No one cares what you think, un!" Deidara snapped.

"Just close your mouth and shut up."

"Dammit, are you _trying_ to confuse me? You change the subject every chance you can, un!"

"I want to get this mission over with, Deidara."

"That's obvious, un: so why do you keep changing the subject?!"

"Because I want to see if your small brain can take all of it."

"Asshole."

––––––»

"So where exactly _is_ this 'next town over,' un?" The sculptor grumbled out, fed up with the blaring sun burning streaks on his back. "We've been walking for what? A half hour or so now, un?"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" The ash-rose-eyed member retorted, finally getting annoyed at the brightness and throwing the wicker hat onto his red hair like his partner. "It's so damn bright out, and your endless griping isn't making it any better _or_ getting us there any faster."

"You expect me to walk in silence like some mute old man?" Deidara spat, "No way."

"I'm not going to tolerate your ridiculous complaints, so get used to silence."

The blond stared at the other for a while, muttering out afterwards, "You do know I hate you, right, un?"

"…Have you been taking lessons from Hidan or something? You say the word 'hate' a lot nowadays." Sasori observed, eyes narrowing slightly.

"_Hidan_? I was sure you were going to suggest Itachi, or Kisame no Danna, un." The bomb artist snorted, head turning to glare off in the distance, missing the dirty glower that was sent his way.

"Well, maybe it _would've_ been easier to suggest Itachi instead of Hidan, since Itachi's obviously smarter." The coral-red-haired male countered, an angry glint fading into view in his silver irises. "Itachi _is_ a prodigy, after all."

"_I'm_ a prodigy, too, un." Deidara informed, glancing at the redhead.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Right. A prodigy who only blew up people and villages when he was supposed to."

"I _am_, un!" The bomb artist protested, eye narrowing a bit.

"I highly doubt you accomplished something as great as Itachi did."

Deidara's face reddened in slight chagrin, baby-blue eye glaring off to the side. "…Sorry I'm not as great as Itachi, un."

"Forget about it." The puppeteer muttered, "I couldn't expect anything better from you."

The younger of the duo flinched at the coldness of the other's voice, fingers clenching unconsciously. "Of course not, un. There's _no one_ who can live up to the _great_ Akasuna no Sasori's expectations."

"Tch." The moonlit-eyed male glared at his partner for a second, wrenching his stare to the land ahead of him. "Flatter me, boy; see how far it gets you."

Embarrassment quickly turned into irritation, the sculptor biting his tongue to secure the retort that was coming like an iron train to snap out of his mouth. "You make it sound as if I'm trying to win you over, un."

"Perhaps I am. Though, it really doesn't matter, since such a brat like you couldn't win someone over for their life."

"And such a stuck-up asswipe such as yourself could?"

Sasori smirked. "Your paltry insults bore me, Deidara."

"Your pathetic outlook of _art_ bores me, Danna." The blond snorted as he strode past his partner. "Art is about as eternal as my hair is blue, un."

"Art will be fleeting when Hidan stops stabbing himself every minute he can," The puppeteer shot back, a twisted smile curving at his lips. "Or should I say 'when Itachi finally gives in and laughs?'"

The sharp ice-blue eye nailed its piercing gaze at the smug redhead, its holder grinding out, "And art will be eternal when Kisame no Danna stops using Samehada, un."

"Then I feel bad for Kisame." Sasori stated simply, as he walked past the other male.

"Y'know, I don't get you, un." Deidara growled, quickening his pace to catch up with his associate. "You believe art is eternal, yet you yourself aren't even eternal." A grin broke across his face as a small laugh flooded past his lips. "Don't tell me this is just a wish of yours, un?"

"I _am_ eternal, Deidara. If your small brain can't comprehend that–"

"All someone has to do is stab you where your heart is and you die. Real eternal, Sasori no Danna."

"Like anyone's actually going to kill me. Do you wish for my death that much?"

"If you'd finally see how art's fleeting, then yeah, un."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"You know what, I don't care anymore, just tell me where the damn place is so I can get out of this sun!"

"Like I _said_, it's–"

"Forget it, I'm flying."

"Do what you want."

––––––»

The sun was high in the deep ocean of the sky by the time the destination shimmered into view.

Sasori's lip curled slightly, his hand lazily dragging the hat off his head. A gust of wind hurdled past, informing of the other's arrival.

"We're here now," The redhead growled as a cloud of smoke drifted into the air, "Can I trust you to quit your whining now?"

"Yeah, yeah," The sculptor snorted, his voice flat with annoyance. "Are you sure no one's going to recognize us here? I don't want to be placed in the same category as Itachi, un."

"The most they'll think is that we're dressing especially _dark_ for such a bright day." The puppet master muttered. "It _is_ a town of idiots, after all."

"_That's_ probably true, un."

Ash-rose eyes squinted for a few seconds at the entrance to the town. "Deidara…is there anyone…_guarding_ the way in?"

"Un?" The blond tilted his head before pushing the drape of hair shrouding his scope back, fingers playing with the controls. "There's…some girl and her friend, un."

"How old?"

"…Teens."

"Great."

"They're basically just playing around…I highly doubt they're anything to worry about, un."

"She better not try anything. I've had my share of childish brats already."

"Are you implying something?"

"Perhaps."

Deidara glared silently at the nonchalant face of his partner as they traveled in silence to the town, the reassuring quiet of the stride cracked like glass one the Akatsuki members stepped into view of the two females.

The brown-haired girl stared at the visitors for a few seconds before a large grin split her face.

"Hi!" She chirped, running up to the two males, "Welcome to–!"

"Buzz off, brat." Sasori growled, ignoring the shocked expressions he was answered with and continuing his way into the village.

Mouth dropping open, the girl stared with a dumbfounded look as the redhead and blond promptly ignored her. A bright scarlet blush was stamped onto her face, mouth closing and eyes darting to glare at her blonde friend, who giggled and exclaimed, "Rejected!"

"Danna, that girl was edging closer to _you_, un." The bomb artist hissed once they were out of earshot.

"She probably thought _you_ were a woman." The ex-Sand shinobi replied curtly.

"Funny." Deidara snapped back. "So since you're so all-knowing, how do we find this guy, un?"

"Ask around. Idiots in this place should know the others living in the same area."

"…Danna…do I look like a female to you?" The explosives specialist questioned tentatively, wincing slightly as his associate stopped and turned to look at him. He could feel the sharp rose eyes looking him over, taking in every detail.

"No." The puppet master stated bluntly, spinning back around and restarting his walk to find their target.

Faint puddles of blood dripped onto the younger male's cheeks as he followed the other, head cocking slightly as he saw the silver-eyed member stride up to another man and ask a question, answered with a shake of the head before the man walked away.

"Y'know, it might look a bit suspicious if we ask everyone about this guy, un," The golden-haired man informed as the redhead turned his head slightly to look at him, "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Like I said, just ask around. There's no other way to find him, and if someone gets suspicious we'll just tell them he's a relative or something." Sasori replied, sighing slightly.

"Yeah, un. Our long-lost _blue-haired_ brother." The ice-blue-eyed member snorted sarcastically, earning himself an irritated glower from the other.

"If you have a better idea, Deidara, then let's hear it!"

"Just blow the whole town up–"

"Then we won't know if we _killed_ him or not."

"Who the hell can survive an _explosion_–?!"

"We don't even know if he's _here_ or not!"

"Who cares, un? I've been art deprived for so long–"

"I'm telling you, those stupid explosions are _not_ art!"

"And I've told _you_ that's there's no way in hell art is eternal!"

"How the hell is something you see for a second beautiful?!"

"How is a _wall_ beautiful? It will last forever until someone knocks it down, un! Real beautiful, Danna! I just _love_ watching walls all day!"

"Who said a _wall_ is eternal? They _do_ crumble after a while, making them _fleeting_: so _you_ have fun with your 'beautiful' wall!"

A passing male turned to look at the two, black eyebrow rising. "You two argue like pros, you know that? Are you married?"

"_What_?!" The two Akatsuki members snapped in unison, eyes locking onto the intruder like needles.

The man held up his hands. "Okay, I get it: you're not married. Are you related in any way?"

Deidara blinked, a sly smirk twisting his lips as he hastily looped his arms around the older male's neck, pulling him in front of the blond. "Oh yes, can't you tell? He's my _adorable_ little brother, un."

"Deidara! Let go of me–Wait, I'm your _what_?!" Sasori questioned, pausing his struggle to escape.

"He hates to be reminded that we're related, as he hates to be shown affection in public. Usually when mom tries to, he–" Deidara began, interrupted by the platinum-eyed male's movements again. "Dammit, will you relax?!"

"_Relax_?! How can I relax when you're–?!"

"He has anger management problems too, un." The bomb artist stated to the man, who nodded with narrowed eyes.

"I see…" He mumbled before backing away. "Well…I'll take my leave now. Bye."

Sasori's eyes sparked as he elbowed the younger member in the stomach, freeing himself. "What the hell was all that?!"

"Ow…" Deidara held his abdomen, glaring at the other afterwards. "How else was I supposed to get him off our tail? If I had said no, he would've continued to ask stupid questions, un!"

The older member's teeth ground together as he spun around like an angry typhoon, hissing out, "If you _ever_ try anything like that again, I'll rip out your throat."

"You're always so gruesome, un." The former shinobi of the Rock commented, tagging alongside the moonlit-eyed male.

"Deal with it."

A sigh flitted from the sculptor's mouth, his once lively baby-blue eye dulling down a bit. A pattering noise filled his ears, growing louder with each split second.

"Hey!" A brunette jogged up to Sasori, cobalt eyes dancing.

The redhead blinked. "…What do you want?"

The girl from before grinned. "I just wondered if you were single."

Deidara's ice-blue iris shot towards the female, lips twitching slightly.

"Perhaps." Sasori replied in a bored tone, rolling his eyes back to the path ahead of him.

"Are you free tonight?"

Keeping his pace, the bomb artist felt his fists tighten, glancing at his partner.

"I don't know." Irritation was clearly evident in the puppeteer's voice, though the girl was oblivious. "Why?"

The brown-haired female sprinted in front of the ex-Suna nin, blocking his way. "Because…I…" A blush appeared on her face as she leaned forward, lips slightly apart. "I…li–"

Deidara had heard and seen enough, right hand shooting out and clouting the girl just before her mouth had made contact with the ash-rose-eyed man's, blue eye sparking.

"What's your deal?!" She snapped, regaining her balance and wiping a trickle of blood that was flowing down her chin.

"Go _away_, un! Leave him alone already!" The blue-eyed blonde snarled, glaring daggers. "Can't you see you're annoying him?"

The female looked at the indifferent face of Sasori, snorting before stalking off. "Yeah, I can _really_ tell."

Sasori glanced at the ex-Iwa shinobi, raising an eyebrow. "What got into you?"

"Nothing, un." The younger male turned, striding away.

"You know…" Sasori informed, as he caught up with his partner and disposed of the kunai he had hidden behind his back. "You didn't need to hit her."

"And you needed to slit her throat?"

"Are you sticking up for her?"

"Of course not, but you say _I_ attract unnecessary attention, un."

"You _do_."

"When?"

"Whenever you blow something up with those ridiculous explosions of yours."

"_Ridiculous_? They're anything _but_ ridiculous, you–!"

"I am _not_ arguing about this with you again!" The puppeteer snapped, stomping off ahead of the other.

"Damn you, wait up!" The sun-kissed blonde snarled in answer, speeding up his pace, eye widening as the older man rounded a corner. "Danna, don't go into the alley, un!"

He felt his fists clench tightly as he caught up to the alleyway, peering into its soupy, murky depths like it was the cave of a beast. Deidara fought to keep his tongue in his mouth at the people littering the small passage, ragged and dirty.

Sasori stood in the light on the other side, arms crossed and ash-rose eyes cold and unforgiving.

_Damn him…_ The explosives specialist's eye narrowed, feet reluctantly lifting themselves up into the shadowy path. A frown tugged at his lips as he trudged through the gloomy area.

"Hey…" A man smiled at the passing blond, showing his teeth, "Yer a _purdy_ lady…heh…"

Deidara's face turned furious, eye twitching dangerously. "I am not a woman–!" He cut off abruptly when he felt a hand groping his behind.

"Nice ass too…" The man giggled slightly.

A kunai was in the bomb artist's hand in an instant, immediately driven into the male's neck.

The man coughed a few times, hands rushing up and clutching the blade's handle, eyes bulging.

Deidara's eye was ice as he pushed the blade behind him, causing the offender to fall to the ground, kunai still hidden deep within his flesh. "_No one_ is allowed to touch me there, un. Damn drunk…"

"Deidara! Stop flirting with your little playmates and get your slow ass _over here_!" Sasori snapped from afar.

"Screw you, un!" Deidara shot back, stomping over to his impatient partner and glaring at him. "I _wasn't_ flirting, for your information."

"No, you were just getting your so-called virgin ass inspected." The redhead spat sarcastically, restarting his walk through the streets.

"Dammit, don't you dare bring that subject up again, un!" The powder-blue-eyed member snarled, storming after his associate.

"Why not? _You_ wouldn't leave the stupid idea that I'm a cannibal alone back then," The coral-red-haired man scoffed.

"I was younger and inexperienced back then, un! Give me a break!"

"You still _are_ inexperienced; trying to get it on with a drunkard…"

"That's_ it_! You have now officially pissed me off, un!"

"Congratulations; you've done the same with me. Now close your mouth and help me find this guy."

The blond released a huff of ire, grudgingly shadowing his partner.

"Danna." He stated after a while, tilting his head. "You don't actually think I believe you're a cannibal, right?"

"Knowing you, it's hard to tell."

"Why?"

"You have mouths on your hands that eat clay, and quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if you yourself ate clay."

"…What…does that have to do with what I just said, un?"

"See, you eat clay."

"How do you know?"

"You hesitated."

"…Okay, fine. Just answer the question, un."

"You…are unpredictable, Deidara. Out of everyone I've ever seen, _you_ are the most confusing and wild, one of the hardest to read."

"Un?"

"Yes, you're a stupid brat who thinks explosions are art, but you never let yourself be read. You lead someone to believe one thing, yet the next action you take completely contradicts that previous theory. In short, you are the most annoying thing ever to be created on this planet."

"And here I was being all impressed with you, un. Stupid jackass…"

"Do you think I care?"

Sighing, the younger of the duo eyed the buildings that passed by. "So, when we find this guy, what're we gonna do, un?"

"One of us will have to go and kill him."

"One?"

"Two would look too odd."

"Let me do it, un."

"Why should I?"

"Do you think it'd be normal to see a teenage boy murder someone?"

"Do you think it's normal to see two people walking around in the exact same clothing?"

"…Point taken, un. But let me kill him anyways."

"As long as you don't blow him up."

"Of course not."

The sun beat down mercilessly as minutes whizzed past like speeding bullets. Deidara soon grew bored of just traipsing around, pastel-blue eye losing its typical excited shine. Just as he was going to open his mouth to tell his partner that the path they were walking was leading nowhere, he was flung around a corner, the older member's hand clamped over his mouth. The blond yanked the hand off of him, growling out, "What the hell are you–?"

"Shut up!" Sasori hissed, his fingers clasping back over the bomb artist's mouth. "He's right there!"

Deidara relaxed at once, calming down and watching as his associate removed his hand.

"You go out and kill him. Simple. There's no one else near him." The puppet master ordered, glancing back around the corner.

"Do we need to bring his corpse back to Leader-sama, un?" The explosives specialist questioned.

Sasori gave the younger man a funny look before replying, "Of course not, you idiot. Now go and kill him so I can get out of this place."

* * *

I really dislike this chapter, since it basically gets us nowhere.  
I won't write the killing scene, since I'm lazy like that and it'd probably be boring. I didn't proof-read this chapter, since it's really late, so forgive me if there are any mistakes.  
And now I'm going to get some sleep. o-o;

～Arrina


	19. Want

I actually updated earlier this time! (I think...)  
And I have Wednesday to Friday off from school. So I'll be able to work on the next chapter during that time. :3

_Mistress of the Shadow Heaven: _I don't think killing is boring. xDD; Just killing someone who wouldn't even put up a good fight,  
_Nyoh:_ Thank you. n///n

If you hadn't already noticed, I changed Dei's eye color, because I thought it fit better. Oh, and no offense to anyone who likes talking to their grandmother. I just couldn't think of anything else to stick there. xX;;

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Shut up, Deidara." 

"I didn't even say anything, un!"

"You were going to, so shut up."

"If this is what I'm going to have to put up with this whole time until we get back–"

"Shut _up_."

"You know, talking to you is like talking to someone's grandma: it seems like a good idea, and then you wonder why the hell you even thought of such a stupid idea in the first place, un."

"If it's so stupid to talk to me, then don't talk to me, brat!"

"It's not stupid to _talk_ to you, rather the way you respond when I _do_ talk to you!"

"Anything _else_ you want to say before I personally close your mouth?"

"Un, how much longer until we get back?"

"I just answered that three minutes ago, Deidara!"

"More like three _hours_ ago, un…"

The older of the pair's teeth ground together silently, the pools of moonlight in his eyes flashing like lightning. "If you stop acting like a kicked dog, then _maybe_ I'll talk with you."

"Fine." Deidara smirked slightly, feeling the vicious air around the redhead tone down slightly.

"What," Sasori growled, eyes narrowed, "Do you want?"

"Why are you treating me like you did in the beginning?"

"Because that's how you're acting. I thought you were over the whole 'forced to join this stupid organization' grudge."

"I don't recall ever having such a grudge, un."

Platinum irises shot to glare at the visible ice blue one. "Explain."

"I don't hate Akatsuki. Being within it gives me a more wide-ranged advantage to showing others my art, un. This world doesn't have a need for those who can't see art for what it really is; I think Leader-sama has the right mind of creating a new world."

Sasori let out a small laugh. "So then, am I one of the unfortunate people on your hit list?"

"You'll be the first one to go, un."

The older of the two resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh really?"

"Un, if you don't _convert_, that is."

"Convert–? What the hell? Who are you trying to be, Hidan number two?"

"I'm _trying_ to have you see what art truly is, but you just keep on–"

"How many times will I have to say it before it sinks through your stupid thick skull? Art is not fleeting!"

"Art isn't eternal, if that's what you're thinking. So by default, it's fleeting, un!"

"That made no sense whatsoever! You can go play with your pathetic fireworks–"

"_Pathetic_? What's _pathetic_ here is that you can't see how my so-called _pathetic fireworks_ are art!"

"The fact of you even thinking art is fleeting is pathetic, you little shit!"

"Here we go again, with the stupid names–"

"Just shut up! Idiotic brat, you piss me off so badly!"

"Heh, are you acknowledging I know how to get under your skin, un?"

"I'm acknowledging that my _fist_ is going to meet your _face_ if you don't leave me alone right now."

"You really _do_ have anger management problems, un."

"Because of some certain brat who lacks brain cells."

"The only reason I would be lacking brain cells is that I have to put up with all your crap about art being eternal."

"And I supposedly have _anger management problems_ because of _your_ pointless nonsense of art being fleeting."

_He's starting to grate my nerves…_ Deidara's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Danna, I really just don't get you, un."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" The redhead scoffed, "How stupid."

"I'm not trying to _insult_ you!" The younger of the duo snapped.

"That's what you were implying previously," The ex-Sand shinobi frowned, narrowed eyes glowering slightly at the back of his partner's head. "If you don't want someone to get the wrong idea of something you say, then–"

"Don't you dare go into another one of your pointless, long, boring lectures about something stupid, un." The sculptor growled, eye flashing. "I've still got that last one about 'thinking ahead' disintegrating my brain."

"You _should_ be thinking ahead, rather than making something up on the spot," Sasori countered, gaining a slight edge to his voice. "It guarantees a chance of living much longer."

"Like I've said, I have no intention of living forever." The blue-eyed blond sighed, ears picking up a faint, short growling noise from the other. A smirk painted over the bomb artist's lips, an amused tone ringing in his voice. "What's wrong, Sasori no Danna? Are you dissatisfied with what I said, un?"

"Living forever is the main point of life, Deidara," The puppeteer hissed, the fingers on his left hand drawing together. "If you can't be eternal, there's no point in living."

"What's the point of being eternal anyways, un?" Deidara asked, avoiding the puzzled glance sent his way. "Nothing on this planet will last forever. If you truly were eternal, Danna, you'd see everything wither, while you yourself wouldn't. Everyone would sooner or later die out, and you'd be the last one. And you'd be…" He paused, deciding whether to finish his sentence or not, "Alone, un."

Sasori's eyes widened briefly, feet missing a step.

"At least…" The blond muttered, eye narrowing slightly, "That's what I think."

"You…obviously have no idea what you're talking about." The older member spat out after he had regained his composure. "Hidan would be around."

"Have fun being a 'sacrifice to the great Jashin-sama,' un."

––––––»

"Sasori no Danna, are we–?"

"If you ask about the hideout I'll rip out your tongue."

"We've been walking for hours now, un. Are you serious we're not there yet?"

"I'm positive, Deidara. No, actually, it's right in front of us."

"Really, un?" The blonde looked up from the repetitive ground, blinking. "…Wow, Danna, are you psychic?"

"What?" Sasori looked towards the place indicated, surprise decorating his features before slight hostility dominated. "…Why is Kisame…?"

"Kisame no Danna!" The sculptor exclaimed, running towards the ex-Kiri nin and earning both himself and the one he was talking to a dirty glare from Sasori.

"Deidara…" The puppeteer warned, ash-rose eyes narrowing.

"Where's _Ita_–" The baby-blue-eyed member began, quickly cut off by Tobi grabbing him by the arm.

"Deidara-san! Deidara-san needs to follow Tobi because Tobi is a good boy and needs to show Deidara-san something!" He chirped while dragging the reluctant Akatsuki member.

"Dammit, Tobi, un! Let me go!" Deidara snarled, slipping his limb out of grasp and hitting the black-haired boy on the head.

Sasori glared at the scene before stalking up on the blue-haired man. "What did you do to him?"

"Who? Tobi?" Kisame asked, blinking.

"No, Deidara."

"What do you mean?"

"What's with all this 'Kisame no Danna' shit?"

"I don't know. He just started calling me it."

"That's a lie; tell me why he calls you 'Danna,' Kisame!"

Kisame's shocked expression changed into one of amusement. "My, my, Sasori-san. Are you jealous?"

"O-Of course not!" Sasori snapped, left eye twitching slightly.

"Then why?"

The puppet master scowled. "Because he's driving me mad, and I'm close to killing him because. And if I kill him, I'll be stuck with _it_–" He pointed at Tobi, who was running away from an angry Deidara, "And chance my mind _exploding_."

The blue-skinned male sighed. "Look, Sasori-san, I really don't know why he calls me what he does. Ask him."

"I _did_. All he said was because he felt bad for you with putting up with Itachi!"

"Then there's your answer."

"You don't call someone 'Danna' because you feel sorry for them!"

"Sasori-san, are you sure you're not–?"

"I'm not jealous!" The silver-eyed man stalked off, grabbing his partner's wrist before he landed a blow to the cornered Tobi as he passed and yanked him towards their room.

"D-Danna, let me go! I was just about to–!" The blonde protested, struggling to free himself.

"Leave the _idiot_ boy alone, Deidara," Sasori growled. "We wouldn't want you catching his _stupid_, after all."

"Danna are you angry?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

Deidara's eye narrowed as he was shoved into the room and the door was shut.

"You aren't leaving, Deidara."

"What?! Why, un?"

"You have no right to know, so just shut up and leave me alone."

"I have every right to know why I can't leave this room, un!"

"Because I said so! Now bolt your mouth shut, brat!"

"_Stop_ calling me a brat, un! _You_ act and look more like a brat than me, anyways."

"So you're calling _me_ the brat?" Sasori strode over to his associate, who in turn backed against the door. "Listen, _brat_: I'll call you whatever I please, and I _won't_ put up with any of your pointless lip, so–"

The door swung open, causing the two males to fall towards the empty space.

"Well, well…" Konan muttered to herself after stepping backwards to avoid the other members. "What do we have here…"

Sasori pushed himself up, glaring at the blue-haired female.

"Sasori, you weren't planning on doing it against the door were you?" The woman questioned, placing a hand on her hip. "It'd be _dangerous_ if someone were to _walk in_–"

"I _wasn't_ doing anything to him, Konan," The puppet master snapped, "Leave me alone."

"Nice to see you again, too," A smirk played at Konan's lips. "Especially nice to see you out of Hiruko."

"Why are you here?" The redhead growled, shaking his hand and inspecting the green nails. "It's not like you to leave your room."

"A girl has to get some 'fresh air' once in a while. Plus it smells better here than the blood-soaked room of Hidan's, or the _interesting_ smell of Itachi's." She replied, directing her attention to Deidara afterwards, who had just stood up. "So you're the new guy, huh? Deidara, was it?"

"Un." The bomb artist nodded, blinking.

"Konan. Nice to meet you." The only female of Akatsuki stated simply. "I'm sure Sasori has told you _all_ about me."

"Like there's anything _to_ tell…" Sasori muttered.

"Did you say something?" Konan asked, redirecting her gaze to the silver-eyed male again.

"Nothing."

Konan's eyes rolled before she returned to the blue-eyed man. "Hidan said you were pretty good-looking, y'know. Though, I never expected _this_."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess," Deidara mumbled.

Another smirk crossed the woman's features as she turned around. "Pein has great expectations of you, Deidara-san. I highly doubt you'll let him down."

"Un…"

The kunoichi walked off, stating out, "See you two at the sealing."

"Danna, who's Pein?" The sculptor asked after the blue-haired member had vanished out of sight.

Platinum irises rolled. "Take a wild guess."

"…Leader-sama?"

"So you didn't catch the kid's stupidity after all."

"You were expecting me to?"

"No, you have enough stupid in that small brain of yours there probably isn't any room left for more."

"You arrogant, stupid jack–Danna, don't go into _him_, un!"

Dull ash-rose eyes glared silently at ice blue before they disappeared behind the shell of Hiruko. "And why not, brat?"

"There's no point! I'll make you come out of him after the sealing, so just _stay_ out, un!"

"Make me come out now then."

Crackling flames singed the baby-blue iris, the younger man's lips forming a small snarl at the abrupt challenge. "Fine then, if you wish for it so–"

_Assemble!_

"'Assemble?'" Deidara echoed, earning an irritated sigh from his partner.

"Sit down, Deidara!" He snapped, patience running thin.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you'll get tired while sealing and fall on your stupid face!"

"Fine, fine…un…" The golden-haired male muttered, complying with the silver-eyed man's order. "Now wh–? Danna, now what, un?!"

"Figure it out, brat!" The puppeteer snarled, ignoring the angry glower that was sent his way.

––––––»

"This will take us three days and nights…"

_Three?_ Deidara thought, vaguely listening to Sir Leader, _No wonder Sasori no Danna told me to sit down…_

"More importantly, before we start this, Zetsu has told me some _interesting_ information."

"Interesting?" Deidara repeated, breaking away from his thoughts.

"It seems that some shinobi of Kirigakure have discovered our hideout, and are planning a surprise attack." Sir Leader continued, cold gaze traveling over the members.

A smirk twisted the newest member's lips. "And I wonder who's fault _that_ is, un."

Itachi's blood red Sharingan appeared in the darkness, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Now, now, Deidara, no need to take it out on Itachi-san," Kisame spoke out, sending a worried glance towards the raven-haired prodigy.

"He _is_ the one at fault, seriously." Hidan spat, placing both hands on his waist. "We all know that if it wasn't for him telling the damn Mizukage about us, no one would come looking! Seriously, Uchiha, that wasn't very fucking prodigy-like!"

"So? How're we gonna take care of this 'issue?'" Sasori asked, intruding in before a full-fledged argument was brewed.

"We'll have to abandon the hideout and be on the move at all times." The leader answered, eyes closing briefly. "You will travel with your partner, and your partner only. No meeting with the others at any cost."

"Really, un?" The blond grinned, laughter obvious in his voice, "Meaning no more sleepless nights because of Hidan's stupid rituals, un?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, blondie!" The silver-haired male shot back, turning on the younger man. "I'll have a hell of a time without your stupid ex–Hey, wait one damn minute! You mean I'll have to be traveling with fucking _Kakuzu_ for my entire life?!"

"Precisely." Sir Leader rested his gray gaze onto the religious man. "Do you have a problem, Hidan?"

"Yeah, I have a problem!" Hidan retorted, fists forming. "There is no way I'm going to walk around with that fucking heathen Kakuzu until some stupid bastard gets lucky and finally kills me! No way in hell!"

"Give it up Hidan, and just go along with it." The former nin of the Falls interrupted, "It's not like you any other choice."

"You stay out of this, Kakuzu!"

"Un, Hidan, just give it up. How about you try to get along with Kakuzu?"

"You stay out of it too, blondie! I don't need advise from someone who has more than a friendly relationship with his partner! You're actually happy about this, aren't you?!"

Deidara's visible blue eye widened, before narrowing back down. "What'd you say, un?!"

"Deidara, shut up and leave Hidan alone," The puppet master ground out, "You don't need to try and compete to see who's stupider; it's obvious _he_ is."

"Dammit, re–!"

"All of you, shut up!" Sir Leader snapped, accompanied with Konan's eyes closing. "You will do as I say, without any more complaints!"

The chamber fell silent once more, like a misty graveyard.

"Now then…" He resumed, voice settling down, "You will continue to help acquire our goal of world domination. Do not return to the base after you leave; Zetsu will come by after you're finished to pick up whatever you were assigned to."

"When do we leave?" Itachi finally spoke.

Sir Leader's eyes grew cold. "After the sealing. Let's get started."

––––––»

Deidara sighed after helping Sasori get everything ready to be on the move. "That was so tiring, un…and now he asks us to move out and move constantly…"

"Deal with it." The redhead growled, sitting down on his bed.

"Easy for you to say," The blond growled, "Since you can never get tired." A sly smile stretched across his face. "Looks like I got you out after all, un."

Sasori shot a glare at the bomb artist. "It was only because of Leader-sama's order that we have to leave in the morning. Besides, we have a mission, and Hiruko has some stuck joints."

"Un, is that so…" The ex-Rock shinobi mumbled as he plopped down onto the other mattress, sighing again.

"Annoying brat…"

A few minutes went by, before a crash shattered the melancholy silence.

"…Hidan's complaining about cleaning up the blood again, un…" Deidara muttered, glaring at the wall behind him.

"How could I have not guessed?" The puppeteer growled in response, rose eyes scanning over the text of the book he was reading. "He only does so every three hours."

The younger of the two gave up trying to converse with the other, exhaling slowly before looking at the empty room. Before he could stop himself, he asked out a quick, "Danna?"

"What?"

"What was Akatsuki like when Orochimaru was here, un?"

"It…" Sasori shut the book and placed it on the bedside table, "Was no different."

"Then what was this room like?"

"Filled with all his crap."

"Like, un?"

"…Snakes and whatnot."

"Kisame no–"

"_Who_?" The platinum-eyed male interrupted, eyes flashing like lightning.

"…_Kisame_ said that you were happier when Orochimaru was here. You got to kill a lot more, un…?" Deidara mentally smirked. _That still pisses him off._

"Of course not. Now shut up and leave me alone."

Deidara blinked at the answer he had received, staring down at his bed to think things over.

…

An hour passed. Sasori had given up on his book, choosing to stare at the wall; relieved his partner had kept his mouth shut. Just when he was about to start a conversation with the blond to disperse the unnerving silence, Deidara beat him to it.

"Sasori no Danna…" Deidara pressed his weight on the headboard of his bed, averting his gaze. "I'm lonely, un."

"What are you implying?" Sasori glanced at the golden-haired man.

Bloodied fields arose on Deidara's cheeks. "I…I want you to make me feel…_not _lonely…un…"

Sasori stared at his partner. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Baby blue irises flicked towards ash-rose, their owner releasing a sheepish, "…You really are clueless…when it comes to emotions, un…"

The puppet master blinked, misunderstanding dancing through the drops of moonlight.

"I…" The ex-Rock nin's blush darkened. "I want you…to come back…to me…" A shadow draped over him and he looked up to see the somber face of the silver-eyed male, ice-colored eyes widening as skilled fingers gently caught his chin and tilted it upwards, forcing him to gaze into unreadable pools of moonshine.

"You know…that if we're to do this…it will _never_ be like it was before," Sasori breathed, eyes half-lidded.

"I don't care, un," Deidara felt the redhead's warm breath on his mouth, lips already slightly ajar at the feeling. "I…I need you, Danna…more than anything…"

"I'm glad you understand…" Sasori's eyes closed as his lips pressed against the bomb artist's.

Deidara felt as if he was in paradise, the clearly visible red roses on his face glowing crimson as the long-forgotten taste of the puppet master flooded to his taste buds like magnets. The nearly closed eyes blinked shut, and black-nailed digits found themselves wrapped around the redhead's waist. A soft brush was presented against his lips, and they opened, his own tongue gliding out to greet the other in a warm embrace. In a fleeting second, the organ was gone, and the blonde pulled away and stared back into the ash-rose pearls. "I missed you, Danna."

A vague smile curved at the older male's mouth. "I missed you too, Deidara."

––––––»

Powder-blue eyes shot open, the bomb artist rising from his bed to see his redheaded partner gazing jadedly at him.

"Ready to leave yet?"

Disbelief drowned out every one of the blond's senses, eyes just staring widely at the puppet master. _N-No way…it was all…a dream…?!_

"Hurry it up, Deidara," Sasori exhaled slowly, an irritated vibe flowing through his voice. "You know I hate waiting."

Deidara jumped out of bed, still speechless. _It all seemed so real…_

"Go get properly dressed," The ex-Sand nin ordered, turning towards the door and sauntering in its direction. "And then we can–" He was halted immediately, the blue-eyed man having a firm hold on the wooden arm. "Deidara let me go–"

The golden-haired member pulled the other close to him, locking their mouths together.

Sasori's eyes widened, pushing away immediately. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You told me we could get back together, un," Deidara snapped, baby-blue eye flashing.

"I never said anything of the sort." The puppet master growled, backing up.

"You did, un! You said that if we were to do this, then it would _never_ be the same!" The ex-Iwa shinobi argued, fingers clenching. "I have your Goddamn _taste_ in my mouth, un!"

A surprised look flitted across the older member's face before it clouded over back to normal. "Look, Deidara, I'm sorry if you had another dream about us, but I told you–"

"It wasn't a dream, Danna!"

"…I can't say I return your feelings, Deidara. I don't feel the same way about you."

"That's a lie."

Sasori looked at his partner, silver eyes wide.

Deidara glared fiercely back. "That's a _lie_, Sasori no Danna."

"And how would you know?" The coral-red-haired man questioned.

"Your eyes." The sculptor replied. "They narrow and the irises move to the bottom right when you lie, un."

The older male was silent, at a loss for words.

"You want us to be together again, un." Deidara spoke softly. "You still lo–"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Moonlit irises glared off to the right side, eyes narrowing.

The blond watched as his associate strode towards the doorframe.

"We need to complete this mission, so get ready soon." Sasori informed, stepping soundlessly towards the opening.

"Wait–!"

"I don't care about what you have to say, Deidara." He interrupted, turning his head to glance one last time at his partner with unreadable eyes before walking out. "I don't care about you at all."

* * *

...Please don't kill me. -hides-  
Even though I have no reason for you not to...  
I'm sure the Akatsuki didn't live with each other, but I totally forgot about that fact...ehehe... 

～Arrina


	20. Mistake

Urgh, writer's block hit me for a while, so sorry about the lateness.  
Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing. You help me a lot. xD

_Niko: _I didn't mean you die in my place! x3;;  
_Narutoclaymorelove4eva:_ No, don't die! D: And don't kill Sasori? Okay? xX;;;

Some parts of this chapter I'm not particularly fond of, but you might be. Writer's block is a very bad disease...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the translation of Secret Sorrow. :3_

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 19**

If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love  
From tomorrow onwards, what should the both of us do? - _Secret Sorrow_ by Kohei Koizumi

* * *

"_You are in love, Sasori-san." The merciless, piercing gaze of Sharingan gazed into silver._

"_I'm __not__, Itachi," Sasori growled in response, eyes narrowing._

"_It's clearly obvious."_

"_What do __you__ know of love anyways?" The redhead countered, venom seeping through his words._

"_Apparently more than you." The black-haired male spoke monotonously, "The way you've softened up since Deidara-san's arrived. I've seen you smiling rather than smirking or scowling, and the fact of you staying out of Hiruko for longer periods of time suggests there's something that's more important than protecting yourself. Am I correct?"_

"_Hiruko…has broken tail joints," The puppet master winced slightly. "Even if I did travel in him, what's the point if can't defend myself properly?"_

"_Are you intentionally trying to deny what you know to be true?"_

"_I'm not…" The redhead trailed off, knowing he had already lost._

_Itachi turned around and began to stride off towards the exit. "You know that Leader-sama does not approve of any unnecessary emotions within Akatsuki, Sasori-san. I suggest you try and clear up your priorities before it becomes too late."_

"Danna?"

"_Don't listen to that Uchiha bitch, redhead." Hidan grinned, walking up after the ex-Konoha nin had disappeared. "__I__ think it's fine for you to finally stop being such an asswipe, even if you __are__ defying that fucking leader."_

"_Hidan, you're a twit."_

"_I'm a genius and you know it, redhead."_

"_I'm__ a genius. __Itachi__ is a genius. __You__ are far from a genius."_

"_I might be the slowest and most unskilled member of Akatsuki, but seriously redhead, you don't have to be __that__ degrading!"_

"_You just degraded yourself, smart one."_

"_Well, thank you."_

"_What are you trying to get at before I lose it?"_

"_Like I've been trying to say, __I__ think it's okay for you to like blondie."_

"_I don't like him, Hidan." The puppeteer sighed, glaring at the other member._

"_Oh, come on! Don't go into fucking denial!" The silver-haired immortal's grin dropped. "I hate to say it, but Uchiha was right when he said it's obvious."_

"_If you think it's so fine and easy, why don't you try it with Kakuzu?"_

"_Kakuzu__? No fucking way am I gonna try and get it on with that Goddamn heathen! It's bad enough I've got to basically __live__ with him from now on!" Hidan snorted, odium-filled eyes quickly turning into purple ponds of mischief. "But you know, I'm sure you'll have a great time with it. You get blondie all to yourself without having to be afraid of that heathen leader walking in on you!"_

_A scowl was sketched onto Sasori's features, eyebrow twitching. "Hidan. You've got at most ten seconds to get as far away from me as possible or risk losing your head."_

"_Okay, okay! Seriously, I'm only trying to help you!" The religious man frowned, walking away._

"_Go give __yourself__ therapy!" The ex-Suna nin snarled in reply._

"Sasori no Danna!"

The older of the two snapped out of his thoughts, head unconsciously turning to the blond. "What, Deidara?"

A golden eyebrow rose, the bomb artist's head tilting. "Are you…alright, un? You just kinda looked…out of it for a while."

"I'm fine, brat!"

Deidara was taken aback, averting eye contact with the hissing ash-rose ones immediately. "I…said I was sorry…un…"

Sasori's eyes widened slightly, blinking. "For what?"

Small, faint paw prints of crimson pattered onto the sculptor's cheeks as he muttered out, "…What I did back there…in the room…un…"

"Like I said, I don't blame you." The coral-red-haired male responded.

"It's hard to believe that Sasori no Danna would say something like that, un." The sun-kissed blond mumbled; face holding a slight pout.

"Of course, with _your_ stupid mind, you'd probably think Kisame was Itachi's mother in disguise if you had a dream about it."

"I would not!" Deidara snapped, voice like a barking wolf. "Everyone knows that Itachi killed everyone in his whole clan save for his stupid little brother, un! There's no way Kisame no Danna could be his–!"

"You know what, brat? _Now_ I blame you. Shut your Goddamn mouth and leave me alone!"

"That's hardly fair, un." The baby-blue-eyed male huffed, hands attaching to his hips. "Why do you always have such a short fuse?"

"Why do you always lack intelligence?"

"Why do _you_ always insult me?"

"Why do _you_ ask so many pointless questions?"

"Why do _you_ piss me off, un?"

"Why do _you_ piss _me_ off?"

"Because you have a short fuse, un!"

Sasori glared daggers at the ones being returned, breaking the chain by closing his eyes and turning his attention to the way ahead of him. "You know, I cannot _wait_ until we get to somewhere where I can finally fix up Hiruko, so I won't have to put up with your stupid idiocy."

A grin split the sculptor's face. "Un, it seems like Hiruko has something wrong with him almost every time we go on a mission."

"What are you trying to say?" Silver eyes opened, irises moving to glower accusingly at the blond.

Deidara's expression morphed into one of innocence as he tilted his head and replied, "Maybe you're breaking him on your own? Un?"

"Why would I break one of my favorite puppets?" Sasori snapped, his patience snapping like string that had been pulled too tightly.

"Un, I _dunno_."

_I swear I'm going to kill him one day._ The older of the duo snorted softly. It was quiet, and stayed quiet for what felt like days. Sasori almost felt a smile crawl onto his lips, thankful for the silence, until it was crumpled like paper once again.

"Where exactly are we going again, un?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

Sasori held in a sigh and replied simply, "Kumogakure."

"What?! What's the objective? Do we have to assassinate another prick like that Ito guy, un?!"

"Brat, your stupid, frantic voice is grating my nerves!" The former nin of Suna retorted, "And no, it's a simple scouting mission to see how active people are about finding us."

"Heh, I hope stupid Itachi gets Konohagakure or Kirigakure." Deidara grinned, examining his fingernails to show he didn't really care. "Either meeting with his idiot brother or going back to the place where he _caused_ this stupid riot, un."

"Tell me, how do you know Itachi's younger brother is an idiot?"

"'Cause he's related to Itachi in the first place, un. Obviously. I'd really rather like showing _him_ how art's a bang, too, Danna."

"Art is not a 'bang' as you describe it."

"And art is, of course, _eternal_. Un, so _I'm_ not art?"

"Definitely not."

"Go to hell! _You're_ art, but that's only because you're _fleeting_!"

"So you're saying that Hidan's not art?"

"Tch. Far from it."

"And Itachi…_is_ art?"

"Wha–?! N-No, definitely not!"

"But I thought–"

"Itachi's the exception, un!"

"There are no 'exceptions' in art, Deidara."

"_You_ think Itachi's art, un?"

"No, because he's _fleeting_. He's going to die."

"If I'm lucky by _my_ hands…un…"

"More like 'if somehow he gets a sudden brain lapse and decides for some reason to become so Goddamn drunk he thinks you're a harmless woman' _by your hands_."

"…Why do you always underestimate me?"

"Because you always spout out nonsense about killing Itachi. If that's all you fix on, you'll never move forward. I think everyone is _somewhat_ afraid of the potential Itachi shows, yet here you come and announce you're going to kill him."

"You could defeat him, un."

Sasori laughed softly, staring amusedly at his partner. "Flattering and naïve at the same time."

The sculptor looked away, masking the redness that grew on his cheeks.

"Okay then." The puppeteer halted his walk, turning to face the ex-Iwa nin. "Come."

"Wait–What?" Deidara paused, eye widening.

"I want to see how bad you are. Sparring."

"But…!" The golden-haired man faded off as he saw a coral-red eyebrow rise. Instinctively, he reached for the pouch on his waist for he clay, body stiffening as he felt the sharp edge of a kunai press lightly against his throat.

"Mm-mm." Sasori murmured, letting the knife drop to the ground as the younger member terminated his action. "Taijutsu."

"How…?" Deidara muttered, turning around to see the platinum-eyed male back away.

"Now who's underestimating who?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip. "Just because I dislike taijutsu doesn't mean I'm _weak_ in it."

"You work on taijutsu…and speed…?" The blond felt his muscles tense once again. "I'm not good at taijutsu, Danna, un!"

"Exactly why I want to _spar_. So you won't die on me if chance ever comes."

"I…" A bead of sweat trickled down from the explosives specialist's temple, "I won't take it easy on you…un."

"Really." Sasori sent a bored gaze towards the sun-kissed blond, "I believe that's _my_ line."

Deidara swallowed before charging his partner head-on, bringing up his arm to try and land a blow.

"Fault number one," The puppet master informed, eyes glinting as he easily caught the incoming fist and pinning it behind the ice-blue-eyed member's back in a flash. "Charging face-on. Unless, of course, you had some witty plan to swerve off to the side and try and catch me off guard, although, from the looks of it, you didn't."

"If I _did_ move anywhere _but_ straight, you would've seen it right away and prepared for it." The bomb artist growled; teeth gritting as he was released with a brusque, "Try again."

"You have to be clever, Deidara." The redhead stated, staring into the powder-blue iris. "Think of something…_interesting_."

The newest member's eye narrowed, and he rushed forward.

––––––»

"Tch." Sasori's lip curled as he blocked the onslaught of clenched fists. He could no longer use just one arm, and was forced to use both.

"What's wrong, Danna?" The younger smirked, quickly sidestepping to continue his assault. "What fault were you on before you stopped? Fifteen, un?"

"Don't get cocky, brat!" The older of the two snapped, hitting a forming bruise precisely.

Deidara recoiled, fingers clutching his left upper arm as thorns of pain shot up.

"Fault number sixteen. Overconfidence."

Sweat dripped off the blond as a smirk curled his lips. "Sorry, Danna." He sped forward, ignoring the sparks vibrating up his arm.

"How many times will it take for you to learn?" Sasori spat, eyes narrowing. "A frontal attack will not–"

Ash-rose eyes widened as the incoming sculptor disappeared in the blink of an eye. The puppeteer turned around expecting an attack from behind, irises shrinking as he was hit face first into the ground from above.

The sun-drenched blond laughed slightly, foot firmly placed on the moonlit-eyed member's back. "Fault one, Danna…going by stereotype."

"D-Damn…" The rose-eyed man closed his eyes in defeat. "Stupid…unpredictable…"

"So? Was that it for today? Un?" Deidara questioned, freeing the older member.

"Yeah…" The ex-Suna nin muttered, standing up.

"What'd I get, un?" The baby-blue-eyed man asked, grinning.

Sasori smirked in return. "N for 'not bad.'"

"Is that so?" An amused breath blew from the former nin of the Rock's nose as he stretched.

"You improved at least." Sasori drew the sleeve of his cloak over his dirtied cheek.

The ice-eyed male blinked, watching as his partner's arm lowered and ash-rose eyes locked with his with a confused look.

"What?"

"You missed a spot…" The blond cupped the other's face and wiped off the mark with his thumb before spinning around and striding off.

The puppet master's head tilted slightly, eyes widening slightly.

––––––»

"Danna, are you–?"

"I'm _fine_. Why choose now to worry anyways? Stupid brat."

Deidara's blue eye narrowed. "I just feel…guilty…sorta…"

The older of the pair sighed as he leaned against the wall, a few feet from the exit from the room of the hotel. "Idiot. If it was anyone's fault, it's mine."

"But I shouldn't have…"

"What's wrong, Deidara? You're acting like a kicked puppy again." Sasori snorted, glaring at his partner. "That event from earlier can't be the only thing causing this."

The blond cringed slightly, voice box failing to produce noise.

A sigh brushed past the older of the two's lips, the once callous stare of the pools of moonlight softening. "Tell me what's wrong, Deidara."

"I…just don't get how such a realistic dream could be just that…a dream, un." The ice-blue-eyed male muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Get over it," The former shinobi of the Sand replied, "You've been worrying about it enough." He turned around and began to walk away, halted by the golden-haired man speaking up again:

"Why do you get angry when I say 'Kisame no Danna,' un?"

Sasori twisted around immediately, flames burning within his eyes. "That's none of your business, brat!"

"You…" The powder-blue-eyed male stared into Sasori's eyes for a brief second, "You're really jealous, un…"

"I'm not jealous!" The redhead snapped, ice weaving through his words. "Dammit, why is everyone saying that?"

"Because it's how you _act_, un!"

The ash-rose-eyed male paused, voice steadying and calming. "I don't care anymore. Call whoever you want 'Danna,' I just don't care. I don't care if you need me more than anything, or whatever you said, I don't care."

Deidara's eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. "That…that wasn't a dream back in the hideout…was it."

"…" The puppet master blinked once. "…What do you think?"

The ex-Iwa nin slowly walked towards the other, hesitating before pressing his mouth against the ex-Suna shinobi's. Surprise clouded his senses as the platinum-eyed member willingly opened his mouth, allowing the newest member's tongue to gradually make its way into it. A few moments passed and Deidara pulled away, eyes narrowed. "It…wasn't a dream, un."

A smirk grew on the coral-red-haired male's features. "So you finally figured it out–"

"You _bastard_!" Shadow-nailed fingers clenched before slamming themselves into the puppeteer's cheek, the sun-drenched blond's teeth grinding together. Sasori was rammed into the wall, Deidara's digits having a firm hold on the fabric of the cloak's collar. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, un?! Why did you lie to me?!"

Sasori's head turned back to stare impassively at his partner. "You should've figured that out–"

"Shut _up_!" A fist collided with the moonlit-eyed member's face once again. Ragged breaths flew from the younger man's mouth, the ice of his irises flaring. "You…you're such a Goddamn bitch, un!"

The ex-Sand nin's hand flew up and caught his associate's fist before it crashed into him again. "Stop it. You'll only be hurting your hand."

"I…" The explosions specialist's fingers clenched and unclenched a few times, before finally relaxing. "I hate you…so much…"

"…I know." The older of the pair released his hold on the wrist.

Deidara's eyes halfway closed as he leaned forward, forehead resting against the rose-eyed male's. "Why did you do this?"

"Why…do you still have feelings for me?"

"We've been over this about one million times, un…"

"Tell me again…"

"Your…looks…"

"What are you, brat? Some kind of pedophile…?"

"But you're Akasuna no Sasori, un…"

"You have feelings for me because I'm famous?"

"Your attitude…"

"You have a fetish for being put down and abused…?"

"Your smile…"

"Something that you never see…"

"Your intelligence…"

"Because you lack it…?"

"You understand me…"

"I don't ever recall it…"

"You need me…un…"

"Is that really what you'd call 'love'…?"

"…You're my Sasori no Danna, un…"

"I'm not anyone's…"

"You're _mine_…" The younger member brushed his lips against the redhead's before turning away to walk back to the bed.

Sasori swiftly draped his arms around the sculptor's neck, resting his chin on the newest member's left shoulder. "You aren't going to leave me…and break your promise again, are you?"

The ice-blue-eyed glared dully at the older of the two, mumbling, "Just because you might belong to me…"

"Which I don't…"

"…Doesn't mean I have to stay with you…un…"

"One, I'm not _yours_…" The former nin of the Sand sighed, "And two…" Once closed platinum eyes opened. "I'm not going to trust you…or anyone…ever again."

"Ah…come on, Danna, don't be like that, un…"

The ash-rose-eyed member let out a small snort of contempt as he unlatched himself from the blond, beginning to stride to the bed across from the one Deidara had claimed.

"D-Danna…" The newest member of Akatsuki spoke again, pausing the other. "Are we…?"

With unreadable eyes, the puppeteer looked at the blue-eyed man.

"You ended it, right?" He spoke softly, before continuing his short walk.

Deidara stared at the other, shattering his trance just as Sasori reached the side of the bed, rushing over. "No, Danna!"

"…You have _got_…" The older member's teeth ground against each other as he swiftly whirled around like an angry cat, hand grasping the bomb artist's chin and index finger sealing his mouth. "To stop this foolish behavior!"

The sculptor's eyes narrowed, lip curling slightly.

"All the time, you come back to me like some stupid dog," Sasori growled, flames of ire dancing in his eyes, "Like you can't do anything by yourself! I'm not going to allow this idiocy anymore!"

"You think you have the right to lecture _me_ now, un?!" The explosives specialist snarled, yanking his associate's hand off of him by the wrist and tightly keeping it in his hold. "_I_ wasn't the cold bastard who didn't tell his partner they were getting back together, un!"

"And this is exactly why I _didn't_!" The puppet master countered, snapping his wrist from its confinement. "You're unpredictable, Deidara! You overreact at every single thing, and you're way too overconfident! If I had told you back at the hideout, what do you think you would've done?!"

The blond's face morphed into a veil of surprise and slight guilt, averting the silver-eyed male's degrading stare.

"You asked me so suddenly, I didn't know what to do," Sasori continued, the flitting, sparking aura calming down. "I hate these stupid emotions…"

"Sasori no Danna…" Deidara mumbled, hooking his arms around the coral-red-haired member's neck and drawing him close.

"I hate that I can't feel…"

"What's to feel, un? All that ever comes to feeling is pain." A strained grin twisted the blue-eyed man's lips.

"I hate how you're taller than me, Deidara…"

"_Tobi's_ taller than _me_, un…if it makes you feel better…"

"That means he's taller than me, too, brat!"

Deidara winced. "S-Sorry, un…"

"…Why do you call _him_ 'Danna'…? You know it…hurts…me…"

"I told you, it's because I feel bad–"

"That's no reason to call someone 'Danna,' you damn shit!"

"I…the reason…he was the only one who actually helped me when you…lost it, un…I accidentally called him it, and it kinda just…stuck…"

"Don't call anyone else it…I'll never forgive you…"

"Okay, Danna…"

"…Deidara, you're…warm…it's comforting…"

"You can't…"

"I _know_ it…and that's good enough…"

"…Danna…you know…you've really..._changed_ since I met you…un…"

Sasori's eyes shot open, his body stiffening. "I…"

The baby-blue-eyed male tilted his head. "Danna?"

The puppeteer backed away, walking past his partner before turning his head. "I…I'm going for a walk. Get to bed."

"U-Un…"

Ash-rose eyes narrowed as the ex-Suna nin made his way to the door and walked out, frowning.

––––––»

Midnight broke the surface of the night, soft breaths filling the room. Sasori quietly shut the door as he entered, eyes narrowing at the sleeping form of his blonde associate.

"You…" He muttered as he strode silently over to the unconscious form, "Are my mistake." The green-nailed fingers gently snaked around the bomb artist's neck. "A mistake I never should've had to deal with. And like all mistakes, you will be taken care of…or I will dispose of you myself.

"These feelings you have unconsciously dragged out of the deepest part of my being…I will demolish them once and for all. I will end this troublesome nonsense without your knowing, and all feelings you have for me…will vanish." The redhead withdrew his hand, ash-rose irises glinting in the dark. "This side of me which shows my weakness will never be seen again. Petty emotions that I shouldn't have…I will not give into them again. Even…" Sasori's lip curled slightly, eyes narrowing and fists clenching painfully. "…Even if this is what I desire most.

"You are my mistake, Deidara," He repeated, making his way over to the window and gazing outside at the gloomy, cloud-streaked sky. "A mistake I myself have made…and a mistake I myself will fix."

* * *

So yeah, Sasori's having a man vs self conflict (leave me alone, we're doing it in school) about what he knows is right and what he wants, and pressure from the Akatsuki doesn't really help. No, he's not going to kill Dei. xD;;  
And from this point on, they're together. Sasori's just going to start acting more like he does in the series (or as close to as he can, since one minute he's all "I'll kill you, Grandma!" to "Hey, Chiyo-baa, are you surprised?" o-o;). Meaning he's going to lose his sarcastic side and the childish side you almost saw reappear again.  
If he gets too OOC in the chapters after this one, tell me and I'll try to fix it. xX;; Deidara's going to stay as he is for a while, but his "changing moment" is coming... 

～Arrina


	21. Confusion

Hiya! Arrina here with chapter 20 (okay, enough with that)!  
This _really_ should've been up sooner. Egh, anyways...

_Narutoclaymorelove4eva:_ Lol, he's going to try. x3  
_Ninja Rose:_ That would be...odd, if Kisame was Itachi's mother. o0;; Mm...oh yes, man vs. man. I see it. And yup. Conflict and commas. Fun stuff. Oh, and poetry.  
_Niko:_ Uh, sorry? xX;; It's going to have a happy ending though, I promise. Yes, watching him die in the anime was torture. Do you know they've been showing the scene where he dies repeatedly? I just saw it again in this most recent episode! (episode 39)

Watch out for OOCness. I think there's some in here. And a little science lesson in the beginning. Tell me if the info is incorrect; we're learning about weather in science so I had to ask my dad, who answered in science-talk...

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Deidara…" 

The blond shifted slightly in his sleep, burying his face further into the pearl-white sheets, eyes squeezed shut.

"I don't want to use force, brat, but if you don't get up this second I'll have no other choice."

"Mm…" The bomb artist's face scrunched up as he flipped over to face away from his partner.

"I'll give you to the count of five."

Deidara pretended not to hear, wiggling a little.

"One."

The blue-eyed member yawned before nudging his nose back into the warm depths of the covers.

"Two. Three."

Sasori's eyes narrowed, irises glinting.

"Four."

"Nngh…" The younger of the two mumbled something inaudible, stirring yet again.

"Five." The redhead promptly grabbed his associate's golden hair and, ignoring the yelp of pain, dragged him across bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm _up_, un–Ow!" The newest member of Akatsuki spat, hands trying to release the sun-kissed locks from the ex-Suna nin's iron hold.

"Next time you should get up when you're told." The silver-eyed male growled, shaking his hand and freeing the long tresses.

"And do what? Watch you lecture me for an hour before we start on the objective, un?"

"Actually, I thought we'd spar again, but as it seems–"

Deidara was up in a flash, zipping towards the bathroom while shouting out, "I'll be done in a flash, Danna!"

A coral-red eyebrow rose. _What is he so excited about?_

About an hour later, the door opened and the bomb artist's head poked out, visible eye bright and glimmering. "Reading on poison again, un?"

The older man looked up from the print, head cocking slightly. "Anatomy."

"_Anatomy_?" The explosives specialist echoed, nose wrinkling. "Why? It's boring, un."

"If I had said poison, would that have sparked your interest more?"

"Maybe." Deidara walked over to the bed, sitting down next to his partner and peeking at the contents of the book. His eye widened and a blush clouded his cheeks, legs unconsciously pressing together. "D-Danna…! Why are you looking at…_that_…?!"

"Like I said, anatomy purposes." The puppet master sighed lightly, lifting his left arm and draping it over the younger member's shoulders.

"Explain, un!"

"No one expects to die just from an injury on their _leg_." The platinum-eyed male explained, motioning with his head to the picture. "Do you see the veins illustrated in blue, kid? On the _leg_?"

"Un…"

"If poison gets in one of those, it mixes with the blood, which is then brought up to the heart. Of course, it happens with every vein, but…"

"And the person dies, un?"

"Yes…"

"How do you hit something so small, un? Let alone know where they are…"

"Which is why I'm _studying_ it. Do you doubt my precision?"

"Not really. Why the leg, un? Why not…arms, or…"

"Because the arms move too much during an actual fight, it's rather hard to pinpoint."

"Legs do too, un."

"Even if you seen an attack headed towards your legs, it's harder to react fast enough to avoid the assault without getting at least _some_ injury."

"So the poison gets into the veins and then travels up to the heart, which then kills the person. The only way to kill someone from their legs is that way? By precisely hitting one of those small veins, un?"

"There's the femoral artery that, if hit, could kill the person instantly."

"How so, un?"

"Blood pumped from the heart travels to parts of the body to deliver the oxygen that a person has taken in. If you pierce an artery, which carries that blood, blood will spurt out from that wound since the heart will continue to beat and try to give oxygen to the body. You would, to dumb it down for you, die of blood loss."

"Un…anything else?"

Sasori cocked his head. "What's with the sudden interest?"

The blond shrugged, blinking. "Guess I never really cared for it before, and now it's like hearing it for the first time. Besides, it's kind of like my art."

"It's not…" The puppeteer trailed off, eyes narrowing. "Never mind. Anyways…there's also the femoral vein, which is an easier target to hit since it's bigger."

"Vein…that sends the blood to the heart?"

"Mm…"

"Why the legs again, un? Why not just pierce the heart, or the throat?"

A small chuckle escaped the coral-red-haired man, abruptly closing the small book and slipping it inside his cloak. "Because it's _fun_ to see someone think they're fine, and then get so _messed up_ and _die_ a few minutes later."

"…_That's_ really messed up, un…" Deidara quirked an eyebrow as his associate stood up and began to saunter towards the door.

"No more messed up than you liking to see people explode."

"Tch." The ex-Rock shinobi snorted, standing up and following the infamous puppet master.

"Deidara…if I remember correctly, there was a strange marking on your chest; right over your heart. That was the so-called 'human-eating' mouth, correct?"

"Un…it gets bigger if I release it."

"Estimated?"

"…Really big, un?"

"Why do I even bother asking…"

––––––»

"So? What's it this time? Sasori no Danna, un?" The younger male stood with his hands on his hips, voice unreadable.

"Defense." Sasori answered simply.

"What, are you going to throw kunai at me and I have to turn myself into a full-body shield?"

"As nice as that sounds, no." The redhead replied, a small frown curving at his lips. "It's still taijutsu, Deidara. Perhaps if you do well with this part, we'll move on."

"Onto what, exactly, un?"

"None of your concern."

The puppet master held up his hand, fingers flexing before the whole forearm rotated completely around in a circle. "Ready?"

"…You're not going to use that ability to have an unfair advantage against me, are you, un?" The sun-kissed blond muttered suspiciously, staring at the green-nailed hand.

"Of course not." The moonlit-eyed male raised an eyebrow. "I'm _sparring_ with you, not trying to twist your arm off."

"That would be a real _bang_ though, huh, Danna?" A grin curved at the newest member's lips.

"That's…disturbing." Sasori frowned, quickly appearing behind his partner and attempting to land a blow to the back of the blond's skull.

"Says the guy who turns corpses and alive bodies into puppets, un." The bomb artist retorted, twisting his arm behind his head and blocking the hit.

"Tch. Whatever." The puppet master hastily withdrew his limb, aiming his next blow towards the other's chest as he turned around to face the redhead.

"Hey, Danna," Deidara spoke up, bringing up one arm to halt the punch and using the other to guard against a kick targeting his head, "Do I still have to say that line you told me to say if you ever died, un?"

"Of course."

"Un…" The sculptor frowned, stopping another attack towards his face. "I forgot what I was supposed to say…"

"Idiot brat! Can't you remember anything?"

"If you're so _perfect_, then what was it?"

"Like I remember. _You_ were supposed to!"

"Are you trying to distract me, un?"

"Concentration is _important_ in battle."

The sun-drenched blond flinched, suppressing a small cry as the redhead hit a bruise on his chest.

"You're not as bad as I thought, Deidara." Sasori stated, towering over the kneeling ice-blue-eyed male with one hand on his hip.

Deidara glared up at the coral-red-haired member, irises sparking. Quickly, he lashed out at his associate's face, teeth pressed together.

Platinum eyes widened, the infamous puppeteer jerking his head to the side just in time to miss the attack completely. Sasori was forced to guard and dodge against the explosives specialist's blows and kicks, the tables turned.

"Hey, hey," The silver-eyed man protested, crossing an arm across his face to block an attempt to land a hit there, "We're supposed to be working on _your_ defense, Deidara!"

"Your degrading insults are pissing me off, un!" The ex-Iwa nin snapped, smirking as his fist collided with the other's chest. "And I just needed to do something to stop them."

Sasori was thrown backwards and he pushed off the ground with his hands before he collided with the hard earth, landing unbalanced on his feet. His eyes narrowed into waves of licking fames as he regained his footing, lip curling slightly. "If that's how you want to play it, then fine." A hand that had once been tightly curled into a fist sent a kunai shooting through the air towards the younger member at lightning speed, catching him off guard. "We'll move on."

The former nin of the Rock halted the kunai, with it just penetrating the skin of his shoulder. With a semi-trembling hand, he let the blade fall to the ground, along with a few drops of blood from where the double-edged knife had sliced into his palm and fingers.

"I'd pick that back up if I were you."

Once blank baby-blue eyes snapped from the discarded knife to the puppet master, who was tossing his cloak to the ground. Hastily, the blond bent down and retrieved the blade, staring in disbelief at the older man.

"Get it together, Deidara. Or I'll really kill you." The moonlit-eyed male warned. "I won't use these–" He held up his right arm, palm facing the sky, as a small metal cylinder appeared, a small roar of fire bursting from it before the device retreated back. "–Or this–" The cord around his stomach moved a little, indicating it was the object spoken of, "–But I _will_ use these." The bladed wings on his back fanned out. "They aren't poisoned, but if you neglect to pay attention, you might end up with a wound that hurts much more than poison…"

The sun-kissed blond's lips twisted into a strained grin. "You mean they aren't poisoned _yet_…" He laughed nervously, bracing himself in trepidation. "This is hardly fair, un."

"It's fair in my book, _brat_," The ex-Suna nin growled, wing-like appendages fluttering. "Let's go."

Deidara's hand almost dropped the knife in surprise as the redhead was in front of him in a flash, bringing his arm up at the last second to block an attack headed for his jaw. A smirk formed on the attacking puppeteer's lips, confusing the bomb artist: until he remembered the wings. Hurriedly, he lifted the limb grasping the kunai and countered the one blade that headed for him as the older of the two spun around.

A sound of amusement unlatched itself from the rose-eyed male's throat as he stared over his shoulder at his partner, who was blocking the one blade with only one hand around the kunai. "Not bad."

"I'll try and take that as a compliment, not another statement to ruin my concentration, un." Deidara ground out, mouth opening briefly as the rest of the blades on the wing were forced onto the kunai.

Sasori noted how his associate was coerced to use both hands to hold the knife at the weight of all five blades pressing in on him. A sympathetic smile ghosted over the ash-rose-eyed man's lips as he lightly loosened the pressure on the wing, while at the same time swinging his left leg behind him to try and trip the blond.

The sculptor's eye locked onto the incoming foot, his body unconsciously acting in response.

"…!" The older of the pair's eyes widened and mouth opened in slight pain as the explosives specialist's own left foot crashed down onto the attacking one, twisting it into an angle with the right side of it pushed firmly into the dirt. "Watch it, brat! That _is_ attached to a part of me that _isn't_ made of wood!"

"Sorry, Danna, but I have no other choice." Deidara grinned, feeling the strength behind the wing falter somewhat.

"Let go!" The coral-red-haired member snarled, twisting his left arm around to clout his offender's face.

The powder-blue-eyed member released his left hand from the hilt of the kunai, reattaching its grip to the puppet master's wrist. The force from the attempt shook the younger member's body, making him wobble uneasily on his partner's ankle.

"That _hurts_, Deidara!"

Blue eyes looked up to meet with dangerous rose ones, a slight blush wandering up onto the bomb artist's face as he was reminded of the place Sasori was indicating. _Damn, this is an awkward position…_

"Move on three, brat. I mean it." The infamous puppeteer winced slightly as the baby-blue-eyed man shifted again on the joint, "One. Two…"

The newest member freed the captive wrist and ankle at the word "Three!", quickly moving his hand to avoid the sharp wings as the moonlit-eyed male turned around to regain his lost stability.

Sasori turned around slowly, head cocked to the side.

"We…aren't finished yet, are we, un?" The explosives specialist asked cautiously, face dropping as he was answered with a shake of the head. "Can't it just be hand-to-hand this time, un?"

"Yeah…" The rose-eyed member murmured, already walking over to his cloak.

"…Did I hurt you down there _too_ badly, un?"

Sasori swiveled around, glaring into that glittering ice-blue pool. "If you're going to act like a smartass, Deidara, I suggest you act like one with someone else."

Laughter came softly out of the newest Akatsuki member, grinning. "Danna, you know those blades on your back react with your emotions, right?"

"Emotions?"

"Un. They fan out when you're angry. It's kinda cute."

"_Cute_?" The redhead's eyes narrowed in disgust. "The only things you might find _cute_ are small animals exploding."

"Heh. Sure, un." Deidara watched as his partner draped the red cloud-scattered cloak around his body and slipped back into it.

"…Clean off your hand." The ash-rose-eyed male muttered, looking away. "Blood stains wood, and doesn't come out easily."

Deidara looked down at his wounded palm, noticing it had started dripping blood again. He smirked as he wiped it on his thigh, taunting, "You mean you'll have the urge to _lick it off my hand_, un?"

The older of the pair stepped back. "Of course not, brat. Stop with your perverted fantasies."

"Of _course_ not, un." The bomb artist's eye rolled as he advanced forward.

"You didn't hurt your precious mouth there, did you?"

"No."

Sasori sighed, brushing off his arm while stating out, "Hurry up and come."

Turned off by the coral-redhead's insouciance, the sculptor flew forward, not bothering to try to swerve off to the side or above.

"Deidara…" The moonlit-eyed of the two started, allowing himself to leave the lecture unfinished as he remembered that this was the same man who had defeated him before by his unpredictability.

"Something…you want to say…Danna…?" Deidara asked when he was in front of his partner, turning around.

Ash-rose eyes widened at the sun-drenched blond's actions. The ex-Suna nin's arms instinctively crossed in front of him to create a shield. Before he knew it, he was skidding backwards on his feet, dust enveloping the area like a swarm of locusts.

"That's one hell of a kick you've got there, brat." He growled out, eyes only partially open to avoid the clouds.

The baby-blue-eyed of the pair smirked, turning to face his associate.

"Why do you kick backwards?"

Deidara paused for a few seconds. "I can do it forwards, un…I guess it's just more natural when I turn around…"

"Do it. Forward."

"Un…"

Sasori braced himself for impact as he saw the younger member speed forward, his eyes widening slightly as the blond's foot sent him backwards again, forcing him to twist in midair to land on his feet. "From now on, brat, use your hands."

"Yeah, yeah, un." The former shinobi of Iwa laughed softly at the sour face the puppeteer was making.

––––––»

"That was ruthless, Danna!" The younger of the pair complained, letting himself fall against the headboard of the bed in the hotel they were staying in.

"Your _kicks_ were ruthless, idiot." The redhead shot back, leaning against the wall in front of the bed his partner had claimed.

"I only kicked you twice, once because you _asked_ me to." Deidara snorted, wiping drops of sweat off his forehead. "_You_ were at my throat throughout the whole spar!"

"What do you want me to do, baby you?"

"Snide and callous as ever, un…" The blue-eyed male sighed, holding up his right arm to inspect a particularly large bruise on the forearm.

Sasori uncrossed his arms and detached from the wall, striding over the sculptor and ordering, "Let me see your eye."

"Un?" The ex-Rock shinobi blinked, lowering his appendage and staring in confusion as his associate came closer.

The puppet master curled his lip slightly, glaring in disgust at the blond. "Your _other_ eye. The one you claim can 'defeat the Sharingan.'"

Deidara flinched slightly, moving his limb to hold the hair in front of his left eye away, but was sparked to a stop by a sudden pain in the shoulder.

"Kami." The redhead bent down and brushed the waterfall of gold away himself, looking intensely at the second powder-blue eye. "It doesn't _look_ like anything special."

"What do you _want_ it to look like, un?" The golden-haired man muttered, averting his eyes to try and mask the pink tinge staining his cheeks. "Some mutated machine?"

"Of course not, brat." The puppeteer smirked slightly, blinking when he saw the other's mouth open, quickly shutting afterwards. "Yes?"

"I…want to hear it from your mouth, Danna," The blond murmured, eyes half-closed. "What you really are. You…aren't a monster, un."

The smirk imprinted itself on the redhead's lips again as he let the curtain of blond fall back over Deidara's eye, backing away. "I'm a failure. I'm not a human, and I'm not a puppet. Someone who tried to do something they could not."

Deidara watched as the puppet master walked away, muttering out to his partner's back, "Then the world's a failure too, un."

Sasori stopped.

"For creating such a failure," The bomb artist continued, his voice dull. "And making that failure call himself a failure when he's really not." He looked up to see the rose-eyed male standing over him, face stony.

The older of the two placed his hand on the other's uncovered cheek, mumbling out, "…I just don't _understand_ you, Deidara…I'm probably over ten years older than you, I can't feel, and I treated you like crap when we first met…_what_ goes through that _stupid_ mind of yours…?"

"You really…have no idea about _emotions_…Danna…" Deidara smiled a bit, reaching up and hooking his arms around the other male's shoulders and dragging him down onto his lap.

"And how…do _you_ know?"

"It's…instinct, un." The blond answered, half-expecting the platinum-eyed male to stand up and stalk away at any moment. "You used to have it as well, you know…until…you secluded yourself…un…"

"Really…" Sasori let his head relax on the other member's neck, moving his hand to the younger male's upper arm. "Then tell me…how you still love me."

"Because you're _human_, un."

A mellifluous snort of amusement escaped from the coral-red-haired man. "Funny, Deidara."

"It's only the truth, Danna." The bomb artist muttered, resting his chin on top of the red hair in front of him.

"Then explain."

Deidara let a sigh slip past him, eyes narrowing slightly before replying, "Look, Sasori no Danna, you have two legs, two arms, two hands, a head, two eyes, two ears, a nose and a mouth. Hell, you even have your–" He mentally shook his head, continuing with a faint blush singeing his cheeks, "And that's human enough for me, un."

"But I can't feel and I can't eat, fool…"

The golden-haired member ignored the name he had just been called, instead mumbling out, "You _can_ feel, un."

"Don't be stupid," Sasori scorned, "I can't feel, and you–"

"I hate you."

Ash-rose eyes widened, the puppeteer backing up and staring at the angered face of his partner. "Wh…"

"I _hate_ you, un!" Deidara snarled, ice-blue-eyes flashing.

Sasori stared, the pools of rose glittering with disbelief. "Deidara…"

"You don't get anything, and you're basically _clueless_ in everything, un!" The sculptor continued. "_Itachi_ would probably get half the things I say, and even _Kisame no Danna_–"

"If that's how you feel then why the hell do you try so hard for me, brat?!" The puppet master snapped back.

"Because I feel _bad_ for you." Deidara replied coldly.

Pain embedded itself into the older man's already astonishment-drizzled irises, narrowed eyes widening as he was pulled back to the explosives specialist's chest.

"You felt that, right, un?" The blue-eyed male muttered, "In your heart, you felt pain, un?"

"…What a fucked up way of showing it to me, Deidara…" Sasori grated out, green-nailed digits constricting around the blonde's arm.

"I'm sorry, un," The younger member murmured, "There wasn't any other way of showing you…"

Sasori's eyes were half-closed as he mumbled out, "…This is a one-time event only, Deidara. I'm not going to let you do this ever again."

A sad sound appeared in amusement out of the younger man's throat. "So the saying goes that all great things last for only a few moments."

"And that's why…" The puppet master countered, "You should try and make them last for eternity."

"You just won't give up, will you?"

"Neither will you."

"Why _should_ I, un?"

Sasori began to stand up to walk away, promptly jerked backwards so he was sitting once again on his partner's legs.

"You're _not_ leaving, un." The baby-blue-eyed man hissed into the other's ear, his grasp on the redhead tightening.

"You're such a clingy brat, you know that?" The moonlit-eyed member growled in return. "You make me sick."

"Un, if I make you so sick, then why are you letting me do this?"

The coral-red-haired male remained silent, at a loss for words.

"…Your insults won't work anymore, Danna." The blue-eyed blonde's confident grin practically bled through his voice. He started to lightly nuzzle the side of the puppeteer's neck, a low rumbling emitting from his throat.

"No _purring_, Deidara."

"What?" Deidara's eyes widened slightly, pausing his actions.

"I said no."

Deidara glared downwards, a frown gracing his features. A hand brushed against the curtain of blond, fingers fusing with the bright color. The bomb artist looked up, ice-blue irises locking with ash-rose.

"…You're getting lazy with your hair." Sasori stated softly, digits finding a small snarl.

The sunlit-blond gazed into the silvery depths of the ex-Sand nin's eyes, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against the other's.

"You need to stop," The redhead murmured, pulling back. "This can't be like before, Deidara, and that means you can't try and express your emotions towards me at every moment you can."

"I know it can't be like before, un," Deidara mumbled in return, "But no one's here…what's the damage…?"

"You'll get used to it…and we'll get caught again…"

"As if…you still think I'm the same as before, un…?"

"And if I do? It's going to take a lot more than just saying you've changed to convince me you actually have."

"Then there _is_ no way to convince you, you stubborn asswipe."

"Heh." Sasori let his head press against the other man's shoulder. "Deidara…I found out the reason why I like being in your arms, you know."

"Un? You said it was because you felt safe." The blond blinked.

A half-smirk half-smile twisted the puppet master's lips. "Of course not, you idiot. Obviously that was a lie."

"Then what is the reason, un?"

"You kinda…smell like my mother."

The explosives specialist stared at his associate doubtfully. "But I thought you didn't remember your parents."

"Call it nostalgia."

"And you're saying I smell like a woman."

"And act."

"Un, and you smell like a rotted, dead tree in a burned out forest."

"Whatever makes you happy."

"…Does that mean you only love me because I remind you of your mother, un?"

"Is that what you think?"

"It's hard to tell with you."

"Then you need to work on your insight."

"Then how would you read it, since you have such _great_ insight, un?"

"Why are you so angry? _You_ only 'love' me because I'm an _artist_."

"Wh-What? No, you–"

"It's blatantly obvious, brat."

Deidara's eyes narrowed, his mind barely registering the movement of the puppeteer. Sasori had escaped his grasp and was walking away.

"Danna, stay with me tonight, un…" The blond murmured, eyes widening as the other shook his head.

"I told you before, I'm not sleeping with you."

"But Danna–!"

"No." The puppeteer began his walk away again.

"But isn't this what you want, un?!" Deidara quickly caught the fleeing Sasori by his abdomen, arms tightly wrapped around him. "What you've always wanted…?" His face pressed lightly into the redhead's back.

The older member's eyes narrowed. "What I desire…is none of your business…Deidara." Emerald-coated nails gently uncoiled the appendages, their owner continuing to saunter away. "…Get to sleep."

"Yes, Danna…" The bomb artist mumbled in defeat.

––––––»

Shadows were drizzled around the room as Sasori made his way back to his associate. His right hand pushed aside the long, gold bang and cupped the cheek as he stood next to the head of the mattress.

"Damn them…these feelings…" He mumbled, his lips slowly descending to meld with the other pair.

The younger man's eyes fluttered open, left hand unconsciously moving up to the silver-eyed male's right shoulder. "Danna…?"

The hand cradling the blond's face drew back to drag the one on the puppet master's shoulder off, fingers intertwining with the other's. Sasori lifted his head, moonlit eyes misty. "I'm right here, Deidara."

"Danna…" Deidara's eyes brightened slightly. "You have a pretty name, you know…Sa-so-ri…un…"

"You," The ash-rose-eyed male murmured, "Will not lean on me anymore. Is that clear?"

"Un…I get it, Sasori no Danna…" The baby-blue-eyed member mumbled back.

"…Then tell me…" The former nin of the Sand's voice was only above a whisper, "Why do I still have these _feelings_ for you…?"

A grin curled at the ex-Iwa nin's lips, the fingers caught by fingers tightening their grasp. "…What a _stupid_ question…"

"I need to know…why no matter how many times I turn my back on you…I always end up turning back around…"

"How should I know?" The bomb artist laughed softly, sitting up. "It's your problem, after all, un."

"…" The puppet master gazed away from his associate's face before murmuring out, "…Why do people fall in love?"

The newest member looked perplexed for a few moments until his lips curved upwards in a half-sad smirk.

"To fulfill their own selfish desires of what they want most."

* * *

Yes. Dei _does_ have an insane kick. At least, in GNTEX2 (he freaking kicked me across the stage right before I defeated him). Sai has a pretty decent kick, too, but whatever.  
So, um, yeah, probably some OOC moments in here...don't kill me.  
Mm, and there might be grammar and/or spelling mistakes...I'm being pressured by stupid homework and everything (lol, a whole packet on violence for health! _Joy_. Oh, and watching one of my classmates sniff sugar, but you don't want to know about _that_.). 

～Arrina


	22. Puzzlement

Merry Christmas everyone! (Or, Chistmas Eve, as it is here)  
I kinda rushed through this chapter, because we're going to leave for my cousins' any minute now, so...yeah. -dodges thrown objects-

_Bittersweet Sugar:_ Fronts, wind, sea level...all that delightful stuff. I think I have a test on it after break, too...  
_Fire Within Water:_ Lol, they are. xDD It's rather fun to go up to someone and kick them. They go flying. xD;;  
_Siie-Chan:_ Yeah, sorry about the OOCness...I think it'll get a bit better after Dei starts acting like he does in the anime/manga. IC Sasori and OOC Deidara is actually pretty hard to write... xP;

Warnings for rushed parts, probably OOCness (man, I suck at this...) and Hidan.

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Report." The hologram of Sir Leader commanded. 

"Kumogakure has mild searches, if any," The shell of Hiruko answered.

"There's not much to be afraid of, un." Deidara added on.

"Konohagakure hasn't any clue about us…" Itachi spoke up, "Although one of the three Sannin has found out some _useful_ information on us that has somehow spread to some certain jounin…they shouldn't be too great of a thorn in our side, however."

"Sunagakure's just a big shitload of dumbfucks, seriously," Hidan snorted, hands on his hips. "You know what this one guy said? 'What's an Akatsuki?' Seriously, what the fuck? How stupid can stupid people get?"

"What Hidan _means_," Kakuzu butted in, "Is that Sunagakure is no threat to us whatsoever."

"That's what I _said_, Kakuzu!"

"Like they were ever…" Sasori muttered darkly, looking away.

"Kirigakure is more active…**they're probably the biggest threat we have...**" Zetsu interrupted, "If they can even be _called_ a threat…"

"And Iwagakure isn't much of a threat either…good." Sir Leader nodded. "And the search for the Jinchuuriki has been–?"

"Good fucking Jashin-sama!" The religious member screeched, pointing a finger at his partner. "This guy has been driving me fucking _nuts_, seriously! Everything is about money with him! Money this and money fucking that! Can we just make a hideout somewhere near Suna?!"

"No." The redhead growled angrily.

"Fine! Iwagakure then!"

"No way, un!"

Hidan looked like a balloon ready to burst. "Then Hoshigakure? Seriously, any place where I can have a break from damn Kakuzu's bitching and shit about _money_!"

"I _am_ the financer of this organization," The masked man retorted, eyes narrowing. "_You_ just sit on your ass and perform your 'rituals' all day."

"Heh, so you two still aren't getting along so well, un?" The bomb artist grinned, a taunt slipping into his voice like silk.

"And what do you and Mr. Redhead do all day that's so eventful?" The silver-haired man snarled, "Oh, I know! You fuck each other's brains out until you have something _better_ to do!"

"I will _kill_ you if you _ever_ bring up that piece of bullshit _again_, un!" The golden-haired member barked, lightning shooting within his gaze.

"Go ahead and try! You'll be doing both of us a favor if you succeed!" Hidan threw back.

"Exactly _what_," The leader cut in, predator-like gaze sweeping over the two members, "Are you two going on about?"

"Hidan's saying Danna and I have some sort of _relationship_ going on, un," Deidara spat, glaring poisoned daggers at the violet-eyed immortal.

"Impossible." Sir Leader confirmed, aiming his degrading stare on Hidan. "There are no such things as 'emotions' in Akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara both know of this. They would never disobey a direct order."

"Tch, whatever!" The immortal turned away.

"Now then…" The gray-eyed man continued, "Are there any _other_ problems that need to be solved?"

The chamber was silent like the bottom of an ocean, no one daring to speak a word.

"Well then," Sir Leader sighed once, eyes closing briefly. "Let's get started."

––––––»

"Do you think he knows about us, un…?" The sculptor asked quietly, leaning lightly on the redhead's shoulder.

"Of course not." The puppet master replied, gently running his fingers through the younger man's sun-kissed tresses.

"It sounded like he was challenging me, un…a test, almost…"

"Don't be foolish, Deidara," Sasori glanced at his partner. "He knows nothing, or we'd have been kicked out or killed already."

"Un…"

_Sasori, Deidara._

The ex-Iwa nin immediately detached from the ash-rose-eyed male. "Yeah, un?"

"Another mission?" The puppeteer inquired, eyes narrowing a little.

_Precisely. Kusagakure. Assassination. Your target is a woman, brown hair and light blue eyes. She's very ruthless, status unknown: presumed jounin._

"Do we need a disguise?" The coral-red-haired member asked.

_No. Zetsu has informed me Kusagakure is just as unaware of us as Sunagakure._

"Is that so…"

_However._

"Un?"

_Sasori. I wouldn't go in Hiruko._

"Why not?"

_This is another mission where a thorough search of the village will have to be made. You will need to travel within the depths of the town to find this woman._

"…"

_Am I understood?_

"Yes, Leader-sama."

_Good._

Deidara sighed, picking up his cloak and draping it over himself. "_Another_ mission, un? Wasn't it enough that we just had one before, and we just had another sealing?"

"Let's just get it over with." The other stood up, turning his gaze to his associate.

"But it's another _long_ one, un." The bomb artist scoffed, looking at the ground with a look dripping with detest. "You remember how long it took to find that one guy, right?"

"I try not to."

"Yeah, yeah."

––––––»

"Danna, look, un!"

Sasori looked to where the golden-haired man was indicating, blinking.

"Let's go and see it, un!"

Before the puppeteer could stop him, Deidara had started running towards the forest. He sighed, slowly following his ecstatic partner towards the area.

"I never knew Kusagakure had such good scenery, un," The ex-Rock nin blinked at the brilliant trees radiating a mystical light, speaking up when the redhead had appeared next to him.

Sasori stepped into the flame-licked entryway, ash-rose eyes looking in wonder at the many shades of red, gold and orange. Light gently reflected off of his hair, highlighting it in a delicate golden color.

"Pretty place, huh, Sasori no Danna." Deidara looked around the area, hands on his hips.

"Don't you dare blow it up."

"My, my," The blond grinned, switching his attention to the silver-eyed member. "Don't tell me you've become attached to it already."

The older man snorted before walking further into the blaze-colored forest. A shimmering beam of sunlight flowed through a gap in the autumn-like leaves, sparkles dancing within the glow.

Deidara watched curiously as his associate walked over to the ray, apparently hypnotized by its numinous radiance. _He looks so…peaceful…_ A few small leaves wavered down from the treetops, a golden coating around them.

"…Da…Danna, un."

The puppet master blinked, breaking his entrancement. He looked to his right, mouth slightly open. Just as he was about to ask what the blue-eyed male wanted, a flash blinded his vision, eyes shutting in response. A few moments later, the light had toned down, and Sasori tenderly opened his eyes, recovering his pose and grinding out, "Deidara…where did you get that camera?"

The picture was in the bomb artist's right hand, framing the once-in-a-lifetime image of the ex-Suna nin looking right at the camera, expression that of a kitten who's curiosity got the better of it and illuminated by the bronze dust of the glistening forest. "Y'know, your hair really matches well with the background, un."

"Deidara…" Rage silently fumed on the platinum-eyed man's face, fists forming at once. "Give me the camera _and_ the picture. Now."

"But you look so _nice_, un!" The sun-kissed blond protested, flipping the picture around to show the redhead.

Sasori looked taken aback by his own illustration, eyes widening.

"See?" The sculptor slipped the photo into his cloak, tossing the camera aside.

"I want that photo, brat!" Sasori rushed at the golden-haired male.

The explosives specialist was shocked for a split second, just barely snaring his partner's wrists in each hand. Sasori's struggle to free himself kept the younger of the two occupied, but he eventually gained control of it by pinning the puppeteer to a nearby tree.

"Let…me…go, Deidara!" The moonlit-eyed man growled, still trying to escape his partner's hold. "Dammit!"

"Un…" The ex-Rock shinobi felt the jerking movements of the puppet master's arms halt completely after a few minutes, seeing the defeat etch itself onto his partner's features, and he released the wooden limbs, faintly amused when they moved to around his neck. Deidara sighed, gazing into the silver irises that refused to look at him. "I want to keep the picture, un."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's _pointless_."

"It isn't, un."

"It's _disgusting_."

"It's you."

"Looking like some weak idiot."

"It's your true self, un…the you that you cover up with the guise of a sadistic asswipe."

"Are you saying I'm a weak idiot?!"

"Of course not."

Sasori's eyes dulled slightly, pulling himself forward so his mouth was just ghosting over the baby-blue-eyed member's left ear. "…I'll let you have this one…just this one…no more…"

Deidara smirked in triumph, spinning around and leaving his partner looking confused. The golden-haired of the pair stretched as he walked towards the trunk of the tree the puppeteer had been in front of, leaning against it and letting himself slide to the ground. He sighed again, taking in the scent of the forest. His eye opened at a noise sounding next to him, the trademark smirk curving his lips. "Joining me, Danna?"

The redhead looked away, eyes narrowed, but edged slightly towards his partner.

A chuckle fluttered like a petite butterfly out of the explosives specialist's throat before he returned his attention to the fire-shaded scenery that was painted before him. A sharp jolt shuddered up his shoulder, causing him to snap his head towards the member next to him. His mouth opened to snarl a question of what that excessively hard nudge was for, but stopped.

Sasori still held the same defiant look smeared on his face, avoiding staring into the blond's face.

The baby-blue-eyed man's eyebrow rose. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other's torso and, ignoring the noise of surprise, dragged the puppet master in between his legs.

"H-Hey–! I _meant_ for you to move over, brat!" Sasori snapped, flustered.

"Oh well, un." The younger of the two rested his chin on the platinum-eyed male's right shoulder, grinning at how the ex-Suna nin didn't try and escape. "You'll have to deal with this."

Slowly, the older male leaned back into Deidara's chest, exhaling a grumpy "hmph."

"You're so irascible, un."

"So are you."

"Tch…Danna…" Deidara murmured, fingers moving from the redhead's waist to his chin and turned his head, kissing him softly before continuing, "I heard somewhere that if you play with a scorpion too much, it'll sting you…is it true, un?"

"It's 'Play with a snake too long and you might get bitten,' Deidara."

"Are you telling me to get together with Orochimaru now?"

"If he ever tries anything, I'll skin him alive." Sasori blinked before looking away with narrow eyes. "I don't want to be stuck with Tobi, after all."

"He won't _kill_ me, un." The former shinobi of Iwa laughed. "I wouldn't let him. So, is it true?"

The pools of silver locked onto the single one of ice. "What scorpion do you have in mind?"

"Mm…the kinda smaller ones that move pretty fast…and hate being _caught_, un." The sunlit-blond smirked, eyebrow rising.

"Those will sting if you play with them even _once_."

"Hmm?" Deidara chuckled, wondering if the other had caught his drift. "Then I guess I'd have to sting them first."

"As if you could."

"We'll see about that, won't we, un?"

Sasori merely snorted quietly, returning his focus to the forest laid out in front of him.

"Y'know, Danna, I never told you this before but…" The blond interrupted the tranquility again, "…You're a _really_ bad kisser, un."

The redhead's eyebrow twitched. "Will you just shut up already? Idiot brat…"

"What about _this_, un? You said you'd never let me do this again."

"There's not much I can do against it, now is there?"

Deidara grinned, uncoiling his arms and lifting his chin off the other man's shoulder. "Nothing's holding you back now, un. Go."

Sasori stole a glance at his partner before standing up. "It's time to go, Deidara."

"Un." The grin dropped from the younger of the pair's face as he stood up and trailed behind the platinum-eyed male out of the flame-licked forest. "Danna, I wonder if Itachi met with his brother, un."

"Who knows." The former shinobi of the Sand replied, his head tilting as he caught a glimpse of a village not too far. "Is that the village?"

"Probably, un."

"If we go there, can you assure me that you aren't going to blow it up?"

"I can't guarantee anything, Sasori no Danna."

The coral-red-haired member sighed. "Fine."

––––––»

_Goddammit…not even a half hour into this damn place and that idiot brat is already missing…_ Sasori fought with himself to keep cool as he wandered around the village looking for his lost partner.

"Sasori no Danna!"

The called male looked up at the sound of his partner's voice, eyes blinking at the sight. "Deidara…!"

The man that was holding the ex-Iwa nin's hand glanced between the two before letting his gaze rest on the coral-red-haired male. "…Is she…_yours_, sir?"

"Yes, _he_ is," Sasori countered, noting the malicious glare the blue-eyed member shot at his captor. "Release him now."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to prove that to me."

Sasori felt his eyes start to roll. "Let him go. You'll see."

The man obliged, taken aback as he saw the blond sprint forward and leap into the air.

"Oh Kami…" Sasori sighed as the younger of the two landed in his arms bridal style, burying his face into the side of the former nin of the Sand's neck. "There, see? Now leave."

A snort blew out of the male's nose as he turned and stalked away.

"Thanks, Danna!" Deidara grinned, pressing his lips against the redhead's neck. He heard another sigh from the older man, the grin demolished immediately. "Sasori no Danna, don't you dare drop me–"

The puppeteer moved his arms, letting the sculptor plummet towards the ground. His eyes widened when a pair of arms snaked around his neck, causing him to fall as well.

"Ouch…" The ex-Rock shinobi winced and shot a glare at his partner. "Good job, Danna. Now my ass hurts, un!"

"It's your own fault," Sasori growled, rising back up. "Look, I know I said that you had to act _different_ for this mission, but _this_ is taking it way too far."

"Heh, at least I'm doing a better job than you, un!"

"And getting yourself kidnapped by some guy who thinks you're a girl."

"It's not my fault he has no brain, un."

"Deidara, the point is that we can't use our relationship as bait to complete a mission."

"I _get_ it. Kami, un."

"If you get it, then wait _here_ while I go get something. Don't go anywhere until I return, and I mean it this time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Sasori gave the golden-haired member a last glare before stalking off.

_I wonder what he's going to get…hmm…_ Deidara exhaled slowly, crossing his arms over his chest, eye closing. _It wasn't my fault I got lost in the first place, anyways. He has no right to be so…uptight about this. That guy just came up to me and dragged me away. It was Danna's fault that he didn't notice I was gone or was being taken away earlier. Anyways, I–_

"Deidara."

The sunlit blond snapped out of his thoughts, turning to face Sasori. "You're finished already, un?"

"Mm." The redhead nodded. "Come on."

"Un…" Deidara hesitantly followed his partner, falling a bit more behind than normal.

"What's wrong, Deidara? You're awfully _slow_ today, aren't you?" Sasori asked, turning to look behind him.

"Maybe because you _dropped_ me, un?" The explosives specialist snapped, huffing angrily.

The puppeteer looked taken aback somewhat before he turned forward again. "Oh, yeah…"

The ice-blue-eyed of the two cocked his head somewhat. "Danna…is there something…?"

"Wrong? No."

"…What exactly did you get?"

"Nothing you need to know of."

"Does it have _any_ relevance to the mission?"

"…What was the mission again?"

"Sasori no Danna–"

"Look, I forgot, okay? Shut up and tell me."

Deidara rolled his eye. "Find this guy and assassinate him."

"Well, then no."

"Then _what_–"

"Mind your own business!"

"Yes, _sir_…" The sculptor's eye narrowed.

––––––»

Sasori strode out of the store a few minutes later, resisting the urge to grab the nearest person and strangle them after seeing the spot empty. "I will _kill_ you, brat!"

_I assign him _one_ stupid order that a two-year-old could accomplish, and he doesn't follow it! When I find him, I swear, he's going to be treating his wounds 'till the day he finally 'goes out with a bang'…!_ He spat to himself as he stormed throughout the people-washed village, an aura of hate circling around him like a tornado as he slipped what he bought into his cloak.

––––––»

"Danna…"

"What now, Deidara?"

"Leader-sama…he knows nothing, right?"

"About what?"

The baby-blue-eyed of the pair ground his teeth together as he snarled out quietly, "Is this some kind of sick joke, un? 'Cause you're really annoying the living shit out of me!"

"What's your deal, Deidara?!" The silver-eyed man snapped back, stopping his stride and flipping around.

"That's what I want to ask you, _Danna_!" Deidara shot back.

"Tell me what the hell you're talking about, shit!"

Deidara exhaled deeply, mentally telling himself to calm down. "Okay, Danna. If you really did forget…" He walked up to his partner, wrapping his arms around him and gently nuzzling his neck.

"What…what are you _doing_, kid?!" Sasori hastily pushed the golden-haired member away from him, dusting himself off afterwards.

"Okay, that's it!" The sun-kissed blond growled, glaring at his so-called 'Danna.' "You are _not_ Sasori no Danna, un. Who are you?"

The redhead sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. "Looks like I screwed up big time, huh…"

"Obviously." Deidara hissed, backing up warily. "You act nothing like Danna, un."

A grin curled darkly on the 'puppet master's' lips as he looked up. "Sorry, kid."

"What the hell do you–?" A sharp blow to the back of the bomb artist's neck cut the question off as he fell unconscious.

"Will this actually help us find him?" 'Sasori' asked the woman.

"Of course. You saw how they acted, didn't you?" She responded, looking down at the blond, "This'll be a piece of cake."

* * *

Part One of Dei's changing moment.  
I know, I know, Deidara probably isn't that stupid, but I couldn't think of any other way for him to change... xX;;;  
Sasori really did get something that was irrelevant to the mission. The real Sasori. :3 

～Arrina


	23. Lost

Hi everyone!  
I can't believe it's already 2008. We had this New Year's party at my house...it was loud and there were many adults. It was hard to concentrate.

_Narutoclaymorelove4eva:_ It's okay. :3 It was kind of a filler chapter, anyways.  
_Rikku Madara Uchiha:_ I'm thinking of implying one, since I've been asked twice, I believe. But not actually write it. oo;; I'm not old enough, and if my parents found out...I got Accel 2 and Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix+ n-n; Accel 2 was fun, 'cept I had to defeat Sasori with Chiyo for this one battle and it was annoying...Sakura is freaking annoying and hard to control, so I don't know _how_ I beat all the characters I was supposed to with her...and the part where Saso died was stupid. I mean, he just fell over and thought to himself "How stupid...seriously...stupid..." if I remember correctly. But his Ougi with Dei is sweet. :3  
_Tweaked-uniquness:_ Haha, nothing good, unfortunately...  
_Siie-Chan:_ I don't know where Dei got the camera, actually. xDD;; He probably stole it from a hotel or something. Your last two questions are answered in this chapter, and what Sasori got is revealed in the next. Or I could tell you now, if you'd like. x3

I don't like (how I did) this chapter. Period. So if you're going to flame saying it was bad and OOC...yeah, I know.

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 22**

I've been asking to myself,  
What this crazy feeling means to me?  
I need so much more than I can give  
Trying not to think of you  
Tell me where you have been hiding out  
There must be something I can do - _Lost Reason_ by abingdon boys school

* * *

"Where _is_ that damn brat?" Sasori growled under his breath, sharp silver eyes washing over every detail of the area for any trace of blond hair. "If push comes to shove, Deidara, I'll find the target on my own and leave you here. I'll just tell Leader-sama you were unwilling to follow orders and I disposed of you myself." 

_Calm down, Sasori…_ He thought bitterly to himself, eyes sparking slightly. _You don't care about him, remember? He's just…a thorn in your side…if he's dead he's dead. And you wouldn't care…_

"Hey, Mister!"

The puppeteer paused his rampage, looking down to his right to see a young girl, deep jade eyes sparkling with interest. "What is it, kid?"

"You have very pretty eyes and hair!" The girl smiled widely, "Are they natural?"

"Of course they are," The redhead's eyebrow rose, a semi-irritated gleam making its way into his ash-rose irises. "Look, kid, I don't have time–"

"You smell really nice, too!" The female was suddenly attached to the ex-Sand nin, arms squeezing around his waist.

Sasori felt his patience running thin. "I get it. You like me. Now get lost. I'm looking for someone."

"Someone?" The child looked up with wide eyes.

"Yes. _Someone_." The moonlit-eyed member took the girl by her head, prying her off of him.

"Is it your girlfriend?" She asked as he walked away.

"None of your–"

"Does she have pretty gold hair?"

The older of the two stopped, turning around almost instantly. "You've seen him?"

"Him?" The girl looked puzzled. "Oh, so it's your _boyfriend_?"

"It doesn't matter, just tell me if you've seen him!" Sasori snarled suddenly, catching the child off guard.

"I-I saw him being taken that–" The girl started.

"_Taken_?" Sasori's eyes widened slightly.

"Y-Yes, this really tall brown-haired lady was taking him!" The female stammered, "She was taking him over there, to that building!" She pointed to a stone building in the distance.

"Was he being taken willingly?" The coral-red-haired man glanced at the indicated structure. _The target…?! Why would she...?_

"No…he looked like he was…asleep or something…"

_Dammit, Deidara! Getting kidnapped at a time like this…!_ Without another word, the infamous puppet master rushed towards the building, eyes narrowed.

"I…I hope you find him!" The girl called out, watching the redhead run off.

––––––»

"Tell us where Akasuna no Sasori is!" The man yelled, shoving a kunai into the blond's arm, ears sipping the sound of pain that cried out in response.

Cracked laughter flitted out of Deidara's throat, eye squinting open. They would never get him to talk, even if they killed him. "N-Never, un."

"_Why_ are you so hellbent on protecting him?" The woman asked, "He's a bloodthirsty _freak_ who cares about nothing but for _himself_. You're nothing but meaningless trash to him."

"You know…nothing about him…!" Deidara protested, gritting his teeth together as a foot slammed into his stomach.

"He killed his own parents with nothing on his mind but bloodshed and suffering; in short, he has compassion as much as a rock on the ground." The woman continued, smirking slowly. "No matter how much he acts kindly towards you, it means _nothing_…"

"Stop it…" The golden-haired member breathed out, wincing as another knife pierced his leg.

"He's only _using_ you…"

"Shut up…un…"

"He could kiss you, hold you, whisper sweet nothings in your ear…"

"Shut up…!"

"But all in all…he cares _nothing_ for you, only wanting to see your hope-drained face once he tells you all was for naught."

"I said shut up!" The bomb artist yelled, cut off into a scream as a hooked kunai dragged lazily down his thigh. He panted, resting his head against the cold stone wall behind him, eye tightly shut.

The brown-haired woman let out a small laugh. "I should've known an S-Ranked criminal such as yourself wouldn't leak so easily."

"What should we do?" The man questioned.

"Keep it up," She answered, placing her hands on her hips, "We still have to ask Sasori-sama some questions, so–"

The taunting smirk painted itself once again on the blue-eyed male's lips. "Why…don't you ask him then…? He's right…behind you…un…"

The duo turned around, met with the infamous puppet master himself, ash-rose eyes glittering with disbelief.

"Sasori-san!" The man cried out, almost gleefully, forgetting the wounded male he had just been torturing. "Sasori-san, I–!"

A geyser of crimson flooded from the man's now naked neck, his decapitated head crashing into the floor with his body soon following.

"W-Wait, Sasori-san, we just have a few questions for you!" The woman held up her hands in an attempt at mercy, eyes watering with fear.

Sasori gripped the blood-drenched kunai tighter, platinum eyes overflowing with odium and aversion.

"W-We really didn't want to hurt your partner–Honest! I-I'll even heal him, so–!" The female was cut short as she saw a smirk play over the redhead's lips.

The puppeteer strode over to her trembling form and watched in amusement at how she backed away from him.

"You're supposed to be _ruthless_…? …Pointless women like you don't deserve any mercy." He stated, tilting his head at the tears that flowed from her crystal-blue eyes. "You won't die like the other guy did; you won't become part of my collection, either. You'll die painfully, and slowly."

"I-I s-said I'd heal…your partner…!" The woman stammered out, pressed against the wall. "S-So how about w-we talk this over…?"

"Talk?" Sasori's eyebrow rose. "How about…" His lips moved dangerously close to the female's right ear. "Why you say you're going to heal him…when you haven't done so yet."

A scream rang from the woman's throat as the kunai tore through the skin of her stomach, blood rushing like a river in crimson sheets out of her mouth.

"I actually think you're pretty lucky," The ex-Suna nin informed, withdrawing the knife and backing away. "If you were to become part of my collection…I would've had to tear out your entrails…" The black blade lodged itself into the brunette's chest, answered by another yell. "While you were still alive. And your skin would've been peeled off and everything. With this…" The puppeteer lifted the bloodstained blade in front of him, watching the crimson liquid dripping like rain from the obsidian edge. "You get to die with only half the pain."

The woman's body fell to the floor face-first with a sickening _thud_, blue eyes wide and a kunai pierced through her neck.

Sasori stepped over to the body of his partner, a disgusted look masking his face as he shook raindrops of blood off his hand.

"D-Danna, un…" Deidara smiled, wincing when the knives were drawn out of his limbs. "You made it…"

"Of course," The redhead replied softly, kneeling down onto one knee. "You fool, why didn't you just tell them?"

Another laugh flew from Deidara's throat as he rested his head against the wall behind him. "I would never do anything…to endanger you…"

"That's _exactly_ why you're going to die someday," Sasori sighed, eyeing the blood splattered all over. "Can you walk?"

"Y-Yeah." Deidara stood up on quivering legs, managing to keep his balance.

"Then come on." Sasori rose and headed towards the door.

"Danna…"

The coral-red-haired man turned at the sound of his partner's voice. "What?"

Deidara smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, un."

Immediately, a small flame of irritation sparked as the ex-Sand shinobi muttered out, "You could've just _said_ it, you idiot…"

"It's easier for me when I see–" The sculptor's sentence was cut in half as he legs failed beneath him, visible eye widening as he plummeted towards the ground. He saw the look of surprise and horror flash across his partner's face, half expecting the infamous puppet master to dart out and help. The resounding electric sparks quaking up his arms told him otherwise, teeth grinding painfully against each other as his body fought to keep balanced on smarting hands. The ice-blue eye reopened slowly, the newest member straining out a soft, "Danna…"

Sasori's face was unreadable, his eyes narrowed. Emerald-painted fingers curled together tightly as he turned towards the way out of the building, voice flat. "You said you could walk, Deidara. I…expect you to hold up to what you say."

"But…!" The younger of the pair's voice faded away like steam as the form of the puppeteer began walking out of the area, not once looking back.

_Why is he choosing to act like this?_ Searing pain shot through the former nin of the Rock's body like lava was being poured into him as he stood up again. A wry grin twisted his lips, ignoring the breathtaking charges that vibrated up from his wounds as he started as fast as he could after the vanishing redhead. _I promised myself that I would do anything for him…yet here we are again…he's walking away…and he said that he wanted me with him forever, and he's the one trying to leave…_ The smile curved downwards into a silent snarl, amusement hastily being ripped apart by anger. "_Danna_!"

The older male jolted to a stop, head turning to look at the crimson-dressed blond. "Deidara…"

The strained smile returned. "So you actually stop and _wait_ for me this time, huh, un?"

"You have no right to be angry," The silver-eyed man replied, eyes closing and reopening with the usual glare situated in them.

"No right?!" The explosives specialist snarled, flames licking the ice in his gaze. "Who was the one who wanted me with him forever, un?"

"Brat, I'll–!" The older member started to retort.

"That's not right!"

The two Akatsuki members turned to see the same little girl Sasori had met up with before.

"Boyfriends shouldn't fight with each other!" The girl protested, then pointing at Deidara. "Look! He's hurt! Badly hurt! You shouldn't be arguing when you should be helping him!"

"H-Hey…kid…" The older male started to argue, cut off by the female continuing.

"Kiss and make up!" She ordered, "That's what my mommy and daddy do when _they_ fight!"

"Look, brat, Danna and I–" The sun-kissed blond began.

"I'm not leaving until you do!" The child stood defiantly, arms crossing over her chest.

"Danna…" The former nin of the Rock complained quietly.

"Let's just get it over with, Deidara," The rose-eyed of the pair muttered, "It's not like there's anything else we can do."

"You've really softened up, un. You know that?" The blond grinned, slowly walking towards the older member.

"Tch." The puppeteer scowled, looking away.

"Would you be blushing now, un? Or is this another of my far-fetched illusions?"

The older man opened his mouth to retort, cut off with an impatient "I'm waiting!"

"Wow, Danna, looks like there's someone who can rival your impatience, un." Deidara teased as his fingers took a hold of the platinum-eyed male's chin and tilted it upwards.

"…You know what? I refuse to do this anymore, let's just go."

"Danna, come on, just–"

"You're such a hypocrite, Deidara. Now let's go before I make those wounds on your body ten times worse."

"Ehh?" The girl's mouth opened in disbelief. "But he called you 'Danna!' Doesn't that mean you're like…lovers or something? Lovers shouldn't tell each other stuff like that!"

"What in hell's name are you being taught, kid?" Deidara muttered under his breath.

"I'm going."

"H-Hey, Danna!" The younger of the pair called after the other, racing after him as fast as he could. "Wait up, un!"

"I won't forget this!" The child yelled, uncrossing her arms. "When you return, I'll _force_ you to kiss and make up!"

"Little brat…" Deidara growled, glaring at the girl as he stalked after his associate, who hadn't slowed down at all. "We're not coming back here again, even if Leader-sama–"

A sharp cry cut through the air like a thousand blades, causing moonlit eyes to widen briefly, before Sasori slowly turned his head to look at the sun-kissed blond. "Deidara…?"

Deidara was on his knees, head facing the ground and eyes squeezed tightly shut like they were being forced closed.

"It hurts, Danna…" He whispered hoarsely as a thousand acid-splashed needles stabbed every part of his body mercilessly. "It hurts, un…!"

"…Suck it up, brat."

The golden-haired man's eye shot open like a gunshot, widening. The smell of blood was all around him as he gradually tilted his head upwards, looking in vain at his partner's back.

"You're pretty lucky to even be _alive_ after losing all that blood." The puppeteer continued, not looking back at his fallen associate anymore, "You're supposed to be a man, Deidara, not some stupid academy girl. If you can survive through torture, those petty wounds mean nothing."

"But Danna–"

"No buts, brat. You're not an S-ranked criminal for nothing. Get up and come; you know I hate waiting."

"D…" The explosives specialist slowly balanced himself onto his legs, trying to disregard the searing flames biting at his body. "Danna…Sasori no Danna, I…it hurts…"

"I heard you the first time!" The coral-red-haired man snapped, spinning around to snarl at his associate before he became aware of his outburst and toned down, voice steadying. "Annoying brat…"

"You…" The blond managed out, his voice quiet. "You're…crying, un…"

"What are you blabbering about now, brat?" The redhead scoffed, eyes narrowing. "This body cannot _cry_."

"You can't feel it, Danna, but–"

"Kami." The puppet master's lip curled, fingers drawing together into a tight fist. "How many times will I have to say it? My body can't cry. You're obviously delusional."

Deidara reached over and rubbed his thumb over his partner's cheek, withdrawing it with glinting wetness cloaking it. "What's this then, un?"

Sasori held back from rolling his eyes. "Clearly it's rain."

"But Sasori no Danna…" The younger man started.

"I'm not crying, Deidara. The rain…it's just choosing a bad place to fall."

The sculptor's eye narrowed as he took a step forward and tenderly pressed his lips to the older member's. He pulled away moments later, mumbling, "It's isn't raining, Danna."

"…How…_stupid_…" The ash-rose-eyed member closed his eyes, swiveling around. "Doing something like that in public…it's raining, Deidara, and if you're too engrossed in your own fantasy-land to notice, I don't want to be near you." He drew the sleeve of his cloak over his eyes before walking forward. "I cannot cry, and that's a fact."

"Y-Yes, of course not…" The powder-blue-eyed of the pair mumbled, directing his gaze down at the ground. "Sasori no Danna is…perfect…"

––––––»

_The sky sure is pretty at night here…_ The younger man thought to himself quietly, staring at the gem-dappled sea serenely. _Would be better if there were some fireworks or something, though…_

Sasori stole a quick look at his partner, before resuming his glower at the ground. He pressed his back harder against the wall behind him, switching his line of vision to the door. A hissed out '_ah!_' caught his attention, the form of Deidara once again filling his moonlit irises. The blond had broken his staring contest with the sky and had just gingerly touched the slash on his leg, a pain-smeared expression tarnishing his usual overconfident face. The puppeteer once again tore his gaze from the ice-eyed member, eyes filling to the brim with discord.

_Idiot brat…he should know not to fiddle with wounds such as those…I still wonder how he managed to follow me all the way…_ He scoffed inside his head, rose-swathed pools disappearing behind his eyelids. _Stopping and waiting for him, though…probably wasn't the best way to get him off my tail…why did I wait for him so many times? Why do I have such…differing thoughts regarding him? I know I've told myself thousands of times already that he's just a tool, as myself am…I'll use him until he breaks, which is then he's not needed anymore. But I…can't agree to that either…_ Emerald-painted fingernails dug softly into their master's palm. _Pointless conflicts…stupid…what I have done and allowed myself to become…pointless…if only he hadn't come…right, if Deidara hadn't come to Akatsuki I would've been fine…no more arguments with myself, no more human emotions…and no more…of _them_…haunting me…if only…Deidara wasn't around…_

The bomb artist examined his body once more, being able to move it without poison razors slicing up his form. _It's a good thing my body recovers fast…or maybe it's that I have good endurance…_ He sighed, eyeing the torn cloak stained with scarlet waterfalls. _Kakuzu will kill me if he sees this…I hope Danna has a spare…and thankfully he checked us both into this hotel…any more walking and I…_

"Deidara."

"Un?" The sun-kissed blond perked up at his name, turning to the other. Once sparkling, curious oceans turned to quavering, uneven seas as they drank up the image of a kunai resting peacefully in the redhead's hand as he advanced. Deidara stiffened, eye locked on the kunai that brought back unwanted memories. _Danna…there's no way…_

"Deidara…you said you'd do _anything_ for me, right?" Sasori questioned, fingers tightening around the kunai, head tilting to the side. "So how about you _die_ for me?"

"You…you can't be serious…un…!" The blond backed against the wall, staring in disbelief.

"I'm serious, Deidara." The puppet master advanced, face blank. "This is all because of you. If you hadn't joined Akatsuki, these feelings wouldn't have surfaced and this conflict wouldn't have ever existed."

"This _isn't_ what you want, Danna!" Deidara argued, swallowing once.

"I thought I told you before," The silver-eyed of the two's irises flashed. "What I desire is none of your business."

"Why are you bringing this up now, un?" The sun-drenched blond questioned, locking his gaze. "You had plenty of chances before."

Sasori didn't answer, as he flew forward, arm moving back to try and impale the younger member.

The bomb artist stiffened, moving out of the way just barely. As the redhead turned to him, he drew him into an embrace, mumbling out, "Danna…don't do this, un…"

Ash-rose eyes narrowed, skilled fingers letting the blade drop to the floor.

Deidara tightened his hold on the other protectively, pressing his nose into the coral-red locks.

"I don't want you to be in any more pain, un…" He murmured, feeling the puppeteer relax slightly.

"Why do you do this for me?" The former shinobi of Suna asked quietly, eyelids drooping slightly.

"What kind of question is that? You're important to me, un…" The golden-haired of the two scoffed lightly, "I love you, Sasori no Danna."

"_I love you, Sasori."_

The older of the two's eyes shot open, body tensing again.

"Danna…" The ex-Iwa nin pressed his right hand to the other's cheek, angling the puppet master's face upwards and kissing him. "Everything will be alright. I promise, un."

"_Sasori…everything will be alright, I promise. Okay?"_

Sasori broke away, backing out of the newest member's embrace and turning around to leave. "…Ridiculous…"

"U-Un…?"

"Promises are just fancy-dressed words to make one think at ease, when in reality, no good will come out of that 'promise.' Promises don't come true, Deidara." The silver-eyed male grated, head tilting down so red bangs covered his eyes.

"Then…what about the promise you made me, un?" The sculptor countered, looking away. "That you'd live, with me, forever?"

"…Fact. The fact of me living forever might've been a promise, but that does not wash away the fact that it is fact. Living with you, however…perhaps _that's_ the part that's meant to be broken."

"No one lives forever, Danna," Deidara mumbled, eye narrowing. "And no one loves forever."

"…Are you trying to imply something?"

"No, un…"

"_Weaken bonds to those you love early on, Sasori-san," Itachi muttered as he walked away. "That way it won't hurt as much when they're ultimately severed in the end."_

"_Is that what you did when you massacred your own Clan?" The redhead retorted to the Uchiha's disappearing back, "Itachi?!"_

_The raven-haired prodigy paused. "I don't ever recall having said bonds with anyone in my Clan. If I had ever the misfortune of creating such called 'bonds'…I would've cut them off in the start, so that they wouldn't come back to haunt me in the future."_

"Then why do you say such trivial things, brat?!"

Deidara snapped to attention at the puppeteer's sudden outburst, forced to back against the wall again as Sasori advanced.

"_Memories of the past should heed no burden to you. They are of the past, and unless someone from that past comes and confronts you, no further conflict of that previous time should be arisen."_

"_I'm being haunted by my past?" The puppet master scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. "Impossible. As you said, my past is over with, and serves no conflict with me today."_

"_It seems problems from the past play a great role in your life and for the future, Sasori-san." Itachi continued, Sharingan reactivating. "Especially if you yearn for something you couldn't gain…say, love?"_

"Is what I'm doing right?" Sasori hissed quietly, head still lowered.

"It…depends on your definition of 'right,' un…" The sunlit blond answered, trying to keep as still as he could, like a stone statue. "And what you have in mind…"

A smirk twisted the corners of the older man's lips as he straightened, turning back around. "I actually said that out loud? Then I guess I'll say this as well. Everything I do is right, Deidara. If it weren't, I wouldn't think things out. And if I didn't think things out, I'd be like _you_."

Deidara's eye widened, mouth opening slightly, speechless.

"Anyways, I've spent too much time fooling around with you. Time I could've used on my beloved collection." The ash-rose-eyed member informed almost bitterly, starting to walk off. "I'm going out for a bit to see if there's anyone interesting wandering around. I'll be back later."

"Danna, I…" The explosives specialist trailed off slightly as the other halted to a stop. "I'm happy I joined Akatsuki…un…"

"…How…stupid."

Shock shivered up the younger of the pair once again, frozen by the cold words that frosted from the rose-eyed member's mouth.

"You're not supposed to be happy about it, brat. You were forcibly recruited by Itachi and got your idiot ass beat. Is that anything to be happy about?" Sasori ground his teeth together, narrowed eyes burning holes into the floor.

"N-No, I mean…I'm happy because–" The sun-kissed blond began, averting his gaze from the other member's red locks.

"Because you get to show off your idiotic art?"

"No, un…because I met you…"

Sasori's pupils contracted, the fist of his left hand uncurling for a moment.

"…Why…" He started softly, catching himself before he could go on, head cocked downwards once again. "Stupid brat. Now you're going all sappy on me? Maybe I _did_ enjoy life in Akatsuki with Orochimaru better. After all, he wasn't an annoying piece of _shit_."

As the infamous ex-Sand nin turned to look at him one last time before walking away, the bomb artist caught the small glint of guilt that wavered in the seas of silver, and knew right away that the redhead had been looking at his bottom right with narrowed eyes the whole time.

"_Dammit_!" He snarled when the other was gone, slamming a fist into the wall. "Why does he keep doing this to himself?!"

The pool of blue closed, teeth pressing against each other mercilessly. "No matter what I do, it's never enough for him, un! Why is he so willing to invite pain to himself? He's such a _bastard_!"

Sasori stood outside the room, leaning on the wall just next to the door. His eyes narrowed as he heard his partner's furious screams. A few mumbled words vibrated through that he couldn't pick up, but the things he did hear were enough for him to get the point.

"Why are _you_ so willing to take that pain from me to add to yourself?" He murmured in unheard response to the blond's question, eyes narrowing further as more angry snaps and soft seethes were blurted out.

"Well, whatever…" A brittle grin tainted the younger of the duo's lips, his voice quieting down to a bitter tone. "He can play his little 'pain-game,' un…if only…I didn't care for him so much…"

Laughter flowed like jagged glass from his throat as he leaned against the wall, agony and anger blending together within his visible eye.

"Love…" He laughed derisively, covering his eyes with his hand, "What a _stupid_ emotion…"

* * *

Say bye-bye to caring!Deidara. Yep, this was Deidara's changing moment. xX; And I hate adding Itachi in. It's hard for me to keep him in character without him sounding like some wise old hermit-guy...as for the Sasori crying thing, I heard that you only need your eyes to cry, and Sasori has those, so...argh, gotta get my science teacher to move onto the human body...  
Is it just me, or did Sasori get more...for lack of a better word, _childish_ as he got older (In the actual series)? I mean, looking back at the episodes of his childhood he's all "Chiyo-baasama, would you please get me some candy?" and "You're going to teach me the puppet jutsu? For real?" and now he's going on and on "No, Deidara, art is _not_ a bang! It lasts forever! It's _absurd_ to think it's fleeting!" and "You kept me waiting, Deidara! I told you not to make me wait! I'll slice your Goddamn head off!" Yeah, he has his mature moments, but...eh, maybe it's just me and my corrupted brain giving the wrong vibes.  
Oh, and there are only three more chapters left until the story ends after this one. Just to let you know. D: 

～Arrina


	24. Change

Wow, it's been forever. o-o  
I've been caught up in midterms and the ELAs and stuff, Sasori and his "I'm a super awesome world dictator" picture in Accel 2, and Devil May Cry 4 (Which I can't get because I'm not old enough). But I found time to write during all that, so here's the result!

Yes, this story does end happy, no matter what it looks like. :3  
Um, there's some OOCness in the beginning, but that's it. This is sorta a...pointless chapter. It's not a filler, but the story could still go on without it, or part of it. Too lazy to think about it now.

* * *

Genesis  
**Chapter 23**

* * *

_Crimson. A spray of scarlet in the dark abyss, coating everything._

"_Danna!"_

_I saw it. I saw him fall. More blood. Lifeless cold eyes. Dead._

_My legs were going so slow. I couldn't reach in time. The shadows had enveloped him. More sprays of red death._

_And then I reached him._

_He smiled faintly, despite his scarlet gown._

"_D…Dei…dara…"_

_I held him, trembling violently. "Don't talk…just don't talk…"_

"_It's fine…I…"_

"_I'll save you!"_

_He smiled again, voice soft._

"_Dei…dara?"_

_I blinked, staring slightly._

"_Deidara?"_

"_D-Danna…?"_

"Deidara?"

The golden-haired member shocked awake as if he was shot with a bullet. "Dan…na…un…?"

Sasori tilted his head, knelt down and staring at his partner with one hand on the bomb artist's shoulder. "You were panting and shivering. Is everything alright?"

"…U-Un…" Deidara felt his eyes narrow.

"…Another dream?"

The ice-eyed man's eyes filled with trepidation before he pushed himself forward, arms wrapping tightly around the redhead's neck.

"Wh…Deidara…?" The puppeteer was taken aback as the explosives specialist buried his face into his shoulder, shivering slightly.

"It was…scary, Danna…" The younger of the two murmured, his voice quiet and barely audible.

"You find everything scary, brat…" Sasori countered softly, easing his nose to the side of the baby-blue-eyed member's neck, arms hesitantly lifting to gingerly rest on the younger's back.

"I…don't want you to leave me…un…"

The silver-eyed male sighed gently. "Is that what this is all about? I've told you before, I'm not going anywhere."

The trembling stopped, muscles relaxing. "Did I ever tell you…? You have soft hair, Danna…un…"

"Ye–No, you didn't, brat."

"…You smell nice, un…like…'Sasori no Danna'…"

"Because I _am_ Sasori."

"There's no other way to describe your scent, un."

"Wood. Poison. Metal. Death."

Deidara smirked. "Misguided. In. Art."

The older of the pair gave a small twitch, eyes gaining furious sparks. "Deidara, I will–!"

"So your little 'quest' to find Orochimaru has been…?"

"…A failure."

"Do you have any idea where he is, or what you're going to do when you find him again, un?"

"No. When I find him, I'll turn him over to Leader-sama."

"Un…" The ex-Iwa nin pulled back, eyes slightly narrowed.

"…You're not crying?"

"I haven't cried in my _life_, Danna!" The sunlit blond laughed, head cocking to the side. "What made you think I was, un?"

"You look like the type."

"Oh really…"

"Really." An emerald-nailed hand unstuck itself from the former nin of the Rock's back, moving up front and brushing the cascade of sunlight behind his ear.

Deidara's left eye stared back in confusion, the sky-blue iris locked on the moonlit one across from it.

Sasori leaned forward, nose moving to meet the left blond eyebrow, his lips lightly brushing against the now-closed eyelid.

A small smile broke the confused guise on the younger's face as he turned his head to catch the other pair of lips in his own, pushing forward and crawling slowly off the bed.

The redhead pulled back, annoyance slightly masking his features as he found his associate between his legs and on his lap, hands on the puppet master's hips, smirking up at him. "Brat…"

Grinning, the blond retorted, "Asswipe."

"Is that your new nickname for me?"

"I dunno," Deidara positioned his mouth next to the puppeteer's left ear, "Is it…? _B-r-a-t_…" A fleeting flash of surprise zoomed past the younger man's face as fingers firmly wrapped around his neck.

"You know…I won't forgive you for that…Deidara…"

"Calm down, Sasori no Danna, un," The explosives specialist chuckled, prying the other's fingers from around his neck. "It was a joke."

"Stupid brat…" The platinum-eyed man growled, eyes narrowing as he let the former nin of the Rock kiss him again, reluctantly opening his mouth when requested of.

Deidara pulled back after a minute or so and repositioned his head to under the coral-red-haired male's chin, smiling into his neck. "Rock and Sand, un…it's like we were meant to be together, Danna…"

Sasori's lips curved upwards into a small smile at his associate's naivety. "You're so _artless_, you know?"

"What?" The sunlit blond's eyes shot upwards, a frown marring his mouth.

"It means _childish_, basically." The rose-eyed member chuckled softly, resting his chin on top of the field of gold and crossing his arms across the bomb artist's back.

"Oh? Heh, well, think whatever you want, un." The grin returned to the ice-blue-eyed male's lips. "Mm, Danna, am I an artist?"

"You might _think_ you are, but from my perspective? Far from it."

The baby-blue-eyed of the two stuck out his tongue in disappointment. "I'll prove it to you someday, un. I _am_ an artist."

"Bring it on, brat." The puppeteer turned his head so his right cheek was pressed onto the younger's skull. "I love seeing you fail."

"Hmph." A tiny pout grew on the golden-haired member's face. "Bitch…"

Sasori chuckled softly, slightly rubbing the powder-blue-eyed member's back for a few seconds.

"Un…" The sculptor wiggled, purring quietly until he felt the strokes on his back cease.

"Brat, what did I tell you about _purring_…?"

"Can it, un…I can do what I want."

"You're just like a little kid, you know that?"

"What does that make you, a hermit?"

"Funny."

"I thought so, un."

The rose-eyed male snorted, but said nothing. Time went by, and after what felt like days, he finally spoke, tone dark. "Look…Deidara…I…_feel_ uneasy…guilty, almost…about what I did…yesterday…I…I don't know how to express anything for this issue, or what I'm…_feeling_…but…I just thought…you should know…"

Deidara stiffened, eyes widening as the memories of the previous day came rushing back into his mind like a rapid river. The trademark grin returned ultimately, as he laughed and asked, "Sasori no Danna, are you trying to _apologize_ to me, un?" He pushed himself up, breaking the bond of the redhead's arms, and pushed his lips to the other's for a transient moment before he pulled back and stood up. "Well, if you are, I forgive you, un. Don't worry about it."

"…" The ex-Sand nin looked in confusion at the golden-haired member, watching as he stretched. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, un." The sculptor's head turned, grinning, at the older of the duo. "Afterwards, you wouldn't mind coming with me to get some dango, would you? Since you have all the money and all…"

"You do realize Itachi likes dango as well."

"Screw Itachi. I want some dango. I haven't had it in a long time, un."

"Fine, whatever."

––––––»

Warm water flew down like bullets, slamming into the bomb artist's skin and then dripping off to mix at the bottom of the white shower.

He grinned bitterly, leaning against the liquid-slicked wall with narrowed eyes.

_That's right…I've always been chasing a shattered dream…he has always been just out of my grasp…and he's going to stay that far away, no matter how much I run after him…the cycle will just keep repeating, and he'll just keep getting farther and farther away…I'm truly pathetic…truly and honestly pathetic…no matter how much the monkey reaches for the moon, all he'll end up doing is failing and sinking to the bottom of the lake…and I've already sunken._

A brittle chuckle escaped his throat as he moved the long, blond bang from the front of his face.

"'If you play with a scorpion too much, it'll sting you,' huh? Heh…I was stung the moment I met him…"

––––––»

The former shinobi of Iwa strode out of the bathroom after several minutes, fully dressed. Stretching again, he made his way over to a chair close to where Sasori was sitting on his bed nearest to the window. The ice-eyed member let his face rest on his fist as he waited for his partner to rise and say they could go for the food, a look of disdain crawling onto his features as he was let down. "…Danna…"

"Mm?"

"Are we going for the dango, un?"

"Mm."

Deidara cocked his head, eyebrow rising.

Sasori looked away, not allowing any sight of his associate to singe his vision.

"Sasori no Danna, what do you have in your mouth?" The younger of the two inquired, suspicion etched into his voice.

"Candy." Sasori replied simply, spitting the piece he had in his mouth into the trash.

"_You_ have a sweet tooth, un?" Deidara asked in disbelief. "But you can't even eat!"

"Exactly. Which is why I spit them out when they've lost their taste." The redhead responded and stuck another on his tongue.

"C-Can I have one, un?" The blond mumbled sheepishly, watching as another sweet was shot into the garbage.

"No. Go get your own."

Deidara watched enviously as the ash-rose-eyed man 'ate' another piece of candy. With a determined look staining his face, he stood up and strode over to Sasori, receiving a what-do-you-think-_you're_-going-to-do stare. He bent down and shoved his lips onto his partner's, causing the older member to open his mouth in surprise. Smirking, the golden-haired male took this opportunity and snuck his tongue into the opening, finding the sweet and dragging it out, a smug veil covering his face as he backed away and looked at the ex-Suna nin's bewildered expression.

Surprise and embarrassment was instantly transformed into annoyance and defeat. Sasori held out the bag and looked away, eyes narrowing. "Knock yourself out."

The younger member grinned, snatching the object of aim and sitting down next the redhead and swallowing, quickly picking out another and popping it into his mouth. A sudden look of disgust crawled upon his features, and he grabbed the shoulders of the male next to him.

"Deidara, what the hell are you–?!" Sasori began, interrupted by his mouth covered by the blond's once again, the piece of candy being shoved into his mouth.

The blue-eyed male pulled away, watching his partner like he was about to put on a show. After a few seconds passed, he pressed his lips back onto the ex-Suna nin's, retrieving the stolen candy and backing away.

Sasori watched everything with his ash-rose eyes dazzling with confusion as he brought his sleeve over his mouth. "What the _hell_ was that all about?"

The bomb artist ate the candy, licking his lips afterwards. "It tastes better when I do that, un."

A half-angry half-annoyed look crossed on the platinum-eyed man's face.

Deidara took out another piece, holding it up and grinning. "Would you do another one, un? For me?"

"No." Sasori's eyes narrowed and he turned away.

"Aw, come on–"

"_Deidara_." The redhead glared at his partner through the corners of his eyes. "We're _supposed_ to be keeping this relationship a _secret_. And here you go, acting as if it wasn't a big deal. Do you know what Leader-sama would do if he found out what was going on?"

"I get it, I get it," The baby-blue-eyed member grinned slightly. "As usual, you're so uptight and serious, un. Learn to relax, Sasori no Danna."

Sasori kept silent like a soundless movie, eyes narrowing all but slightly more.

"Hey, Danna," The sunlit-blond blinked suddenly, head tilting like a puppy's. "Is this candy thing another one of your 'childhood-trait' things, un? Like that 'Oh, Deidara, I love you _so_ much and it's just so _scary_ to think of this all as a dream and you fading away and leaving me all _alone_ just like my _parents_!' phase you had in the past?"

"We _said_ that we'd never speak of any events that happened during that time and before again, Deidara!" The ex-Sand shinobi snarled, whipping around to glower at his associate.

"Okay, okay, un. Calm down. It's just kind of cute, un." A smug grin pulled at the newest Akatsuki member's lips, "You're actually a child at heart."

"Give me a break." Sasori gave a curt snort of disgust. "I'm more mature than you'll ever be."

"Okay, Sasori no Danna, if you say so…"

The older of the two looked away with narrow eyes, drinking in the rare silence. Many minutes passed without a sound, both members averting their gaze of each other.

"You know, un…" Deidara broke the shrouding quiet after a while, his voice low. "We were…too naïve back then…un…"

"…I know." The puppet master responded, fists slowly tightening.

"If I had known…that it would've turned out like this…I would've rather been your slave…than the one you love…"

"Stop talking nonsense, brat…what's done is done, and we cannot fix that…"

"You're talking to me as if I'm a two-year-old, un…I know…that we cannot change the past…and because of that we cannot rewrite this future we're destined to…un…"

"Now you're just talking trivial idiocy…come on, you wanted dango, right?"

"U-Un…"

"Take the Goddamn candy, I don't want it anymore."

"Heh, gladly, un."

––––––»

"_Why_ did you blow up the shop?"

"The owner was a stupid asshole, un. Besides, I got more dango."

"That's not the _point_…"

"Lighten up, Danna. I got what I wanted and no one's tailing us." The explosives specialist sighed, leaning back on the bed and slipping one of the dumplings into his mouth. "I'd say that's pretty excellent work, un."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, brat."

"Tch." The sculptor's lip curled as he finished off the last dumpling. "Like I said, un…I can do whatever I want."

"Don't make me _angry_, Deidara," Sasori warned, eyes narrowing into daggers at his associate's new attitude. "You know what happens when you do."

"Yeah, yeah, threaten to kill me, try and slice off my head with Hiruko's tail…"

"Watch it, brat."

"Oh? It's not 'little shit' now, un?"

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

"What'll you do if I succeed, un? Oh, that's right, slice off my head. My bad."

"If you don't shut up soon, I'll shove that Goddamn dango down your throat."

"Heh, feisty, aren't we?"

"_Deidara_…"

"_Danna_…?"

"You're getting me _angry_."

A smirk crawled onto the younger man's face. "Good. I was aiming for that, un."

Sasori scowled frostily, earning a laugh from his partner.

"Scary, Danna, scary." Deidara snickered, licking his lips before pulling out another dango from the bag next to him.

The redhead's lip curled as he turned back around in the chair, gluing his eyes to the book laid out on the desk. "I've had enough of your pointless distractions, Deidara."

"They can't be pointless if they work, un."

"They can be pointless because they _are_ pointless." The puppeteer felt his patience running thin at the blond acting as if he was oblivious to the flames searing down the older male's tone. "Now _shut up_ and let me _work_."

"All you _do_ is work, un. Relax. Come over here, Sasori no Danna."

"No."

"Come _on_, un. You're so stubborn."

"If I do, will you shut your mouth and let me read?"

"Un…"

The older of the pair stood up and stomped over to the golden-haired member, eyes brimming with annoyance. "What…do you want?"

"Danna, you're no fun, un." The ex-Iwa nin scoffed, throwing the stick of his eaten dango somewhere.

"What do you want?" Sasori repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Here, have a dango."

"Idiot." The puppet master caught the stick between the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand, "I can't eat. You know that."

"Heh, no matter," The bomb artist lifted his head and rested it on his propped up arm, a grin spreading over his lips. "I'll just steal it from your mouth when you're done, un."

Another scowl dressed the former shinobi of Suna's face as he threw the dango back.

"You're such a _grump_, Danna," The sculptor shrugged, eyebrow rising.

"I'm not going to repeat–" The rose-eyed man's sentence was cut short as he was pulled forward, the other's neck suddenly clouding his view. "_Deidara_…!"

"Well, since you're not going to repeat yourself, I guess I will." Deidara grinned, resting his chin on top of the silver-eyed male's head. "_You need to relax, un_."

"Idiot brat, I'll–!" The older member's arm shot up, getting ready to strike at the explosive specialist's side.

"I said calm down, un!" The sun-kissed blond quickly caught the oncoming wrist before it contacted with his side, sighing.

"Stupid–! Deidara!"

_Sasori, Deidara…you two have another mission tomorrow._

"Let me go, you brat!"

…_What…exactly is going on over there? Sasori?_

"Nothing, Leader-sama, un." The ice-eyed member responded, glaring at his partner. "Sasori no Danna just wants some candy. I keep telling him no, but–"

"What?! Deidara, you are pissing me off so bad–!"

_Enough! I don't know what's going on over with you two, but shut up and get serious._

"Yes Leader-sama…"

_Now. You have an assassination tomorrow. You must kill and find the target by the end of the day. Zetsu will come and pick him up then._

"Un…"

_I have chosen you two for this mission because you are right within his area. I would've sent Itachi and Kisame since they're more __cooperant__, but…anyways, your target is a jounin at around 30 years old, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's a taijutsu user, and–_

"Wait, you mean we have to go back into that Goddamned village?" Sasori butt in, eyes narrowing.

_Yes…is there a problem?_

"Well…"

The baby-blue-eyed male quickly silenced his associate by pressing two fingers to his lips. "No, un. There's no problem."

_Good. I'll be expecting to hear from you tomorrow then._

"Deidara, what–?"

"It's a good chance to show off my art, un." The sunlit blond snickered, eyes glittering. "And if that girl tries to bother us again…I'll show her my art _personally_."

"Those explosions of yours _aren't_ art."

"More so than your little puppet shows, un."

"Little shit, art is eternal!"

"Tch, as if! Fine art is fleeting, un!"

"No, fine art is eternal!"

"Fleeting!" Deidara sat up, uncoiling his arms from the puppeteer.

"That's absurd," Sasori spat, sitting up as well, eyes sparking as the blue-eyed man kicked the bag of dango off the bed. "True art is eternal!"

"Maybe in your dreams, un!"

"The day art is fleeting is the day you actually use your _brain_ and see that it's actual eternal!"

"That made no sense whatsoever!"

"Maybe not to your miniscule brain!"

"_You're_ the one with the miniscule brain, un! Thinking _art_ is _eternal_…"

"Because it is, brat!"

"Yeah right! You're so _stupid_, Danna! Everyone knows fine art is fleeting!"

"You're the stupid one, Deidara, because art is eternal!"

"It's fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"I respect you, Sasori no Danna, but what I _don't_ respect is your ridiculous philosophy that art is eternal!"

"My, my, now isn't _that_ a big word for you to be using?"

"Tch, maybe too big for _you_…"

"Idiot, of course it's not for _me_; seeing as I can tell that fine art is eternal!"

"Heh, whatever! Fine art is fleeting, lasting for only one brilliant moment: a transient masterpiece, un!"

"How stupid! Fine art is meant to last for eternity, forever shining beautifully, never fading!"

"Pretty words, Danna, but they don't prove anything, un!"

"I could say the same to you, Deidara!"

"Asswipe!"

"Brat!"

The ice-blue-eyed of the two pounced forward, fingers latching around his partner's arms.

Sasori's eyes widened, before tumbling on the bed with the other, struggling to get his limbs out of the bomb artist's iron hold.

"…!" The younger member released a hiss as one of his arms was pushed back a little too far during the moonlit-eyed member's actions, scowling as he found himself beneath the other, glaring into flashing silver irises. Suddenly, a smirk curled at his lips.

The redhead blinked, head tilting at the golden-haired male's behavior.

Deidara launched himself forward, wrapping both arms around the ex-Sand shinobi's neck, kissing him deeply and slipping his tongue into his mouth when it opened in surprise.

The platinum-eyed of the duo was taken aback as he was pushed backwards, hitting the headboard of the bed. He slowly slid down until his head was resting on the pillows; eyes squinting open as the sky-blue-eyed male pulled away.

"Deidara…" He murmured faintly, mouth slightly opened as he looked up at his partner. "What…was the meaning of that…?"

"Heh." The ex-Iwa nin's reply was only a smirk.

"You…"

"Art is a bang, Sasori no Danna…" Deidara grinned down at the redhead beneath him, "And I'm going to use your body to show you."

* * *

Oh my God a DeiSaso moment! Heh, I'm not going to write it, so use your imaginations. xX; Even though I pretty much know a lot about it...you have no idea what goes around my school. D:  
Yes, Sasori likes candy. No arguing.  
And obviously, Deidara's going to change his view of Sasori's death.  
Two more chapters! 

～Arrina


End file.
